The Gabriel Project
by Aceidia
Summary: When Szayelaporro knew Aizen's reign in Heuco Mundo was coming to a close, he took matters into his own brilliant hands. He reincarnates himself and the other nine Espadas into a new life full of surprising turns and irony. Yet, the harmony and ignorance is not forever as they begin to remember. (Cover Art thanks to silvanoir of DeviantArt). (M for Violence Only.)
1. A Day In The Life

**Warning: This story is going to be unlike any other reincarnation story you have read so far.**

Please enjoy and review and **above all,**_** thank Silvanoir of DeviantArt for their beautiful image called: NOT DEAD.** It was so beautiful I had to search for it through piles of other wonderful fanart after I forgot to favorite months ago._

So please, enjoy the story.

* * *

Gabriel woke with a start.

He sighed and rolled over in bed.

"Hahaha!" His thirteen-year-old sister called back, shutting the door to her room on the other side of the hallway, her morning duty finished. Never missed a day since she was seven-years-old. The only reason she missed waking her seventeen-year-old brother once was because she caught the flu and could not move from her bed to attack him. Otherwise, Lyneth had made it a point to wake Gabriel up every morning at exactly 6 am in a wide variety of ways. Gabriel on the other hand felt he should be used to her annoying ritual, but it was always so sudden, all he had to say in the morning, like clock work, was, "Damn you, Lyneth!"

And of course, this followed with the voice of his mother from downstairs. "Gabriel! How many times to I even have to tell you?! Language, language! Now get down here and eat breakfast or you will be late for school!"

"Like I care!" he called back, crawling out of his bed like an inch worm and headed to his closet.

Once there, Gabriel picked out a pair of blue jeans and a white button down shirt.

It was a Monday morning, he wasn't going to even try to be creative with his clothes.

Gabriel yawned as he finished putting on his clothes and headed over to the nightstand to put on his white prescription glasses.

"And ah…The world comes into focus." Gabriel smiled at his reflection in the full-length mirror by his door and headed to the hallway; fixing a piece of his shoulder length light brown hair as he made his way downstairs. "And of course the world always likes to disappoint…"

"I can't help it," his mother said, looking down from her newspaper at the messy kitchen. "It's you two who make this mess anyhow. Why should I clean it?"

Gabriel rolled his green-gray eyes and sighed, "Mom, for the last time, it's Lyneth who cares to make such a mess."

"Oh, right…" she was not going to buy her son's excuse. "Now go finish getting ready for school and I will get you some kind of food. If there is any left…you two kids just eat too much."

"Which two?'' Gabriel inquired so kindly of his mother who scowled, "there is a third running around here somewhere."

"You and Lyneth." The woman said, adding, "Conner has a normal food intake."

"Speaking of which…" Gabriel glanced around the empty kitchen over the rims of his glasses. "Where is Connor?"

"Right here." A small voice spoke up and Gabriel turned to see his younger brother sitting at the bar stool by the center counter, a bowl of cereal at his place. "And I, unlike you, am well rested."

"You don't have to rub it in!" Gabriel yelled, hating how Lyneth hardly cared to wake up the little ten-year-old pip-squeak andlet him to his own schedule. "Is that clear?!"

Connor spooned another mouthful of Captain Crunch into his mouth and gave his mom a smile. "Mommy… Gabriel is yelling at me again…."

"I see that," she replied before remind her oldest to not yell so much at his siblings. "And now you ca-wait! Gabriel, where are you going?"

He looked over his shoulder and peered into the kitchen from the front door he was about to open. "Going."

"But you haven't eaten yet and gotten your boo-"

Connor smiled as the door shut with a slam. Great! More cereal for him!

* * *

_I am finished with them… _Gabriel skipped taking the bus to school, deciding to walk the three miles instead, a_nd what if I tend to yell more than an average person? Well, I don't get average sleep. And- _he stopped walking and pulled his cellphone from his pocket of his jeans. _"_If my mom wants an explanation, I shall give it to her. No?"

"Hello, Karri here?"

"You really should get Caller ID," Gabriel had to note once again. "Anyhow, I am calling to tell you why I tend to yell at my siblings in the morning. One. I hate having them. Two. I don't get any sleep. I go to bed at three and wake up at six. 3. And didn't the doctor tell you last time I went in for a check up that people like me who have a slower heartbeat also known as Bradycardia Arrhythmia, need good rest to avoid any of the dangers that may arise?"

"Geez… trying to run a campaign are we?" Karri was glad he finally told her some kind of logical excuse, "But, seriously, you have had siblings since you were three and you're stuck with them another two years, get over it."

Gabriel let out a long, long sigh.

She really did not get it, did she?

Siblings were always such a pain…

_Like I would know…_

"Mom," he continued, "do me a favour this weekend. 1. Try to see things my way and 2. Do not let Lyneth wake me up at all. Because if you do that, I will try my very best not to yell at Connor. All right?"

"Fine, you have a deal. Now, come back here and get your bag."

"I would love to, but I am a good half way to school already."

"All right." Karri hated to do this, but she knew he couldn't live without them. "I will bring them to you when I take Connor to school in half an hour."

"Thanks," Gabriel really hated to say it, but she was too nice sometimes. "See you later."

"You too. Love you."

"…Love you too." And he hung up the phone and made his way through the ever-growing sea of students, hardly caring if they stared at his messy hair as if it were a new fashion trend and headed inside where he was greeted by the person he and the whole earth could do without seeing:

Hudson.

His name was Hudson Francis Kemper the IV. (Yes, the fourth).

"And what, what, what, are you doing, walking in front of me without bowing to my presence." The young man in a suit and tie with slicked back dark brown hair asked the taller teenager as he walked through the main doors of the high school.

"Walking by without kissing your patent leather loafers." Gabriel replied, wanting to shove the kid into the trash bin and leave him there to rot. "Got a problem with that?"

"Yes, I-" A shocked look crossed Hudson (etc)'s pasty pale face. "Get back here, peasant! Where are you-" He heard someone else open the front doors of the school and continued to greet them with a brisk handshake; leaving Gabriel on his one track path to his first class, mathematics which was not a horrible disappointment.

"At least it's one of the many talents of mine…" Gabriel thought out loud, sliding into a desk in the middle of the near empty classroom. "Along with science and Spanish. But then again…high school is just generally boring… wish I were in university where you learn productive things."

* * *

Eight hours later, Gabriel was free of what he like to call, 'educational jail' and headed home to serve his parole time on pointless homework and other disasters.

"And of course…" he stared into the large and very nice kitchen from the front doorway of his house in shock. Lyneth was sitting on the counter surrounded by not three, but six boxes of cereal and, "One-three-five-seven of your friends. Touch my room and you all are dead."

Lyneth glanced over at her brother who always seemed to exasperated by life and gave him a look. "Duh… Like I would do something like that. Guys have cooties. And if you hurt me, I'll tell mom and I will make sure to wake you up at five!"

"You won't be able to do that, " Gabriel walked over to the kitchen to confront his stupid blonde sister who just seemed to dance through life- like it was some kind of fun game. "Because if I have to beat you up, You will be laying in a hospital bed for the next three weeks. Is that clear?"

"No," she grinned up at him with her most evil smile, "because, you always say that and who was it that beat you into a pulp when you were ten?"

"…You." Gabriel was never quite sure how she did it, but somehow, she had broken his arm in two places and three of his ribs that day. "So, you're right. I don't stand a chance. But you should seriously consider that Mom won't like to come home from work and seeing you eating all of this."

"And…" Lyneth waited, a glimmer in her green eyes, "Who is gonna stop me? I mean, if she doesn't see it, she won't know a thing, right?"

"Fine, whatever..."Gabriel gave up and walked over to the refrigerator for a snack of his own.

* * *

Five minutes later, he headed up stairs to his room with box of crackers and cheese to eat while he finished his never-ending stack of homework, leaving the refrigerator a little more empty.

Gabriel sat down at his desk by the window in his room, wishing that his mother would let him change the blinds to something a little nicer. Such as a fine wood to compliment his other furniture, but she thought that having nice blinds was a waste of money.

He was halfway through his history questionnaire when he heard voices outside.

He set down his pencil and glanced out the window to see a big moving truck in the driveway across the street from his house.

"And people moving in." He noted, glad it was such a cloudy day to rain on all of them. It would prove as entertainment for him since his homework was so boring. "How nice. Not. I bet Ly-oh. There she is." Gabriel watched his little sister and brother dance up to the door and knock briskly.

He watched the door open and watched what looked like a teenaged Hawaiian boy greet them.

_What the hell? _Gabriel thought, watching Lyneth introduce herself. _What the hell is an Hawaiian doing here in Toronto, Canada? I think they will find it is hardly warm at all, but, whatever. Maybe they got tired of Luaus just like I am so tired of living here and doing school work I know is hardly relevant to my life. I was the kid who grew up reading the encyclopedia before bed. Anyhow…what dates were the Inuits given protection by the Canadian Government? Donno. Next._

Gabriel sat back in his seat and continued his work, ignoring the commotions of human beings moving into a new dwelling outside his window.

* * *

"Milo, isn't it wonderful."

Milo looked up from where he was trying to hook up the television in the living room, five hours later. "What is, Janus?'"

His younger brother pointed to a box in the corner of the dinning room that connected with the kitchen and living room. "This."

"And…" Milo wasn't sure why in the world a box was so important. "So?"

"It's the last box."

Ah… Now he understood.

Milo nodded and smiled. "Great…Janus… great…" _And that is not the last box… the one to the right is… but… oh well. I'll just let him have his fun._

* * *

"Gabriel!" a voice called from downstairs, bringing him out of his studies. "Dinner!"

_Great! Dinner! _Gabriel spun around in his chair and headed out of his room as fast as he could. Sitting there any longer would have caused his feet to fall asleep like his head was. "I'm here." He announced, skittering into his seat at the dinning table next to Connor who would have made a comment of how excited his older brother was about dinner, but was too used to the event.

"And so…" Conner tried his hand at conversation which hardly happened at the table as his parents were always too tired to talk and his siblings were too busy eating. "What happened today? See the new neighbors?"

"Oh yes!" Lyneth nearly inhaled a whole cob of corn from where she was sitting across from him and next to Karri. "Milo's really nice. But Janus is sight-impaired. But it's cool. He's my age and will be going to school with me too. But I don't want to hang with him though because everyone would hate me for life for hanging with the blind kid. But whatev."

"Lyneth…" Evan, their father began from where he was sitting at the head of the table. "Blind people- excuse me, people who are sight-impaired are amazing people and I don't want to hear you talk about the neighbor kid that way."

"But it's true." Lyneth hardly cared, but decided to protest anyhow. "He has a cane and everything. Don't know what happened to his eyes though, maybe he was gored by a kind of crazy Hawaiian animal who likes to eat eyes. Have to ask next time."

Evan gave up and decided to ask Connor what he thought of the new neighbors.

"They're cool." Connor replied, "Milo's neat. And I don't mean to… stereotype, but Milo can juggle fire. He said he'd show ussometime when it is dark out. And Lyneth, Janus is rather nice."

"Yeah… blind guys always are. They can't tell if you're ugly, so they don't take a risk."

"And while you two argue…" Evan paused and took a sip of his evening coffee. "Gabriel, how was your day?"

"Fine." He replied, not really wanting to talk when there was a feast on his plate. "Saw the neighbors and sadly, Hudson. You know, dad, he is such a pain….I feel like he'd be the guy who drank whisky until he fell over dead. Anyhow, how as your day at the newspaper?"

"Good." Evan worked for the Toronto Times as a proofreader while their mother was the CEO of some kind of company that made a lot of confusing things such as umbrellas and yet they claimed to be a law firm. "Those writers just keep getting betterand better… but thank goodness for grammatical errors, or I would be out of the job."

Gabriel cracked a smile and picked up his fork to begin on the mashed potatoes. "Wonderful. Now pass the salt."

* * *

Author's notes:

Hello my Dear Readers,

This story here, occurs after the Winter War and everything that happened, happened. So everyone died, including Tia (even though she didn't in the original one. But the thing is when I read the manga, I didn't know she survived.) Anyhow, this story is a reincarnation story with no gender bending, (It is fun to do, but I feel like it is best this story to keep everyone in their character gender), with the one exception of Coyote Starrk and Lilynette. They are female in this story as if they were not, Tia Harribel would be the only woman and that would make me upset. I have written this story for the past month and I have just been dying to share it and I finally knew it were time.

And the 'Damn you' gag is from the Addams Family movie. If you haven't seen it, you should. It is one of my all time favorites.

Thanks for reading and** Silvanoir of DeviantArt for their beautiful image called: NOT DEAD that I love, love, love!**


	2. Vicente and Azura

Vicente grabbed the teenaged boy's arm and slammed him into the concrete wall of the alley way. "So, what will it be. The two hundred you owe me or trip to the ER?"

"I…I don't have the money!" the teenaged boy cried, "I really don't!"

"Like I am supposed to believe that." Vicente kick him in the shin, making him cry out, "you lost didn't you?"

"Y…yes! I am so sorry! The st-"

"Sorry ain't gonna do it." A voice said.

Vicente smirked as his sister Azura walked up to question the victim from where she had been lurking behind him. Today she was dressed in all black leather and her choppy fire-red hair hung down past her shoulder blades.

Vicente stepped aside for Azura and smirked. "He's all yours…"

"Thanks," she bent over and spat on the ground next to her feet before taking the captive by the neck and her deep brown eyes drilled into the back of his head. "Pay up, asshole."

Vicente turned around to survey the alleyway for any damn cops as he heard muffled screams and cracking sounds from behind him.

Azura hardly got carried away at all…

"You done?" He asked ten minutes later, not looking at the scene in case he were forced to re-account it later for the police.

"Nah," Azura pulled out her switch blade from her pants pocket and began to lay into the guy. "Just a sec…"

Vicente grinned as he heard a violent scream, "I think…I think he needed that."

"Right, he did." Azura glanced at the finger in her hands and tossed it over her shoulder on the dirty cement, "too bad he ain't a lizard."

"I would say the same th-what was that?" Vicente cried as something else hit the back of his leather jacket as his sister missed.

"Sorry," Azura quickly apologised, not knowing that he was standing so close. "I missed and that was a thumb."

"Okay," Vicente shivered a bit, making a metal note to wipe the blood off his jacket later. Or before it dried. "Do you have the money, Azura?"

"Not yet."

"Shoot." Vicente glanced at his wrist watch and frowned, "I want to get the money before that concert two months from now." Last week the two had been looking through the news and saw that one of their favourite bands was coming to town and so, decided to attend. However, they were currently fifty dollars short from buying the tickets and their parents were the great type. The type that put their own kids on the payroll, so all they made came from their work.

"But, it's Wendsday," Azura pointed out, finally getting a wallet placed in her hands. "And I go-"

"Tuesday!" Vicente pulled out his phone and pointed at date on the screen, "see?"

"…Fuck. You're right." She muttered, pausing to count the money. Great. We score. Just enough to get our 40% cut and go to the concert...

"Hooray," Vicente cheered, a smirk creeping across his face. "I love being right."

"We know," Azura shot back, turning to the poor boy who was now missing more than a few digits. "you don't have to rub it in.I am sorry, I am just not in the best of moods today..."

"Whatever, I don't mind. Forgiven." Vicente put his phone back in his pocket and pulled out a comb to fix his curling black hair that made his tan Greek skin look far more attractive. "Now get it over with, we have to go deal with Coeur D'Monde who I just hate. Such a..."

Azura glanced over her shoulder at her younger and yet taller brother, "Okay. Why don't you go deal with him? I'll be there soon to help."

"Fine, fine…" Vicente mumbled, shoving his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, "I'll go do that. And if you get put in jail, just call, okay?"

Azura nodded and waved as Vicente walked away down the ally towards the sidewalk without a second word; leaving his sister to her work of extorting loaned money from another deadbeat.

Ten minutes later, in a small flat complex a few blocks away, Vicente reached up and knocked on the shabby apartment doorwith his leather gloved hand. He immediately heard a commotion inside the dirty flat followed by a panicked voice. "Great, great… little punk trying to sneak out, is he?" He turned on heel and headed back down the steps to his left and headed around the side of the building, just in time to catch the escapee by the jacket and throw him to the ground.

"Oye, where are you going?" Vicente demanded of his newest client who only mumbled because his face was being crushed into the gravel in the parking lot. "Great. Then, you and I we can finish our deal. Deal says, you borrowed six hundred and now you owe us nine. Got that?"

The young man under his grasp turned his head to the side to speak. "But…it is not collec-"

"Don't give me that, Coeur." The Loan Shark grabbed a handful of long black hair and pulled Coeur's head back as far as it would go. "You and I are friends, you see? I give you money for a while and then you pay it back like a good boy…right?"

"I would." Coeur said, not liking being man-handled by this thug. "I just have not been having a good day. I got fired from my job at the diner and-"

"I don't want excuses! I want re-payment! With interest!"

"Yes, yes…" Coeur was hardly intimidated by Vicente's insistence, but really did not want to spend a bank-breaking week in the hospital, "I will get you the money."

"Good…" Those were the six words, Vicente like to hear from any client of his. "When?"

"A week."

"…Fine. A week or your face will be no longer kissable."

"And does it matter how I get the money?" Coeur asked, his voice still calm, despite his heart beating faster than an 80's disco record. "Could I steal it?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Vicente did not why this kid even bothered to ask a stupid question like that. "Don't matter to me."

"Good, then let me stand up." Coeur asked not wanting his clothes to be ruined farther. "…Please?"

Vicente glanced down at the Seventeen-year-old who was staring up at him with desperate green eyes. "Fine. Just let me-" He slammed Coeur's face into the ground, his nose breaking on contact. "Show you what will happen if I don't get that money; now I leave ya." He let go of Coeur's hair and and stood up once more. "See ya in a week. I'm headed to the next deadbeat."

Vicente zipped up his leather jacket and headed off, leaving Coeur to lay on the ground, moaning.

It was gonna be a nice day.

* * *

Author's note: That last line is from Gumball Rally. I hope you all enjoyed.


	3. We Do Not Like Tea (The Granny Store)

After school the next day, Gabriel decided to do something completely insane.

"Hello?" Milo asked the person who just knocked on front door.

Gabriel tried his best to smile, but it ended up look like more of smirk. "Hi. I live across the street."

Milo raised an eyebrow, not sure what to think of this young man. "I live here…how are you?"

"I am good." Gabriel replied, wishing to just go home, or somewhere that wasn't home. "I also came to warn you that it may be loud over at my place tonight. Little sister is having a sleepover."

Milo groaned loudly and pulled on the ends of his pony tail in to keep the hair tie from falling out. "Great…Just great…"

"I know." Gabriel couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "I have to live over there."

"Unless you want to come over here." Milo offered, only to get a strange look in return. "But I guess not. Anyhow," He paused to pull his grey sweatshirt sleeved shirt over his head to take it off. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen." Gabriel reached up to fix his glasses and added, "I like the outfit."

Milo glanced down at himself to find he was wearing black shoes and pants was wearing a sweatshirt that said, 'Keep Calm, I'm the Doctor.'. "Thanks. Doctor Who Fan?"

"Yes, actually. Anyhow, how old are you?"

"Fifteen." Milo said sadly, "So I won't be in your class, unfortunately."

"It's okay." Gabriel told him, "Just beware of Hudson. He's in your class."

"Hudson?"

"Oh, Sorry. Forgot you don't know him yet. Upper-class snob, likely evil."

Milo laughed and added, "like your sister?''

"Yes. Like her. " Gabriel confirmed, wishing this poor fifteen-year-old had not met his sister. In fact, he wished no one had as she was rude and annoying as hell. "But… anyhow… Sorry about her. Other people to take note of at school?…No one else, really. Just take in mind that the library won't let you check out books if you have two dollars in fines."

"Great to know." Milo said with a wide grin. "And so, I have to go get dinner ready and I will talk to you later."

"Sure…But… one thing…" Gabriel tried his best to sound like he wasn't prying. "Where are your parents?"

"Oh, they are coming in later today. They left to go get some food. Don't worry! Not dead!"

"What a shame."

"Neah…" Milo said not sure what to say beside that, "I don't think so. I really rather like mine and you know, if you want to hang out sometime… It would be nice."

"Sure." Gabriel muttered without thinking. "But I don't really, 'hang out' pre say, but I wouldn't mind having nice chat over a cup of tea."

"Great." The two shook hands and Milo closed the door to his house, only to pause, rather bewildered. "Cup of tea… now, why does that sound so familiar?"

"I don't know." Janus walked over to the door and peered out the peephole only to see blurs. "But you are right… that does sound rather…nagging."

"Yeah…" Milo wasn't sure what else to say, but it was like a name he couldn't remember.

"Anyhow." He made his way down the hallway into the living room full of boxes followed by Janus who began to hum a toon. "Do you want to play some kind of boring board game?"

"No way." Janus sat down on top of a stack of boxes and began to think. "I want to go out the garage and start setting up my instruments."

"Well, why don't you do that?"

Janus hopped off the boxes and made his way to the garage door. "See you in a while."

"Great, great. Abandon me." Milo pretended to complain, reaching in the cupboard next to the stove for the single pot their had unpacked. "Have a nice time and leave some room for the car."

"I will." Jaunus grabbed his white cane and a blue jacket that matched his navy jeans and shirt. "See you later."

"Later!" Milo called from the kitchen and the door leading to the garage was shut with a gentle 'click'.

Back at his house, Gabriel marched upstairs to his room and locked the door. Teenaged girls got too wild when confronted with sleepovers, candy and endless television. The last time he forgot to lock his door, which was six months ago, he woke up in the middle of the night to find his face being painted with hearts and unicorns….

All while the girls snickered and talked about how cute he was.

Which was really, really weird as he was far too old for them and how in the world did they know what a hickey was?

"_That. _Is what concerns me…" Gabriel sat down on the cream covers on his bed and took his shoes off. "And dear God, the noise… hours and hours of-"

Someone knocked on his door. He glanced up, letting a shoe fall to the ground. "Who is it?"

"Connor. I seek refuge!"

Gabriel sighed. As much as he didn't like Connor for all of his annoyance, he couldn't be so cruel as to deny his younger brother sanctuary from a mass of girls who wanted to go out with him. "Come in!"

The doorknob moved, but didn't open. "I can't! It's locked!"

Gabriel stood up and went over to the door. "Hello."

Connor smiled sweetly and stared up his older brother. "Hi… I…" He glanced down at what he had in his hands. "Brought…some of the candy?"

Gabriel nodded and shoved him inside the room, locking the door behind him.

"Lyneth does not know this candy ever existed." Connor said, setting the large bowl of Snickers, Reeses and other sweets on the bed. "Because, if she does, we won't get to have any."

"All so true…"

"So," Connor began to much on another piece of candy, "What do you want to do tonight? You don't have a TV in here, but we could go do something…"

"Maybe we should go out or something." Gabriel suggested, not wanting to hear the sounds from '_Bring it on 3' _coming from the downstairs living room the whole evening. "How about we just go… shopping."

Connor made a face. "I am cool with the shopping… but you, Gabriel, are desperate. You hate shopping!"

"I know I do, but it beats sitting up here. Besides we could check out a few of the funky shops in the city."

"If mom will let us…" Connor wasn't sure if they would be allowed to go out at night, but it was worth a shot. "But then again, we'll beg."

"No, no, no." Gabriel turned his nose up. "I am not begging. That is just too low for me!"

"Fine." Connor opened another candy and popped it in his mouth, "I. Shall beg."

"And why that look?" Gabriel scowled, not liking the dirty look he was receiving from his younger brother.

"Because you are just too vain." He replied, sticking out his tongue. "Anyhow, why don't we go ask, mom?"

"Why don't-" Connor grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him to the door and down to the living room where Karri was sitting reading the newspaper watching Evan set up Lyneth's sleepover supplies.

"Hi, Mom! Can he and I go out to the funky thrift shops?"

"Thrift-" Gabriel began only to get an elbow in the ribs.

"Yes, thrift shop." Connor said, not wanting to go to a fake trendy store right now. "Please, Mom, please?! We'll be good and call you every ten minutes and be on our best-"

"Get going, kids." Karri did not have to hear a long speech from Connor on being good. In fact, he was the best kid she had and she wasn't going to let him (or Gabriel) suffer all night. "And remember to call, okay?"

"Of course, we will." Gabriel nodded and gave his little sibling a look, then he headed back upstairs to get his shoes.

The two of them were out of the house in the next five minutes and were driving down the street in the family car, listening to silence.

"Great job of begging." Gabriel had to point out to Connor who was sitting in the passenger seat next to him. "You excel in groveling…"

"Thank you. Not. Anyhow, where do you want to go first?"

"Somewhere." Gabriel said, making a right turn at the next light to head into the downtown. "And now," he said, getting out of the car and locking the door after twenty minutes of trying to find a space to park. "Where shall we go?"

Connor shut his own door and glanced around the rather busy strip of thrift shops where people were enjoying a nice Friday night. "Why don't we start down here and work our way over there." The young boy pointed a few blocks away, "it's only seven and nothing closes until ten. So, that gives us-"

"Four hours…" Gabriel moaned. "I hate this idea already."

"Why so grim?" Connor asked, just to push a few buttons. "Don't we love shopping?"

"No, we don't. How many times to I have to tell you-" He was dragged into the nearest door and into a- "Oh, God! What the hell is-"

"It's an hippy-dippy shop full of awesome!" Connor grinned and disappeared into the mess of brightly colored retro artifacts, leaving Gabriel to stand in the doorway to try and breath the incense filled air.

"Come on!" Connor called five minutes later from the back of the shop. "I found an old vending machine and it still works!"

Gabriel sighed and made his through the old wooden tables to the back of the store where he found his younger brother staring at awe at the old machine which looked like it was ready to fall apart. But the lights still flickered on and off. So it was in fact, still working. "Nice… Would like to see what Mom says when you bring that home and fill it full of Coca Cola."

"Me too!" Connor wasn't sure if cans would fit into the machine made of the ancient glass bottles, but he was sure he could get it to work "Let's see how muc-owowowowowwww! Ouch!"

"Ouch?" Gabriel stared at his brother who stared at the tag. "Where is that? Between 'oh' and 'twang'?

"No, no. Right between 'twang' and 'boing!'."

"Ew…Let's go look at a different store."

"Good idea…" Connor turned and made his way to the door to head to the next store. "Because who needs a 700 Dollar machine?"

They skipped the next store as it was one full of things their grandmother would have liked and went right to the next where there was a strange assortment of old guns, little girl dresses and the most shocking pictures which left little to the imagination. So, after deciding they didn't need a (another) poster girl or boy for their rooms, Gabriel and Connor went into another 'Grandma Store' after a long debate of if it were really worth it to be subjected to all that lace.

"But, we have time to kill and if there is anything that kills time, it's looking at Grandma stuff." Connor pointed out and the two walked into the store and headed straight to the back corner to start digging.

"And this…" Gabriel held up a small angel statue that was colored like a picnic blanket, 'is the definition of frumpy."

Connor laughed and picked up a quilted-tea pot cover. "No, this."

Gabriel glanced down at his angel and then at the cover. "Fine. They both win."

"Good. But this one takes all." Connor glanced around the store just to make sure no one would notice the insane laugher which would follow the moment he picked up this item in the back of the shelf. Once he knew the coast was clear, he picked up a flowered apron sitting under a table which read:

_ Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Eat What I Cook Or I'll Sue_

"Isn't it funny?" Connor could not believe someone would actually take time to embroider a saying like that on an apron. "I think that the pink flowers really add a nice….Gabriel?"

His older brother just stared into space.

Connor reached up a hand and waved it in front Gabriel's face. "Hey? Earth Gabriel, come in-"

A hand grabbed his arm mid-wave.

"Stop it, Connor. I'm fine I just…don't… believe it…" Gabriel gently moved his brother to the right a little and walked over to kneel by a clutter filled table next to the shelf.

Sure enough…there it was.

Rather rusty, but…

_What am I doing looking at a…sword? _Gabriel picked up the white sheath and stared at the hilt. It was a truly strange sword with a faded purple diamond wrappings and what looked like a cluster of matching marbles in place of a balance…_But why does it make me want to cry? _

"What did you find?" Connor's voice asked from over his shoulder.

"I don't really… know…" Gabriel stood up and held out the sword for him to see. "This. I…I have to have it. I don't know why, but… It…"

"Yeah, have it." Connor wasn't sure why his brother looked like he was actually going to cry and what the heck a sword was doing in a Grandma shop. "Can I see it?"

Gabriel glanced down at the sword, not sure why he didn't want it to leave his hands, but shoved the feeling into the depths of his heart. "Here."

"Why tha-" Connor nearly fell to the floor as the sword was handed to him but his older brother caught him at the last moment. "Wow… this thing….weighs a ton."

"It does?" Gabriel was sure it was no more heavy than an average sword of the same size. Even less maybe. "I didn't notice."

"Really?'' Connor tried to hand the sword back to his brother, but he couldn't lift it. "You didn't notice at all?"

Gabriel shook his head. "No. I didn't. But…" he bent down and picked the sword right out of Connor's hands making the boy stare in awe at how effortlessly the task was accomplished. "I am buying this sword."

"And how much is it?"

Gabriel paused to look at the tag. "Boing!"

"Esh… you sure? You never like-"

"I am buying. This. Sword." Gabriel huffed and marched off to the checkout counter.

"But he never liked swords…" Connor muttered before racing after him to the counter where the woman behind it were staring at his older brother like he was insane.

"You want this… sword?" The woman had that thing in the corner to collect dust. "I have no idea how it got here, but… are you sure?"

"I am?" Gabriel wasn't sure why she seemed to want him to buy something else. "Why?"

"Because it so old and heavy. I was going to throw it out, but no one could move it. There is no way you are going to able to mount it on your wall, kid."

"I don't want to mount it on my wall." Gabriel replied, knowing that this sword did not belong on a wall like a simple picture. "Here's my card for payment."

The woman smiled and hesitantly took the debit card to make the transaction. "Have fun, I guess. I don't usually let people return things, but you can if you-"

"I don't want to return it." Gabriel cried, not sure why he would want to do something like that. "But thanks. And…Why should I even ask, but… do you know anywhere else that has swords? I…_" What am I doing anyhow? That is insane…and why would I ask for something like that, _but he asked anyway, "Do you know where a sword might be that… it's really odd. But… tall… curved…like two crescent blades with the blades on the inside on a long…pole, is?"

"…No? Never heard of any thing like of the sorts. Have a nice day, and don't hesitate to return it."

"That was weird…." Connor said as he walked down the street with his brother who seemed to be suddenly happy. "And you are weird-er."

Gabriel stopped walked and turned to stare down at his pesky brother over the rims of his glasses. "How so?"

"You have a large crazy grin on your face and you just asked the lady for a very strange sword. That would not even work as a sword. What are you? A sudden collector?"

"I don't know." He replied honestly, "I don't really know what came over me in there, but… this sword… I really don't know. Anyhow, do you want to go put this in the car and then get something to eat?"

Connor shrugged, "I don't care as long as you stop acting weird."

"Okay…fine…I'll just, be me?" Gabriel pasted a scowl on his face, "there. Better?"

"Not really…but…does the sword even come out of the holder-thing?"

Gabriel glanced at the sword he was clutching close to his chest like it would run away if he let go. "I don't know."

"Why don't you try it?"

"Maybe when we get to the-" Gabriel suddenly turned and led his brother into a small park to the left. "Let's sit down on the bench and look at this…beautiful thing."

Connor sat down the small bench that was next to the children's play ground that really looked like it was in the middle of nowhere land. Or it was here and all of the shops where built around it. "Okay? Why the sudden impulse to sit on a park bench…ten feet from our car?"

Gabriel shrugged. "I don't know. I just did it."

"Weird…er…I'm gonna call mom…" Connor pulled out his phone and put it to his ear.

"Hi kids, how are you?" Karri asked from the other end as she picked up. "What's- Would you all be quite?!" She tried to yell over the noise of screaming teenaged girls as they watched some 'hot guy' on the TV. "So Connor, what's up?"

"Mom…" Connor glanced over at his older brother who just did the strangest thing. "Gabriel just kissed a sword. Why? I have no idea. We went to this great shop full of stupid grandma stuff and Gabriel found a sword and he's been acting so strange since he got it. I think we should take up the lady's offer and retur-okay! We won't!" He cried, getting a very scary glare from Gabriel. "I'm just kidding! Don't cry! Mom! This stupid sword is actually making him cry. I don't know why… but I'm kinda concerned here…"

"Yeah…" Karri agreed. "Me too, in a weird way. Anyhow, what else is up?"

"Nothing else. You surviving?"

Karri winced as the girls screamed as the other guy came onto to screen (and this was the bad-boy who was going to get the girl in the end), and sighed. "I am trying my best. So far I am just trying to drown it out… thankfully the police haven't come around to tell us to be quite. Wish they would, though. Anyhow, why don't you two head back to the house and I can make you all some food?"

"Great idea." Connor got off the bench and grabbed Gabriel's arm. "We're coming." After he hung up, he led Gabriel to the car and made him put the sword on the back.

"But you have to buckle it up!" Gabriel complained as he climbed into the driver's seat.

Connor gave him a look. "Really? No. We are not buckling up the sword, now drive!"

"Fine! I will. Now stop protesting and turn on the radio!" Gabriel cried, and the two began their not so quite journey back home because Connor insisted on asking at a stop light, "Why do you still look like you're gonna cry?"

"I am not going to cry!" Gabriel argued. "Now shut up!"

"Esh… You are gonna…I can see the tears in the corners of your eyes."

"I am not, now stop it." Gabriel shot back, still feeling strange. _But why? It's just a sword and… I don't know… _"Okay?"

Connor sat back in his seat and crossed his arms. "Fine, I won't. Here we are." He announced ten minutes later as they pulled into the driveway where they could hear sound from inside. "And now we get out of the car and head inside, Mr. Strange-o."

Connor paused.

Gabriel hadn't yelled at him for the remark and so he took it upon himself to remark, "you are seriously ill or something…" With that, Connor left Gabriel in the driveway and headed into the house. When he came to the kitchen, Connor told Karri his observations over the loud squealing of girls as they wrote 'hawt and smexy' fan fiction of their favorite characters in the corner of the living room.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes. Fan Fiction.

And yes, the swords are going to be a part of this. From here, this story only gets more fun. Thanks for reading!


	4. Old Friend, Old Memories

He waited a few minutes after his brother disappeared into the house. Once Connor was gone, he grabbed his sword out of the back seat of the car and crept upstairs to his room.

Once there, Gabriel shut the door quietly hoping no one downstairs heard him. He sat down on his bed in the dark to stare at the sword in his hands. "You… you are so…"

_Beautiful? Real? I don't know what word to use… and…damn it! I have never seen this thing before and yet… why… why am I crying? It is like I…I missed you. I missed…_ Gabriel held the sword up to the orange street light glow coming through his window making white sheath glow. "You…but…you aren't a…person. You're a sword…one…one with no…soul…and I know I am going insane…aren't I? Oh well… It doesn't matter anymore." He reached a hand up and wiped the tears off his face and after hesitating a moment, drew forth the blade from the sheath. "And… I don't know what to say…" He turned the sword around in his hands, observing it from all angles. He wasn't sure, but in the darkness of his room, the top of the blade was mostly black while the edge was silver. "Besides a bit of chipping on the hilt, you haven't rusted…Only collected dust bein-"

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Who is it?" Gabriel called, putting the sword on the bed next to him.

"Your not so weird brother, Connor? And Mom?" A voice replied hesitantly.

"Come in?" Gabriel offered, not sure he wanted them to bother him now, but the two of them walked in to his room anyhow. "Hi?"

"Hi." Connor danced over after flicking on the lights and sat down on the bed next to him. "I told Mom everything and she agrees you're acting weird. So we are here to make sure you aren't sick or anything. Hey, can I see the sword?! It's actually black? Weird. Anyhow-"

"Connor." Gabriel rolled his eyes, "I am fine. Anyhow, you have had too much candy today."

"I don't care. Can I-" The sword was handed over to him and Connor slid off the bed to the floor. "Wow…Mom, you gotta see this…"

"See what?" Karri only saw her youngest had fallen to the floor and Gabriel looked ready to snatch the sword back. Obviously nervous his brother was handling the dangerous looking weapon. "I don't see much at all."

"I want you see how heavy this sword..." Connor crawled over to his mother standing at the end of the bed. "is."

"Okay. How heavy is it?"

"You have to see...I can't... tell you."

Karri sighed "Fine. I will." She bent down and took it out of his hands, only to stagger backwards. "Woha… that is, very, very heavy, Connor. And AH! Don't let go of-Connor... I can't hold this on my own!"

"Sorry!"

"Yeah…Right.. you aren't. I know that voice." Gabriel muttered from where he was watching them from his bed, a frown on his face. "now, I am glad you two had a chance to look at the sword. Now, can I have it back?"

"If you come and get it." Karri sank to her knees and continued to glare at Connor who as grinning, "because I can't make it over there."  
Gabriel walked over to his mother and plucked the sword right out of her hands.

"What?" He asked, getting the same look of awe from her as he did from Conner earlier that day. "It doesn't feel heavy to me at all. I don't know why you two are crawling around on the floor."

"I told you it was weird…" Connor reached up to the bed and grabbed another candy to eat our of the candy bowl on the nightstand.. "And he, Gabriel sitting next to me, who is looking at me like he's going eat me alive, started acting so strange. I know for a fact, Gabriel lost a few bolts between here and the shop.

I thought about telli-"

"I did not lose a few bolts!" Gabriel shot back, running his right hand over the flat of blade, praying it was not a dream. "Sure, I may have been a little more emotional than usually but I have not been-"

"But you have been!" Connor argued, glancing at his mom to cut in; but she only sighed. "I am serious. He-"  
Someone knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in!" Connor said and Evan came into the room, still dressed in his work clothes. He looked rather confused and was only more so when he saw the scene before him. Karri frowning, Connor grinning and his other son sitting on the bed next to a sword.

"Wha…what is going on here?" Evan asked, hoping he wasn't making a mistake. "And… What is a weapon doing in our house?"

Karri glanced at Gabriel who was not sure what to say on the matter besides, "Um… hi, Dad, what is up?"

"Not much? I returned home from work and Lyenth sent me up here because she said there was a party up here. I don't know? Anyone care to explain?"  
Connor's hand shot into the air and Gabriel wrenched it back to his side. "No, you don't get to explain, you little… I do. Dad, hi. We, Connor and I went shopping and I found this really neat sword and-"

"You let him buy a sword?" Evan asked Karri, demanding to know where her better judgement went. "You know how I feel about weapons in the house, dear."

"I know." Karri wasn't going to argue and with how much the sword weighed, Evan could toss it if he could carry it. "Gabriel just came home with it. I was busy keeping the girls from watching _Mean Girls 2_, So I wasn't really there to say, no."

"And I am guessing you want me to explain myself." Gabriel spoke before Connor could get a word in edgewise. "Then I shall. I found this lovely sword in the back of a thrift store and I knew I had to have it. It's as simple as that."

Evan sighed and reached a hand up to take his red tie off. It had been a long, long day and it looked like it were going to be an even longer night. "Uh…huh…and why do you must have a sword? One that looks long, sharp and dangerous?"

Gabriel glanced behind him at the sword on his bed and shrugged. "I… I just had to. I can't really explain it."

"Karri…" Evan was out of words. "Help me, please."

"No, no." She backed away and sat down in the spinning desk chair. "You brought it up. I would have said something, but my brain has died a slow and painful death. All thanks to _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic._"

Everyone in the room paused.

"What? It was better than _Mean Girls_!" Karri cried, not sure how to explain it. "The girls discovered that the series is popular with a lot of guys at their school and so, they are watching it so they can maybe hold hands or what ever they do. Anymore rainbows and glitter and I'm evacuating."

"Yeah…" Gabriel snatched up the sword on the bed and held it for comfort."Count me in."

"Maybe we can go pony slaying…with that." Connor pointed to his brother's sword. "Or something… I donno."

"Guys, guys!" Evan laughed, not sure what was wrong with them as My Little Pony was just great. "The show is so much fun and we need to get back to the real matter at hand! Gabriel, you need to take that sword back. I won't have it in the-"

"I must have it."

"I know you just-"

"You don't get it, do you?" A slender finger fixed a pair of white glasses and another hand reached to fix a piece of hair. "I will not be parted."

"Or he's gonna cry." Connor snickered, backing away a little.

"It…" Evan glanced at his son who suddenly looked like some crazy maniac with the way his eyes flashed dangerously and a smirk appeared on his face. "It…That thing…It's a sword, Gabriel. Not…really…"

"I don't care it if it isn't 'allowed'" Gabriel muttered, just wanting to laugh at how silly these people were acting. "I am keeping it. Is that clear?"

"And I am your parent, is that clear to you?" Evan did not like the way he was being talked to. "I won't stand for any of your teenaged rebellion right now. I had a long day at work and I am missing My Little Pony, that at least one of you like to watch now. So, don't you take that attitude with me."

"What attitude?' Gabriel finally let himself laugh."This is me. Don't you know?"

"Well… I hate to say this, but you are usually nieue erhr ahn tis."

Gabriel frowned. _What did he just say?_

"And," Evan slowly put his hands in his pockets. "I rehahh meiiee…neehhiee-"

"Dad, I can't understan-" But the strange sounds mumbled on and on, as if the world itself began to slow down. What is going on here?! Gabriel glanced around the room, only to see everyone standing still.

Too still.

Once again, you and I are together.

Gabriel slowly glanced at the sword in his hands. _What?_

_It is I. Well, you. It is a long story. I am you and you are I. But you enjoy calling me by a different name. Fornicaras._

_"But… yet again…you are such a fool."_

"Wh…" _What is going on here?!_ Gabriel could not move, speak, only feel his own heart begin to slow down._ Am I going to die?!_

_How dare he-No… no! He stabbed me, damn it! And-I… I can't die… this wasn't how it was supposed end! I was-_

_No, no…This here… These are our memories. All of which have been contained inside me. Yes, me down here. The dangerous sword. _I am you, I am not a separate being._ Think of me as… a date book. You are just experiencing your death, our death. Hold on here. You won't really die, I can assure you._

_Then… then, why does it feel like I am dying?! My heart is… It's… it's stopping! Please..._

_Please… _

_kill me… kill me!_

_And yet… here I am…Once again…_

_I suppose my genius never fails me after all._

* * *

Author's note: Thank you all for reading along with me. Also, yes. Evan IS a bronie. Why? I have no idea yet. And I don't watch the show, myself but I am sure it is a lot of fun. The sword lore is different, I know, but it is going to get interesting. Very interesting.


	5. A Very Interesting Switch-up

_Are you awake? _

_What?_

_It is over. And see, I told you that you would be alive. _

_I hate you, Fornicaras. _Gabriel slowly climbed off the floor, sword still in hand, his whole body aching. _ What are you anyway? _

_Oh me? I said before that I am you. We have the same voice and the same thoughts. I am a physical manifestation of your former self and why does this feel like these thoughts going through my head? _Gabriel staggered over to his bed and fell onto the covers. _Because these ARE my thoughts… but how? I don't know… the world is just too strange. And…I don't kn-_

"Wow…that was awesome! You just suddenly began screaming like some banshee or something!"

Gabriel cracked a green eye open to see his little brother staring at him with a wide smile on his face. "Oh… did I?"

"Yeah!" Connor cried, so having tomorrow's show and tell. "It sounded like a horror movie! I didn't know you could scream like that! And then, all of a sudden you clutched your chest like this!"

Connor of course, did this in an over dramatic fashion that only made Gabriel roll his eyes and want to die.

"Then," The little kid continued, "you staggered forwards like Frankenstein and fell to the floor. A few minutes later, you actually got up and came over here, completely oblivious to Mom and Dad who totally freaked out! It was so cool!"

_Right. Shut the hell up, Connor. Ugh… I am still in pain. Why, Fornicaras? _

_Hey, I am you. Ask yourself. _

_What do you mean you are me? All of these thoughts in MY head are making me confused. And I am just a storage box. Me, the sword. I know. I like saying that. It makes me smile. If I could-_

_But…then, how did you, me…remember?_

_I don't know. Stop and let your thoughts mesh together. You are thinking all of this, Szayel._

_Wait a minute, Szayel? What kind of name is-lemmie talk! I was saying that your memory began to return as seeing your sword, oh, beautiful me, must have set off some kind reaction that caused you to remember. And you are right, we are non-separable as we are the same person. It is a long story that-_

"Gabriel? You live? Or did Connor's show and tell, kill you?"

He opened his eyes to see Lyneth standing next to the bed, looking actually concerned like his parents who were looking at him at well.

"What is it?" Gabriel asked, only to remember."Oh… right. I fell over or what not. I-I am okay."

"You sure?" Evan knew that sword wasn't a good idea. "Whatever happened, it sounded painful. I kind of want to take-"

"Dad." Gabriel hated to argue with his father more, but, "I don't really want to go to a hospital right now… I'm so… tired."

"I know you are, howe-"

"Hey…Dad?"

"Yes? What is it, my argumentative one?"

"I don't want to be a pincushion."

"Well," A hand grabbed Gabriel by the arm and made him stand up. "Sorry about that. Your dad here, has better judgment. Lyneth, why don't you go call your friends' parents to come and get them?"

"Sure thing." She said, adding, "Mom, don't let Connor follow me."

"Will do." Karri said, grabbing her youngest by the arm so he wouldn't run after and tell everyone what just happened. Granted, she was sure many were wondering as the screaming was heard through the house. "And now, Evan, how is he?"

"I'm fine." Gabriel tried to insist, trying his best to stand, but the world was spinning. "I…I swear."

"Swear all you want on the way there, Gabriel." Karri muttered. "And you, sir. I know what you are thinking. No, you cannot use this for show and tell tomorrow." She knew the look on Connor's face. He was cooking up something horrible in that brain of his.

"Aw… Mom…"

"No. That's final, Connor. Now, let the two of us go start the car." Karri stood up and dragged her youngest son to the door leading into the hallway. "See you in five."

Evan nodded and turned his attention back to Gabriel who was still out of reality. "Hey, you there?"

"Yes?" Gabriel replied, "I'm… here? Why?"

"Why don't we go to the car now?"

"You won't make me get rid of the sword, will you?"

"Not right-"

"Just tell me yes or no, Dad." Gabriel demanded, ready to battle it out for one of the few things he held dear.

"…We'll see." Evan knew that there was no way he was going to get his son anywhere if he said he was going to toss the sword. "Okay? Let's go."

"You lie." Gabriel muttered as he was led slowly to the doorway of his room. "But, I am too tired to care."

* * *

Lyneth sat by the front door after her parents and Connor left for the hospital with Gabriel who seemed very disoriented. _I wonder what's wrong. Hopefully it isn't anything serious. Nah… I suppose it isn't. Or I would have gotten a call from Connor by now, telling me how cool it was that Gabriel was dying or something. Anyhow… _She glanced at her two remaining friends who were staring at her in shock and ginned a little."Pretty shocking, Aribella, Rachel?"

"Yeah…" Rachel tried her best to smile, but the horror movie screaming really scared her. "It kinda was. And if you tell Josh at school, I am so not like having out with you. Like ever again."

"Yeah, yeah…" Lyneth said, not wanting to talk to Josh anyway. "I get the point. Don't tell Josh."

"And," Aribella added, pulling out some shimmering lip gloss out of her designer purse. "What do you think happens to Pinky Pie?"

"I donno." Lyneth grabbed her own lip gloss out of her pocket and painted her lips with the pink tint. "I don't really like the show; I just want to kiss someone before I go to high school next year."

"Ooooh!" Aribella squealed, forgetting the recent shock. "Who would you wanna kiss?!"

"Yes!" Rachel joined in, feeling better already. "Who?! Because I can totally like set you up! I wanna be a Matchmaker, you know!"

Lyneth sat back in the chair she brought from the kitchen to watch for her friends' parents. "Well… Let-"

_Hello. Can anyone hear me? _

"What is it?" Rachel asked, seeing Lyneth suddenly pale.

"Uh… No…Noth-"

_Hey… Wait a sec… Lilynette? Is that you? Damn… I must be high or something because, I swear we are the same body._

"Um…Who… Who are you?" The young girl asked, not liking the voice in the back of her mind, even though it seemed to make her smile for some reason.

_It's me. Starrk. We got swapped, eh. And the local dialect-_

"St…stop talking." Lyneth muttered, knowing it were too late to hide from her friends who were sure to abandon her. "And uh, Girls, I'll just be a sec." She stood up and walked out of the hallway, Leaving rachel and Aribella behind.

_Just...Just go away._

_But hon, why would you want that?_

"Wh…why?" Lyneth whispered, locking the bathroom door and sliding to the floor. "Because, you… You aren't real and I don't hear anything you are saying. I want you to go away. I am just stressed or something or… or just plain crazy because, I am hearing something inside my head. Yes, that's it…my great-aunt was a little off her rocker, too and-

_Just stop denying it already. I didn't know that I would be a voice in YOUR head of all things, Lil, dear. _

"I am not…I am not listening!" Lyneth cried, placing her hands over her ears. "I am just very, very tired. I am going to-"

"Hey?" Aribella asked as she knocked on the bathroom door. "Like are you like okay in there?"

"Yeah. I just needed a bigger mirror for my eyeshadow." Lyneth replied, not caring if her reasoning made any sense at all. "I'll be out in a minute here. I just can't find my favorite shade and-"

_It's really cool, you know. I can see what you are thinking! It's cool. If I hadn't heard screaming, I don't think I would have woken up from my nap. Damn, it was loud, what ever the hell it-_

"Shut up." Lyneth snapped, reaching for the bathroom door handle. "And if you ever-"

_I would be careful if I were you._

"Why the hell should I-"

_Because, if you do not wish to be alone, I would crawl out the window. If you head out there now, with me awake in here, your friends will die. _

Lyneth froze.

_You heard me. We are the Primera Espada. We have been alone all our lives as those we come in contact with, die. It is the sad truth, m'dear. Even behind this door, we are slowly killing your friends. I am so- _The kind voice stopped as he heard someone or something crash to the floor outside the bathroom. _I am sure they are still alive, but you cannot stay here any longer. We need to leave._

"N…No! I am not going to-" Lyneth wanted to open the door and find herself safe in a sleeping bag, but she knew that would never happen.

_Your friends are mere humans. They-I do not have time to explain. We need to leave and I need to check something out upstairs. I sense another one of us._

_What do you-Oh… can you hear me?_

_Yes? Of course, my little gal._

_EW! You pervert!_

_I am not hitting on you, geez. Now, open the door and run upstairs and go to the room all the way down at the end of the hallway._

Lyneth was not sure if she were going nuts or what the hell was going on, but she did not want any of her friends to die. She opened the bathroom door and leapt over her two friends who were on the hallway floor, nearly unconscious.

_Are they going to be okay?!_

_Yes, if we hurry._

Lyneth dashed through the house to the stairs leading to the second floor and raced up the her older brother's room where she found a white sword laying on the floor. "And what do you wan-"

_Get me some paper! _

Lyneth wasn't going to argue. She raced over to her brother's desk that was covered with many notebooks and she opened one of them to a clean page. "Now wha-"Her hands went numb and Starrk grabbed a pencil. "What are you-"

He hated to do this to her, but she wouldn't understand what was going on. _No time to talk. Just read. _

Lyneth watched in awe as her hands began to write a message on the blank piece of paper in curly writing which was her own.

_Dear Mom and Dad, _

_I am sorry for leaving. I know you will soon come to understand, but please know that I love you. Please take care of my friends and forgiving me. _

_I am not sure what has happened, but I love you so very much and Connor, please, what ever you do: do not irritate Gabriel. Mom, be kind and I know things shall no longer make sense to you. I am sorry. Also, guard you makeup collection. Dad, please do not irritate Gabriel as well. Or, force him to watch that TV show you like. (the sword has to stay.) Gabriel, be nice and know that I am watching. Also, step out of line I will be upset with you and will not have second thoughts._

_I love you all so very much and where I am going, I cannot tell you. I am sorry. And please, do not come looking for me as it shall only make me lonely._

_Love, forever, _

_Lyneth_

_The Primera_

_P.s. Rachel. Aribella, I am sorry. You were the best friends anyone could ever have. Besides me of course. (Starrkie!) And I wanna kiss Jean! He's so frickin' hawt! Love ya!_

_P.s.s. Shit, I forgot something. Gabriel, look after them. That is an order._

* * *

_Author's note: I want to thank __Tsarina Torment _for all of her help on this chapter and the whole story in general. We have been PMing a whole bunch and she has really helped me with the plot and the characters. (In short, she's wonderful! Go read and review one of her stories!) I am also so glad that I have someone to bounce ideas with back and forth. I really appreciate it Tsarina. So, my readers, this story would not be possible without Tsarina. Thank you so much, my friend!

And I forgot to mention that I borrowed the name Gabriel from Pray by the _Unbelievable_. I kept forgetting to mention it! Sorry about that! Thanks, _Unbelievable_ for the name! If you don't know what story I am talking about, you should go read it. About… now!

Also. thank you everyone for your nice reviews and I just love to watch all of you guess.


	6. The World's Worst Thief

"Are you serious?" The young man stared down at the horrible robber who was wearing all black and a home-made ski mask that looked like it was actually an old snow cap stretched over his face. In his hands were a whole load of stupid crap such as a DVD player, a clock and to top it all of, this guy was trying to get away with a desk top computer monitor. "What the hell are you doing? Don't you know that is just the screen part? It isn't the thing that makes the computer run, dumbass. And it is three in the morning, on a Saturday. Oh, I see you have a calendar as well, why don't you find today's date, shall we? It's a Saturday, dipshit! I wanna fuckin' sleep in, okay?"

The robber looked up at the young man's glaring green eyes and long black hair that hanging down past his shoulders. "Uh…sorry? I didn't know. About the computer that is."

Teresa looked up at the ceiling and wanted to curse the world. He had been sleeping soundly until he heard a damn racket downstairs and came to see what the hell it was.

"Really, man. You have to know how to rob a place before you actually do it!" He yelled at the shorter man who by his guesses was about a meter and half. Where as himself was about 1.8 meters and was ready to pound this robber's head in because he was annoyed with life.

"And second," Teresa continued, "that is a lame mask…I just can't help but laugh at how pathetic you are. My parents may be rich and have a big ass mansion, but come on! You suck at this!"

Coeur reached a hand off and removed the mask to reveal his whole face which was rather beat up and miserable looking. "Please… I have a debt I have to pay back or I'm going to die. I just kno-"

"Whatever." Teresa shot back, just wanting to try out some of his newest karate moves on this sad piece of shit. "I am not going to help."

"But…" Coeur felt tears begin to well in the corners of his deep green eyes. "I…I'll do anything. My sister is ill and-"

"Yeah… yeah… Heard that story. Move on, asshole."

"No, I mean, really ill! She… She has chronic bronchitis an-

"So what if she can't play the piano or what ever else they show on their ads…" Teresa yawned and leaned on the wall across from the window where he had found the not so brilliant robber trying to sneak off "Go home or I won't have to call the police. Or stay here and I'll beat your ass and call the cops because I can."

"Uh…Please… Don't beat me up!" Coeur cried, finally just flat-out crying. "I'm already beat up enough… Have mercy."

"Whatever." Teresa wasn't going to give any slack to an ass who dared to wake him up when he was actually sleeping peacefully for once. "I don't care."

With this, he nailed the robber in the face with his fist.

Teresa grinned.

Maybe his day wasn't so bad after all.

After nailing the smaller man in the face a third time, Teresa was too tired to hit him again. It had been such a long boring day at school and then life at home… it all really stacked up into a mess of nothing.

"And now?" He demanded of the stunned thief. "What shall it be? I go back to bed, let you rob this place and take things I don't really want. Or call the police to come get you?"

"The police?" Coeur was kinda glad he got punched in the face three times in a row. It really got his brain thinking. And think it did. "I wanna talk with them…"

"Okay that sou-why? What? Wait!" Teresa wasn't ready for this curve! "You want me to call the-damn, man… that's fucked up. Anyhow, I'll call them…stay here and don't eat anything. I like the food."

"Thanks?" Coeur called after the young man as he walked out of the beautiful Victorian study. "I guess?"

While whatever his name was out of the room, Coeur sat down on the priceless white and gold sofa that matched the cream wall paper in the room. He really was in a mess this time…

"Oye!"

Coeur nearly jumped ten feet in the air.

Once he got a hold of his nerves and realized it wasn't Vicente, he glanced behind him to see the young man holding a phone out to him.

"Dipshit Robber! It's the cops. Talk to them and tell them to come pick you up. They don't believe you're still here!"

Coeur smiled faintly and hesitantly put the phone up to his ear, only to say, "Um…thanks? What's your name?"

"Teresa."

Coeur burst out laughing, only to freeze as the young man glared at him. Fist ready to nail his already broken nose.

."Um… yeah, sorry, kid?" Coeur tried and Teresa backed down. "And um….hi, Mr. Cop. I shall co-operate with you all, I really suck at robbing and um… come pick me up and save me. You see, it all happened like this…"

Teresa sat down on the floor and yawned. This robber really sucked at his job and telling the cops what happened and ended up somehow telling them his 'sad' life story.

_I can so beat that… _Teresa scoffed, _By a long shot. Try having parents who think you are invisible and you think Chronic Bronchitis is bad. Try what I have, dipshit._

* * *

Just as he were actually starting to doze off, Teresa was awoken by the sound of the front doorbell. "Aw…" He cracked an eye open and began to almost crawl to the door. Once he were on his feet, he opened it to see two Police Officers standing on the steps. "What do you want?"

The officer looked at the annoyed young man who was wearing white pajamas and looked very sleepy. "Um… we are here to pick up that robber, your sister Teresa sa-"

"Hold it right there." The young man said, holding up a hand. "I am Teresa and why? Because my mom thought she was having a girl and so ordered everything with that name on it and I got stuck with it. Is that clear?"

The two officers nodded.

"Now can you show us in, son?" The man asked as nicely as he could, knowing that no one liked to be up this late. Especially with a robber in the house. (Unless this was some kinda stupid prank).

Teresa nodded and lead them through the mansion to the study where Coeur greeted them with a smile. "Hi! I'm the robber. I… kinda failed and…And here!" He held out his hands to welcome handcuffs which were slapped on them seconds later.

"Why isn't this funny?" Teresa muttered, watching the robber be marched out of the study by the officers who were still taking no chances. "Have a nice day…whatever time it is… and you two, please get my back my stuff."

"Will do." The man said and opened the front door and lead Coeur out to the awaiting car. "Have a nice night, too. Thanks for calling."

Teresa rolled his eyes and slammed the front door shut, wishing people would just leave him alone.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry about all the cussing. But we have another, ladies and gentlemen! Thank you so much for reading and we almost have all our players!


	7. Flowers

Coeur sat down on the cold metal bench and crossed his arms. The two police officers had taken him down to the station and after recording his fingerprints, left him in the holding cell. Sadly, inside were a few drunks and a blonde-haired young man in blue flower-patterned denim who was carving something into the wall.

"Hey, kid." Coeur muttered, noting that the inscription which hardly read anything profane. "What are you doing? Don't you know this is government property?"

"Yeah, like I care." The young man replied, reaching a hand up to ruffle his short blonde hair back into place. "These people conspire to destroy the environment, they have to go down!"

Coeur paused.

That was a strange cause.

"Anyhow," the Failed Thief inquired, "what are you in here for?"

"Well, " The young man put away his tool which was a warn pencil and sat down next to a sleeping drunk on the bench across from Coeur. "I was down by the docks protesting the XL Pipeline and they bagged me. Sure, I might of punched one of the officers in the face, but heck, he deserved it."

"Don't know you know you are not supposed to hit law enforcement?" Couer asked, hoping this Hippy was smarter than he looked.

"Yeah... I know it was wrong. Anyhow, what are you in here for?" The Hippy asked, pulling a wilted yellow flower out of his pocket and held it out to the other man.

Couer looked at the flower and at the blonde. "Um… I don't really… I'll take the flower… um, I was caught robbing a place."

"Oh… My parents wouldn't really like me talking to you, so, I'll take the flower back. Thanks." With that, the young man grabbed the flower right of Coeur's hands, leaving the two in silence again.

* * *

"What? Didn't like your sentence" The Hippy asked the evil thief had been staring at him with intense green eyes since he returned to the cell after the officer took him for a talk. "I don't have money with me for you to steal."

"I… I don't care…" Coeur sighed, trying to figure out a way out of this mess. He now had a five hundred dollar fine and he didn't have five hundred anywhere. Not even behind his ear. "I just have rotten luck."

"Yeah." The other young man said with a loud laugh. "Karma came back around and bit you in the butt."

"Whatever. I don't believe in that jumbo."

"Then, what DO you believe?"

"Why should it matter?" Coeur asked, not wanting to debate the meaning of life in a jail cell with a strange hippy.

"It doesn't. And," The young man held out his hand, "I am Pagan. Nice to meet you."

"Uh…" Coeur nodded slowly, taking the hippy's hand and giving it a sight shake. "And…your religion is relevant, because?"

"No, no!" The blonde laughed, shaking his head. "I get it all the time. Anyhow, my _name _is Pagan. I actually am more Buddhist, but my mom follows the Greek Pantheon and my dad is a Wiccan. It's rather cool."

"That's... Kind of neat, actually. I am Coeur, by the way."

"Nice to meet you to." Pagan grinned, giving the thief's hand a near bone crushing shake. "My mom would kill me if I talked to you, but since you left a while back, I have been contemplating the matter and I have come to the conclusion that deep down, we are all good. So, what brings you in here?"

"I…told you and you rejected me." Coeur confessed, not quite what to think about Pagan who was just a little too odd for his own good. "I…I needed money to pay for my sister's medicine and I had to borrow from a few loan sharks and now they wanted their money back… and my nose got broken a third time this week. By that little, well, not little, tall punk."

"Don't worry." Pagan told him, "Karma will come and-"

"I know what your Karma will do!" Coeur cried, making the other young man jump. "It will eat off your head! And…sorry. I'm just in a pinch. I don't have enough money to pay off my jail fines and my poor sister is at home and she's almost out of medicine. Which makes me concerned as she could suffocate to death because she doesn't have it and… why the hell am I telling you my life story?'

"Because? I'm a nice guy?" Pagan suggested, flashing another sweet grin. One that Coeur was sure was a little more evil than most would suspect. "And people do that to me all the time. It's a thing that comes with being Enlightened. People seriously just walk up to you and tell you their life story. It's kinda a pain."

"I'll say…." Coeur agreed, trying not to laugh at the 'enlightened' comment. "But really? Their life story?"

"Don't laugh. I am serious here." Pagan said, his voice suddenly becoming lower. "People walk up to me and do that. It's a real pain because half of the people I meet have sob stories and I can't…Oh.. Sorry…" His voice trailed off as he watched Coeur's eyes begin to tear up. "I didn't mean it."

"No, no…" The thief brushed off the comment along with the tears in his eyes. "I… I just feel ashamed. I cannot take take care of the ones I love and it just pisses me off some-'

"Excuse me!" Pagan cut in, "you mean, ticks you off."

Coeur looked up, suddenly confused. "What?"

"Don't use such language! That'll bite your butt too."

"Ah…" Coeur nodded slowly, "Yes… I see. I suppose, actually. Anyhow, you said something about being Buddhist. So, why are you in jail for hitting a police officer?"

Pagan paused.

"Oh…" He began, adding it all up in his head. "Oops."

"Opps, my as-foot!" Coeur laughed, wanting to point out that this non-cussing thing was harder than it seemed. "And about not cussing, are you home-schooled or something?"

"Nah." Pagan sat on the metal bench next to the his newest friend who looked quite young up close. "I go to public School like everyone else. No one talks to me though... And, if you don't mind my asking, how old are you? You look…"

"Seventeen." Coeur replied with a frown. "I know. I shouldn't have gotten mixed up with loan sharks. It is just that my parents had a disagreement with my sister and they aren't talking. She's about twenty-five and you know what?"

"What?"

"She's going to have a kid. That's what made my parents upset. She didn't even talk to them about it and I am just caught in the middle."

"Oh." Pagan couldn't help but feel a little bad for Coeur, but knew he'd figure a way out of his troubles. "I see. So, where is your sister's husband?"

"Her boyfriend? He's around. But he doesn't make much money and they need it for rent and I thought I would be nice and get her some money and I got in this mess. I live at home with my parents….Shit. Speaking of which-"

"Don't swear."

Coeur rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh. "Fine… I will. I will refrain from swearing. My parents are going to murder me."

"Well, that wouldn't be very ni-"

"I don't actually mean they will, Pagan!"

'Oh… yeah…" The other Young Man muttered, wanting to laugh at himself, but it were not the best time to do that. "And I forgot to mention that I'm sixteen, so we're a year apart. Interesting, no?"

Coeur glanced at Pagan who was fixing his spiky blonde hand and grinning like a cat. "Um…Okay? And that means, what?"

"Means, I wanna be friends with you."

"What?!"

"You heard what-'

"I did." Coeur cut Pagan off. "And why do you want to be friends with me? Less than half an hour ago, you took your flower back and refused to talk to me. I don't get you."

"Well…" Pagan wasn't sure how explain himself, so he settled with a simple answer. "My parents have always told me to be kind and help those in need. And I have enjoyed talking to you. So, I'm going to go call my folks, be right back." The Hippy stood up and walked over to the thick clear window of the cell and knocked loudly. "Hey! Officer! Can I call someone?!"

A few seconds later, the officer came over and escorted the young man to the phone, leaving Coeur on his own in a jail cell full of drunks.

"Just great…" He shoved one off the bench and and stretched out for a nap.

* * *

_"Hey…Coeur?"_

The thief cracked his eye open to see Pagan, staring down at him with a happy grin on his face. "…What?"

"I got you out."

Coeur's eyes shot wide open. "What?! You got me out?!"

How could this wonderful young man do something so nice for him?!

"Yep!" Pagan reached a hand out and helped his friend off the cold bench and onto his feet "And you get to come home with me as my parents want to meet you. As I am assuming the loan sharks are still looking for you?"

Coeur paused, his eyes suddenly noticing that Pagan had brilliant blue eyes. "Um… I guess? I don't know… I mean, my sister might need me to be there for her…"

"But it would be dangerous for you to head home. And didn't you say that her boyfriend is there sometimes?"

"Yes?" Coeur said.

"Well, isn't he there tonight?" Pagan asked. "The Loan sharks are after you?"

"Yes?"

"So you should come stay with me as they won't know where you are and you'll be safe!"

"You have a point." Coeur admitted, knowing that Azura and Vicente didn't know where his sister lived or who she was, he just borrowed money from them. So she would be safe and wouldn't she want him to be safe as well? "I'll come with you. Thank you ever so much, Pagan."

"You're welcome."

"Now, come on, kids. I haven't got all night." The Police officer took the two young men by arm and escorted them out of the cell and into the exit office. "Let's get you outta here. You two can talk all you want on the way home." So the officer booked the two out of the station, with a notice to tell Couer's sister he were fine if she showed up to ask about his whereabouts and after Pagan called his father to pick them up, the two were standing outside the station.

"And so where do you live exactly?" Coeur asked Pagan who was sitting next to him on the steps of the Police Station.

"Somewhere far away." Pagan replied, knowing it were best not to tell him as someone might be listening. "And don't tell me about anything until we get there. They could be listening."

"True." Coeur grinned slightly, kind of loving how smart his new friend was. "So... How are you going to get forgiveness for punching a police officer?"  
"What do you mean?'

"I mean, from your parents, your god?"

Pagan sighed and glanced up at the stars in the night sky. "Well... My parents love me and so does my Gods. As I say that, Buddhists believe in self improvement and I guess you are right, Coeur... I should try something else. Maybe the Norse Gods? They are always so adventurous."

"Switch?!" Coeur cried, not sure what was wrong with his friend. "You can't just-"  
"That's what they want you to believe." Pagan said, realizing it would take a few long talks to share his views on the world. Not nessicary trying to convert, no, he would never do that as it was not right to force your own belifs on someone else. "All paths lead to englightment, or God's love. We as humans just have find the one that works for us. So, I just haven't found it yet. And maybe you have. Religion is a very personal thing."

"You got that right." Coeur agreed, "and I hope you don't mind that I didn't tell you my own."

"No. Not at all. I am here on Earth to educate that we are all the same." Pagan said, standing up as a blue pickup truck came driving up to them. "Hey, it's my dad. Name's Willson. Let's go."

Coeur nodded and climbed off the steps of the police station to follow his friend.

* * *

"And," Pagan announced twenty minutes later from the backseat of the pickup where he was watching the country go by, "Here we are. My house."

Coeur stared out the passanger window at the well lit house to his right, not sure what to say.

Up the drive were a few Greek Statues and there was a nice flower garden by the front door which had a sign on it that said: _Blessed Be _with a strange triple-moon symbol. The house itself was rather plain, but had character none the less as there were large crystals of various kinds on the flat roof top.

"Very nice?" Coeur tried, hoping that he wasn't going to intruding on what ever Magick went on in this house.

"Thanks." Pagan got out of the car and came around to get the door for his friend. "And, now I will show you the couch you will be staying on for the next night. I am sorry that you got in that mess with…"

"Vicente and Azura." Coeur reminded the young man, having told him the details of the story during the drive into the country. "And…I don't suppose you can…work some Magick to keep the two away?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Pagan opened the front door and lead the way into a comfy sitting room where his mother, Alice was reading a book. "It might not work because you broke into somewhere. The divine has a weird way of working. Anyhow, Coeur, meet my mom."

The Thief glanced over to see a woman with long blonde hair and reading glasses standing up to greet him."Um… hi? I… I am sorry for-"

"Don't feel sorry." Alice took the young man under her wing and lead him over to the brown couch were blankets were already set out. "It's nothing. Now, I have some food all ready, so let us go eat."

* * *

Author's Note: And we have all the Espada! Yay! And a few things! Wiccans work Magick instead of Magic which is used to differentiate Magic tricks with the real thing. Not that Wiccans pull rabbits out of hats and all. The ancient religion is practiced to connect with nature and learn about yourself. It is very intricate and interesting. I suggest you read books written by Lucy Lucy Cavendish or Sliver Raven Wolf to get the inside scoop on The Craft.


	8. Some Cargo Isn't So Nice

Lyneth's eyes widened and she tossed him away and into the snow where he belonged. "Ahh! What the hell?! What the…I hate you! Why did he show _that_ to me? Starrk!

_Ugh… I donno… He's such a-_

_Shut up, Starrk! It's all your fault! You brought me out here to Nowhere-Snowland and I had to find this sword in the boxcar I jumped! And YOU of all people told me to take him along!_

_Well… I didn't say you had to take him with us._

"Oh… god… I am NEVER sleeping again, am I?" Lyneth screamed, just wanting to find a place to sleep in the middle of the woods where no one would find her.

And no one would die.

After she left her house earlier that night, she knew she could not live somewhere populated so, Starrk suggested they head north and she did. The two jumped a train car and she had been sitting in the dark when her left hand touched something cold.

_Hey! What the fuck?! Get your-_

"Ahh!" Lyenth removed her hand and glanced franticly around in the dark. "Who's there?! I am ready to pound your face in! I am a very cute girl and-"

_Calm down. _Starrk said in his usual drawling tone._ It's just another you. I mean, me. You and I are more one than two and I know I am not making any sense. But I am a person and you, Lyneth are a sword and we are now one and-_

_I don't care! What the hell was that, Starrk?! I am very alone and I am very cute!_

_Lyenth… it wasn't a person._

She paused. "What?"

_It wasn't a person, Lily. Reach a hand out and see what it says. _

_What is it, then?_

_It has to be a sword. Like… the one your brother has._

_And that talks? You're telling me there are talking swords?!_

_Yes. And… just reach over there, already!_

_Fine. I get hurt and you pay! _

_Deal._

Lyenth sighed and reached her left into to the darkness where it came to rest on a cold piece of metal once again. "Hi? Are you-"

_Of course I talk, bitch! _

"Hey!" The teenager screamed, "Don't talk to me like that!"

_Why the hell shouldn't I?_

_Tell him you're the Primera!_

Lyneth nodded, knowing that Starrk knew what he was doing. (Or so she hoped)."Um… Sword? Person? Thing? My friend tells me to tell you, I'm the Primera."

The piece of metal was silent for a moment, as if thinking.

"Well?" Lyenth wondered, hoping she didn't sound insane talking to something that she knew was hardly human. But thankfully, she might have been all alone in the train car. "What do you have to say?"

_Shit. _The same annoyed voice complained loudly. _It's Starrkie and his damn alarm clockie._

"You know Starrk?!" Lyneth gasped. "But he's…"

_Yes, I am in her head. Can you hear me?_

_Like hell I can. Now, stop talking._

_Why?_

_Because I say so, asshole!_

_Shut up, Santa Teresa, I will not have you talking to Lilynette in that crude manner._

_I can tal-_

"Guys!" Lyneth screamed, her head feeling like it might explode from the chatter. "Hold up!"

The two fell silent.

"Um…" She began, wrapping herself deeper in her winter coat the best she could, the temperature outside becoming colder as the train headed north in the dead of night. "You… You have a name? Rude one?"

_Well… you could have called me worse. But yeah, bitch. I have a name. It's Santa Teresa. _

"And? Um… what are you?"

_I'm a sword. Used by the one and only Nnoitra Gilga. We had awesome battles. Kicked a shit load of ass._

"Yeah." Lyenth rolled eyes, "Great. But can you die? Can… Can I kill you? I… I feel horrible. I ran away from home and… I just feel so lost.

_Oye, kid. Don't feel bad. _

"Wh…Why, Santa?"

_It's not Santa! It's Santa Teresa! Teresa! Teresa!_

"Okay! Sorry!" Lyneth yelled, tears rolling down her face and dripping on to the wooden floor of the boxcar. "Teresa! I… I kill people! They stand next to me and they die! I… Killed the ticket man! That's why I had to jump a train! I can't…I can't stand it! I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life! And my mom will kill me! I ran away from home and I… I want to go back! But I can't! I don't… I don't want them to die."

Santa Teresa sighed. He couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Lilynette. _Well… Don't feel bad. You have Starrk._

"What do you mean?!" The girl cried, not wanting to listen to the voices in her head anymore.

_You have me for now, too. Not that I belong to a bitch like you, but I can talk for a while. I have to find Nnoitra or Szayel or Telsa. _

_Uh….Well…_

_What the hell is it, Starrkie?_

_Well… _

"What?" Lyenth cut in, hoping that she was in a mental ward being taken care of by a bunch of nice people in white coats."What do you keep not saying, Starrk?!"

_Well…You're… on the wrong train, Santa Teresa. _

_What do you mean?!_

_Well… Szayel…_Starrk used Lyenth's hands to point in the direction they came. _Was that way. _

_What?! No fuckin' way! _

_Who's Szayel?! Would someone please fill me in?! I hope you two can hear me think!_

_Yes, way._

_No, Teresa!_

_Yes._

_No, damn it! Given what you an-_

_Who is Szayel?!_

The two fell silent.

"What?" Lyenth frowned, glancing out the side of the train car where she watch the blurs of snow-covered trees pass by. "Why won't you two tell me who Szayel is?"

_Hey… should I tell her?_

_Nah… Let me. I'll tell her in a gentle tone. Besides, I don't think she needs to know all you know._

_Right… but it will be so fun to-_

_No! You don't get to tell her all that, Santa Teresa! _

_But Starrk… It's all true!_

Starrk gasped. Rumors got around, but…_All of it?! I am shocked to even-_

_Yeah. Up yours. Anyhow, bitch, Szayel is the Eighth Espada. One of who I-_

_Don't say it, Teresa! Szayel, is actually your brother, Gabriel._

"What?!" Lyenth could not believe what she was hearing. "What do you mean?! Gabriel? He's just my brother! Not some crazy person like-"

_Hahaha…You think you're crazy? Szayel is actually insane!_

"What do you mean?!"

_Just what I said. Nothin' more._

"Ahh! Santa Teresa! Explain yourself already! And What is an Espada?!" Lyneth hated being so lost. "I can't take it anymore, Starrk! Make him talk!"

_I wish I could. But I suppose it IS better if I explain Szayel and the Espada. Once upon a time when someone dies, their soul can become lonely. _

"Like… Like us?" Lyenth asked, watching the first rays of the sun appear on the horizon out of the side of the train car. "Right, Starrk?"

_Yes. Like us. And they lose their hearts and become hollows. And those hollows-_

_Eat one another in a giant game of survival of the fittest and-_

_You don't need to put it that way, Teresa… you are scaring her. Let me handle this. _

_And you're saying I don't have a tender heart, aren't you?!_

_Yes. I am._

_You're such a-_

_Teresa. Quite. Now, Lily, we're okay. So yes, Lily, you and I are hollows._

"Holl…hollows?" Lyneth cried, wanting to go home where a warm bed waited for her and Connor was there to bug her to tell Gabriel to stop reading. "What you do you mean I have no heart? If… If I didn't have a heart then…Why am I crying?"

_A heart doesn't mean you don't have emotions. I am sorry, dear. It know it hurts… Just take a deep breath and know that I am here for you. And so is Teresa…As long as he isn't too vulgar. _

_Hey. It's just me. Live with it, di-_

_Anyhow. Settle in… I cannot give you warmth or a hug, but I can explain things the best I can once we get off at the next stop._

Two hours later, the train came to a stop to refill on something and Lyneth climbed off. She grabbed her bag of clothes and pulled Santa Teresa out of the darkness to reveal a tall and crescent moon blade which she marveled at until he began to scream at her to get moving.

_Yes, yes… I'm going…I don't want to be the flattened bitch on the train tracks. I get it. _Lyneth muttered, walking way from the train tracks and into the dense forest ahead of her. _And you seem to think you know where you are going, don't you, Teresa?_

_No, Bitch. I just like to think I do. _

_The Great Santa Teresa has struck again._

_Shut up, sleepy!_

_Calm down, Grumpy._

_Hey! You two! Just… tell me where I'm going? _Lyneth asked, stopping in the middle of the woods, ten minutes later, completely lost. _Because…I am really, really cold…_

_You're cold?! I'm cold! I'm made of metal, you-_

_Calm down already! She has a normal body. Okay, Lily, keep walking for five more minutes and if you don't find a place to sleep, you can use Teresa to cut down some trees and-._

_Hey! You are not going to-_

_She'll take you to Nnoitra. Or Szayel._

_Oh…right. You're right, Starrk-sama._

_Sama?_

_Yes, that is an honor title in Japanese, Lily._

_Japanese?_ Lyneth had no idea what in the world was going on here so she just continued through the snow. Just listening to the two voices and trying her best to keep up with the conversation.

_Yeah, bitch. Japanese. Anyhow, take me to Szayel and you can cut down as many trees as you want._

_Oh… okay? And what's so special about my brother, Gabriel?_

_Well… _

_Don't say it, Teresa!_

_They kinda knew one another. Nnoitra and him._

_And that'a a great story and all that Lily needs to-_

_They were kinda fucking each other! _

Starrk wished he had a wall to- Lyneth slammed into a tree, sending her backwards into the snow. "Wh..What?!"

_Ow… my head…_

"_What did you say. Santa Teresa?!" _The teenage girl screeched to the light morning sky overhead, scaring all of the birds out of the trees. _"Did you say what I thought you said?! You vulgar little-Why aren't you saying anything?!_"

_Well, you aren't holding him anymore, Lily._

Lyneth sat up and blinked the snow out of her eyes as it fell from sky. "Yeah…yeah…" She reached a hand out and grabbed the crescent sword out of the snow where she dropped it. "Now, explain! My brother would never go out with anyone as vulgar as you! Let alone…ugh…. I did _not_ need to hear that!"

_You are in so much trouble, Teresa…_

_Whatever, Starrk! It's true! See this!_

Lyneth's eyes widened and she tossed Santa Teresa away from her into the snow. "Ahh! What the hell?! What the…I hate you! Why did he show _that _to me?! Starrk!

_Ugh… I donno… He's such a-_

_Shut up, Starrk! It's all your fault! You brought me out here to Nowhere-Snowland and I had to find this sword in the boxcar I jumped! And YOU of all people told me to take him along!_

_Well… I didn't say you had to take him with us._

"Oh… god… I am NEVER sleeping again, am I?" Lyneth screamed, just wanting to find a place to sleep in the middle of the woods where no one would find her. "My eyes, damn it! Teresa!"

If the sword could see what the girl was doing, he would have seen her stomping around in the snow, hands over her eyes.

"Holy… damn you! You're…arg! Bad Teresa!" Lyneth wished she had a rock she could bash the sword's head I, but she didn't have a rock and he didn't have a head.. "I…You! You are staying OUTSIDE tonight! I did…ARG! I did not need to see that! You are such a low-down-"She grabbed Santa Teresa and slammed the blade into the nearest tree. "Evil…" Lyenth watched a large tree trunk headed right for her, the blade having just…"Cut through the whole…"

_Move!_

Lyneth stepped to the left and the world melted away.

* * *

Author's note: Hello, I am glad that you enjoyed this chapter. Santa Teresa has such a vulgar vocabulary which is such a pain to write as I don't normally cuss. :) The awesome line about Nnoitra and Szayel's relationship a came from Tsarina Torment as we were bouncing ideas back and forth and she just threw out that line. It was so horrible and made me laugh so hard, I had to put it in. Thanks Tsari!

She has an amazing Reincarnation one-shot story that I order you all to go read: _s/10304179/1/Demons-in-My-Dreams._ As it is wonderful, amazing and **perfect.**

Also, thank you all so much for reading this story. I am looking at the stats and I realised that my last chapter got 55 views in no-time. I never had a story move that fast.


	9. Szayelaporro Granz

"Are you all tucked in?" Pagan asked as he walked into the living room after dinner to make sure the guest was actually getting for bed like the rest of the house.' have enough blankets?

Coeur looked up from where he was laying down the blankets on the couch, "Yes, I am." He paused, not sure how to phrase this, but said what was on his mind anyhow. "Thank you so much, Pagan. I… I think you might have actually saved my life, now that I think about it."

"That violent, are they?" Pagan came over and placed a pillow from his mother's sitting chair at the head of the couch.

"Yes." Coeur said, his right hand rubbing his nose which was surely not healing properly. "Azura is violent. She loves knives a bit too much, as…" He reached over and rolled up his right sleeve to reveal a long downward scar on the inside of his arm. "She did that me. She wanted to get it through to me what she would do to me next month if I didn't pay back. So yes, Pagan, I really wish not to say this, but you did save my life. I know she would have done something horrible to me if she caught me. Especially since… Since I told the police their names."

"Esh." Pagan muttered, glad he listened to his inner-voice that told him to talk to this young man in the jail cell with him. "Well, I am glad and I won't hold it against you. Let's just call it even, shall we?"

"Wha..what do you mean?" Coeur couldn't remember him doing anything nice for Pagan. at all. And even if it were something nice, it didn't top the 500 dollar fine. and in honest, he only really laughed and swore at the other man until a few hours ago. "I haven't one anything-"

"I don't like debt." Pagan confessed, sitting down in the sitting chair by the couch. "And you don't have to do anything for me. I will put it in my heavenly bank account to save for later."

"Um… What?" Coeur wasn't sure if he just heard what he thought he did. "I thought… you didn't believe in heaven."

"Well, not angels, feathers and music, no. But… I believe there IS a good place waiting for those who do good."

"And what about those who…Oh…" Coeur should have figured it out by now. "Karma, right?"

Pagan grinned widely. Thief here was catching on! "Yep!"

"Okay… so? What happens to them in hell?I mean, if people who do good have heaven then I amusing there is a hell for bad people."

"Nothing. There is no hell." Pagan stated. "Life is what you make of it. So, those who did wrong might be sent back to earth or another planet to learn how to be a better person."

"So, Pagan, you are saying Reincarnation is what happens to people who don't do good?"

"No, I'm not dictating what happens to anyone else but myself, Coeur." The young man corrected. "It's just my personal belief that you don't have to share with me. Everyone is different and you know, people who have near-death experiences never experience the same thing? They experience what they believe, so it IS a person by person thing. So, why don't you go to bed and we can talk more in the morning as I am very tired and we all know the meaning of life is 42."

"True." Coeur stated, trying his best to keep a smile from crossing his face. "So, good night, Pagan. I shall see you in the morning."

Pagan nodded and climbed out of the chair. "Same here. See you later." With that, he left Coeur to make his bed and climb under the warm covers to fall instantly to sleep.

* * *

Lyneth tripped over her feet and fell face first into the snow. She were about to scream how cold she was when she realized she wasn't cold at all. _What?_

_I am sorry, Lily. I had to do it. _Starrk said in a mournful tone._The tree would have flattened you other wise. And don't get too comfy, the cold is still…cold._

"What did you do? I don't get it…" Lyneth muttered, her face starting to feel the cold now, but the chilling feeling seemed to be seeping through some kind of… protective layer. "And yeah… cold… ow… Is my face okay?"

_Yeah. It is. _Santa Teresa announced, not liking being in the cold himself. _I hate the cold…._

_Oh, my… Teresa is shocked. He isn't swearing._

_What? What did you say, Starrk?! I am going to fu-_

_Please, don't make your bad habit of swearing rub off on Lily. Now, stand up, dear. We have to tell you something._

"And…" Lyneth obeyed and slowly climbed to her knees, not sure why her stomach of all things felt strange. She crashed head first into a tree, but it shouldn't affect that part of her body. But, maybe it was because her nerves were off the charts due to being almost crushed by a twenty-foot tree or maybe…

"Starrk?" She began, her hand creeping over her stomach as she stood. "Why…why do I feel… of all things, a… a breeze?"

_Well… that is… a thing I wish I didn't have to-_

_Hahahahaaaaaa! No fucking way! I don't believe it! Holy shit!_

_What the heck are you-oh… dear… _

"What do you…" Lyneth's voice trailed off as she stared in horror in her reflection in Santa Teresa's blade. Her long hair was still light and wavy but her eyes were blue-sliver now and her hair was:

"_Pink?!" _She screamed so loud it made Starrk flinch and Santa Teresa shut up. _"What the… _Lyneth grabbed a handful of hair and brought it up to her eye, checking the roots in panic. _"What the hell?! Why is my hair, pink?! It was blonde!" _

_Calm down, Lily… it's oka-_

_"I don't care if it is okay! I want to know WHY my hair is freakin' bright pretty pink!"_

_Santa Teresa, you are getting a talking to. _

_Whatever, Starrk-o._

"_And why is my hair pink?!" _Lyneth did not want to listen to Starrk scold the other sword right now. Right now, she wanted to know what in the world was going on! _"You two, explain! NOW!"_

The two swords fell silent.

_Um…I don't know how to explain the pink… But the stomach, I can. You, Teresa?_

_Yeah, yeah… I can explain the pink. I don't like the pink. Clever idea and it seemed to have worked, but it's… disturbing…_

_Ew… Nnoitra, you just said…. Disturbing?_

_Yeah. I did, Starrk._

_Does she have to hear it then?_

_Sadly, she does. Lyenth, Sit down, girl._

The teen blinked. What had Santa Teresa just called her? Girl? What happened to Blonde Bimbo Barbie Bitch?

"Uh… okay?" She brushed some more snow off of herself and froze. "Starrk… I am not wearing anything and… why… _why is there a hole in my stomach?!"_

_Calm down, Lily. Please sit. No one will see you. No one can see you. Now, we will not laugh or make comments as young girls are very self-conscious. Right?_

_Yeah._ Teresa agreed._ I don't care if you're… Starrk nude._

_That was a bad pun...Horrible, in fact. But, forgiven. Anyhow, please sit and-_

"But…" Lyneth glanced at the cold snow. There was no way she was sitting down without her pants on. "Do I have to?"

_You can sit on me. I can get a polish afterwords._

_Really? You'd let her do that?_

_It's disturbing enough, Starrk. Sit down._

Lyenth nodded and set Santa Teresa on the ground and used him as a chair, sitting on the first curve faced away from the blade. _Can you two hear me now?_

_Yeah. _Teresa said and Lyneth heard Starrk agree.

"So… What, what is with this?" The teenaged girl asked, hoping the hole in her stomach wasn't there forever or she would have to stop wearing sexy tops to school. "You two have to tell me everything."

_Okay. _Starrk began with a sigh, _Let us refresh your memory. I said that you and I are hollows and.. Sadly, hollows all have holes in their body somewhere as it signifies their lost heart. Which doesn't mean that it is always the chest or that their heart is tied with the things they loved in life. The hole is random and has no meaning. So yours is through your stomach. Mine is through my chest where the heart is. And yes, you can still wear your cute tops. All though, I don't really want my little Lily being sexy just yet. Anyhow, I know I sound like your mother. You and I, we are kind of siblings. We were the same person, but we split. And the reason that you see the hole now is that I forced you out of your body to escape the tree. How we get back in it will be just a matter of sliding in it like a glove and the hole will be gone. But, I am afraid you may have a broken leg, seeing how your body is pinned down by thick branches. Now, Lily dear, don't be afraid…We Hollows heal quite quickly. Now, over to Teresa and, let me warn you, Teresa that if you are NOT kind and caring in your explanation, I will kill you._

Santa Teresa sighed. _Yeah… I will be. I don't like what I see, so I highly doubt she will either. _

"What won't I like?" Lyneth asked, feeling Starrk give her a mental hug as her mind was having trouble processing all he said. Out of Body? No hearts? Gloves? "What is so horrible, Santa Teresa?"

_The things I know and no one else knows. That's what. _The sword began, knowing this was not going to easy. _I… I knew Szayel better than anyone else. And even though he was not the strongest Arancarr, that's a hollow who no longer has a mask an-_

"You mean, Gabriel's a hollow too?!" Lyneth cried. "Why… why didn't you tell me?"

_Lyneth, I am sorry I didn't tell you. I figured Starrk had. But I guess I was wrong. Anyhow, Szayel had many powers. He could make little voodoo dolls with organs inside he could crush, leaving the opponent suffer horrible pain. But… the one thing that I… I am going to have to tell you about and I don't know if it's appropriate for your little-_

_She's a teen. It is okay, Teresa. I appreciate your sensitivity, though. _

_Welcome, Starrk. Anyhow, let me show you a picture of Szayel-with clothes on, Starrk!_

_Fine. Go for it._

Lyneth suddenly found herself staring at a picture of a tall but rather delicate looking man with white glasses. His hair was a brilliant pink and his eyes were amber in color which seemed brightened by his white clothes.

"That… That's Szayel?" She asked, "It… he… he looks nothing like my brother, Gabriel. I don't get it, Teresa."

_You have to get it._ The crescent sword replied._ Your brother must look something like him when he's outside his body like you are. Anyhow, continuing our story that I don't really want to tell, but I have to and just take in mind that it's just a theory. You'll have to ask Gabriel himself. IF he ever remembers. But now, let's get on with the story. In short, Szayel had this one power which he… haha, that's funny. He called it Gabriel which allowed him to re-create himself inside another being. So, I am just… I don't know HOW he would have done it, but he somehow brought all of us back from the dead with this power. Which I find is just kind of… creepy. But Szayel is the kind of person, as I know, who would do anything for survival. And anything he DID. Or so it seems._

"I kinda…get it." Lyneth wrapped her arms around her self, trying not to shiver. "Just… hurry up the story and explain the pink hair."

_Oh, yeah. I forgot you get cold. Anyhow, Pink hair. Yeah…That's where the theory comes in. My bet, is that Szayel nabbed some of our DNA, modified his eggs and-"_

"Hey!" Lyenth cried, suddenly realizing what Teresa just said. "I thought… I _swear _you said that Szayel was a man. Did you _fail_ Hollow Biology?!"

_Oh… Starrk… Help me out here._

_Szayel was a strange creature, Lily. That's all I have to say. His powers were strange and I am pretty sure he was a man._

_He is a man. _Teresa finished. _I am very sure of it. And no, I didn't fail biology, whatever that subject is. Szayel was a strange man with weird powers, as stated by the fact I am sure that he did that. It seems like him. So, we're all cursed forever with Szayel DNA and so your hair and mine surely is pink. Ew. And that is all I have to say on the matter as I am 80% sure that is what Szayel did. I know he'd do something so strange and since your DNA was part of the mess, all of your Reiatsu followed you to the location and that is why we are the same person. Which is kinda a shame… I wanted to be some hot hunk in the Caribbean…With some cute cabana boy tending to me hand and foot. Ah...  
_

"Is… Is that it?" Lyneth wondered, hearing nothing further from Teresa or Starrk. "Are you saying that… my normal, slightly cranky, but lovable all the same, brother, Gabriel brought me back to life through freaky powers that should make him a woman of all things? And what do you mean by 'all of us'?"

_Oh…. _Teresa wished he could hit himself over the head. _Oops._ _I forgot to mention the Espada. The Espada were a elite group of Hollows all organized by this idiot Soul Reaper, Aizen who is now in jail. Why? I don't know. And how I know? Some Soul Reaper tried to pick me up once and just happened to be thinking that. The annoying thing threw me in that train car…. But at least she thought I was just a boring sword. You, Lilynette, were the First Espada. The highest ranking of all of us. I was the fifth, or sixth. Yammy didn't really count. He's such a dumbass. Anyway, Szayel was the Eighth and…eek. Starrk… Did you happen to…_

_Yes. I did leave a note, Teresa. I didn't know I would be running in to you of all people, but I am can assure you that Lily's family is quite safe._

_What do you mean, safe?! _Lyneth cut in. _I have no idea what you two are talking about and I'm getting cold and scared!_

_Sorry, girl. I forgot that Starrk hasn't told you much. Szayel… He… He had this kinda bad habit of eating too much and hollows like to eat living souls and so-aw… Starrk… she's crying now, do something!_

_I can't just DO something, Teresa… In times like this, you just comfort someone. Now, Lily, don't worry. Your parents and Connor are fine….I highly doubt that Gabriel is going to eat them as he-_

_I wouldn't put it past him._

_Shut up, Teresa! I am TRYING comfort Lily!_

_But I mean, when Szayel is hungry, he's hungry._

_Aw… you're going to make me say this: **Shut the hell up**. Don't repeat that, Lily. Now, I am sure Gabriel would not eat…all of them-damn it, Teresa! You're disgusting!_

_Well… someone had to say it. As for disgusting….Oh, I won't say it. _

_Good. Now, don't worry about your family, Lily I am sure that your brother does not know who he is, so is still attached to his parents and siblings and… _

Teresa kept his mouth shut as Starrk drawled on. No need to bring up Yylfordt, right? The brother that Szayel didn't care for and laughed as he watched him die? And by the way, the poor blonde had made such a nice candlelight dinner….

* * *

Author's note: And so we have it! The magic behind this story! And aw... Teresa... you have a nice heart, but... keep your mouth shut more. As for Szayel. I wouldn't put it past him either. He's horrible.


	10. Nnoitra Gilga Is a Girl?

"So these are all her friends and phone numbers?" Officer Douglas asked the woman who handed him a piece of paper.

"Yes." Karri said with a nod, her mind still not processing what happened. She had returned from the hospital with Connor to find Rachel and Aribella passed out on the floor and Lyneth nowhere in sight. "Yes. Those are all her friends names. Do you know if…" She hoped the two young girls weren't dead, but the EMTs had not come back in from the ambulance to tell her what was going on.

"I think they will be fine." Officer Douglas said, handing the paper to the deputy who was on the search for any other evidence. It be that of ransom demand, or some kind of struggle. Children did not just disappear out of the blue without a cause. "And Kent, did you find anything?"

"Yes." The deputy handed Douglas a note on a piece of lined paper. "I found this upstairs in the room with the white walls."

"Um…" The officer gave his fellow officer a look, "don't all the walls have white on them? It is a house."

"No, no…" Karri said, "All the rooms have different colors and my son, Gabriel has the room with the white walls. What does the note say? It is from Lyenth? Can I see it?"

Douglas shook his head. "No, I am so very sorry, it's evidence and I am so sorry, Madame."

Karri sighed and leaned on the kitchen counter, so tired and yet, so worried. "It's fine… can you read it to me?"

"Yes, of course." He tried to smile a little and began to read. "Dear Mom and Dad, I am sorry for leaving. I know you will soon come to understand, but please know that I love you. Please take care of my friends and forgiving me. I am not sure what has happened, but I love you so very much and Connor, please, what ever you do: do not irritate Gabriel. Mom, be kind and I know things shall no longer make sense to you. I am sorry. Also, guard you makeup collection. Dad, please do not irritate Gabriel as well. Or, force him to watch that TV show you like. (the sword has to stay.) Gabriel, be nice and know that I am watching. Also, step out of line I will be upset with you and will not have second thoughts. I love you all so very much and where I am going, I cannot tell you. I am sorry. And please, do not come looking for me as it shall only make me lonely. Love, forever, Lyneth. The Primera. P.s. Rachel. Aribella, I am sorry. You were the best friends anyone could ever have. Besides me of course. (Starrkie!) And I wanna kiss Jean! He's so frickin' hawt! Love ya! P.s.s. Shit, I forgot something. Gabriel, look after them. That is an order."

Karri opened her mouth to scold her daughter for such language when she realized she was crying. "Wh…why would she just leave, officer? Please, tell me."

Douglas sighed. It was never easy to tell a parent, being one himself, the many reasons why a child left home.

"Well…I know you and your husband are good parents. Sometimes, our children don't to things we want them to, but I can assure you that we will do our very best to bring your daughter home, safe and sound."

"Th…thank you." Karri wished she were more composed, but nothing really mattered anymore. "I…I will hold you to that, Officer. Now, I.. I have to." She took the box of tissues from the deputy's hands and began to wipe the tears off her face. "I have to go check on my other son who is on the phone with my husband who is at the hospital with my eldest."

"Of course. And, if you don't mind my asking," Kent began, "why were you at the hospital again? And why was your daughter not with you?"

Karri paused and glanced at the idiot deputy officer. What had he just...

"You…" She couldn't believe she had to say this, but she did anyway, "_You listen here! My daughter is thirteen years-old and very responsible and she loves me with all her heart!_ _So how dare you even suggest she ran off because I'm some kind of… kind of… abuser! I… _I don't know what else to say! We were all in a rush, she had a sleepover here with her friends and I suggested that she wait home and make sure her friends got picked up. And… it's a long story and-I am so sorry I lost it there…everything is just…"

"It's okay." The deputy replied, trying his best to understand her position, but he really hated these horrible child cases. At least the child was still supposedly alive. "Go on… what happened that caused you to leave all of a sudden?"

Karri took a deep breath and a coke that Officer Douglas handed her from the fridge. "Well… my son came home with the this sword and…" She went on to re-account this whole story, adding also that Gabriel didn't know how to use a sword and it was a wall decoration and Evan didn't have any other weapons in the house. "And so, I suggested to… to Lyneth that she stay here and make sure her friends got home safely and I… I come back and find she's gone. Her friends all… passed out on the floor. And I… I am so scared. I want her home…please. Bring her home to me."

* * *

_Lily? Lily, wake up…._

_Oh Starrk, she isn't going to wake up that easy. Oye! Cute Bitch! Wake up!_

Lyneth hit her head on the cave ceiling as she bolted away. "Hey! _Teresa!_ I am not a cute bitch! I'm just…cute. Any-ow…" She reached a hand up and rubbed her head. Last night after climbing back into her body, Starrk had her make her way to the next clearing to see if there was a cave; and sure enough, there was one just waiting for her to sleep in.

"Ow…" Lyneth groaned loudly, "I hit my head and my leg is broken from that tree… great… You two are wonderful."

_We don't mean for this to happen…._

_Really…_

"Right." Lyenth was sure she heard a bit of laughter in Santa Teresa's voice. "And I need something to eat."

_Well then, _Starrk said, yawning himself. _I suggest you don't eat the granola bar._

"Wh.." Lyenth glanced at the small bar she had taken out of her bag. Before she ran from the house, she grabbed what she thought she would need. Matches, a lighter, a pot, a few cans of food, a can opener and a few assorted bars. "Why not, Starrk?"

_Well, Hollows cannot eat human-Lilynette, no!_

"It tastes fine to me." The teenaged girl took another bite. "I don't see why you're panicking. It tastes grainy, but I'm fine."

_You don't feel sick? _Teresa asked as Lyneth picked him up from where he was laying in the depth of the cave. _Not at all?_

"N..No?"

_Well, then. It must be staggered as I suspected. Don't eat anything tomorrow, Lily._

"Okay?" Lyneth figured it was best to agree as Starrk would be sure to make her do so anyhow. "I feel fine."

_All right. I suppose you will be fine for another day. Now, get up. We need to go to town. _

"Town?" She cried. They were in the middle of nowhere in the woods! There was no town in sight!

_Let me have your feet, Lily._

Lyenth sighed and allowed her feet to be turned over to her other self, her legs going numb. She watched herself limp towards the west and over countless mounds of snow. An hour later, she and Santa Teresa spied a small and rather old, but still living, mining town. The buildings were rather rundown and the signs were faded, but the scent of freshly baked fish wafted in her direction, making Lyenth remember how hungry she was.

"Oh… Starrk…" She muttered, her feet heading towards the smell. "I… I want some now! I-hey! Where are you going?!" Her feet were walking past the old bar and down towards the other end of the small row of buildings. "Where are you going, Starrk?! I want some-"

Something sent shivers up her spine.

_No..._

It was a feeling she knew all to well.

Lyneth took a deep breath and slowly turned around.

Standing before her was a man in his late thirties. He was wearing a pair of worn out jeans and a blue winter coat. On his face were a small smile and his brown eyes matched his hair that was covered by a pair of square glasses.

Their knees went weak and the Primera Espada crashed to the ground.

Sosuke Aizen stared in shock as the teenager with blonde hair fell before his feet.

_Why does she look so… _His mind began to click, his senses picking up a reiatsu he hadn't felt in…maybe, twenty years. _But… that… that can't be possible. They all died! I know they did. Killed Harribel myself, worthless traitor.  
_

_ Lily. _Don't look in his eyes.__ Starrk tried to keep his voice level, but Lyneth was picking up his fear as The inside half of the Primera forced them to stand up on two shaking legs. _Stay calm, don't… say anything about me, the swords, Gabriel, anything._

_And…what is… _Aizen glanced at what the young girl was holding in her hands as she climbed to her feet. _A… double crescent sword? But…_He paused, not sure what to say or do. _Either that's an interesting sword, or… _

Lyenth watched the man with brown hair put a hand over his mouth and begin laughing.

_Or justice has been served! Nnoitra Gilga has been turned into a girl! Hahaaaaa…._

_Run, Lyenth._

_What? Why? It's just a redneck! _

_No, RUN, Bitch, run! This-that there, is Aizen and he's laughing! _

_What? Aizen, who?_

_Leader of the Espada!_

_But I thought he was a-_

_No, he's evil. Run, Lily!_

_But I…_Lyneth glanced up at the laughing 'Aizen' and tried to move her feet, but they were stuck. _I can't, Starrk! I can't move!  
_

_Yes, you can! He's weaker now, I can feel it. Give me your feet and hold on to Teresa!_

_Um… Alright?_

In an instant, her legs went numb again and the three of them took off down the street away from Aizen who was finally beginning to compose himself. The idea that Nnoitra had somehow returned as a girl was ridiculous, but the idea his Espada, (no matter how nasty-tempered and foul mouthed), had returned was believable.

The Former Shinigami watched Nnoitra run off and smiled to himself. _I suppose he still fear me for I know that he would never run from a fight. And yet…I don't know if it was Nnoitra for I somehow sensed..._

He paused, the pieces not quite adding up to what he thought.

_Szayelaporro._

* * *

Author's Note: Ah... Aizen has returned... and I love it when he's confused...Szayel DNA works wonders... and I HAD to poke fun at all the fictions of people bringing Nnoitra back as a girl. It is always so funny! And the justice part was inspired by the Female Praying Mantis of Hogwarts and all the other stories. Yeah. That's right. It's exactly what you think. Anyhow, I feel so bad for Karri...

And thank you so much everyone for following and reviewing this story. It makes me so happy! :)


	11. A Very Strange Sundae

_Please stop, Starrk! _Lyenth begged, tears running down her face as they ran through the dense woods, her broken leg grinding bone on bone. _Please... Please stop running! _

_I will not. I refuse. _Starrk stated, doingthe one thing he knew he had to do in that moment if they were to survive. He took over the rest of Lilynette's body, taking the pain away and shoving her into the depth of his mind where she belonged. "I cannot let us be captured. And I know what is best for us."

_How do you know! _Lyneth screamed at him, not sure where she was, the world around her becoming dark. W_hat did you do?! Please! I… I am so-_

_Calm down, girl._

Lyenth froze. His voice were so close.

She glanced to her left into the darkness and saw nothing. "Teresa?!"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Where?"

"In your head. You are in your own head. Starrk took over and don't you dare start screaming. We will explain all of this once we find a safe place."

Lyneth nodded. She could feel Starrk's panic and fear taking over every inch of their body. The thoughts running through his head, the sound of his heart pounding madly and the sense of pain in his left leg.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Teresa asked from the darkness.

"Yeah, it is." Lyenth had no idea that Starrk, the sleepy one thought so much. "I didn't know what…went on in here… I mean… can you see me, Teresa?"

"Nah. I can't. We swords have no form, just thought. Sure, I may hold my master's extra arms and horns, but I do not have a magic form. That's stuff that happens Anime or what not. This, on the other hand is real life. We ain't so cool."

"Oh…" Lyneth knew exactly what he meant. "I get it and-"

_What the… Lilynette! _Starrk screamed, suddenly stopping dead in his tracks. _How dare you think such vulgar things about Shawn Macy, the… hot… hunk from that… Oh… teen movie. _

"Hey…" Santa Teresa cut in, half laughing at what he saw. "She's a teen girl, Starrk, give up already. These thoughts are completely normal. It's a part of growing up."

Lyneth blushed. Forgetting that Santa Teresa could see her thoughts as long as he were being held by Starrk.

"And no need to be embarrassed, girl." The Crescent sword stated, only to snap: "Starrk, stop gaping over the fact she wants to make out with this fictional character and get running! Aizen, remember?!

_Oh… Yes…Aizen. I was thinking about Shawn and wait a sec… who is this boy?_

"What boy?" Lyneth asked, thinking about the way he danced to his own music.

_The one with the headphones, black hair and geeky grin?_

"Oh…" Lyneth snickered, wishing that she hadn't thought about _him. _"That… that's Jean. He goes to my school and we're in the same grade and aw… he's cute… And he's so neat. He listens to his music a lot and doesn't care what people think. I wish I could be like that."

_I see. Now, can we please stop thinking about KISSING him?! You're too young to kiss someone!_

"Please…" Lyneth groaned, suddenly remembering why she were out here in the middle of the woods in the cold and snow running away from Aizen. "I can't. I'd kill him. So you get your wish. Lyneth here is NOT going to be kissing anyone and… and… that's… that's just depressing…_"_

"Yeah…" Santa Teresa sighed, feeling kind of sorry again for Lilynette's people problem. "That kinda sucks. Anyhow, are we anywhere yet?"

_Yes. We are a good distance from Aizen, but I am afraid that he may be on our trail. And worse, I am rather lost and… my leg won't move and…_Starrk looked down at his dainty lady leg and winced. The limb were covered in blood and a white bone was protruding from the flesh. "I can't run anymore. I am sorry."

_Oh, Starrk…_Lyneth sighed. _I am so sorry. It looks horrible!_

_Hehe… blood… I like blood… _

_Um… Earth to Teresa?_

_Lots and lots of blood… _

_TERESA!_

_Bloo-Sorry. I got carried away there. I love to fight and if Aizen wants a fight, I'll give it to him._

"Good." Starrk slid down to the ground at the base of a tree and closed his eyes. This were all a mess. If there were only something he could do as he felt Aizen approaching at a fair speed. "At least he's slower than before…"

_And weaker, didn't you say?_

"Yes, Lily. I said weaker."

_And Starrkie, cute bitch, didn't you kill people by being around them? What if you can just use that fact? _

_What do you…you are a genius, Teresa! _

_Yeah, thanks. But you won't kill me, will you?_

_No. _Starrk wanted to stand, but he couldn't find the strength to. _As long as I hold onto you, you will be protected from that power as you will be connected with me as my Reiatsu flows outward. And… here he comes. Lily, hold on. Here we-_

Aizen appeared in the middle of the forest pathway, his hair a bit messed from his flash-step use and he was a bit out of breath which surprised Starrk for once in his life.

"Well…Who do we have here?" Aizen inquired, straightening his posture and casually walking over towards the tired teenager who was sitting at the base of a tree. "And why? I swear… all of you have died. Unless…you are in fact, a coward, Nnoitra."

_I am not a fucking coward, you fucking-_

_Hey…that's cool._

_What's cool, Starrk? _Lyneth asked, wishing she could put her hand over Teresa's mouth as it cussed to no end.

_He thinks we're Nnoitra. The Fifth Espada. That makes things…Oh wait…_

"But then again… Are you just fooling me, Szayel?" Aizen really was not sure who this was. First off, he felt Starrk and Lilynette and yet he saw Nnoitra's sword and there was a touch of Szayelaporro to top this sundae.

_Damn… _Teresa muttered, trying to stifle a laugh as he realized what Aizen was saying. _He's confused… Do you think we can get out of this, Starrk?_

_I don't know. Maybe. But-_

Aizen frowned from where he was looming over the mash of Espadas. "I demand to know you name and rank."

_I don't think so. _Starrk said mournfully.

_Then just fucking hit him with Reiatsu, already!_

_All right. But then, we give ourselves away._

_I know! But we need to get out of here! _Teresa argued as Aizen began to become impatient with the lack of response. _And quick, because he can kill us!_

Starrk closed his eyes and took a deep breath as if he were going to speak and a blast of blue energy shot up around his body and the surrounding area, engulfing Aizen in its power.

_YES! _Teresa screamed, feeling the thrill of battle making his blood sing. _Now, kill him!_

_I am trying! _Starrk replied angrily, intensifying his Riatsu so much that Aizen could hardly move under the pressure. But somehow, the Soul Reaper were slowly opening his mouth to speak. The only words that the First Espada knew would come out of Aizen's mouth would be a Kido Spell. So, Starrk did the one thing he could do.

He placed his bloodied left hand on his head. _"Los Lobos."_

And the forest around him exploded in a mass of royal blue.

* * *

Author's Note: Tsari has amazing drawing skill. She drew Pagan for me today and I love it. He looks so handsome!

tsarinatormentDOTtumblrDOTcom / post / 85711718921 /pagan - also - known - as - grimmjows - reincarnation

If you adore it like I do, please re-blog it or read one of Tsari Torment's lovely stories! Also, sending a PM her way is also good. Thank you so much Tsari as this picture is amazing. And yes, we just spoiled another identity. :)


	12. A New Adventure

Souske Aizen couldn't move.

His limbs frozen by the dense reiatsu.

Slowly seeping his life away from him.

"Ki…"And that was all his mouth could form as he watched the teenage girl emerge from the smoke, dressed in leather and fur, two deadly guns in hand. "Kido No…"

Starrk fired both guns at the same time.

Aizen screamed the first thing that came to mind: "Bakudō #81. Dankū!"

The clear barrier created by the words came up just in time to block the first Espada's attack, but Starrk's fingers were faster than Aizen's mouth and the wall exploded into fragments.

"The game is up." Starrk muttered, pulling the trigger.

The ceros hit Aizen full on and the Soul Reaper slammed into at tree with such force, it fell over.

"And don't you…" Starrk glanced over and blinked. What had he done? Aizen was out cold in the snow. "How nice…"

_Kill him! Kill him! _Teresa screamed, in his head. _Kill the fucking bastard! _

_Yes._ Starrk leveled his guns at his former ruler and thousands of Ceros began to blast away at the unconscious Soul Reaper. _And yet… why… Why am I not feeling his Reiatsu drain much at all?! This... This can't be right! He's weaker, that's for sure as I am starting to burn his skin… But… I'm the Primera Espada! This can't be-_

_Let me kill him! Let me kill him! Let me-_

_Teresa. You are no use without your owner! And you can't; as I can hardly put a dent in him with all of my power…_

_Oh! Oh! Try Grande Rey Cero!_

Starrk reached a finger up to his mouth and bit into the skin.

A drop of blood dipped on to end of the gun.

_I hope this does something… _

"_Grande Rey Cero." _

A huge blast of royal blue connected with Aizen's head and sent the man into the nearest tree. Knocking him out cold.

_Hah. _Starrk smiled, finally feeling a drop in riatsu. He glanced at Aizen's body and was pleased when it did not move. "…I think I gave him brain damage. A major concussion of sorts. He isn't going to wake up for some time now…"

_Why don't you do it again and kill him already?!_

"I know that's what you want, Teresa. That's what I want too, but he's still too powerful to be dealt with one on one. He might be absorbing my powers as I feel like I am missing some of my reiatsu. I would never be able actually kill him on my own and the only way to do that would be to find Harribel, Ulquiorra and… someone save us, Baraggan."

_And me! And me! You have me! I'm a fighting machine!_

"You're a suicidal warrior." Starrk drawled, grabbing Aizen by the robe collar/"I've seen you fight, Teresa…But fine, you too. We've been lucky. Now, let us leave. I'm going to dump him in a freezing lake with rocks in his pockets until I can deal with him."

_Good idea. Let him freeze, drown, whatever. Just get the hell rid of him!_

_Will do. _Starrk grabbed the Soul Reaper by the leg and dragged him through the forest the best he could until he came to a large lake.

"Sadly…" Starrk muttered, staring at the water that was only beginning to free as it were autumn. "There is no ice. So," he picked up a few more rocks to add to the ones he collected along the way to put in Aizen's pockets and socks and shirt.

The First Espada made his way around to a place where he could reach the water as the shore was covered in large slabs of rock. Once to the water's edge, Starrk did his best to shove the former leader of the Espada below the until he heard the sounds of Aizen settle on the bottom of the lake did Starrk dare to turn around.

_Now… We have to find Harribel and the rest of us. _

_Given she's alive._

* * *

"What.. are you doing… back so soon?" Vicente asked Azura from where he was laying on the couch, a washcloth on his forehead.

"It didn't go so- Hey! Azura cried, realizing her brother was slacking off again like he always seemed to do. "What the hell are you doing on the couch, you lazy dumbass?! I told you to get work done here while I was gone!"

"I am not lazy!" Vicente cried, as his sister came into view, a dangerous look in her eye. "I… my head… it hurts so much…."

"What ever. Get up." She grabbed Vicente's arm and dragged him off the couch and to his feet. "I just got word that Coeur ratted to us to the police and disappeared. Now, Mom is doing her best to clear things up and Dad isn't very-Are you listening?"

"N…No." Vicente muttered, his sister's voice was far too loud for him right now. "My…head hurts."

"Right. Dad isn't-"

"Azura…You love me right?"

"Yeah. You're my bro."

"Then," Vicente prayed this would work, "please… let me sleep and stop yelling… You're making my headache worse."

Azura loosened her grip on her brother's arm a bit. "Oh…"

"Yeah." Vicente winced as the sound of his own voice was too loud.

"Sorry." She whispered, setting her brother back down on the couch. "I forgot. Do you want some tea?"

"Yeah…" Vicente whispered, glad that his sister was at least kind to him of all people. Sure, she may have been a cold-hearted bitch, but she cared for the well-being of her closest friend. Ever since they were little, they were almost nothing but employees of their parents who ran one of the gangs in Toronto. Being their parents' kids gave him and Azura a good standing with the rest of the members, but on the other hand, a hell of a lot of people wanted them dead.

Which made it difficult for either to trust anyone besides themselves. And even one another.

But that never stopped Azura from looking after her little brother who suffered from migraines. "And here." She came over to the couch handed Vicente a warm cup of tea. "It's mint. Anyhow." She sat down on the chair next to the couch and pulled out her knife to play with. Today, Azura was wearing jeans and a black tank top, her red hair in a pony-tail. "I don't know what to do about Coeur, Vicente. Sure, he doesn't owe us much, but he ratted on us. And that, is a death warrant right there. Don't you think?"

"Yeah." Vicente agreed, wondering for a moment what they should do to that scum. "But…"

"Yeah. I know, poor Toby." Azura wasn't going to say that the loss of Vicente's favorite gun wasn't her fault. It was the fault of the victim who sank with it into a lake. "Anyhow, you are right, bro. We have to leave for a while. Maybe forever."

"Yeah…"

"We are going to head north, okay?" Azura asked, standing up and stretching her hands over her head. "And I'll even pack for you and all. We have to leave tonight."

"Cool." Vicente said and with a small kiss on the cheek, Azura left him to his pain and misery.

* * *

_How are we going to find them? _Lyneth thought as she walked away from the lake, feeling she were complete. Starrk and herself becoming one, once again. _And yet, I am up to the challenge._

"I do! I do! I do and I'll tell you if you let me kill him!" Teresa screamed at the single Espada he sensed had merged, becoming far stronger than before. "I'll pick up a whole iceburg and bash his head in!"

_You wouldn't stand a chance, Teresa… Now, I will let you fight, but I won't let you die. Not again, you dumb thing. _

_Hey! I am not dumb you, lame-ass cowboy who can't even ride a horse! I'm awesome!_

_Fine…I'll give you that. _Lyneth thought, walking back into the woods, Los Lobos tucked into her hip holsters._ You are pretty neat, Santa Teresa Now, tell me how you think we should try and find Harribel, Ulquiorra and… Why me, Baraggan?_

"Because!" Teresa cried, all to happy to have inside information. "Szayel brought them all back, right? And Aizen thought that… that we were Szayel because we are forever cursed with his stupid DNA, I love him, but seriously. The DNA thing is weird. And so, close your eyes and use Pesquisa! I have the best, ever and I may be able to help you as you and Lily are one and so, I can filter my thoughts through her and so-"

_Like totally ew!_ The Primera complained, making a face. _You are so not doing that, Teresa. Now, if you say that the other people are just as powerful as we are and we can sense them, why don't we just look for them. Big plumes of blue light, right?_

"No, no…" Teresa said, forgetting Lily was new to this. "Harribel has yellow, Baraggan, dark red and Ulquiorra has green-black. Every one of us has different color energy."

_So, we should just look for their-_

"It won't work, Starrkie!" Teresa cried, "Why? Because, Szayel got smart. He IS always smart. I bet he must have sealed their energy in their swords and done some crazy stuff, but from my thoughts on the matter, we won't be finding any Espada until they find their swords and until then, we can only track Szayel's Riatsu residue. And it's so faint that only I can sense it from this far away! Onward, Starrkie! To the left!"

"Uh… huh… and why is that?" The Primera wondered out loud, finally finding her way back to her cave."Why can only you sense it?"

_Because I have THE best Pesquisa and I know it better than anyone else._

"What do you-_ don't ask him questions like that. It's bound to be vulgar…_

"EWW!" The cowboy screamed, suddenly remembering what Santa Teresa told her previously. _"_I still don't believe you went out with him! That's my brother, you weird thing!"

"Yeah? So?" Teresa laughed, sensing that Lilynette's personality was more out. "You were not always related, you know."

The Primera froze.

"What?!" She screeched, hitting her head on the cave roof. "What did you say?"

"I said, you were not always related." Teresa said, "Back in the day, Szayel was just an other Espada you happened to know. I think he set this all up to his advantage… Of course. Totally him. Made the Primera his sister and so he'd be protected for life."

_Sounds like him. But that… that isn't right! Gabriel wouldn't do something like that! He wouldn't use me. I know it._

"Haha…" Teresa drawled, too happy about this. "Szayel would walk ALL over people even if the people didn't know it. It was his thing."

"_But…He loves me!" _The Primera cried, knowing that for a fact.

"Well, I wou-"

_Don't. Say that and I will break you in two, Teresa! And w_hat was it that he was going to-"

_You don't need to concern yourself with it, Lily. You're right. Gabriel does love you and so…_he paused to confine more of his personal thoughts in the back of his mind as he learned over to the years to do. _Let us go start our search for Harribel and Barggan. Ulquiorra is powerful, but he is the fourth. But then again… Maybe…_

"Yeah…" Teresa muttered, "We should."

The Primera nodded and the guns disappeared from their side and the two became separate once again.

Starrk immediately took over and turned his around as Lyenth asked where they were headed. "To go get Gabriel." Starrk replied, feeling that she knew what just happened to her, being his sword and all. "He is bound to know where the rest are."

"But we can't go back, Teresa!" Lyenth said, trying to shake the strange feeling of being apart from Starrk again. "We'd kill him and my parents!"

_Then… why don't we send him a letter? Or Teresa?_

"Oh, yes! Yes! Yes! Mail me! Mail me! I wanna see Fornicaras! AHHH! So handsome and damn sexy!"

"EW! Teresa!" Lyneth screamed, as Starrk noted, _You don't need to drool, Teresa. _

"I am hardly doing that!" Teresa yelled back, "I am just stating Fornicaras is sexy! Now, let's go to the post office and someone put me in a box!"

* * *

"There." Azura announced half an hour later as she walked into the living room with two large duffel bags in hand. "We are all packed."

Vicente smiled a bit from where he was still laying on the couch, not feeling better, but the earlier cup of tea was a nice gesture. "I am ready too. You're going to have to help me up here…"

Azura nodded and carried the bags to the door of the house. "Yes. In a moment. I was thinking we could to jump a train and head north."

"But…" Vicente felt like such a wimp to suggest such a thing, "isn't that dangerous?"

"Yeah." Azura said, coming over to help her brother slowly stand up. "But if we die, it will be better than facing the police or our parents who are likely to shoot us again."

"Yeah…" Vicente would have nodded, but his head hurt too much. "I agree."

By midnight, the two were safely aboard a train, unknowing were it would take them, nor of the adventure ahead.

* * *

Author's note: I would like to thank Tsari Torment for her help on this chapter and her help with the whole story. She put light onto Azura and Vicente's past. Thanks so much for helping me figure them out! :)

Also, Timothy, Tsari read your review of the last chapter and is flattered by your kind words.


	13. Before Our Lives

After a warm breakfast that Sunday morning made Coeur want to cry, having lived on frozen waffles for the past two months, he and Pagan sat at the table playing cards.

"Do you have any fives?" Coeur inquired, glancing at his two other fives.

"No." Pagan replied, sorting through his hand, not sure why when ever guests came over, they ended up playing go-fish. "I'm tired of this game."

"Me too." Coeur agreed, sitting his hand of cards down on the light oak table. "Anything else we can do?"

"Go for a walk? We can't risk going into the city to go to a movie or something." Pagan reached forwards and began to clean up the cards. "For a few days, that is."

"True…"

"And we have five acres here to explore." Pagan pointed out, scooting his chair away from the table. "Most of it is woods."

"I like that idea. Let's do it."

So, ten minutes later the two of them were headed out into the morning sun for a walk.

"Oh…"

"What?" Pagan asked, looking over to see Coeur covering his eyes from the sun.

"Ugh… Haven't been outside in days. No wonder Vicente was able to attack me from behind." Coeur muttered, wishing he hadn't had to hide in the rundown apartment on the edge of town. "But… it's all right. So…" He removed his hands from his eyes and glanced around at the forest beyond Pagan's house. "Is that all your's?"

"Yep." Came the reply along with a crazy grin.. "Do you want to go explore it?"

"Yes. Sounds like a good idea." Coeur said as Pagan's phone gave a loud ring.

"Eek!" The blonde cried, fishing it out of his pocket. He glanced at the number and sighed. "Sorry, Couer. I gotta get this one."

"No problem."

"Hi, Jean." Pagan said, a little upset that his cousin called him at a time like this, but knew that Jean didn't know what he was up to. "How are you?"

"Good." Jean's cheery voice replied. He was sitting on his bed, half-reading a comic book. "I thought I might call and see what's up with you. I don't have much going on. But one thing, my friend from school, well… not friend rea-"

"You like them, don't you?" Pagan knew that tone of voice anywhere.

"Yeah… kinda. She's real nice." Jean confessed, not sure what else to say as he hadn't really talked to her much. "I just… I just read in the paper that she went missing last night."

"Missing?"

"Yeah, Pagan, missing."

"That's not good. But The Divine will look out for her, I know it."

"Yeah.. Yeah…" Jean sighed and turned the page of his comic book. "I know… I just… Pagan, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah? Give me a sec." Pagan gave Coeur a glance and walked off a few feet so that the conversation couldn't be overheard. "There. What is it?"

"What if she doesn't come back? I mean, I… I really like her. Lyneth, I mean."

"I understand, Jean. That's rough." Pagan admitted. "But I am sure she'll show up."

"…Yeah. I guess you're right. Anyhow, what's up with you?"

"Lots." Pagan glanced over his shoulder at Coeur who shrugged, not caring if he was waiting around a little longer. "You see, the XL Pipeline Rally didn't turn out so well. Ended up in jail and I ended up bailing someone out with me. He has a good heart and was just caught up in a mess."

"Ah… who is it?"

"I'd rather not say over the phone."

"Cool. In deep, then?"

"Yeah, Jean, you could say that." Pagan laughed, realizing he was now tied into the same mess Coeur was. "But anyway, we're heading for a walk and-'

"You'll have to bring him over." Jean cut in, knowing that tone of voice. "I mean, if it has been long enough since you broke up with Nicholas and-"

"Hey!" Pagan cried. How dare his Cousin assume he liked Coeur! That was just an insane idea! "_I am not!_"

"Then… Why are you whispering?" Jean had to inquire, putting away his comic book and grabbed the next volume. "Haha… I knew it… I knew it…"

"_No, you don't!"_

"Yes, I do! I know that voice!"

"Jean… please."

"'Jean, pulezzse…' " Jean had to mock, just because he could. He had nothing better to do with his life and goodness knew Pagan could do with a bit of mocking. "I don't love the guy… Boo-hoo-hoo… the one I just met in jail and now I wanna smooch… and aw… He hung up." The teen sighed and put his phone on his bed next to him.

"That didn't sound very productive." Coeur stated as Pagan walked back over to him with an angry look on his face.

"No, it wasn't." The blonde replied, walking right past and heading off towards the woods. Coeur sighed and raced after him, figuring what ever this Jean had said was really getting to Pagan.

"Hey." Coeur said, appearing next to his friend as he walked. "What's wrong?'

"Aw… just Jean. He's adorable, but sometimes annoying."

"Aren't all cousins?"

"Yeah…" Pagan marched on into the woods, Coeur followed along behind, not sure if he should say anything. So he didn't.

The two walked through the trees, climbed over fallen logs and soon the dense forest opened to a small, but wide, river.

"Wow." Coeur gasped, not expecting to see a river out in the woods so close to Pagan's house. "It…" The water was clear and the rocks underneath were labs of polished black slate. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah." Pagan took off his shoes and waded up to his knees to sit on a rock slab sticking out of the in the middle of the water. "I know."

"Hey." Coeur knew it was none of his business, but he could not help himself. "What's wrong? You were fine before your phone call."

"Yeah." Pagan replied.

"You just keep…" Coeur rolled his green eyes. "You are going to just keep saying 'yeah', aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Very effective people skills." The Thief observed, sitting down on a rock on the bank of the river to take his shoes off. "Or so I will say."

"Yeah. You trying to be sarcastic or is it just me?"

"No." Coeur began to roll up his pants so they would not become damp. "I am not being sarcastic in the least."

"Good." Pagan let things be. "Because if there is one thing I hate is it's sarcasm."

Coeur did not by that in the least. "Right." He slowly dipped his toe in the water and quickly withdrew his foot. "Oh… that's cold!"

"Yeah."

"Pagan…" He began, sitting down again to put his socks back on as fast as possible. "I do not know that many people, nor do I have many friends. However, I am sensing that something is bothering you."

"Yeah."

"What is it, by chance?" Coeur was not sure how in the world Pagan could stand the cold of the water; let alone get up and walk over to a rock a few feet away where the water was past his knees. "I know it is none of my business and-"

"Yeah. It's your business." Pagan knew he must be crazy. "Why? Because Jean said a few things that… That I didn't want to hear."

"Did…" Coeur was not sure how in the world Jean would have known, but, "Did he hear something about Vicente and Azura?"

"No, no. He doesn't know a thing."

"Then, what does he know?"

"That…I think I like you."

Coeur nodded and untied his shoes as his socks were not warm enough to cover his freezing toes. "I see."

"And… I just feel foolish. Yeah?" Pagan asked, turning around to face a person he hardly knew and met yesterday in jail of all things. "I hope so, because I feel like I'm going nuts. I don't know you and yet I feel like I have known you forever. Kinda like that cat you take home and then, after a week can't imagine life with out that cat and you think to yourself, what a loser you were before you had said cat?"

Coeur nodded again. Slower this time.

That made sense. Strange as it was.

Coeur smiled a little. "Yes. I do."

"And what's worse is that…"

"You think I wouldn't like you?" Coeur offered. It was fair enough. But…" I was feeling the same way. Now, let me see if I get this right. And tell me, if I am insane. I just… I know these things. 1. You have this sense of honor that you can't explain. 2. You don't like to follow rules. 3. You like to yell a lot."

Coeur watched Pagan freeze. His eyes wide with shock.

"…_Yeah!"_

"I know. I don't know how I know." Coeur continued, his voice shaking as he spoke. "I truly don't. I… I feel like I've known you forever as well and I… I did not know how to put it into words and I-"

"Hey!" Pagan held up his hand. "Let me do the same for you! List three things and all. 1. You don't mind being bored. 2. You love rules. 3…3… I can't think of-I have it! 3. Oh.. No. I don't have three. Never mind. But did I get the two right?"

Coeur nodded. "I… I have never told anyone that. My sister knows I tend to follow rules, but she doesn't know how much of a…yes, I am a rule-freak. And I… I truly don't mind being bored. Where as you try not to… to… mess thing up."

'Yeah…" Pagan smiled a bit and began to walk back through the river towards his friend, water sloshing a bit more than it should. "You got me on that one. And you hate to fix things. It's fact."

"Yes." Coeur slid a bit to the left on the rock he were sitting on to make room for Pagan to join him. "I do. And… yes. Jean is right. Right on both sides. For me, since we're both insane, and that's a bit unnerving, but you are that cat I brought home."

"Really?" Pagan wasn't sure if Coeur had heard his whole speech or not. "I mean, I'm not really-"

"But you are. When I met you yesterday, I felt like I knew you since… I don't know when. However, I felt rather irritated by your unruly behavior, yet I took some comfort in it. Like I met an old friend. And now, I oddly enough find myself liking you as well. And I just…"

"Said something stupid you wish you hadn't?"

"Yeah!" Coeur said and they both laughed.


	14. Worlds Collide

"What shall we do?" Lyenth wondered as she lay in her cave-hide out, half aware that Aizen could be on her trail, but her leg finally gave out. So she was not going to be going anywhere for a day or two. The rest from the first night after the tree fell was enough to partially mend it, but after running furiously through the forest for two hours, it gave out. "I have to tell Gabriel that Aizen's returned… but…"

_Yes… I am assuming the Human Police will have their noses in your runaway act._ Starrk agreed as Teresa gave a sad sigh. _And the post office won't be open until Monday and we have no paper, Lily. Also, the police would get the letter and that would not help Gabriel, either. Given he might be suspected for something. Anyhow, Teresa.. I hate to ask-_

_But you want my awesome advice, right? Right? What did I tell you?! I'm fuc-_

_Not this early in the morning, please…_

_Well, I haven't had my cup of joe, yet! I am cranky in the morning if I don't have my coffee!_

_Teresa… _Starrk sighed. _You don't eat._

_Oh. Yeah. Whatever. But you need my help, don't you?_

_Yes. Sadly. What shall we do? We don't have paper to send a letter. We can't get caught by the police either and Aizen is surely after Gabriel._

_Why don't we just go home and lie our way out of this mess?!_ Teresa suggested angrily. Say_ that we're insane or something? I can help you fake insanity pretty well…Fornicaras would be a better choice for advice, but I see you need to get home. Because I just realized something: I don't know why I am here._

"What…What do you mean?" Lyneth asked the crescent sword laying under her left hand.

_As I was saying, bitch, was the fact that when my owner died, I disappeared. So did you, Lilynette._

"I… I did?" Lyneth whispered, suddenly feeling an overwhelming sadness wash over her. "What.. What do you mean?! I would never leave his side. Never, never, _never!_ Starrk, you… You know I love you!"

_Yes…I do, Lily. Don't cry. It will be all right._

"But…" Lyenth sobbed, her whole form shaking. "I… I let you down and why do I feel like this?! I… I can't stop. Starrk, I am so sorry…"

_You are just remembering. It shall be over. Los Lobos must have activated all of our memories. I do not know how it is for the others, hut I feel that we are both experiencing aftershock of releasing. Can you hear Teresa speaking? _

_Ye…Yes?_

_Good. Close your eyes and let all the pain pass through you. You have to let it go and move on. We are both here. Together again. Never to part. There… All finished. You all right?_

Lyneth nodded and reached up to wipe the snot off her face. _Oh... Starrk. I should never cry laying down… Everything goes all over… _

_Yes, Lily… I know. _

_HAHAHAAAA!_

_Teresa, don't be so immature._

_HAHAHAHA- Whatever! It's funny! Learn to lighten up!_

_Right. You are one to speak. On to the next matter at hand called retuning home. We have to for…I just have to say before hand, I am not genius like Szayel or Aizen, however-  
_

_Yeah. I know. I just thought the same thing. _Teresa confessed, the plan being so obvious_. I was thinking it over why you two had a pity party._

So obvious only a genius could have thought it and idiots like themselves dared to believe it.

_What is it, you two? _Lyneth thought, letting her arm flop back on the ground once she got rid of the last tear. _What did you two think of this time? Something crazy?_

_Yeah… real crazy._ Teresa began, a little less upset. _ Okay, so listen to this. The reason we swords came back, and this is just in theory-_

_Again. _Starrk sighed. _Once again the only thing you can think of is a theory. Can nothing be a fact, Teresa?_

_If there is ONE thing I learned from Szayel, it was that nothing is a fact until it true. And I don't know if this is true or not. So, yeah, sleepy, it's just a theory. Okay, so we, the swords returned because we are the formerselves of our reincarnations. So their reiatsu is our own and in short, I think that Aizen may be after Szayel, I mean Gabriel, because he brought us back and if Aizen had Szayel bring him back, wouldn't his sword come back too? Being a kind of part of him? A Soul Reaper's sword is an inner-reflection, no?_

_Yes. More or less, Teresa._

_Hey, hey! _Lyneth cut in, not liking to be left out_. Guys! Like explain that in little words! I don't get it!_

_Just a second, Lily. I am thinking it over. It makes sense in a way, Teresa. _Starrk sighed again. He hated how smart Aizen was... He really did. _In a way I do not really like._

_Hah. I know it does. I feel so smart if this is what he's going to do. _

_I think he is. So… we have to get back to the house. Somehow._

_Guys!_ Lyneth cried, "can someone tell me WHAT is going on here?!"

_Oh, yes, Lily. We can. Remember the earlier theory of our Reiatsu translating to our new forms? That's why the swords re-appeared and we are still the same person?_

Lyneth nodded.

_And so, _Starrk continued, grateful that Teresa was keeping silent. _If Szayel did the same thing with Aizen, he would have his sword back. Technically speaking. And that sword was used to control all of us. So, that is why we need to get home and protect Gabriel. Does that make sense?_

"Ye…Yes. It does." Lyenth shivered, remembering how lonely she felt. Even with Starrk constantly by her side. "So we leave and then…what?"

_Play it by ear, I suppose. Maybe… collect the other Espada before Aizen can? All though, I do not believe they will come willingly. Even without their powers or memories they will still-_

"Hey, look what I found!" A rather rough voice called through the trees.

"Yeah? What is it?" Another called, a bit more smooth, but deeper.

"A clearing with a cave!"

"Really?"

"Yes, Vicente, don't argue, get over here!"

Lyneth glanced to her right and saw a seventeen-something with red hair and tan skin staring down at her. "Um… hi?"

The woman paused and called over her shoulder. "Hey! Vicente! Get over here! It's a kid! Bring the blankets!"

"Yes, yes!" Vicente came running over to his sister with their duffel bags in hand, glad he brought his warm winter coat with him. "What did you say?"

Azura stepped aside from the cave opening and pointed to the blonde girl inside. "See? Get her a blanket and I'll start a fire, kids don't just show up in the cold."

"Yeah." Vicente nodded and opened his bag and he pulled out a green thermal blanket. "Here, kid."

"Th…thanks." Lyneth smiled a little at the curly haired teen as she wrapped the blanket around herself. "It's kind of cold."

"I know." Vicente agreed, only to ask, "How…How have you not frozen to death out here?!"

_It's the magic of Reiatsu?_ Starrk suggested, _Well, just say-_

"Luck I guess?" Lyneth tried, only to get a strange look from, "What's your name?"

"Vicente." The teen held out his hand, "Nice to meet you, kid."

"Nice to mee-"

_HOLY SHIT! _Teresa screamed so loud Lyenth winced, her hand suddenly gripping Vicente's painfully tight. _IT'S AARONIERO?! NO FUC-_

_Teresa! Calm down! _

"What is going on?!" Vicente gasped, his face paling as he heard two voices in his head. "Who are you?!"

Lyenth wrenched her hand out of his grasped and shrunk back. "Uh, sorry?"

"Yeah…" Vicente nodded, not wanting to remember those voices. "What-"

"What is going on here?" Azura demanded, coming into Lyenth's view. "I heard you scream, Vicente, what's with it?"

"Uh…" Her brother paused and glanced at the kid. "Um…Something weird."

"Yes." Starrk said, taking over Lyneth's body so she would be spared the embarrassment. "Something quite strange at that."

"Holy shit!" Vicente backed away from this girl, "it's you!"

"Me?' Starrk asked, trying to make his voice higher, but failed to do so.

"Voice!" The older teen cried, pointing wildly at Lyneth. "You're…"

"Oh. Yes. I forgot."

"Vicente, what's wrong?!" Azura had never seen her brother so frightened since he was held at gunpoint three weeks ago. "Are you okay?"

"No…No!" He cried, "Those voices! The one that-take her hand!"

"Wait, do-" But Azura took the girl's hand anyhow. The two stared at one another, both in awe.

In that moment, Lyneth knew everything was going to be okay.


	15. The Judo Master and the Thief

Teresa actually smiled as he walked sat down on the bench on the side of the dojo floor. _Damn, am I glad that I have this place to come to. My mom was being such a-_

"Hey, Teresa."

He looked up to see his favorite instructor, Salvador standing next to him. "Um… hi? What?"

"You tired already?"

"Nah…" Teresa shook his head and pulled a water bottle out of his school bag. "Just thirsty. I'll be right there."

"Yeah," Salvador said, pausing to think a moment. "We need to work on your fan kick if you are going to get a Blue Belt. You barely pass every time."

"Sorry…" Teresa sighed. "It's my fault."

"No, it isn't. I know that you are…" Salvador glanced at the tall and rather lanky teen. "Tall and so, you have a different center of balance, of which, we keep finding and loosing. So, this isn't your fault. Anyhow, are you finished?"

"Yes." Teresa put away his water after taking another sip and stood. "Ready." With this, he walked on to the floor and bowed deeply at the edge of the mat, before heading over to one of the boxing towers not in use.

He loved the fact that the dojo was always open. It was the one place open he go to get away from his parents.

_Not like they actually notice me. My dad ignores me and my mom just tells me I should have been a girl. Sometimes I feel like I live in some crazy inverted world and I hate how she- _Teresa slammed his fist into the boxing tower, _How she blames me for ruining her damn dream of having a girl. What's so special about one anyway?! All they do is wear pink and like ponies and flowers! I hate it; but I… I can't leave. I wish I could, every day, but I have no where to go and I don't have enough skill to live on the streets. I'd have to become a hooker or something if I were to survive or something insane. And no one likes male hookers._

_Damn it! Why doesn't she have another child?! _

_But no! _Teresa switched to using his legs, giving his sore hands a rest. _My damn Mom swore she would never have another because it put too much weight on her and ruined her looks. What a lame ass excuse! No offense to ladies who have kids and all, but seriously. She's so shallow and I. Just. Hate. Them. Both of them! My damn father is no fucking better either. Always looks down his nose because I don't strive to make my mother happy. No. No, Mom. I don't want to wear the pink dress to my _school _dance! You are living in a stupid illusion that I, Teresa, am a woman! Sometimes I just… Ugh! I hate them! And I wish I could just-_

"Teresa?"

He stopped mid-kick and turned to see Salvador standing next to him. "What do you want, Sensei?"

"Well, I couldn't help but notice you were a little more upset than usual today, what's up?" The older man asked with a small smile, but still a concerned tone in his voice.

Teresa frowned and looked away. The whole world crashing down on him again as reality settled back in. "It..It's my mother. She wants me to wear a dress!"

Salvador paused to stare a moment. He had heard of people wishing for their child to conform to their current biological gender, but…not the other way around. "Um…interesting."

"Yeah. I know it's fricked up." Teresa stated, having enough respect for this man not to cuss. "There is this school dance coming up and she brought me home a dang dress to wear. And I tried to tell her, but she wouldn't hear it. She insists that I am to be her daughter she never had and if I don't I'll break her heart. I really… I really don't get it. But I do, but I don't. And Salvador, the dress is…._pink! With laces and bows! _I am NOT wearing that!"

"Yes… I get the problem…" Salvador nodded, glancing at the teen who oddly his own height and had his black hair up in a partial bun to keep it out of his eyes, even though his bangs covered his left eye. "Any way to get out of it?"

"No. No." Teresa shook his head. "She'll scream and guilt me into wearing it. It's better not to put up a fight. And… also…Salvador, can you keep a secret?"

"Yes? Depending on what it is."

"I.. I want to take Sage to the dance. And…Sage… She's really nice."

"Um… I see. So… If I am right, your mom wants you to take…" Salvador wished he didn't laugh, but he did. Just a little. "A young man to the dance instead?"

"Yes. She's that… That delusional. And…" Teresa couldn't help himself, "Sage is so nice and all. She's Kenyan and she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I… I just haven't had the nerve to ask her to the dance."

"Well, you should if she is as good-looking as you say!"

"Yes, Sensei, I should." Teresa stated, promising himself that he would next time he saw her. "I will. And enough of my problems, I… I have work to do."

"Fair enough." Salvador nodded and sent the teen back to practice roundhouse kicks. O_h dear__… If only there was something I could do, but at least he opens up to me. All though, it was not easy. Took me about a year and it wasn't until I found him outside crying. Anyhow, He needs to turn less on the heel and more on the ball of his foot. Maybe that will solve his balance problem. Yes, I bet it will. _

* * *

"Don't you think it is dangerous to venture out?" Coeur asked as Pagan pointed to the pick up truck door the next day.

"Nah…" Pagan muttered, "I bet Vicente and Azura aren't going to be coming back for revenge if you gave the police their names and all. It wouldn't make sense. They are either going to be put in jail or shot by the mob if they don't get a move on somewhere no one will find them."

"Exactly." Coeur hated to point out. Still staring at the passenger side of Willson's red pickup that he was letting his son borrow for the Monday afternoon. "And here is the middle of nowhere, where Vincete and Azura could be."

"True." Pagan said, jumping in the driver's seat and staring up the truck. "But we need to get you some new clothes… that…" He glanced at Coeur's pathetic robber's outfit that consisted of:

Black plaid shirt

A black muscle shirt over it, a pair of black tights and a pair of black shorts. And to top it all off, "the most stupid mask ever." Pagan muttered, pointing to the seat next to him. "Get in, Coeur."

"Fine." The failed thief frowned and did as told. "And are you not supposed to be in school today? It is a Monday."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But my parents are letting me take a day off to see to…" Pagan glanced at his friend's clothes again. "To that problem."

"I suppose." Coeur sighed and sat back in his seat and the two drove off to the little town, complete with a diner that sold, burgers, milkshakes, tripe and bull-fries.

All under the same roof.

"Interesting." Coeur stated as they drove past the small town art gallery next to the odd diner. 'And why is there no one on the streets? Walking around?"

"Well, this is a little town and…" Pagan hated to say this. "A red pick-up is kind of a give away."

"What?" Coeur was suddenly confused. "You mean, you are not even welcome in your own town?"

"Well, we used to be. Then someone found out my dad was a witch and they freaked on us. Actually got a swastika burned into our front yard. Now, why that has to do with a protest against my dad's religion, I have no idea. But the police refused to rule it off as a hate crime. Anyhow, everyone is inside because it's cold out and they see this truck and run for the hills. It's kinda nice, but then again it's not."

"Then, why do you go to this town or even stay?" Coeur knew if one were not welcome, one should move.

"Well," Pagan began, trying his best not to let tears come to his eyes as it would be embarrassing. "We are going to move, but not for a while. Our family dog, Sunny just died and we are going to move after we spread his ashes, but it's only been a month and so none of use have the heart to do it just yet. As…as for the reason we come to this town is because we ARE in the middle of nowhere and fuel costs a lot. I mean, if you haven't noticed, we aren't the richest family. I hope you don't mind being poor with us."

"No, no." Coeur shook his head. "Not at all. And no, you are not poor, Pagan. Your family is rich in love and that is what matters to me. I am sorry about Sunny. I had a cat as a child and… I still miss Tigger."

"You had a cat named Tigger? Like, T-I double G-r?"

"Yes." Couer said as Pagan finally parked in front of an old second-hand shop. "I did. She was a wonderful cat. Anyhow," He opened his car door and climbed out to the sidewalk where Pagan was now standing, "it's in the past."

"Well," Pagan began, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans, feeling rather insecure in the middle of the empty town. "It's okay. Death takes a while, you know… Even if you know they are watching over you…"

"Yes." Coeur smiled a little as they walked along the sidewalk to the front door of the second-hand shop. "I suppose Tigger is in heaven eating far too much mac and cheese."

"You fed your cat mac and cheese?" Pagan laughed, opening the door, making the middle-aged man at the cash register look up.

"Yes." Coeur stated, "When she wouldn't eat anything else. She was very sick by the end. It was sad, but… I am doing better."

"Good and here we-"

"No ya ain't." The man behind the register scowled at the Devil Child about to walk in the door. "I know Jane lets you in here, but I don't. Get outta here, witch!"

Pagan sighed and turned to give Coeur a look. Only to find him not standing next to him.

_Crash!_

Pagan gasped as he saw Coeur standing in front of the register, hands balled into fists. The blonde rushed over to the counter and grabbed his friend's arm. "What are you doing?!"

Coeur looked up from where he was staring at the man who he nailed in the face. "I just punched him. Relieves a lot of tension actually. Teresa must be very uptight."

"But why?!" Pagan cried, trying to drag his friend away as began to climb to his feet, his face red with anger. "You aren't supposed to be violent, Coeur!"

"I know. But he insulted-" A fist slammed into the side of Coeur's face, sending him skittering to the floor. _But then again, this man does not punch like that Teresa kid… Um… _Coeur slowly climbed back to his feet and nailed the older man in the stomach. "And I don't let people insult my friends. Now, Mister, apologise or I am going to have to-" Coeur actually ducked the next swing fist. _This guy is much slower than Teresa , am I glad robbed that place, you were watching out for me this whole time. _He reached out and grabbed Mr. McDohl by the collar of his plaid shirt. "Apologise to my frie-" The wind was knocked out of him and Pagan watched Coeur fall to the floor.

"And there you have it, you witch-loving punk!" Mr. McDohl scowled down at the strangely dressed thing. Man or woman, he couldn't tell. "Now scram while you can 'cause I'm calling the police."

"Like I care." Coeur said, sitting up and wiping the blood off the side of his face. "You are just an idiot who can't see that Pagan there, yes, that is his name, is one of the most kind-hearted people you will ever meet. And if you hate him, I want to hate you, but I can't. Religion should not divide us, but you are allowing it to." With that, Coeur stood up and marched Pagan out of the store by the elbow.

"Wow…" Pagan said the moment they were out of there, "You… You said things that I would have!"

Coeur nodded.

"I mean… I wasn't expecting you to be so enlightened."

Coeur nodded.

"And why aren't you speaking?" Pagan asked his sweet rescuer.

Coeur said nothing.

Instead he suddenly rushed over to the nearest trash can and bent over the side. "Ugh… because… anyone… anyone nailed in the stomach… feels sick." He moaned a moment later. "And… now, I feel horrible."

"Oh no!" Pagan cried, rushing over to care for Coeur. "I am so sorry! Here, I think…" He searched through his jean pockets. "I have a hanky. Ah. Yes. Here. And we can go back home."

"No, no…" Coeur moaned, "we have to go shopping and I regret ruin-"

"Coeur, you just hurled, I am not going to drag you to another store!" Pagan waited until Coeur wiped his face off before dragging him back to the truck instead. "Now, get in and don't complain!"

"I am not complaining." Coeur pointed out, once again, getting in the passenger seat. "I am just pointing out the need for clothes and-"

"See?" Pagan pulled out of the space and began to drive home as fast as he could without breaking the speed limit. "You are complaining."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are! Now, let me take you home and oh,dear Zeus! You have bruises too!" Pagan cried, "anything broken?! Because if it is, I am going to have to take you to the hospital and-"

"Calm down." Coeur said, still feeling rather sick, but okay. "I am fine."

"No. No, you are not!" Pagan was not going to hear it. "You got punched in the stomach! Harry Houdini died when someone punched them in the stomach! I've got to get you home and make you lay down and watch a movie and oh, I want to kiss you on the face!"

"Well." Coeur leaned away just in case. "Let's not for it would not be a good idea right now."

"I know! Anyhow, here we are!" Pagan turned sharply into the driveway of his house and quickly parked the car. He jumped out and rushed around to assist Coeur into the house where Willson was shocked to see his son home so soon.

"Dad!" Pagan cried as he walked in the front door. "Coeur got punched in the stomach and he feels horrible!"

"I did not say that I-"

"I don't care if you did not directly say you feel horrid! I am making you lay down!" Pagan hobbled over to the couch, Coeur leaning on his shoulder and pointed. "Lay down."

"But I sai-"

"I said, lay down." Pagan ordered.

Coeur nodded and gave in to the young man's wishes. " There. I am laying down."

"Dad! Get in here and bring some ice and a bucket just in case!"

"All ready on it!" Willson called from the kitchen. "And I will be right there! Getting my first aid book. We have to make sure we don't have to take him to the hospital!"

"Yeah, I know!" Pagan called back, grabbing some pillows off his mother's chair to put behind Coeur's head, (whom at this point, gave up protesting). "And phew, you got in here fast!"

Willson nodded and handed Coeur a large quartz crystal. "Here, this should help with the pain and don't give me that look. It works, I swear."

_Really? _Coeur could not help but be a little skeptical about the-_ Oh… The pain is actually starting to go away… Strange. Very strange. I suppose I should not inquire further._

A grin crossed Pagan's father's face. "See? Told you. Now, can you show me where your stomach hurts?"

"Yes." Coeur sighed, "Just under my ribcage on the left side. That shopkeeper was left-handed."

"Shopkeeper?" Willson barely had time to say before Pagan went off on a long story about what happened and how Couer was amazing and even though violence was never good, it was amazing.

"I see." Willson said the moment his son's mouth stopped moving five minutes later. "Idiots cannot be helped. Anyhow… Coeur, I appreciate you standing up for my son."

"You are welcome." Coeur muttered, feeling a bruise finally sinking into the skin over his stomach. "No need to thank me so. People are stupid."

"Yes. They are." Willson had to agree. "But people don't like what they don't know. I am going to go get an ice pack and if you still hurt or hurl again, I am going to take you to the doctor's."

Coeur nodded."Yes, sir."

"Not, sir. You can call me Dad if you want." Willson stood and glanced out the window just in time to see a cop car pull up on their driveway. "Oh… It was Jane's husband, wasn't it?"

Pagan and Coeur shared a look.

"Oops?" Pagan offered.

"Yeah… I'll go get this cleared up for you two." Willson marched to the front door, adding, "Don't worry you two. He calls the police on everyone he doesn't like. He's a grouch."

"Good to know." Coeur said, turning to stare up at Pagan who grinned back.

"Yeah… he's a grouch." The blonde muttered, not caring what had been said earlier and bent down to give Couer a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks."

"Welcome." The no longer thief, but deadly assailant replied, trying not to falter at the gesture. "It was the least I could do."

* * *

Author's Note: Hello, guess what today is? 6/6/14? My 1 year anniversary! That's right! I have been on this site for one whole year and I have a bunch of people I would like to thank. All of whom have helped me, encouraged me and were always there for me in my writing adventures.

SpottedMask, I know you may be reading this, thank for being the _first_ person to review the WHOLE Espadas Series from chapter 1 and you are my FIRST friend on here! You are so awesome! Thank you, thank you! (And thank you for making me laugh so much!) And I bet you are reading this twice, dear!

Pandoru - Thank you so much for being my friend and I enjoy talking with you so much! Thanks for being there!

Tsari Torment - Wow. We talk a lot. Thank you so much for letting me bounce ideas back and forth with you all day long and drawing such wonderful art.

Timothy - Your reviews make me smile and I hope the yogurt project has turned out very... talkative. Thanks to you, this chapter right here, came to be!

LHisawesome4ever - Thanks for making this the first story you followed, it means a lot! Keep checking your email!

Thank you my friends, I am so privileged to know such wonderful people as yourselves.

And thank you all my readers, reviewers and followers, I am so thankful for you all!


	16. Deja Vu

He glanced at the clock on the office wall again. It was almost three in the afternoon.

Salvador sighed.

He had weighed the options and outcomes in his mind since he talked to Teresa two hours ago. _But I think I came to a reasonable solution. He might not like it, he might hate me, but I can't sit around and let this stuff with his mom go unnoticed. _The Sensei sighed again and called his student in question over to the office door. _I wish he had told me sooner._

"Yes?" The Teen asked, "What do you need, Salvador-sensei?"

"Can you, come in here a minute?" Salvador asked, ready for anything Teresa could throw his way.

"Um… sure?" Teresa grinned and walked into the room, his teacher shutting the door behind him. "What is it?"

"Teresa, I know you don't want to hear this, maybe you know, and maybe you don't, but ever think you're being abused?" Salvador took in a deep breath as he finished, his eyes calculating Teresa's reaction.

The teen frowned and crossed his arms. "D…Damn it. Not again!"

"I'm sorry for bringing it up if someone els-"

"No, no!" Teresa cried, he was so grateful that someone outside noticed and he wasn't just… insane. "I mean…. I'm sorry for cussing, Salvador-sensei; what… what I mean is…How it is always me?! I don't get it! Can't someone up there give me a break?! I mean… My parents…_ her_… Why?!"

"I am not sure, honestly." Salvador gestured to the chair across from his desk. "Do… Do you want to sit down, Teresa? I can go get you a drink or something."

"That'd be nice, sir. And I … I just want out!" Teresa stated as he sat down on the chair offered to him. "I will do anything. I wanted to leave, but I didn't have a place to go and my mom never gives me any money without knowing exactly what it's for. I tried to save up, but she found my money and screamed a me. Anyhow, what's the plan, Salvador-sensei?"

"You seem.. Excited about this." Savaldor would have never thought it would have turned out so well. "Why don't we call the police to come here and take you down to the station and get this all sorted out. I'd take you, but I don't think that would be good. It could count as kidnapping, maybe, I don't know law, but I say we just call the police."

"Okay." Teresa nodded, that was fine by him. "Go on and call and-" He paused to glance at the clock. "Do you want me to go tell Ivan-sensi that you need him to cover class at four?"

"Good idea. Go do that and then I'll call."

"Thanks." Teresa turned and left the office for a few minutes before returning, "He says he'll do it and I just realised something: how do we not make a scene with a police officer? I don't want my mom to know…"

"True…" Salvador agreed, picking up the office phone. "But I bet they know how to handle it, Teresa. Sit back and relax while I call and you might have to talk."

"Okay."

After Teresa was sitting, Salvador dialed the police station. "Hello, this is Officer Heather, how may we help you?"

"Hello, I'm calling about a possible child abuse case? I know the teen and he's here in my office and he's aware of what's going on and I am one of his teachers. Not in school, but at an outside activity and-"

"And can you give us some more details? Is the minor in immediate danger?"

"No, miss."

"All right. Thank you. May we speak with the Minor then?"

"Yes. He's here." Salvador was thankful they didn't ask for his name yet as he did not want to be in trouble with Teresa's parents. "Teresa, for you?"

"Oh!" The teen grinned and took the phone from his teacher. "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Officer Heather. I'm here to help. So, if you would, tell me a bit about your troubles."

"Sure thing." Teresa glanced at Salvador who gestured to the door, but his student shook his head. He wanted his Sensei to know and it was nice of him to ask to leave, but… He really needed someone to be here right now. "So… I don't know where to start, Officer, but…"

_Why do I feel like Coeur, telling a police officer his life story? Well… I suppose it is how I am going to get out of this. Note to self, make Salvador Sensei proud as I get that belt with flying colours. And… wow… why does this feel so good? Just talking and having someone listen…_

"And…That's all." Teresa finished an hour and half later, feeling free of all his burdens. "And… can you help me?"

"Yes. I can. We can come pick up at your location and we can speak further down at the station to get a suitable case and Teresa, these problems were never caused by you, they were caused by your parents. Understood?"

"…Yeah… thanks." Teresa then gave the Police Officer his location and asked, "can you guys not make a scene?"

"Sure thing. We can bring in a plain clothed officer and can I talk to…"

"The other guy?"

"Yes, please."

"Sure." Teresa handed the phone back to Salvador who took it happily.

"Hello. I didn't say my name before because his parents know me and so, I didn't really want them to know I called."

"Understood. But we are going to need your name at some point, if you don't mind coming down to the station as well. It will be kept confidential unless needed by the courts."

"Thanks. I shall come to the station with Teresa here for moral support." With that, Salvador hung up the phone and glanced at his student who, for the first time in his life, he saw a smile.

It was a little smile, but it was a smile, none the less.

* * *

"Thank you so much for re-telling the whole story for us again." Officer Heather told Teresa three hours later as he hand his karate teacher sat at the police station.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Teresa could not believe a woman of all things was helping him, not yelling or taunting. "Anyhow, what do we do now?"

"Well…" Heather glanced down at the paperwork she assembled for the forensic psychologist who would take this case further to figure out the best solution. "Well, seeing that your extended family are all connected closely to your parents, I am afraid it would be wise to send you to one of their houses for a while. So, that leaves a foster home to be contacted and you can stay at one of the youth-shelters tonight."

"Sounds better than my house." Teresa muttered, so thankful that he was going to be leaving for good. "So, arrange what you want."

"I would offer," Salvador began from where he was sitting next to his student, "But I know your parents and they might call."

"It's okay, sensei." Teresa replied, suddenly remembering something. "I… I won't get to come back to class, will I?"

"I wouldn't advise it." Salvador sighed, knowing what attending the dojo meant to him. "But, you'll find another, I know and one day, you'll reach the top, I promise."

Teresa smiled and bowed deeply. "Thank you, Sensei. I wish you the best as well."

In the next two hours, Teresa re-arranged his life, leaving everything he had ever known behind him. As exciting as that was, part of him wanted to sit in a corner and cry. He didn't want to leave behind his dojo, his nice room or even the girl he yet to ask out. But still, being free from all of the shit at home, it was just a small price to pay.

* * *

Author's note: Yes, it is the same concept as Pagan and Coeur in the works here.


	17. Milo And Janus Knit

Hudson stared into the box.

_What in the…_

"What is that?" He demanded of his parents, not sure _why_ they could never, in the fourteen years of his life, get his birthday list correct; especially when it fell on a Tuesday and they had time to shop the day before. "Did you not know I wanted a new phone?"

"Well…" Jillian, his mother began, "We thought that maybe you would want something different this year, sweetie."

"Something different?" Hudson was not going to fall for that line as he pulled the large metal axe out of the box, "I will just say you skimped."

"Yes, Hudson, dear." His father began, not sure what else to say, "We did; the money has been tight."

"Well, why don't go make more, then, shall we?" Hudson turned the axe around in his hands and was about to toss it away when he felt a shiver run right through him.

_Hello, do not panic, my king and master. _

_What is this?! _Hudson was sure that this phone was not a sword, he meant, the sword was not a was he hearing his own voice?

_Because, we are the same. I am Arrogante. Your second half. Do not scream or my birthday shall be ruined._

_True… _Hudson glanced at his parents who were not daring to say anything more about money in fear their son would scream at them. _And… did you say, 'king'?_

* * *

"Milo." Janus said from where he was laying on the floor of the living room next to his brother, slowly munching away at a cracker, "I'm bored."

"Me too," Milo sighed and continued to stare up at the ceiling overhead. "We have nothing to do in this story, don't we?"

"Yeah, I would set up the band, but… I'm bored."

Milo nodded and yawned again, "what do you think we should do?"

"Nothing?" Janus suggested.

"No… doing nothing is too hard, let's go… knit something."

"Okay…" Janus yawned and crawled off the living room floor and went to get their mother's knitting basket. There had to be something for them to do in this story or they wouldn't have been in it, right?

* * *

Author's note: Next chapter will be posted later this day. I just have to sort it out a little more.


	18. We Really Didn't Mean To Do This

Gabriel walked into school Tuesday morning and stopped in his tracks.

He glanced around the hallway.

_There is something very wrong with this picture…._

He frowned and began to tap his foot. Where was he? That stupid annoyance called, "OH! Hudson! He isn't here!"

"And neither is Lyenth."

Gabriel turned to see a young man with black hair, green-blue eyes and headphones around his neck, looking up at him.

"Um… Who are you?" Gabriel asked, not sure who this kid was and how this kid knew his sister.

"Oh!" The young man cried, holding out his hand. "I am Jean. I am in the same classes and grade as Lyneth; your sister, right?"

"Yeah…" Gabriel gently shook the other man's hand and glanced around the empty hallway. "Um… Yes. She isn't here."

"I know…" Jean said, shoving his hands in his blue jean jacket he was wearing with a cameo green shirt and orange cargo pants. "I heard she disappeared. Do you know were she went?"

"No?" Gabriel muttered and began to walk away. Jean sounded kind of… He didn't know. But he knew he did not want to talk with this kid anymore.

"But…" Jean skittered up next to the older boy, "but I am worried and all. I know we don't talk very much and all, but I'm concerned about where your sister is."

"Why in the worl-" Gabriel was yanked into an empty class room and Jean slammed the door behind them. The kid, the strange thing, was suddenly staring at him with a serious look in his eye.

"What?" Gabriel asked, not sure why he was blocking the door. "I'm too old for you."

"No, not that." Jean stated. "This isn't about you; it's about Lyneth. Do you know where she went?"

"I said I didn't." Gabriel really did not want to argue with this kid, his day was bad enough as it was. Jean didn't need to make it worse. First, Nothing seemed to taste right so he skipped breakfast and now was quite hungry and second, he didn't know, he was just in a bad mood, "why do you sound so concerned, Jean?"

"Because," the young man whispered back, "I have tried to talk to everyone I know and they don't know a thing and I… I really like her and-"

"What?" Gabriel suddenly found himself whispering, "you like her?! No. You are not allowed to-"

"I am not going to go out with her without asking your parents, I swear. What did think I was? Some kind of jerk?" Jean whispered back, "I am a gentleman and I am just wondering where the hell she is! I am getting scared here."

"_You're telling me?"_ Gabriel snapped, "I am her _brother."_

"_Exactly." _Jean said and he didn't sound too pleased. "So, I was wondering if you knew where she was."

"I said I don't know!" Gabriel cried, just wanting to get to class as Jean just did not seem to understand, "I really don't know! I have been in the hospital until two days ago and just got back to school today, okay?!"

Jean glanced at him and at the door into the hallway, "honest?"

"_Yes! _Now, let me go to class!" Gabriel demanded, pushing Jean out-of-the-way, "and don't you bother me again."

"Okay," Jean said with a sigh as Gabriel marched back into the hallway to head to class. "I won't, Stupid Hungry person, but I can't help but be concerned…"

* * *

"Why did you brin-" Coeur paused to cough again as the overwhelming smell of sage crept into his lungs once more. "In here?"

Pagan glanced around the Gothic decorated room and grinned widely. "Coeur, it is not a New Age shop if it isn't smothered in sage!"

"Ugh…Is that what it is?"

"Yep!" Pagan gestured to bookshelves of book on Wicca, the table covered in crystals and the glass case of cauldrons and athames, "and don't you love the smell?"

"Ugh… yes, as much as one can," Coeur coughed again, but he felt like he was beginning to adjust to the stench. Pleasant, but still a stench. "But… why are we here?"

"I just thought I might show you into my world," Pagan said, feeling bad that Coeur couldn't seem to adjust to the sage like he could, "and I can come to church with you this Sunday if you want."

Coeur shook his head as he walked over to the glass case, "oh, don't bother, I don't truly go to church anymore, but if you would like, I could read you a bible story. My favourite is the one of Joseph and his coloured coat, in truth."

"That would be interesting," Pagan admitted, coming over Coeur. "So, what are you doing looking at the swords?"

"I just… I was thinking," His green eyes glanced at the different varieties of swords only to settle on one with a blue hilt. "You need something to defend yourself with."

"What?!" Pagan nearly screamed, pulling his friend away from the display case. "Those are swords used for ceremonies and circles, not weapons! And no, I won't accept-" Pagan froze as his eyes caught the blue-hilted, sheath-less sword Couer had been staring at. "One…can…I see that?"

The man nodded and opened the case, "here, Pagan, take a look."

"Thanks." The blonde took the sword from his friend and smashed the glass case into a million pieces. "_Damn it! Damn it! I lost! I lost, that bitch of a mantis! I am the king!" _Pagan screamed, shattering the front shop window as he whipped around, _"I was standing up, Nnoitra! I always stand, you-"_

A hand grabbed his arm.

The blade barely missed Coeur's head as Pagan spun around.

"And what do you wa-" the blonde froze, his eyes growing wide. "No… no way… Why… Why do you always stop me?! I… I don't need your help, Ulquiorra! Get away from me!"

"Pag-"Coeur staggered back as two hands shoved him away. "Wha-"

"Don't talk to me like that!" Pagan cried, his mind trying to figure out what to do. Should he attack Ulquiorra or go off to find Nnoitra and his damn sword, Santa Tere- "_Teresa!_" He grabbed Ulquiorra by the shirt collar, a mad grin crossing his face. "Where… where the hell is he?!"

"I don't know!" Coeur cried, scared out his mind by Pagan's sudden personality change. "Please calm down!"

"Like hell I am!" Pagan tried to wrench out of Coeur's grasp, but the Cuatra held on. "_Let me go!_ This kingdom is _mine!"_

"Come to your senses, Grimmjow!" Couer yelled, grabbing a blade of his own, "come to-" he deflected the next blow and leapt on the shop counter, knowing it was best not to fight at close range."You will not win this way!"

Pagan growled and lunged at his foe's feet, only to get a handful of glass as they connected with edges of the display case. "Just give up! _Give up, Ulquiorra!"_

Coeur frowned.

This was such a waste of his time.

"I have nothing to say," he replied, dancing out of Pagan's next attempts to capture his feet. "You are honestly making a fool of yourself."

"Fool?!" Pagan was going to win if it was the last thing he did. "I am not a-"

A foot nailed the side of his face, sending him into the wall.

"I said." Coeur wished to leave this mess and find some purpose to life beyond this petty squabble, "you are not going to win, for you are a fool."

"Damn it!" Pagan screamed, shuffling his foot to the left, but it had no effect. "How dare you say I am a fool when you stand there doing nothing!"

"Of course." Coeur stated, his green eyes as cold as stone, "I do nothing. That is my lot in life as I have not a will for action."

"_You talk too much!"_ Pagan gave up trying to move across the room in a single movement and raised his hand. "_Cero!" _

Couer gasped as a blast of red light sent him crashing to the floor, knocking the green handled katana of his hand. "Why, you…" His voice trailed off as he watched Pagan gasp and crumple to the floor of the New Age shop. "Little…" Couer glanced at his hands and the sea of blood that pooled on his palms, the countless pieces of glass in the liquid.

_Oh… God, what have I done? _

He looked up and the shop was in ruins. The front window was smashed, the display case and the table across from it was in pieces and the smoke began to cloud as the wall tapestries burned.

Coeur glanced at the green katana on the floor to his right and snatched it up before crawling over to Pagan.

"Oh…please wake up," Coeur muttered, gently shaking the young man, "I…I really did not-"

_Leave him._

_What?!_

_Leave him to die._

_But how can I do that?! I- _Coeur glanced behind him as the fire alarm went off as the smoke reached the detector. _I can't leave him!_

_I said, leave him._

_I can't! _

_Why?_

_Because I refuse to do so! _Couer hated to argue with himself more than anyone, but he wasn't going to listen to all the thoughts in his head. Instead, for once, he was going to listen to his heart and it it said to get Pagan out of that is what he did.

He was not sure how he managed, but he picked up the blonde in his arms and made his way outside just as the fire department arrived. _But how… _Coeur set Pagan down on the sidewalk on the other side of the street before falling to the ground himself. _How are we going to explain this? And…_His eyes laid themselves on the green katana, _I hate you._

_Why? _

_You wanted me to leave Pagan. _

_Yes. Of course I do. He is a thick-headed work of art._

_Yes… work of art, yes._

_What is this I sense?_

_What?_

_I have a heart and yet… No. _

_No? _Couer was not sure what he meant by that, but he knew he had to get them out of there somehow. _No. I… I would never stoop so low. But I need to get out of here and I need you._

_Why?_

_For we make a whole. _

Couer raised a shaking hand and the sky itself slid open to reveal darkness beyond. _Inside. _He glanced at Pagan and at the opening,. "and you… You are coming with me." He grabbed the blonde's arm and the blue sword he was still holding and dragged them to safety.

* * *

_I can't take this! I can't take this, damn it! _Gabriel thought as he marched out his math classroom later that day and out into the sunshine where everything seemed so far away… This school, this life. _But…how…do I know it is real and not some crazy dream? I… why do I just want to crawl in a corner and cry? I… I wish I could.  
_

He glanced back at the school and sighed, a_t least I've made it this far…_

It wasn't worth his time right now. He turned and walked away, hardly caring if his mom was called by a teacher and she yelled at him later for skipping school.

_But… It… it was too real for it to be just a dream. _

_And… and if it was not just a dream… I… I don't know what I'll do. _

Gabriel leaned his head on the wood of his house to hide the tears sliding down his face as he tried to open the front door.

_Fornicaras. I…I want to know why I hurt so much. Please, talk to me._

Gabriel waited, but the sword's voice was not to be heard.

_Why don't you speak to me?! Are you going to leave me with all these memories?! After… after you gave all of them to me at once?! _"No… You can't do this to me!" Gabriel cried, thankful no one home as he walked through the door of his house, crying so much, he could hardly see. _Please… explain._ He begged as he made his way up to his room where he found the sword on the floor, right where he left it. "Please… Please talk to me, I am so lost."

_I know. Please, give me a moment to explain.  
_

Gabriel paused. He had never heard such a caring voice come from his former self. _What do you want to explain?_

_Everything._

_Why?! What use is it now? You left me with all these memories to sort out and I can't handle it!_

_I know you cannot and I know I am missing something. Care to go back with me?_

_No! I don't wan-_

_You have to._

_Why?!_

_Because…_Gabriel closed his eyes and sighed, _I…I didn't show you something and I…I know I should see it. Please, forgive me for you- damn it, I need to get to work, I have to-_he tried to climb off the floor of his laboratory, but the pain was too much. _Ah… why did I do this? I… _He forced his eyes open and with a hesitant hand, reached into the wound he created moments before. _Oh, don't move so much… It's just me, you-_

He screamed and curled into a little ball.

_Why did I do this?! It…hurts so much. Oh, Szayel, you know why you did this. I don't want to die and this is a much less- _He gasped as he removed his hand from within his abdomen in triumph. _Painful. Oh… hello there. _He smiled faintly at the small squirming creature in his hand, the tiny hollow caterpillar protesting his grasp. _Ah… the last one. _He blindly reached out and set it in one of the eleven containers on the floor next to him, each already containing an identical creature. _I hope you work… with… the DNA I gave you, for if you don't, I am a failure. _

_Yet, that is all I am._

_How was I to be such a fool? _

_Believing in him like that? _

_I… I feel so lonely. Here I am, a sword in my chest and He…. He isn't here. _

_Damn it! I wish… I wish you would save me. _

_Oh, please. Don't leave me here to die! Please! _He mind screamed, tears wishing to escape his eyes, but he couldn't breathe. _I… I love you. I love you so much, I…I don't want to die. Please, Nnoitra, my dear, come save me. Please…I don't want to die..._

_Alone. _

_I… _

_I hate you, _Gabriel concluded, clutching his sword to his chest. _I… I was such a fool, thinking you would come save me… I was so wrong and I…I can't, I don't love you anymore. _He closed his eyes and let himself sob on the floor of his bedroom. It hurt so much, he never wanted to face the memories in his mind, but he knew they were there to stay.

Forever.

In the darkness.

Alone, they would stay.

Coeur glanced down the long corridor and back at Pagan who was still unconscious on the ground before him.

"I… I am so sorry." Coeur whispered, hoping he was heard somehow, "I…do not know what I did! And oh-" His eyes noticed the side of Pagan's face where a bruise was appearing from the kick to the face, "oh, I…never meant to hurt you…"

But his words were in vain.

The silence around him remained.

Coeur sighed and closed his eyes. He never meant for this to happen.

Both of them, so lost and yet… in bliss.

_How I wish I could return. _

_But why do you look at him so? Even after I have spoken to you of his true identity?  
_

Coeur glanced at Pagan who looked as if he were merely sleeping, his blonde hair covered in glass and blood smeared on his face.

_Because I love him._

_But how can that be? I have not a heart to love with, _Coeur glanced at the katana in his hand, _but I am now wrong. I wish to re-word myself and as such, I…I do not wish to speak with you further. _With this, he released the sword, letting it clatter to the ground and gently caressed the blonde's face. _For you do not have a heart, Murcielago. _

Coeur bent down and kissed Pagan's sleeping, bloodstained lips.

_And that is where you fail. _

* * *

Author's note: Hi. Yes, I did just set fire to and sank my own ship into the depths of the ocean. Yay! :) Say hello to Davy Jones, Szayel/Nnoitra! But on another note, the Couer/Pagan ship as rockets attached to it or Tinker Bell made it fly or something. XD The segment with Gabriel was inspired by this lovely Fan Fiction:

s/5356610/1/No-One By Aikoquetiful. Thanks for writing this really sad, but awesome piece!


	19. Kooties and Sand

The water was so cold.

Yet, it made Aizen's mind process the events of the day.

Since he had escape Soul Society, he had wandered away to the corner of the world where he knew no one would find him.

Until today.

When he first saw the young blonde haired girl, he was worried that the Soul Reapers had finally caught up to him after the resolution of the battle with the Quincys. _But how mistaken I was… _he thought, thankful for the rocks he found in his pocket as he woke up, of which he swiftly removed. _At least… I am still semi-immortal. But that won't matter anymore, will it? My Espada have returned to serve their master. So serve they will. _Aizen thought, slowly climbing onto the rocky beach somewhere. _And thank god for the few extra pounds I put on… or I would have never floated… Always sank as a kid. Tousen would never let me hear the end of it and Gin would just-Oh. Yes. I hate Gin. _

_Gin sucks. _

_Decided to stab me in the back at the last moment. Like Baraggan and Harribel. What idiots. Could they not understand I was invincible?! Stupid, stupid people! And at least one of them is smart._

_Speaking of, I should find Szayelaporro first as he should be able to tell me where the others are. _

_Haha, I am so damn smart, yes?_ Aizen stood up and glanced around the beach.

The crowd of people on the beach stared back.

Aizen adjusted his dripping wet leather jacket and marched off.

Humans. Such fools.

* * *

"Hey, Mom." Gabriel muttered as he climbed into the car that Wednesday morning, "What's up?"

"We got a letter from Lyenth," Karri replied, pausing to notice something, "um… Gabriel, dear, you really don't look that good." The letter was not the only reason she came to pick up her son from school, she had gotten a call on her way to the police station from the school nurse. "I'm sorry you got sick today. I can take you home and then go to the station, okay?"

"No…" Gabriel did not really want to lay around the house after the horrible day he had, "I'll come with you as I don't want to put up with Connor. If he heard what happened, I won't hear the end of it. He'll either be standing next to me with a bowl for the next day and a half or refuse to be anywhere near me. Connor is strange like that."

"Yep. That's my youngest!" Karri cried, starting up the car, "always strange!"

"Yes," Gabriel sighed again, "and Mom…"

"What?"

"Can I go to a different school?"

"That bad, was it?" Karri asked, trying to remember the shortcut to the station.

"Yeah…" Gabriel wanted to never go to school again. "It was. Really, _really_ bad."

"And?"

"You really want to hear it?" Gabriel wished his mom wasn't giving him that look, "fine…You're a great Mom. Not. But on with the story, I sat down for lunch, took one bite of the sandwich you made me. I was already really hungry, have been for a few days now and have felt rather ill after eating, but I took a bite and less than a minute later I was in the bathroom, on hands and knees. Then the nice nurse takes me to the office and gives me some water and some saltines. Guess where I was until you picked me up?"

"Let me guess…" Karri sighed, "getting sick again?"

Gabriel nodded and crossed his arms. "Mom…"

"We'll see about a different school," Karri said, giving her son a hug at the next stoplight. "I am sorry your day was so bad and I won't feed you anything else for a while, okay?"

"Yeah…" Gabriel muttered, happy she was all for him changing schools, "but…I am really hungry and I don't know why."

"I'll say," Karri said, making a u-turn. "Even the nurse didn't know anything more besides you don't have the flu or a fever or anything and now that I see you, I can't let you come to the station with me on second thought as You really do look ill."

"But Mom!"

"Don't 'But Mom', me!" Karri snapped, taking a right at the next light towards the house. "I changed my mind and I will make sure that Connor doesn't torture you, all right?"

"Fine..." Gabriel wasn't too pleased, but knew he couldn't argue "I'll lay on the couch watching Connor's favourite show with him."

"You don't have to do that…" Karri laughed a little, knowing it came down to that anyhow, "wou can watch what you want. I'll tell Connor that along with, 'don't feed the bear'."

Gabriel sighed, not sure why his mother referenced Winnie-the-Pooh, "that sounds good as I don't know if I want to eat anything right now and tell him not to pester me…"

"I said: no torture." Karri pulled into the drive way of their green-grey painted house with forest green trim, "and pestering falls under that category. Now, get out of the car and don't complain."

"Fine…" Gabriel opened his door staggered out of the car and inside the house where Connor was sitting on the couch doing his homework.

"Oh! Hi!" The youngest cried, trying to hide the cookies he took to munching from Karri, "What's up and you look like Frankenstein! What happened to you?! You aren't contagious, right?!"

Gabriel and Karri shared a look as Connor climbed onto the back of the couch in fear.

"Uh…No." Gabriel said, happily taking over the couch which was now his, thanks to the sudden vacancy. "I… I wasn't feeling well."

"So you _are_ going to make me sick!" Connor cried, trying not to breathe in the germmies.

Karri rolled her eyes and plucked her youngest off the back of the poor piece of furniture and tore his hand away from his mouth."No, Gabriel isn't contagious. Now, can you just watch after him and make sure that…Can you get me a piece of paper for me? Your brother just has an upset stomach today and it isn't the flu or a cold."

"Yes…" Connor sighed, wishing for a moment that he could get sick so he'd miss next week's stupid math test. "Here… A notepad and pen. Write away…"

"Thank you." Karri couldn't help but grin as she knew what her youngest was thinking, "now, Connor…" She said as she wrote down simular instructions for Evan when he returned home, "Don't feed your brother anything, all right? You can try some water, but no soda or anything. Okay?"

"We're starving him?!" Connor cried, suddenly excited. "Can I have his room?!"

"No. And NO! We are not starving him!" Karri cried, appaled her youngest would suggest such a thing. "that would be cruel and I would _never _do that. Gabriel here just has an upset stomach that's really sensitive right now, so maybe try some soup later, all right? Dad can make his special soup, okay?"

Connor nodded. Kind of glad he wasn't getting his own room as he'd get to keep a brother, but he did want a better view from his window. "All right, sir! I'll take care of him and watch Pokemon to make him feel better!"

"Great." Karri said and Gabriel moaned from where he was laying on the couch.

Anything but Pokemon!

* * *

_Pagan?_

_Yes, yes, please wake up._

"_Pagan?_"

"Wh…" He groaned, slowly beginning to gather his surroundings.

"Thank God, you are alive! I… I love you, Pagan! I have a heart to love with and I want you to-"

Pagan's eyes shot open.

That voice.

That damn voice.

"Get away from me!" He yelled, "I could never love someone like you, Ulquiorra! How dare you even think of such a-"

"Fine." Coeur began, looking away from where Pagan laid on the pure white sands, "if… That is what you feel, Grimmjow." He stated, only to add, "But…what does Pagan think?"

"What?!" The blonde cried, sitting bolt upright only to gasp at the barren desert he was in. "What is this? A dream?!"

Coeur shook his head. "No. It isn't," he replied, glancing around for any signs of other life around them, but there was none. "It's Hueco Mundo, The world of the Hollows. Thankfully, I was able to make it here before the hallway cleaners came. I forgot they roamed Garganta, eating up any soul they find."

"Well, it's a hell of a dream," Pagan grouched, steadying himself on his elbows in the white sands. "Now, tell me why you are sitting there with a pitiful look on your emo-face."

"I will take the insults," Coeur stated, "but I expect you to come to your senses, Pagan. I… I know we were enemies and I hated you, I will admit to that."

"You'd better," Pagan growled, not liking where he was. Didn't Ulquiorra know he died in here?

"I will," Coeur stated again. "However, I wish for you, being the enlightened person as you claim, to… do some… what's the word? Soul-searching. Does who we were define whom we are now? Shall we cling to the past or let it go and move on? I have. I may have torn feelings when I hold onto my katana, but Pagan, please, look inside and tell me who you are."

Coeur watched the blonde pause and glare at him.

"Yeah. Like I need that. From _you." _

"You do," Coeur said, "so, get to it."

"No."

"Pagan, close your eyes and look inside."

"No."

Coeur sighed. He hated to do this, but he saw no other way. "That is an order, Grimmjow. Shut your damn eyes and look inside and tell me _exactly_ who are you? And whom you plan to be. Do you want to live in the past and hate me, or do you want to look to the future and love me?"

"Fine! You win!" Pagan crossed his legs and closed his eyes, frowning at first. _Like hell I know who I am. I'm- _He froze, suddenly realising what was expected of him. _Oh… damn… I am… I am….I am, therefore, I am! I am Pagan Vanfleet! A peaceful, smart and-but… I am not him. He's nothing but an illusion. This is who I really am! But I…Grimmjow, is nothing but a memory, isn't he? Just who… who I used to be and maybe…_Pagan cracked an eye open to Coeur sitting on a rock, glancing around as if he was some kind of sentry. _Maybe… I…I don't know. Do I have to choose?_

"Coeur?" He began, his voice shaking, "who… who are you?"

A pair of green eyes turned to stare at him.

"I am who I wish to be. Coeur is my choice as I have a reason to live. Ulquiorra is far gone and of no more use to me."

"And…" Pagan hated to ask, but…"If… I chose Grimmjow, would you hate me?"

"No." Coeur could never do that. It was his choice and his choice alone in which reality he desired to live. In. "I will not hate you, but I shall not…love you. Why? For I love Pagan, the man you have become, one with kindness and wisdom in his words."

Pagan couldn't believe his ears. "Wisdom? Really? You think I'm kind?"

"Well, that depends who you are." Came the reply. "Now, tell me, what did you feel when you held Pantera?"

"Anger. Sadness," Pagan stated before he knew what he was saying. "Pain. I… I was shamed."

"Yes," Coeur glanced around again, sensing more movement in the Forest of Menos beneath his feet. "And what happened to Grimmjow?"

"He…" Pagan looked away, "He died."

"Yes. And so, who are you now?"

"I…" A kind smile crept onto his face, as it dawned on him. "I… I am Pagan. I… I am a new person and…."

"So am I." Coeur smiled faintly, pleased with his choice. "And I…I love you."

"Really?" Pagan grinned nervously, not sure how he should go about this. "I mean, I kinda… attack you and all and I'm sorry I was so violent! I didn't mean to-Oh Zeus! My parents are going to kill me! How long have we been here?!"

"I don't know." Coeur confessed, climbing off his rock and walking over to help Pagan to his feet. "I would assume a day, maybe. I can't judge time here and do not fret so much over the fight, I… I was not in the right place as well."

Pagan couldn't believe he was hearing these words after what he did. "So you forgive me for being so crummy?!"

"Yes, of course I do." Coeur replied, not sure if he should dare lean in for a kiss at this moment, but did anyhow. _One should not listen to their mind in a time like this and why am I even thinking?!_

"And you really love me?" Pagan asked as their lips parted.

"Of course, idiot or why would I dare to even kiss you?" Coeur asked, pleased he was taller than Pagan in this lifetime, so he could tower over him. "Now, stop asking questions."

"But, I have so ma-" Pagan felt his heart skip a beat as soft lips met his own. _Oh… I am so glad I chose to be me…as I-_He let Coeur go and glanced to his right. "I just felt something. Something strange under my feet and-"

"Pagan," Coeur began, "it is just another lowly hollow. Now… do we wish to go somewhere else?"

"No, why?"

"Because, I do not feel it would be wise to make out in a desert full of beings that wish to eat us."

"Oh." Pagan hadn't thought of that. "True. So… home, maybe?"

"No, I think we should avoid home for a little while longer."

"Why?"

"Because…." Coeur went on to explain the fire and destruction of the New Age shop. "And frankly, neither of us have enough money to-"

He and Pagan shared a look.

Pagan glanced at the pocket of his jeans. "Should I?"

"Perhaps." Coeur confessed.

"Okay." Pagan pulled out his cellphone and looked at the number. "Oh! Mom and Dad."

"Go for it." Coeur turned to keep watch on the area, "I don't wish for them to worry."

Pagan nodded and answered. "Hello?"

"Pagan!" Alice cried from the other end. "Where are you, honey?! We heard the horrible news about the Mermaid's Coven Shop and I was so worried!"

"I'm fine! I'm with Coeur."

"Where?! Do you need me to come pick you up?"

"No, no. I'll be fine. We're in…" Pagan glanced at Coeur.

"Hueco Mundo."

"Hueco Mundo," Pagan said into the phone. "It a…strange place with lots of sand, dead trees and…_._Coeur, how did I get here? I… I used a cero and I was a goner!"

"Yes, you were," Coeur remembered quite well. "You attacked me with one and it did black you out, but I dragged you out of the shop and to here. You were out for a good five hours. I was honestly worried, but I think your reiatsu has mostly returned."

"Esh. I'm sorry, honey!" Pagan cried, I didn't-"

"Don't worry about." Coeur stated, "Now, talk to Alice."

"Oh, yes!" Pagan totally forgot about his Mom on the phone. "Yes, hi. I'm back. Um… You don't need to pick us up, we'll come home and I'm really, really, really sorry. It's a long story and I had this crazy past life as this crazy destruct-o guy and I will explain more when I get back home."

"Okay, dear." Alice knew her son would return when he was ready, "And dad's making his soup for dinner, if you want to be home by then. But I understand if you wish to go to the movies with Coeur or something. I am so glad you are okay and I don't know what happened exactly at the shop as they are still investigating and the shopkeeper is still not talking."

"Oh, I see. I love you, Mom, you're the best. Talk to you later." Pagan said, not sure what was going on at home, but he was glad Coeur bought him to Hueco Mundo.

"I love you too, dear." Alice said and hung up, leaving Pagan to put his phone back in his pocket and stare into the vast white sands beyond.

* * *

Author's note: I love Connor. I have the same reaction sometimes... People are not amused... but germmies are bad!


	20. A Deal

"So…" Pagan shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced around the empty waste land of sand. "What now? Do we leave?"

"I do not know, honestly." Coeur admitted. "Part of me wishes to leave as I hate it here and yet…"

"I feel safe."

"Yes." Coeur agreed, glancing around again. "And if we are here, the others are as well, I assume. But… How we were brought back to life, I have no idea."

"Neither do I." Pagan said, only to ask, "Coeur…When you picked up your sword, what did you feel?"

"Nothing. Just… emptiness."

"Oh… wow." Pagan was not sure what it was like to feel that way, his life always being so full of joy and love. "Scary."

"I know." Coeur confessed, glancing at the sword he had through his black belt. He would have tossed it away, but he did need Murcielago. Especially here, given the danger of other hollows. "I think it would be best to head home, or somewhere now." he reached a hand up and with a wave, the doorway in the sky opened at his will. "This way, if you would, Pagan."

"All right! As long as you know where we are going!" the Hippy smiled and walked into the darkness, leaving Coeur to laugh a bit and state that he knew how this thing worked. Kinda. Well, not really. They could end up anywhere, to be honest. And that explanation only got a grin and a comment about adventure.

Typical Pagan.

* * *

"So," Lyneth said, sitting on her side of the hotel bed she shared with Azura. After they met one another, the two siblings couldn't let a young woman freeze to death in the cold without reason. So, Vicente checked them into a small inn in the same town where Aizen once resided. "Do you believe me?"

Vicente and Azura shared a glance.

"Are you sure you can't show us?" The brother asked.

"No, " Lyneth said, wishing she could, but she did not have any clothes in her soul form. "I can't. Sorry."

"Then…" Azura yawned and flicked open her pocket knife, "how are we to know you are a damn liar?"

"Because, I don't fib!" Lyneth cried, only to add, "to other people. I mean, my mom might not like to know I was at the mall until 12 when I said I was at a sleepover, but I don't lie to people like you."

"Yeah… right…" Azura wished she could trust this girl, but she'd been tricked far too many times. "And how do we know that you're not part of the San Ghipelli gang and are trying to get us killed."

"Because…." Lyneth let her voice trail off. There was no way that she was going to be able to convince the two of them, was there? She sighed and bounced up and down on the edge of the bed, "Well…I can show you… But Azura only because she's a woman and Vicente, you have to like clear out."

"Uh…." The one young man in the room glanced at his sister who nodded. It was worth the risk, if it was true. "But why can't you just show both of us. I don't like this idea of stepping away from my sister when you might be outta kill her and come after me."

"Because!" Lyneth really hated how paranoid they both were, "in my magic form, I'm nekkid! So like, you're a guy and so like you clear out!"

Vicente blinked.

What?

"Uh…" he glanced around, "okay! I will. Just… If I think you're trying to kill my sister, I don't care if you're not wearing anything, got that?"

"Well," Lyenth grinned, lacing her fingers together, "we have to leave the hotel 'cause I'd level it if I showed you my magic powers in here…."

"We go outside, then." Azura stated, sanding up from where she had sat on the floor at her brother's feet. Liking the floor better than the chair by the window. "Into the woods and I'll keep my phone on speaker just so Vicente here can make sure you aren't out to pawn me."

"Fair!" Lyneth was willing to do most anything to get these two on her side, even if Aaroniero always seemed rather useless to her. "Shall we go then?"

* * *

Vicente stood in the dark at the edge of the dense forest just west of the small town. _At least they have good meat, _he thought, taking another bite of the drumstick he was eating. _But… _

"Azura, what's up?" he said into his phone in his other hand.

"No…not much…Wow…" she muttered, starting at Lyneth who had two holes in her body, one in her stomach and the other in her chest. But that was not was amazing. It was the energy that radiated from the mere cowboy outfit she was wearing.

_Call me crazy, _Azura thought, _but… the outfit alone is… dripping with this… _she held her hand out and she felt the air around her crackle with blue light. _Yet, it's like running my hand through water. And…_she glanced up at Lyneth who was grinning.

"You say we have this kind of power as well?"

"Like totally," Lyneth replied, pleased to see the shock on her face. "Lesser, though, but still powerful. All the Espada- you know what they are, right, Azura?"

"Yeah. You lectured us an hour ago about that and Aizen."

"All the Espada have their own personal forms and this is mine. I'm the most powerful, then Baraggan and…" Lyneth paused for effect, "you, Azura."

"Really?" Azura gasped, only to bring the phone up to her ear, "hey, Vicente, Lyneth says I'm the third most powerful of the… ugh… what ever they are. The Espada and you-Lyneth, where does my brother rank?"

_Oh dear, Lily…._

_Holy shit… _Santa Teresa muttered from the Primera's left hand. _This is gonna be-_

_Starrk, Teresa… I can handle this._ Lyneth said, taking a deep breath, "well…Azura, he's the ninth. Second lowest. But he can grow, though! I mean, he's still very powerful and all. But nowhere near this."

Azura nodded. That was unfortunate.

"But you said he can grow, right?"

"Always." Lyneth replied, hoping she wasn't going to get beat up for telling Azura her brother was a weaker sort. "It's part of his powers…And he's a shapeshifter."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. But like I said, we need to find his sword first." Lyneth reminded her, spinning one of the silver guns leisurely. "Now, are you with me?"

Azura held up a hand, "just a sec. Vicente, are you there?"

"Yeah? Here." He replied.

"This… this power is amazing and… I can't even describe it to you, but I'm the third of the Espada and…she isn't a liar and-"

"You wanna join?"

"Yeah. I do. But there is a downside."

"What's that?"

"Vicente…" Azura began, hoping to present this to her brother the best she could, "you're not… not as powerful. You're the ninth outta ten, but you got me. I'll protect you, always."

She and Lyneth listened to silence for a moment of eternity.

"Azura," Vicente's hesitant voice said, "just tell me… Is it enough power to put an end to our misery? To leave and never come back?"

Azura glanced up at Lyneth who nodded and mouthed:

"Much more," his sister said into the phone, "much more than enough to do what we want with our lives."

"Then…" Vicente sighed, "I'm in. As long as I can get out."

"Of course you can," Lyneth said to Azura who relayed all she said, "that is why I want you to join. Aizen needs to die for all of us to truly be free. I don't ask you to swear anything, because it's like wrong and all, but just… I need you to come with me back to Toronto."

"Why?" Vicente and Azura asked a the same time. They were out here for a reason and there was no way they were going to go back the way they came.

"Because… " Lymeth put it as simply as possible. "I need to protect my brother."

Azura glanced at the phone in her hand, knowing exactly what Vicente was thinking. No need for words. They were going in a circle, but that circle was a spiral. It always was.

* * *

Author's note: This story is alive. It always was, but I took a small vacation and I am back now! Yay! And I have the next 10 chapters planned out and you shall see them soon! Thanks for reading along! :) And thanks Pandoru for the idea about having Lyneth show Azura and Vicente her powers and Timothy too for maybe the same idea. I can't remember. You're both great and I'm really tired and if you had a hand in this too, Tsari, thanks!


	21. Nor Did We Sneak Any Cookies

_Szayel? _

_Szayel! Wake up!_

Gabriel sighed and slowly opened his eyes to stare up at the dark ceiling of his room. _Ugh…I'm so hungry… I should go get something to eat…No, it would be useless. Here. I would let you figure things out by yourself, however, I can sense you are going to end up wasting away because you don't understand a damn thing, Szayel. Yes, that's you. Climb out of bed. We are going hunting._ Gabriel frowned and slowly climbed out of bed, knowing that Fornicaras was ri-he froze.

He felt different. "Um…What did you do?"

The sword on the bed was silent.

The sword next to his sleeping body.

Gabriel snatched it up, "What do you think you are doing?!" he yelled at it, "I'm… Here and yet, I'm over there!"

_Well. I had to take you out of your body to go hunting._

"_Hold up! We can't just leave! Can't I die?!" _Gabriel cried, wanting to strangle the sword, but it didn't have a neck. "I mean-"

_Maybe you would die if you stayed out of your body too long. I don't know._

_Great. Just-Oh… wait a sec… why… _Gabriel stared down at himself, suddenly realizing another fact. _Why I am I… nude? Don't people who have out of-Wh…Why do I have a hole in- we need some pants here. That's all there is to- _

The sound of footsteps outside his room, made Gabriel freeze.

"Fornicaras, I thought you said no one could hear me!" he whispered to the blade.

_Yes. I know I did. People cannot-oh. _

The door to his room opened to reveal a very tired Karri in her pink and white polka-dot pajamas.

_Damn. _

"Ugh…" she reached a hand up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Gabriel, what are you doing up at this hour?"

_She can only hear us, _Fornicaras tried to reassure,_ and not very well._

_Really? _Gabriel thought, hoping that his mother would go back to bed and-

"What…" Karri wasn't sure what to think as she stared at the scene and her son who was grinning like he was going to sneak out of the house or something. "It isn't very hot in here…and oh, what are you doing with sucj a panicked look on your face?

"What do you-" He clamped a hand over his mouth.

"What's that for?" Karri yawned again. "I'm your mom. No. I won't ask what you are doing in the nude, but you need to get back to bed and…" Her eyes laid themselves on the brightest, the most… brilliant pink hair she had ever seen. "Um… Why did you dye your hair without asking me?"

Gabriel glanced at his hair and gasped. "_What?! Pink?!"_

_I…I like it. _

"What are you gasping for? You dyed it." Karri stepped into the room and walked over to the window to close it so the cold outside air stopped coming in. "And I would have found the dye box soon enough. But…" She wasn't sure if it were just too dark in this room or, "What happened to your eyes?"

"Um.. My eyes?" Gabriel had no clue what she were talking about.

"Yes. They… they look amber-colored and-" Karri paused, her eyes looking over at the bed. She let out a long sigh and leaned on the desk facing her son who was such a sweetheart sometimes…. "Honey. Why didn't you just tell me you were a ghost?"

Gabriel's mouth fell open.

Fornicaras was speechless.

"Wh…what?!" he cried, his mind reeling. "What do you mean? I mean… you can see me?"

"Yeah?" Karri replied, so tired she did not care if she sounded sarcastic. "I can see you…and your lack of clothes… honey, aren't you cold?"

Gabriel paused and shook his head. "No…I'm not. But, what about the ghost?"

"Yes, the ghosts. I have been able to see them for a while; since I had you and Lyneth, actually. It began with a sense of knowing other things were there and that really scared you dad. So we agreed we should not tell you I could see ghosts or what not if you couldn't see them and I didn't want a scared little kid on my hands. Your dad can't really see anything, but I think he's getting more spooked. He told me recently he can see shimmers, which is how it started with me. There. Your mother's whole story about ghosts at… four in the morning when you should be in bed and not out of your body. So, tell me, what _exactly_ are you doing out of your body, Gabriel?"

"I… I don't really know," he said, glancing nervously around the room. "I woke up and was told to get out of bed and…what am I doing up here? I was downstairs and I-"

"Well, your Dad carried you upstairs once you fell asleep," Karri said. "Connor overdosed on Pokemon and you slept right through it, amazingly enough."

"I'll say…" Gabriel laughed, "I'm honestly impressed by my sleeping skills as he likes to act it all out and…Mom. You like ghosts, right?"

"Yes?" she was going to get right to the point, "and I like sons too. They do a good job at mowing the lawn. Worth having around."

"And… some ghosts are not as-never mind. Mom, do you know these things called hollows?"

Karri glanced at the open door and back at her son. "Yes? Kind of."

"M…mom…I…" Gabriel knew it might break her heart and yet she was a mere human tha-_Stop. Stop thinking like that! She… she much more than that. She's… _"Mom. I don't want you to be alarmed and-"

"Do you think I'm blind?" Karri slurred, almost feeling like this conversation was hardly needed. She was his mother. She'd notice anything different. "And why would I care if you were a Hollow of all things when I'm tired? Or even when I'm not?"

Gabriel smiled a bit and shrugged. "I suppose you're right. Anyhow…I am sorry to have woken you."

"No, no. Think nothing of it. But…" Karri spun around in the desk chair a few times, trying to wake up. "Where were you going?"

"Out." Her son confessed. "Not to run away, though. I'd come back."

"Good. Because, Lyenth is so grounded."

"Agreed." Gabriel snickered a little as he imagined his sister returning only to hear her punishment. "But in honest, I…I am rather hungry."

"It's the sword, isn't it?" Karri figured she should get to the point. "Before this, you were not hungry. So… explain the sword, maybe? Because the two hollows I've seen didn't have any."

"Oh…" Gabriel sighed, glancing at Fornicaras in his hands. "Yes. I guess they wouldn't. And _wait a minute! You saw hollows?! When?! Wh-"_

"Shh!" Karri put a finger to her lips. "You dad might actually hear that! And yes, I did see two. Both when I was pregnant with Lyenth; they seemed to trail me, but the… people in black took care of them. And thankfully, one of them took the time to explain to your mother, who was just a little too close to becoming lunch, what these creatures were. Now, back to the sword."

"Yes. This sword. Mom… This is a long story that you're going to have to hear at some point, but, we have Soul Reapers over here?"

"Well, make it short as I'm tired and I need to know what is with you and that sword, yes, but I won't let them hurt you and I haven't seen _any _around for many years. Son and mother outing, so we can talk, okay?"

"Yes, sounds good. Now, the sword," Gabriel was so thankful she understood and yet, why was he still so feel so…confused? He sighed and held up the sword in his hands,"You know how hollows have those white masks, mom?"

Karri nodded. She knew what he was talking about, but she were too tired to let her son explain. "Yeah. I do. Go on."

"Well…I had mine ripped off and it came to form this sword. This stores my previous self. And yes, it talks, but it is me talking to me."

"Yeah…that makes sense," Karri said, pointing to the bed. "Get in, you look cold and eat tomorrow. I'll let you skip school so we can talk, school of which I completely forgot about."

"All right…." Gabriel wasn't going to refuse as he was actually starting to get cold. He climbed back in his body laying on the bed and closed his eyes, wondering for a moment… just a moment, who he was again. "Mom…I am sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Karri asked, coming over to the bedside.

"I am just sorry about everything."

"No, don't be," Karri said. "Because, no matter what you are, I still love you. Is that clear, young…honey, why are you crying?"

"Be… Because…"

"Geez." Karri bent down to kiss her son good night. "I didn't know that a hollow really wanted to hear those words."

"I… I don't really." Gabriel reached a hand up and wiped some tears out of his now normal-colored eyes. "I am just so confused about all this and I… I love you too. And I don't want to, but I do. That… that stupid sword thought I could handle everything at once and mom, I am so happy. I am so happy that… I am not alone anymore."

"Honey…" Karri hugged her son tightly," you are never alone."

"I… I know I never am, but…I touched that sword and all my memories came back. Every single one of them and I… I lost myself. I… I couldn't remember who I was. Not, in the sense of my name, but… was I this person who loved in this happy family or… was I the person I once was and I… I felt so alone and I love you, Mom."

"I love you too." Karri kind of understood what Gabriel was saying, "and you know what? Don't worry so much! You're still you. Both people are you and there is nothing wrong with that, do you understand?"

"Th..thanks." Gabriel muttered, thankful that she truly meant it. "I… I was being silly."

"No, no, you weren't being silly, Gabriel." Karri scolded, never wanting her son to think that. "I don't know much of anything about past lives or what not, but I am sure I would be confused, so you are not silly at all. Now, to sleep so I can sneak a cookie from the cupboard downstairs. Don't tell anyone."

"I won't." Gabriel promised and after Karri kissed him goodnight, he fell right to sleep. Things had changed; but for the better. And that, he knew for sure.

* * *

Author's note: This is my favourite chapter so far. I re-wrote this so many times. I hope you enjoyed!


	22. True Sacrifice

"Now that we are in the train," Lyneth said to Vicente and Azura as they sat across from her in the boxcar, heading south later that same night. "I have a few things that need to be done and I don't know how to split it between three people. I wanna stick together, but-"

"But what?" There was no way Vicente was going to run around Toronto all alone without the Primera for protection.

"We have a lot to do, I know, Vicente and I-"

_I want my coffee!_ Santa Teresa cried from where Lyneth was holding him in her left hand. _You promised!_

_I know I did, but-_

_Lily, let me handle this,_ Starrk cut in and went on to explain that Santa Teresa did not have a mouth, exactly and so forth. While he was talking, Lyneth picked up where she left off. "And we have to get this whole list done. One. We need to find my brother. Two. We need to deliver Santa Teresa to Nnoitra and NOT tell my brother where he is and three-"

"Wait," Azura said, a protein bar half in her mouth, "why can't we tell your brother were Nnoitra is?"

_That's Nnoitra! Nnoitra! And I'm Santa!_

_Hah._

_Oh, shit! Damn, you Starrk! And red-hair bitch, hear me! Stop eating and fight!_

Lyneth rolled her eyes,_ she can't hear you, Teresa. Only I can because I AM a blade. Starrk is the person._

_Nah… doesn't make sense._

_Yeah! Like it does! Hello?!_ She yelled back at the mantis, _because like I know everything and what not. Gabriel switched Starrk and myself in a weird way! And don't make me look into your memories. I can do that, you know._

Santa Teresa shuddered. If there was One thing he didn't want, it was to be read like a book._ Okay! You win, girl._

_Thankies._ She grinned at Azura who just watched this girl have a mental conversation with herself, hand gestures and all. "Well, Azura, we can't because um… it's confusing, but we can't let him know, okay?"

"Uh…" Azura nodded,"Okay. Fine?"

"And what of our gang?" Vicente cut in, hoping this girl really knew what she was getting them into. "I don't wanna be killed for coming back on family's grounds and-"

"Listen" Lyneth began hoping they did not mind, but if it came down to it, "I will eat them, if you wish. I know that it may be your place for revenge, but what I can do is get you the top of the ranks. How about I do that and then we can go get Gabriel. Or, we get him to join us and I am sure he'll have some fun."

Vicente glanced at Azura. It was her call being the eldest and he respected that as she looked after him. Always.

She sat back and took a few more bites of protein bar,. On one hand.. I would give anything to kill the bastards…And anything I have. "I need to find my sword. Do you know where it is?"

Lyneth looked away from the opening of the boxcar, "no, I don't know where it is and to track it down, would take some time. I don't know where anyone's swords are… it's a game, kind of."

"Kind of?"Azura did not like the sound of that. "After you swore you would bring us power and you say you don't know where my power is?"

Lyneth sighed and hung her head, "No, I don't know where it is. I am so sorry I didn't tell you that before. I had my reasons and will help you find them as I know I can't destroy them like I do human souls. Or Hollows alike. The Espada are strong enough to be around me without being killed and so are their swords. Santa Teresa here," she gestured to the crescent sword in her hand, "withstood my released form. So, they are quite sturdy. And if I can't destroy the fifth's, so Aizen can't destroy your sword as we are matched in power. As much as he would hate to admit. As I was fighting him, our powers were almost canceling one another out. So that's why I need you two to help me and I can see I can help both of us by getting you the top ranking in your gang. Why? Because the police are surely all over my disappearing and if something happens to Gabriel, I don't feel good calling the emergency people to patch him up."

"But…" Vicente began, not sure if he was hearing wrong hours prior. "I thought you said we had healing powers. Why would we need the humans to fix him up?"

"Some healing powers. Hit a vital organ and we are dead." Lyneth said, "Anyhow, we have your gang to keep things quiet, don't we?"

"If you let us deal the final blow." Azura stated from where she had been thinking. "they shot Vicente two years ago and he doesn't look like it, but his left arm doesn't work so well. I have been waiting all this time for revenge as… Oh, it doesn't matter."

Azura sighed and looked away.

She didn't want to go into it.

"I get it," Lyneth said, glancing at Vicente who shrugged. It wasn't that big of a deal. "So what do we want to do?"

"I think you should find your brother," Vicente said as Azura became lost in the past, "then get the gang and then take the sword. If Aizen finds Teresa, and Teresa doesn't have his powers, it's to our advantage. So, we find my brother and then we do the rest of it. Is that understood?"

"Who put you in charge?!" Azura cried, glancing outside the boxcar where she would be happy to push this girl off the train if she kept lying to them. "I am not-"

"Yes," Starrk was not going to lie any further, "I am in charge if you like or not. Is that clear? After this is over, you are free to do as you wish with your lives. Now, do not make me hurt you."

"What? You think that you can hurt me?" Azura hated low-life ignorant scum like this.

"It's not even a question." Starrk replied, mentally putting a hand over Lyneth's mouth as she began to scream.

It was so annoying when she could read his thoughts.

"And-"Azura paused, "You sound different, Lyneth. What's-"

"It is because I am different. I am Starrk." The Primera introduced himself, only to get a look from the two others in the boxcar. "No, I can assure you that there is no one else in here. Just Lyneth and I. Once you regain your memories, you will understand. I know that Lyneth means well in collecting her brother first, but I cannot help but sense a sway in loyalty in both of you. And I cannot allow that to happen. So, we get you your sword, Azura and perhaps Vincente. I cannot guarantee both, but then, we find Gabriel and speak with your gang. I understand brotherly concern, Lily, but we cannot allow them to fall into Aizen's hands."

_I can't believe you, Starrk! How can you just-_

_Lily, it will all work out, I promis-_

_No! Gabriel's my brother and if you think that I am going to let you get away with this you're so wrong!_

_You cannot do anything about it, Lilynette. You're just a-_

_Let me have control! This body is mine! It's Lilynette-sized! Give it back!_

_No!_ Starrk frowned, feeling his arms and feet go numb,_ you can't-_

_But I can! This body was made with my DNA! It hold me better than it doe-_ "you!" Lyneth gasped, finding herself on the floor of the boxcar, back where she belonged. "Ch...Change of plans! You two!"

Vicente glanced at Azura, "Again?"

"Roll with it!" Lyneth cried, sitting up and brushing the dust off herself. "Back to getting Gabriel, talking to your gang and-"

Her arms were the first to go.

"Damn it, Starrk!" she screeched, frantically trying to move her legs to keep them awake, but it was too late.

"Do not disagree with me," Starrk scolded, pleased to be back in the body. Small and as strange as it was to have a chest and everything else. "I am older and wiser than you. I know what we are up against and losing one of my friends is a price a may have to pay."

_Friend?! He's my brother! I can't-_

_Yeah! Don't be a bitch, Starrk! Santa Teresa finally cut in. Don't kill off my boyfriend, will ya?!_

_Emotional attachments are something one must put aside at a time like this, Teresa._ Starrk muttered, not sure if either of them grasped the seriousness of the situation. _I am shocked that you, of all people do not understand that._

_Yeah. I don't. Nnoitra did and it got us and Szayel killed. I tried to persuade him, but he wouldn't walk away. Stupid bastard. Now I am in this life with no master and surely no boyfriend and a possible tear-stained blade later one. Damn it, I hate it when we cry._

_We?_ Lyneth was sure she had never see Nnoitra cry. Like ever.

_Yeah, we. I hate to bring this up, but I am all the reason Nnoitra had. The process that gave us all reason, I think may have split us or something crazy. Or he just has no reason. I don't know. It's hard to tell with depressed people. Anyhow, yeah. Go on and thank me, Lyneth for trying my best to save both of them._

_Uh… Thanks? I don't know what happened really.. but that's not what- wait! Starrk! What are you doing?!_

_I am getting off of the train, what does it look like, Lilynette?_

_But this isn't our-_

_Yes, it is our stop. Vicente and Azura grew up in this town and so, if I am correct, their swords should be nearby. It is only natural that the swords would migrate towards their masters._

_True…. _Santa Teresa agreed._ I used to reside in a dojo, but they decided they couldn't use me as I was too heavy or something. I tried to lose weight, but….I'm a sword._

_Yeah, yeah…_ Lyneth grouched, watching Starrk walk through the train station, the train thankfully stopping for water here so they could depart. And whoa….look out the window!

_What, Lilyn-smoke? What?_ Starrk grabbed Azura's hand and marched the group outside where they saw a large plume of smoke spreading in the sky over the downtown area. _What in the world is-_

"Do you think-" Vicente began, only to get a stern look from the teenaged girl. "Yeah. I get it. You want me to stay here."

"No," Starrk said, "I don't want you to stay here. Take Santa Teresa and find Gabriel. He can help you find him. Nnoitra had the best pesquisa of all of us and so, no matter where you go, you will always know where we are." _As scary as that is…. perv._

_Hey! I'm not a-_

_Fine, fine…_ Starrk surrendered. Now was not the time to argue. "Back to you, Vicente. I don't want you in the fray if it is in fact, Aizen and…" he sighed and turned to Azura who was glaring down at him, "What do you think we should do? If it is Aizen, Vicente will not stand a chance. But you will."

"I'd hate to split up," Azura said, not wanting to at all, "but I wouldn't want to put him in danger. But if Aizen's where Gabriel is...then...he'd be all alone. But if Aizen's here, I don't want him in the-"

_I'll take care of him, okay?_ Santa Teresa offered, just wanting to find Gabriel or Nnoitra

"Teresa says he'll take care of Vicente." Starrk stated to Azura who raised an eyebrow. "Don't doubt me, now. Teresa is a wonderful fighter. So, what shall it be?"

"I suppose we cou-"

_Wait… wait… I don't sense Aizen anywhere._

_What? Are you sure, Teresa?_

_Yeah. I don't. He's further south. And ha. I found me. And I found Szayel. Damn, I'm good!_

_I'll say..._ Lyneth laughed, not sure how he did it. _And where is Aizen?_

_Headed towards um… wait… I found another Szayel. And another… Argh! His DNA is messing me up! I just sense a whole buncha him. I doubt they are copies, but…I am so confused._

_And Aizen must be confused too,_ Starrk observed, letting Vicente and Azura talk about the plans and what may have been causing the town fire. _And what is worse is that… there are traces of him here too._

_Great. So it's not just me, Sleepy._

_No._

_Cool. So..._ Lyneth glanced from Starrk to Teresa, w_hat do we do? Do we check out the things you sense here or move on to go back home? I kinda sense it too… it makes me smile like the time that I was having a bad day at school because that one girl was being mean to me and I told Gabriel all about it because he insisted and I didn't feel so alone anymore and-_

_It's not time for a walk down memory lane and-_ Starrk paused the flood of memories._ He hugged you?_

_Of course he did, you dumbo! He's my frickin' brother!_

_Yes, I understand, Lilynette. but… It's rather.. un-Szayel like._

_Heh. Santa Teresa cut in, you'd be surprised what he likes best!_

_EW!_

Starrk sighed and put his head in his hands. How many times did these two fight?!

"Lilynette, Santa Teresa. I am going to scream if you two keep- Thank you." The Primera smiled as the two suddenly fell silent. "I knew you two would come-"

_No, no…_ Teresa said,_ I found Tibeurón. We have to go get it. I think I found Vicente's sword too. But it's in a house in the country a ways from here. I...I don't know if we can go get it right now. but Tiburón is…in the hotel. Damn, Harribel, what were you doing THERE?! Hehe-_

_Oh, shut up. _Starrk cut in. L_et us go get it. And let's not take too long._

_Agreed,_ Teresa said, pleased to sense that Aizen got picked up by a slow-moving car. Why the man was having to hitch-hike, he had no idea aside from the fact that he maybe did not want to draw attention of the Soul Reapers. But the thing about it that really confused Teresa was the the fact that he didn't sense any at all. Maybe he killed all of them or something. _I just… why was he using Shunpo back in the woods and now is using human transportation? Doesn't matter as it buys us time, doesn't it? Hell, I give up. Starrk, what now? You aren't seriously thinking of walking all the way to town, are you?_

_Yes, I am. Now, which way do we go from here?_

_Straight ahead,_Teresa sighed, only to ask Lyneth, h_ow did you put up with him?_

_No idea! I was just a normal teen a few days ago! I was having a sleepover with my friends and all of sudden, there is screaming from upstairs and Starrk woke up! Oh, damn it! I hope Gabriel's okay!_

_I thought you kne-_

_No, Teresa! I left while he was being taken to the hospital! Oh, I forgot that and I..._ Lyneth began to cry, making Teresa and Starrk sigh.

_Would she just… Oh, whatever!_

_I feel like crud! I up and left without-_

_Hey, Lyneth,_ Teresa cut in before she could go on, i_t's okay. You were scared you know and without-cha, we wouldn't have know that Aizen was alive and everything else._

_But he'll never forgive me!_ Lyneth sobbed, making tears flow out of her own eyes despite Starrk being in control.

_Yeah, he will,_ Teresa said as Starrk began to explain the tears to Vicente and Azura who were trailing behind him through the streets towards the hotel near the downtown. _I don't know Gabriel, but in all honestly, Szayel was pretty forgiving actually. Sure, he'd yell and point out all you did wrong, but if you were really actually sorry, he'd give you the silent treatment for a few minutes and tell you to never do it again. And when he said that, he meant it. He was a one chance kinda guy. And Gabriel seems nicer and from the sounds of it, he really loves you. So, I am sure he'll forgive you._

_You think so?_

_Yeah, Lily. He will. You don't mind me calling you Lily, do you?_

_No, not at all Teresa! It's better than your other names!_

_Cool. So, how is it that you don't even care or even notice that Starrk has been calling you that for the last five or something days when your name is Lyneth?_

_I donno!_ The teen cried, _it just seemed natural and I didn't notice it until you pointed it out there to be honest._

_Geez… you sound like Szayel._

_And is that a bad thing?_

_No, no. I guess that siblings talk alike. Kinda. I don't have any._ Teresa said, tucking the thought that Szayel and Yylfordt spoke so differently into the corner of his mind where Lyneth couldn't hear them. _And so, how long is this walk going to be, Starrk?_

_Not long. I give up. My legs need to rest and so…_ The Primera turned to Vicente and Azura who looked just as tired as he was. "Taxi?"

"Yeah…." Azura hated to spend money on one, but she could get more if she needed. "Just a sec...I gotta call one from a pay phone…"

"Which is nowhere…" Vicente muttered, glancing around at the vacant sidewalk they were all hoping headed to the downtown. "As none of these cars are stopping because there are no streetlights. What now?"

"No idea," Azura pulled her phone out of the inside pocket of her leather jacket, "we could call Natalie. She would be happy to bring us a car."

"But our par-"

"Yeah. Our parents, I know, VIcente. But we are going to face them anyhow and we need that sword, damn it."

Vicente sighed. She was in charge and that was fine with him. It always was, but he couldn't help but hope once again his sister knew what she was doing.

* * *

"And of course," Azura put her phone away five minutes later, "she's busy. And I am no longer tired. So, if you two want me to carry one of you, just ask."

"Me!" Lyneth cried.

"Me!" Vicente cried, only to get a joking glare.

"Vicente, dear, you're…. 17 and can walk on your own," Azura snickered, ruffling her brother's black hair, "let me take Lyneth. She's the smallest and-"

"I was joking!" Vicente cried, throwing his hands in the air.

"Right…" Azura laughed, picking up Lyneth who was heavier than she expected, but maybe it was because the girl was dead tired. "Now, let us continue on."

"Yeah…" Vicente smiled and trailed behind his sister, so glad to see her smile as she did when he said something funny. In honest, he was the only person who could get her to lighten up and smile.

Not even her previous girlfriend could do that!

"So, how long is this walk?" he asked a while later, his feet beginning to ache and the vulgar talking sword getting on his nerves.

"Not much further," Azura said as she turned onto the main drag of the small town where there were many people, police cars and three fire trucks lining the road, in front of a blacked building, making her freeze. "no… no way."

"Yeah way…The Mermaid Cove Store is gone." Vincente gasped, the whole downtown area nearly burned to the ground. the only places still untouched were the corner drugstore and, "Phew… the hotel! In here!" he rushed into the empty lobby, void of any people whom he assumed were evacuated once the fire began."And the stairs are-" Vicente turned to his left and tore open the stairwell door, "Here and what level is the sword on?"

"The third, naturally." Lyneth replied with the same deep voice which belonged to the Starrk personality. One that Vicente had not yet gotten used to, but who ever did this to this poor teenaged girl was going to get beat into a pulp.

"Yeah...Okay." Vicente nodded and made his way up the steps, followed by Azura who was rather excited of the power she was so closed to grasping. "And now, which door?"

_I donno!_ Santa Teresa cried, not liking being held by the Novena,_ let's play hot/cold!_

"No! That's a kid's game!" Vicente cried, hating this stupid sword who had been missing with this head for the past two hours. "Just tell me where it is."

_Why? I like games. Some more than other of course… I mean, there was this one time after a nice romantic dinner that Szayel and I played this-_

"Shut the hell up and tell me where this sword is!" Vicente screeched, not wanting to hear anymore of that story. Or any others for that matter. "Or I am going to let Azura use you as a toothpick."

_Ew! No! Not the Tres' mouth! Yuck! Are you si-_

"Tell me where the sword is then!"

_Okay, okay…_ Teresa gave in, It's in the room three doors down on your right. _Not that I liked any of their music… It was all too… ear-grating. I am more of an MCR kinda person, but don't tell Murcielago that I listened to the same music he did and are you listening to me at-hey! Don't use me to open the door! You could have just-oh. No one is here it seems. And yeah, yeah.. don't mess up the maid's nice work… it's under the floorboards by the window where Tiburón could see the-hey! Hey! What did I say about using me as a tool! I am not a certified carpenter!_

"There!" Vicente cried as he peeled back the last board to reveal an odd square-shaped sword with purple hilt. "Is that it?"

Starrk glanced down at the weapon and nodded. "Now, Azura. Before you set me down and pick that up, just be prepared."

"What do you mean?" Azura asked, bending down to set Lyneth on the queen-sized hotel bed."What should I be-"

"Memories," Lyneth said, Starrk finally allowing her to switch back with him. "That sword holds all of your memories and I don't know how they are going to affect you. All of the Espada died and you may relive your death or what not. I didn't like re-live mine, but kinda. It's hard to explain and Vicente, come over here and sit down. I don't want you anywhere near Azura when she touches that sword. She might go nuts."

"You're not joking, are you?" Azura said, her dark-coloured eyes staring at Lyneth as Vicente came to sit on the other bed across from her.

"No, I am not. But take it as you will need it." Lyneth ordered, pointing at the floor where Tiburón lay silently. "Please."

"Yes…" Azura began, her voice trailing off, "but will Vicente be okay?"

"I'll protect him," Lyneth promised. "If it is any comfort to you, I could rip you to shreds if I wanted. Does that like make you feel better?"

Azura paused and glance at the sword in the floor to her brother. "Yeah. It does."

"So..." Lyneth began, a smile creeping across her face. "What do you have to lose?"

"Not much," Azura figured, the power surely out-weighing the initial pain. "So... what do I do?"

"Just pick it up," Lyneth instructed, gesturing for Vicente to come sit next to her for protection. "And listen."

Azura raised an eyebrow. "It's not going to cuss at me like that one, is it?" she asked, pointing to Santa Teresa in her brother's hands.

"No, no!" Lyneth laughed, knowing that Harribel was much more calm than the Quinta. "I promise."

"Great, because I don't know how much more of Teresa I can take..." Azura admitted, her hands reaching down to take hold of the strange sword. Only to stop centimeters from the hilt. "Ly...Lyneth?"

"Yes?" The Primera inquired.

"I... I won't be like you, will I?"

"Like me how, Azura?"

"With Dissociative Identity Disorder? I won't switch, will I?"

"No," Lyneth shook her head, "you won't. I swear. This sword is you and there is nothing to fear, but your self."

But fear for herself was the last thing she had.

It was fear for the others.

They were valiant, but out-numbered.

And yet, all she could do was stand there, her back turned.

The scorching of flames rushed up to meet her, the feelings she knew for so long left. Leaving nothing but a rainbow of colours in the sky.

The sky.

So blue and cloudless...

And so far away, where she belonged.

Where they died.

_I... I am so sorry, Sung-Sung, Mel Rose... Apacci... I...I sacrificed all I cared for._

* * *

Author's note: And Harribel Returns! Yes! That makes... Um... 4 out of 10!

And I return as well! I hope to update once a week until I get my own computer. And thank you so much my readers for being so patient and waiting! Thank you so much for sticking around, it means so much to me! And while you are clapping and crying with joy for my return, I wish to tell you I have a Beta Reader! Timothy27! And she's awesome, go read her work for it is amazing and thank you so much once again for beta-ing this chapter, Timothy! :) And thanks for the general feedback and help with this chapter as well, Tsarina Torment. You both are awesome!


	23. Too Many Worlds In One

"So, why are we going home again?" Pagan asked Coeur after what seemed an hour later of wandering around. The two had walked into the darkness of the magic portal Coeur created, only to find themselves lost.

Very, very lost...

"Because we can't find, home..." Coeur said, opening yet another segment of the wall, only to find themselves staring into the central part of Montreal. "Not that I don't like Quebec, but...we do need to get home."

"But why?!" Pagan asked again, not wanting to head there as he was having fun seeing the world through the little doorways. "We haven't eve-"

"I want to ditch this sword," the thief replied, glaring down at Murcielago at his hip. "It keeps talking to me and I don't like it."

"Well, what is it saying?" the hippy asked, not sure what was wrong with a sword talking.

It wants me to ditch you or shred you to pieces, but I can't do that..."

"Oh... I see..." Pagan sighed, wishing that the two of them had gotten along better in their past lives. "It's okay! I still love you!"

"Thanks..." Coeur smiled a little and opened another doorway. Only to smile a little more as he peered out into the main street of the darkened downtown. The shops deserted and quiet and the emergency vehicles no where to be seen. "Did it. We're home!"

"Yes!" Pagan cried, running out of opening, only to run into someone. "Ack!" He looked up and froze as he found himself staring at a tall young man with tan skin who was wearing a leather jacket. "Um, so-"

"Grimmjow?" The other man gasped in shock, making Pagan's mouth fall open.

How did he know his name?!

"Ah…" The blonde glanced around, not sure what to say about it.

"You're Grimmjow, aren't you?"

"Um...Yeah?" Pagan grinned, his hands creeping behind his back nervously. "What… What do you-"

"And Ulquiorra?" Another voice said making him glance to his right where he saw a blonde teenaged girl and another young woman with red hair holding a odd square sword in hand. "Is that you?"

"Me?" Coeur asked, speaking up from where he was standing behind Pagan.

"Yes, you," the girl smiled as she walked up to greet them. "You're Ulquiorra, right? Isn't that what Teresa just told you, Vicente?"

The tall young man nodded before glancing at the crescent bladed sword in his hand, "yeah it-how did you know?!"

"I don't," she admitted, a bit confused herself, "I just… I just heard your thoughts for some reason and it was super-weird, so like stop already!"

"Well, sorry," Vicente mumbled before turning back to face Grimmjow who was looking around the empty street as if he wanted to escape. "And what is your name?"  
"Um," the blonde grinned some more as he held out his hand, "I'm Pagan and this here," he paused to gesture at Ulquiorra, "is Coeur. We just kinda got back from this huge adventure and we kinda wanna go home, okay?"  
"Uh, I'm Vicente and I know that you might not like to hear this, but Aizen's back." The moment the words left his mouth, Vicente watched the two adventures freeze. "But we can win this time," he added, hoping that would return them to their senses.

"Really?" Coeur began, his green eyes glaring at the group before him, "are you sure of that?" He didn't like Aizen any more than the rest of them, but he had left Ulquiorra behind him and there was no way he was going to let him come back to life.

"Yes," the blonde teenaged girl said, her green-grey eyes staring directly at him. "I am serious. I saw him myself and I haven't introduced myself yet. Coyote Starrk. And Lilynette."

Coeur and Pagan shared a look.

"Yeah!" Starrk/Lilynette cried, throwing his/her hands into the air, "Like we like it, okay?! We got stuck in the same damn body thanks to Szayel, okay?! So, like lay off!"

Coeur and Pagan shared yet another look.

"Is that so?" Coeur asked, not sure if he wished to know more, but his curiou-

"How did that happen?!" Pagan cried, suddenly beginning to panic.

Leave it a more curious kitty, no?

"What does Szayel have to do with this?!" Pagan continued, his arms nearly hitting Vicente in the face as his talked with them. "I never liked that guy and why am I here anyhow?! I mean, I know I'm here for a good reason and to help people and be good to plants, trees and animals and-"

A hand connected with his face.

"Shut up," Vicente ordered, not wanting to hear this kid go on and on and-oh damn it, Coeur! "Hey! Don't you owe us money?!"

Coeur froze.

Oh.

Shit.

"I…" The Thief paused, thinking a moment, "I don't owe you anymore, okay? I have sworn off stealing and bad things and who the hell are you-"

"And cussing!" Pagan reminded, holding his face in pain.

"And I gave up cussing too," Coeur finished, his right index finger pointed at Vicente. Why? He had no idea, but he felt like it was something useful. "And so, name, rank. And an apology to Pagan. Now."

Vicente frowned. He didn't like this, but, "Aaroniero Arruruerie, Novena Espada. I am sorry I hit you, Pagan."

"Thank you," Coeur like this. He liked this very much. "Ulquiorra Cifer, Cuatra Espada and I don't owe you a dime."

"But you do," a chilling voice came from the red-haired woman standing half in the shadows. "Tier Harribel, Tres Espada, you still owe us. Now pay up, dipshit."

Coeur changed his mind. He hated this. He hated this very much.

"Well," he began, taking a step back and drawing Murcielago for protection, even though the sword was still displeased with him. "I do not owe trash like yourse-" Coeur's head connected with the ground as a hand wrapped around his neck.

"Pay up," Azura demanded as she stared down at him. She wasn't going to let him get away with this. He owed money. Espada or not. Aizen or not, she was going to get him to pay. "Or, I blow your head off."

Coeur moaned as he realised he was trapped and she was charging a cero on her fingertips that were pointed directly at him. "Ow… Can… Can I get an extension, Azura?"

"No," she said, "money or I am going to let this cero hit you point bla-"

"Stand down."

Azura glanced over her shoulder to see Lyneth standing over her, a blue cero welling in her left eye. "Let him go."

"No," she need that money.

"I said," Lyneth hated to do this, "that's an order, Harribel. I will get you your money, but we need Coeur alive. As we do Grimmjow. Now, back down."

Azura glanced at her brother who looked torn. On one hand, they needed that money, but on the other, Lyneth was much stronger than she was. So, Vicente nodded hesitantly and Azura let Coeur go.

"Fine, you win," she muttered as she stood up, "just don't do business with us again."

"Um…" Coeur couldn't believe he wasn't dead right now, "tha-ow! Damn-"

Azura nailed him in the rib cage once more before walking over to Vicente who smiled a bit. "So, now that we're settled, what now?" he asked as Pagan ran over to make sure Coeur was okay. "Are you going to join us?"

"What…" Coeur winced as he slowly sat up on the sidewalk, his right hand hesitantly reaching for Murcielago whom was knocked out of his grasp when Azura attacked him. "I… I don't really, give me a moment."

_What do you mean?_

_I mean, I need a minute to think it over, Murcielago._

_You do not. Kill the traitors. _

_No,_ Coeur refused yet another request from his former-self, _I will not. _"And I will not join you, Starrk. I have moved on with my life, here," he held out the green-hilted katata to the Primera, "take it away from me. I don't want it."

A silence fell over the street as Lyneth stared at Murcielago and back at Coeur.

What was going on?

"You…" she began, not sure if she should take a sword unless she was to deliver it to its owner, "you don't want to help us?"

"No, I don't really wish-"

_Kill them. That is an order._

_I said, I wish to have no part in this! _Coeur cried, wishing more than ever that Starrk would take Murcielago away from him. "I don't want to fight."

_Don't make me do this._

"I want to live the life I ha-"

A searing pain ran through his body, sending Coeur to the ground.

"What is-"

_I will continue. _

The burning sensation began to creep into his chest, slowly began to consume him.

_Attack them and I shall stop._

_But you're just a-_

_I am not just a katana. I am your memories. Do you recall this?_

Coeur screamed as he felt the remainder of mask ripped off his face, the shards falling to the floor of the throne room, the-

_I have so many more. Attack them or I shall be forced to torture you further. _

_No, I… _he slowly opened his eyes to find himself staring at the grey sidewalk, Pagan by his side. _Pagan. I…I don't want this pain anymore. I… I am sorry. _Coeur slowly rolled over and glanced up at the wonderful young man he loved. _Why… why does this hurt?_

_Don't feel. It's weak and pathetic._

_Yes. I understand._

"Cero."

Pagan leapt out of the way just as a bolt of green light nearly hit him. "Wha-" Another missed him by mere centimeters, "Coeur, what are-"

"Traitor," Coeur stated as he slowly climbed to his feet, his once warm green eyes now cold and heartless. "Die."

Pagan reached for Pantera and Starrk stepped between them, deflecting a cero with his mere hand. "Ulquiorra. Such actions will not to tolerated, is that clear?"

"And she's just…" Vicente muttered, not sure if he would ever get used to the other side of Lyneth. "Switched."

"I can see that," Azura said as she stepped in front of her brother just in case Coeur got any ideas. Ulquiorra wasn't as underhanded as some of the other Espada, but she wouldn't put anything past him at the moment as he charged off another green cero at Starrk who deflected it once again.

"You do not have to join us," the Primera said, "but do not attack us."

"I attack those who betray Aizen," Coeur repeated himself, his voice beginning to crack. Didn't they see this was the only way? If he followed Murcielago's orders, he wouldn't hurt Pagan and he wouldn't kill everyone else around him. "You know better, Starrk."

"I don't think you know better," Lyneth replied, reaching out to grab Coeur's arm, only to have him disappear into thin air, leaving his body to fall to the ground. "You did not have free will back then. You do now. Make your choice."

"and what if he doesn't make the one you want," Pagan asked from where he was standing by the shattered cafe window. "Are you going to kill him? If so, that doesn't make you any better than Aizen."

Lyneth frowned. "I don't like to admit it, but I will. We must win against Aizen and if Ulquiorra stands in our way, I will end him for the better good of all of us."

"All of us?!" Pagan couldn't believe what he was hearing, "I don't think you're fit to rule, Starrk. I am king and I say, we don't kill him. Why? Because I love him and if you so much as try to, I will kill you."

"Good luck with-what?!" Lyneth screamed, suddenly returning to control of her body as Coeur's blade connected with her back, barely scratching, if that. "What?! Like say what, Grimmjow?!"

Pagan blinked.

What just…oh, never mind.

"I...I said: don't think you're fit to rule, Starrk. I am king and if you so much as try to kill Coeur, I will kill you, because I love him?"

"You what?!" Lyneth couldn't believe it! "But you two hated each other! Like how can you like be in love?! I mean, this is super-confusing and I like don't get it!"

"I know!" Pagan cried, stepping out of the way of Coeur's next cero that imploded more than half of the commercial block. "And can you get him to stop attacking me?! Get his sword! It's evil!"

"What do you-"

_Lily, _Starrk began, _I am not sure if I am right. However, Coeur seems so very different than Ulquiorra and perhaps… Murcielago and him do not get along. Take it from him and see. _

_Will do, capt'n! _Lyneth spun around as Coeur appeared to her right and grabbed the sword out of his hands. _and he is obviously confused of who to kill firs-oh fickin' gawd! He's nekkid! _

_Hahahaha! He is! He's Starrk Nude! _Teresa snickered as he sensed Coeur crumple to the ground in a heap. _And he has pink ha-_

_Stop talking in my head, already!_

_Oh, whatever, Aaroniero! Hahaha! You've been captured, Murci-_

_Remove your hands from me, trash. I shall not be held by traitors._

_Shut up, Emo!_

_I will not be insulted by a pervert like you, Teres-_

_Hey, I am not a fuckin' perv, shut the hell up! _

_Yes. You are. _

_I am not, you di-_

_Quiet! _Starrk snapped, not sure why the hell Lyneth had to have two hands. It was hard enough keeping Teresa under wraps, but Murcielago as well? This was going to be a long night and he was going to need some coffee.

_And how the hell do I keep hearing your thoughts?! _Lyneth cried, hating this strange phenomenon. _You're not a sword, Aaroniero!_

_I know that! _Vicente replied, just as Azura cut in, _I think this is so strange… and ugh… who the hell is thinking of sent in a box full of flowers wit-_

_Oops, that was me. I still wanna be mailed to Fornicaras! Sexy thing!_

_Ugh! _Vicente made a face. On second thought… he didn't need to see that. _I didn't know that swor-_

_Hey, get outta my thoughts!_

_You're in mine, Teresa! Get-_

_Let me go. That is an order._

_Shut up, Emo!_

_What the hell is an emo, perv._

_AHH! People, stop!_

_Yes, please stop. Lily and I don't like this in the least._

_I am trying to stop! _Vicente cried, not sure what the hell was going on in his head. _I just can't figure this out! And if I don't soon, I might be stuck like this forever and what in the world is going on anyhow… I don't really know. I kind of want to go home, but I need to find my sword. Where ever it is and if it IS close to me, maybe… it would be in the weapons wearhouse, maybe back by the-_

_Vicente,_ Azura cut in again, _I can hear everything you are thinking._

_Oh, good thing I didn't think of the time that I kinda-_

"ARRRGHH!" Lyneth screeched in the middle of the train station they had all walked to, Coeur's body in Pagan's arms and his real form being held by Azura who had him slung over her shoulder. Why it wasn't the other way around, Lyneth forgot the moment Vicente thought of something he shouldn't have. "What the heck-o is with you two?!" she screamed at Teresa and Aaroniero who shared a moment of panic. "You and your vulgar, ew! I did not need to-is that even-"

"Yes, we want six tickets to Toronto?" Azura told the ticket window man who wasn't sure what was going on. "Yes, express. Thank you…." And how he did not notice the swords, she had no idea until they were sitting in a sitting car and Santa Teresa began to laugh.

_Hahaa, suckers! You didn't notice me! Mwahaha, why? Because I am stealthy and can make myself invisible, you-_

_That's interesting… _Vicente admitted from where he was sitting next to Azura, trying to clear all thoughts from his mind, which was oddly, easier than he thought. _So… you swords can do that, can't you?_

_Yes, _Tiburon finally spoke, her voice much like Azura's but colder. _We can. We are made of energy which humans cannot see, so we can become unseen. How we can be seen now, I have no idea._

_Oh, I think I have it, _Santa Teresa said, his voice actually becoming serious once again. _It's Szayel's DNA. It became mixed a bit with human type and so, we swords gained human look along with their owners. I will have to ask Fornicaras when we met again. _

_If, _Lyneth muttered, not sure if her brother was the kind who would want to talk to a man who kind of left him to die.

_What… what do you mean?_ Teresa gasped, _I am super sexy. _

_Well… _Lyneth sat back in her seat next to Pagan who was trying to figure out what he was missing as everyone around him seem to be having a silent conversation. And what more, how to get Coeur's body back in… well, his body.

"Hey," He finally spoke up and Vicente sighed and grabbed the Hippy's hand. _There? _

_Um, yeah? Oh, wow! That's so-this is so cool! So what have you all been talking about?_

_Lots of things, _Vicente said, _the most recent being Gabriel. What were you saying, Lyneth?_

_I was saying that...Gabriel's last boyfriend didn't stand a chance. He may not be 'evil' like he was back in Hueco Mundo, but… Okay, like get this. There was this school dance and Gabriel really wanted to go with Seth Michaels and he was a nice dude and Dad, who is super-like-paranoid, approved. Even though he was ordered to get back to the house around 11. Why? I don't know. Dad's weird. So what if you wanna go for a walk, anyhow, Gabriel came home upset because Seth ditched him. No, like really did. Get back together with his old girlfriend. At the dance. _

_Aw, that's sad, _Pagan said, never been on a date really before Coeur came around.

_I know… he cried for like two whole days, _Lyneth said, pleased to say, _but he got revenge. It was a miracle he didn't get expelled, but being the star of the math and debate group really helps. But get this, Seth came around the next week and asked Gabriel out after apologising and Gabriel grabbed him by the collar and began to lecture him before shoving him into a bush and walking away. Telling this dude never to talk to him again._

_Ouch… _Teresa muttered, wincing.

_So what? _Azura didn't really see why that was so bad.

_Um… _Santa Teresa began, not sure if he should say anything. _Szayel has a way with words and he can chew you up into little pieces and crack your heart in two. It's scary. _

_Yeah..._Vicente hated to agree. He didn't know why he was, _I don't like anyone chewing me out…._

_Anyhow, so, Santa Teresa, you may not stand a chance, _Lyneth said, not sure if she should say that, but the sword would have to face the truth. _I am sorry._

_Hey, it's okay…._The sword sighed mournfully, _it… It was Nnoitra's fault anyhow. I will be fine with what happens. I just..I won't let them try to make things work._

_Good idea…_Starrk had to agree, _Relationships are fragile things and I admire you for understanding that._

_Well, I am more thoughtful than you think, aren't I?_

_Indeed._

With that, the conversation, which from that point on was to fill in Pagan of the details of the situation, died down and everyone decided it was best to rest. In the morning they would be in Toronto and they would find a way to get Coeur back in his body once he woke, not that Azura didn't allow Pagan to use her leather jacket to drape over him for the time being; but seeing that Murcielago was dangerous for Coeur to handle, they would have to find another way.

* * *

_**Hello, I am searching for a new Beta Reader (s). **I** write third person, multi-genre fictions with write meaningful and well-rounded relationships (Yaoi/Yuri/Het) and graphic gore. (Ratings K-M)**_

_**I am in need** of someone who knows English (U.S. or UK) Grammar very well and who is willing to listen to my story ideas and is good with **overall-story arcs.**_

_I am looking for someone** flexible** and able to deal with a bunch of work at once.** Up to 10K words at a time.** (No, really, I can write that much in two days). __**Note,** I tend to write in one direction and turn around suddenly and go in a different one._

**_If you are interested, please look at my work so far and/or if you have any questions, please PM me._**

_**Thank you and I look forwards to working with you.**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Aceidia**_


	24. Children Are Children

That morning, Gabriel walked downstairs to find Connor sitting in the kitchen with Karri while Evan made breakfast.

"Hi Mom," Gabriel said as he went to sit down at the table next to Connor. In honest, I think she's a saint. I mean, not freaking out or even…I guess she is wonderful. She is a mother after all. "How are you?"

"Good and you?" Karri replied, pleased that her son was not a part of a gang or doing something he shouldn't. He was just a soul eating-hollow-eating hollow and that was fine with her.

Other fish ate other fish, right?

"Are you still up for an outing?" she asked once her son was settled at the table.

"Yes, of course!" Gabriel nodded, not sure why she didn't think he was. "Where should we go?"

"Hey!" Connor cried, feeling left out all of a sudden. "Since when are you having an outing with mom?! I want one!"

"You're next," Karri promised, "or, since Dad does not go to work until 12 today, you can go have some time with him. What do you want, Connor?"

"Both?"

Connor's parents sighed.

"Fine, me first," Evan brought over a plate of freshly-cooked pancakes and set them in front of Connor who nearly attacked them. "After breakfast, we can go to arcade while Mom and Gabriel do something. On another note, did everyone sleep well last night? I swear I heard some voices."

Gabriel and Karri shared a glance.

No… right now would not be the best moment.

"I was up for some water," Karri said, passing Connor the syrup, "so, you must of heard me talking to myself or just yawning."

"Okay, that is what it must have been," Evan placed some more pancakes on a plate and set them in front of Gabriel. "Just wear your slippers when you get up because your feet get cold and you wake me up."

Karri blushed, not sure what to say besides, "Sorry, honey. I'll remember that. Slippers."

"And what's up with the pancakes, Gabriel?" Evan was sure that his sons were all pancake monsters. One time, he made a total of three batches and not a pancake was left to be seen. "You're not hungry?"

"Not… Not really," Gabriel wished he didn't have to lie,"I was up earlier and ate. I didn't know you were making these yummy things today. Anyhow, do you want the syrup, Connor?"

"Yeah."

"Here," Gabriel picked up the syrup bottle and handed it to his little brother, "knock yourself out."

* * *

"Okay. Here is the deal," Karri said as she drove towards her favorite shoe store for the first stop. "If you eat, me, your Dad, Lyneth OR Connor, you will never go to another movie again. You will live in my house until you are 19 and will be properly cared for. But on your 19th birthday, I will kick out you with absolutely nothing but the clothes required by law and never speak with you again, is that clear?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yes, Madame."

"Don't madame, say, yes Mom, I swear."

"Okay, yes Mom, I swear." Gabriel said, only to add, "I will not eat any of them. Besides, Lyenth is more likely to eat me."

Karri slammed on the breaks.

Thankfully, the back street was clear of other cars. "What?!"

"Mom… I didn't know that you didn't know you ended up with two hollows in the family."

"You mean that-"

Gabriel nodded, "Lyneth is a hollow too."

"Really?" Karri stared at her son with disbelief.

"Yes, Mom," Gabriel said and went on to explain that Lyneth was much stronger than he was and so, it wasn't much of a concern about him eating her, more the other way around.

"Okay," Karri said, beginning to drive again. "The same thing goes for her too: Eat someone as she is out of here. Now, how do I tell her that? And is that why…."

"Why what?"

"Why she ran away?" Karri asked, hoping it was so and not that she were a horrible parent who should be put behind bars like one of the police officers down at the station thought. In fact, she could be being trailed at this very moment, now that she thought of it.

Gabriel sighed, "Yes, it is why she ran away. Mom, she left because she loves you. A long time ago, there was... A man named Aizen and he decided to gather up the most powerful hollows and, this is not going to be fun to tell, but I will, anyhow. Hate him to death. Anyway, he arranged all the strongest hollows he found in order. From 1-0 and-"

"That's only 2," Karri noticed, trying her best to listen to her son's story, but becoming overwhelmed with emotions. "Go on…"

"1-0 meaning 0 is after 9. Like on a keyboard." Gabriel said, handed his Mom the box of tissues from the floor of the car, "and Lyneth… She's 1. And the reason she is the strongest is that… that her very power alone, without even touching someone, can kill. The reason she… She didn't kill us before is… I am assuming Lilynette woke up."

"Who is Lilynette?" Karri wondered, finally parking the car in the shoe store parking lot.

"Lyenth…" Gabriel wasn't sure how to state this, but he did so the best he could. "She was once two people. Well, one person. And that person was so lonely, they made a whole other body. Not personality, but body and now, they are back to one piece. So, you've got a… son/daughter? Lilynette was female while Starrk was male and I did not know which gender they would turn out to be."

"Well, if she wants to dress in man clothes or what ever, I don't min-wait," Karri held up her hands, "what do you mean 'you'?"

"Me?" Gabriel let a sly smile creep onto his face, suddenly quite pleased with himself. "I am the one who brought them all back? That's why. I have the power to make copies of myself, so I thought… why not make copies of the other nine? They are the same as the original, save the sight DNA changes and differences in upbringings, but I am a genius. Simple fact."

"I'll say…" Karri grinned back, that was her son all right, "but…um… how did you make 'clones'?"

"Not clones, Mom. The actual thing. There is a difference." Gabriel stated, "and that fact, shall remain kept hidden for the time being."

"I am your mother, Gabriel, cough it up."

"I would," he said with a sigh, leaning back in the passenger seat, "but, I… I don't really want to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because it's… rather strange and I don't know how to explain it to you," Gabriel stated in all honesty. It was such a strange power Fornicaras had told him of, he hardly believed the sword until he realised he was just denying the facts. "And so, maybe give a few days?"

Karri sighed again, realising she wasn't going to win this one, "fine. On another note, I have to tell you something."

"What's that?"

"You might not like to hear it, Gabriel, but you are going to have to."

"What… What is it, Mom?" Was he going to have another annoying sibling or was-

"Now, promise me you'll listen."

"Yes," Gabriel nodded. "I will."

"Good. I would have told you last night, but I wanted you to sleep well, Gabriel. The letter that Lyneth sent was for you. It said that Aizen was back. Yeah, that's what I thought." Karri said, seeing a look of pure fear cross her son's face. "And so… I don't know how he came back, it just said he did and Lyneth wasn't joking. She also wanted you to find… Oh, what were the names. Ulquiroara? Noitra? And a Grimmjow?"

"Oh…" Gabriel managed to say even though his mind was reeling,"um… Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Nnoitra. They are Espadas numbers, 6,4,5."

"And what are you?"

"Eighth."

"Ouch."

"Mom!" Gabriel scowled, only to see his mother crack a smile. "What?!"

"I'm… I just proud of my little boy." She laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Awe… thanks. What else did the letter say?" Gabriel hoped the rest of it was good news and not a whole list of Espadas to find.

"Well, she did say she found Aaronsomething and Harribel, but nothing else." Karri said, "and that's a start, right?"

"Yes…" Gabriel sighed and glanced out the car window, trying to distract his mind. "That's good."

"Honey…Why do you sound so sad?"

" I… I was such a fool, Mom. That, I won't deny."

"Gabriel, how were you a fool?" Karri asked, "This is going to be okay. Lyneth found other of these Espada and-"

"I… I don't know if it will be," Gabriel looked away, wishing he were not so weak, "I… I hate myself for being fooled. Although, it was not even my fault, Aizen's sword casts illusions and I was lost in one until I died. The others, they did not need to be so hypnotized, but I… I was cursed with an unwilling mind. It was a constant battle of control and as the years went past, I could not tell what was real and what was not. Now, the very thought of… of facing that sword again, scares me. I… I don't want to be lost again."

"It's okay now."

Gabriel opened his eyes to find his mother hugging him tightly the best she could and he smiled faintly. "You're right. It is."

"And you know, it's okay to be scared," Karri said, "you don't need a valid reason."

"Okay." Gabriel gave his mom one more hug and began to wipe the tears off his face with the sleeve of his brown jacket. "Let's go inside."

"Good idea," she said and they headed into the store, both hoping to find peace and a break from reality inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Connor was sitting at the kitchen table with Evan, "so… what do you want to do?" he asked his dad as they were literally staring at one another. "Play a game?"

"No, not really," Evan admitted, reaching up to rub his eyes. "I...I didn't sleep well last night and I think that... the ghosts were at it again."

"Ghosts?!" Connor laughed, "That's stupid, Dad! There are no ghosts and since when have you even bel-wait a sec-You LIED to me a a kid! How could you!"

Evan froze.

Had he said 'Ghosts'?

"Um," he began, not sure what to say besides, "Connor, news? There are ghosts? I mean, I can't see them, but your mom can for some reason."

"Whoa, so can I?" Connor couldn't believe his ears! He could be the first human ghostbuster/hunter-extraordinary! "Tell me, tell me!"

Evan sighed and put his head in his hands. He really shouldn't have bought this up, should he? "Um, I don't know. Ask your Mom when she gets back."

"Okay!" Connor grinned and got out the Game of Life from under the dinning table. "Meanwhile, let's play this!"

"No!" Evan hated that game. It was too real and stupid and- his son already dumped all the pieces on the table, little stick pegs and all. "Ugh... fine... What colour car do you want?"

"Yellow! Like Pikachu and here, have 100,283,088 dollars, or whatever," Connor said, handing over a wad of coloured papered bills. "This game isn't fun if you don't have money."

"Of course it isn't," Evan groaned, wishing he really had that much money. "And wait! Why are you-you can't rob the bank!"

"Yes, I can," Connor set the rest of the money in front of his place and grinned, "It's life!"

"You'll go to jail!"

"Dad, this isn't Monoloply!"

* * *

"So, do you want to tell me some more before we head to the movies?" Karri asked Gabriel as they got back into the car an hour later after she found a nice pair of fall boots.

"Yes…" Gabriel glanced at the clock. "Since we have a good hour, What else did Lyneth say in her letter?"

"Nothing else. Just that Aizen was back and she found the other two and she wants you to go looking for four, five, six. And I have no idea how to do it or what we are going to tell your father."

"Or Connor," Gabriel added, "he'd either scream for joy or be envious, but one thing I know for sure is that he'd tell all his friends."

"I can make sure that doesn't happen," Karri told her son, "but the biggest problems we are facing are named Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner. You can't eat human food at all, can you?"

Gabriel shook his head, not pleased with the situation himself. "No. I'd just be sick like I have been."

"Eek," Karri muttered to herself,"this is a huge problem then. We can't keep your father in the dark forever and he'd flip out if he knew you were a hollow. I kind of told him what I knew about them a long, long time ago and he wouldn't be so keen on you eating people and other hollows. Speaking of, we shall go hunting tonight."

"You mean, I go hunting tonight." Gabriel corrected.

"No. We go hunting tonight." Karri corrected again. "Since Aizen is OUT there, I am not leaving your side. Is that understood? I am your mother and I will protect you. Got it?"

"I… I guess. But… what can you do if he shows up? I can't even beat him and Lyneth, the Primera is looking for others as she isn't strong enough on her own."

"I'd punch him," Karri replied, "but don't tell your Dad that."

"I won't," Gabriel smiled a little at the mental image of his mother actually nailing Aizen in the face. "So… I guess we go hunting. But how? We have to wait until Dad and Connor are asleep. Speaking of Dad, what of... meals? He would freak out."

"True…I have no idea right now... ask me again later."" Karri agreed, glancing at the clock again, thankfully only five minutes had past, "But maybe we can send them to a movie and get a head-start."

Gabriel's eyes lit up.

His mother was as smart as he was.

"I love it," he said.

"I'm glad, give me a minute." Karri pulled her phone out of her purse and paused to think minute. "I have to figure out how to make it seem… not like a lie, and now I think I know what I'm doing." She flashed Gabriel a smile and dialed her husband, hoping this would work. "Hi, Evan."

"Hi, dear, what do you need? I am in the middle of holding up a bank."

"What?!" she screeched.

"No, no!" Evan cried, "Not for real! Connor and I have been playing Life and it's not a real bank!"

Karri let out a sigh of relief and put her hand on her chest, "phew… I am glad it's not real. If it was, I would be upset and horribly curious. Anyhow, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking Connor to a movie tonight when you get home from work; he told me before I left today he wanted to see the new X-men movie."

"I know he does, but…" Evan sighed. "It's too violent."

"Um…Well…." Karri gave Gabriel a look, this wasn't going as planned. At all. "Maybe you could go see something else then?"

"Honey… what is going on? Why do you want me to go see a movie?"

The two in the car shared a look of horror.

_We are so busted!_ Gabriel thought in a panic.

_I know! Hold on a sec!_ Karri shot back, her mind reeling for a new idea. _Um…_

"Dear?" Evan asked, hearing nothing but silence on the other end of the phone. "What's up?"

"Evan….It's a long story that-"

"Karri… Just be honest with me."

Gabriel watched his mother sigh and lean back in her seat, "fine… Evan, We have to talk. We are coming home and so we can get this all sorted out. Love you, bye."

* * *

"Honey, what is it?" Evan asked the moment Karri and Gabriel walked in the front door, both looked rather upset for some reason or another. "Do you two wish to explain the phone call?"

"Yes, dear." Karri said, giving Evan a kiss as she set down her purse on the hall table, "But… maybe we should go upstairs and talk about it?"

Evan glanced at Gabriel in front of him and Connor behind him. "Can't… we talk to our kids about this?"

"Yes. I will. But I thought it would be best to talk to you first and get your reaction of the way." Karri stated and Gabriel tried his best not to say he was going to go for a walk, knowing it would be best to stay with his brother. Even if he didn't want do. "Okay?"

"Yes?" Evan wasn't sure what was going on, all of this was so weird. "And why do you think I would react?"

"Because it's…rather…" Karri paused to think, "not shocking, but takes time to process."

Evan sighed.

There was no way he was going to win this one, was there?

"Fine Karri." He said, "kids, we will be right back."

"Okay!" Connor cried, planning to make his brother play Life, "tell us all you said when you're done telling Dad, Mom!"

"I will!" Karri called back, nearly dragging Evan up the steps to their bedroom where she made him sit down on the bed. "Honey, take a deep breath."

"I'm calm, Karri," Evan replied as she closed the door to their room. "Now, what is it?"

His wife let out a long sigh and nervously laced her fingers together. "Evan… Do… Do you remember those thin-no, not things, Hollows?"

"No, not really…Care to refresh my memory?"

"Hollows…." Karri wished she did not have to describe these creatures in such a manner, because her son and daughter were of this kind and-"the people with the white masks? The-uh… ghosts?"

Evan's eyes went wide.

Those creepy things that she had once spoke of th-

"Uh-huh. I thought you'd remember," Karri grinned nervously. "Don't… don't worry, dear. We're just fine and-"

"What? Did…" Evan began, his voice full of fear, "did they follow you home again? I am right here to hold you and the people in-"

"Uh…No…I mean," Karri knew this could have been a great comedy sketch title: My Son The Hollow. "Yes. One… kind of…DID follow me home. But, he didn't really have a choice in the matter."

Evan raised an eyebrow, not sure what to think. "Karri… what do you mean? Did you shove one in your trunk or something crazy?"

"No, no!" Karri laughed, "I didn't. Wish I did back then, but honey… to put it in simple words, Gabriel had to come home with me. I couldn't leave him out in the cold or shove him in my trunk."

"What? What you-are you-" Evan couldn't say it.

"Yes, honey," Karri closed her eyes, it was easier to speak when she couldn't see his face,"Gabriel is a hollow and so is Lyneth."

Evan stared at his wife.

What?

What was going on here?

Was he in the Twilight Zone?

"Uh…" Was all Karri heard come out of his mouth.

"Yes, honey." She nodded, still keeping her eyes shut. "They are. But a… a different kind of hollow. More… advanced and they don't have their masks anymore. I don't know all of the details and-"

"Do….they still eat people?" Evan asked, hoping that since they were 'advanced' hollows, they would find something more to eat. Something less… Barbaric. "Honey, tell me: Do. They. Still. Eat. People."

Karri jumped, not realising she hadn't said a thing. "Um… I…Honey, um…yes? I think?"

"What?! And you let them?!"

"Evan, calm down!" Karri yelled back, pointing to bed where Evan was no longer sitting. "Big fish eat other little fish in the ocean, damn it!"

"But this is people!" Evan yelled, throwing his hands into the air, "and people have families and mother-in-laws and-"

"I guess I just solved the world's greatest complaint," Karri cut in, half-wishing to laugh at the mere idea, "I could just send Gabriel after everyone's mother-in-law and the world would rejoice!"

"Well, I am NOT rejoicing here!" Evan cried, hating the levity at a time like this, "you're telling me that my son is a soul-eating monster and you intend to let him run wild?!"

"It's not like he can eat anything else!" If only he understood like she did!

"Well, he'd better find something else, because as long as he lives under this roof, there will be no soul-eating! I forbid it and that's final!"

"Evan!" Karri put her hands on her hips, "I cannot do that. Gabriel needs to eat like the rest of us!"

"Exactly! He'll eat like the rest of us! Normal, non-human food!"

"I told you, he can't! And I am not going to let him starve if that is what you are-oh… Evan, you are giving me that look!" Karri finally screamed, "sit down! Sit down and listen to me!"

"Don't order me around like that, Karri!" Evan wasn't going to take her crazy speech that he knew was coming next. "I don't care what you say! I will not have a hollow under this roof!"

"What?! You mean, you just want to kick our son out of the house?! That's-you are a horrible person, Evan to even THINK that!" She had it up to here and there was no way she wou-

"And what of you?! You want to allow mass murder?!" Evan knew he was right. He always was. Karri would never win. Ever. "You want that?! You condone killing people? Is that what I am hearing, Karri?"

"No!" She screeched, wishing Evan would see what was right in front of him. "I don't! But you-"

"You do!" Evan could not believe this. After all these years! "And after I have tried so hard to keep violence OUT of this house and you condone it?! What happened, Karri?! What happened?!"

"Nothing happened!" Karri cried, finally feeling tears of frustration slide down her face. "I am still the same person I was! So is Connor and so is Gabriel and Lyneth! We are still a family who loves one another. And just because two of are different, does not mean I love them less and neither should you!"

"What do you mean?!" Evan's world was falling apart. "They are hollows, Karri! They aren't human and certainly don't know what love is! And I am now going to go down stairs and get it out of this house!"

"Evan! Put yourself to together!" Karri rushed over to the exit and plastered herself against the door, "you cannot throw our son out of the house! You do that and I will never, never forgive you!"

"Go ahead, Karri and defend him all you want, he'll still eat you!" Evan grabbed the handle and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Karri, just let me out!"

"No." She said, scowling at her husband who more heartless than she ever dreamed.

This… This was Evan.

The kind loving man she married.

" I won't let you out, because… you are disgusting me with your actions. I also cannot let you go downstairs and toss your own son out of the house." Karri said, pausing to let her words sink in as she realised there was only one thing should could do. "But I am thinking of tossing you out."

"Wh-what?!" Evan gasped, not believing what he heard, "You would throw me out?! Not the hollow?!"

Karri nodded, "because… When it comes down to it, I loved the man you were, not the man you are right now as I never knew you could be so cold. Evan…"

"Karri…" His hand tried the door again, "Let me out and we can talk about this later…All right?"

"No. You are not getting this door open." Karri shot back, knowing that it would be better. Heartbreaking, but better. "Evan. Get your suitcase. I don't want you here anymore. It's over. Everything is over. Get out and never speak to me again."

* * *

Author's Note: Hello! I am so pleased to present the next chapter of the Gabriel Project. I had this chapter written up for months now and I am so happy it found the light of day!

Thank you, Tsarina Torment for reading over this chapter! (Because that's what best friends are for, right?)

Guess who got her computer back today? Yes, the 19th. ME! Aceidia has her computer back, so expect more updates to come. :)

Anyhow, I am still in need of a proper-Beta reader and if any of you, my readers, wish to help me, please PM me. I have more information on my profile and the previous chapter.

Thanks for reading along!


	25. The King Is Useless!

Gabriel sat down at the kitchen table as Karri went to speak with his father.

How it would go, he had no idea, but he knew that he was going to have to speak to Connor and that wasn't something he was looking forwards too.

Not at all, but he was going to do it anyhow.

"Um…" he began as his little brother sat down across from him to continue to playing Life. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, if you play," Connor said, reaching across the table to spin.

"Okay. Deal. Just listen to what I have to say," Gabriel bargained, half-heartedly taking his own turn next. "Connor, I am not human."

"Uh, huh…" the ten-year-old knew that. All big brothers were aliens. No biggie. "Next."

"No. I mean it," Gabriel tried again, "I really am not human. I am a hollow who has ha-"

"Prove it," Connor said, making his brother gasp.

"Wha-" he sputtered, knowing he could, but then again, he couldn't. He didn't have any clothes and someone help him! Connor would laugh his head off and he would never hear the end of it and- "No, not right now."

"Yeah," Connor grinned shoved the game of Life aside to make room on the table, "knew it! You lie! Wanna play Pokemon Trading cards?"

Gabriel sighed closed his eyes. This wasn't working out too well, was it? "Fine… I'll play. but you have to believe what I just told you. Give me a deck."

"Any?" Connor asked, setting three different ones on the table for selection.

"Yeah, any-hey!" Gabriel cried, "I don't want the water deck! There is no good cards in that one! Are you-much better. The earth deck is much better, thank you…"

"And you said you wanted any of them," Connor grouched, setting out his first Pokemon on the table followed by an energy card. "And you complain."

"Sorry, sorry," his older brother apologized, pleased he got to play second. "I just don't like your water deck. What is it for, anyhow?"

"Well, it's mainly a healing deck, I kinda made it that way."

"I can tell," Gabriel said, taking a moment to attack Connor's creature before writing down the hit points remaining on a piece of paper. "And now you- hey! Stop it! No free card-draws! And-damn it! No coin tos-this is why I hate this game…" Gabriel groaned as his little brother blasted his cards to dust. "Can I quit now?"

"No!" Connor laughed, playing yet another card. "It's still my turn! Now, it's you-oh, I gotta flip a coin. And if you quit, I won't believe you're a hollow or whatever."

Gabriel groaned again.

He hated these coin tosses… He really did.

Thankfully he didn't have to suffer another defeat as he heard the front door shut with a slam. He glanced to his left to see his mother standing in the hall, a frown on her face.

Oh, thank goodness someone-

"Kids, I need to talk to you two," she said, her voice oddly quiet.

"Um, what is it?" Gabriel dared to ask, not sure what happened, but…

"I need to sit down," Karri muttered, taking a deep breath as Connor pulled up a chair for her as she walked over to the table. "Gabriel. First off. None of this is your fault. You cannot help who you are and Connor, you had better believe your brother. Do both of you understand?"

Gabriel and Connor nodded.

"Kids, I asked you dad to leave and I am getting a divorce."

* * *

Hudson yawned.

It was such a boring day at school and Arrogante, who was in his backpack, stopped speaking with him and worst of all, he had to sit next to Milo, that annoying American who seemed to know everything. Why was this?! And not to mention Hudson's life was over the moment he realised one horrid thing that morning. I have fucking pink hair!

What the hell is this?! It's worse than being old! Not that he originally was old, but still….Sitting next to this peasant is really driving me up the wall! Stop chewing on your pencil! It will ruin your teeth and they will fall out, idiot.

"What are you staring at?" Milo asked five minutes later, making Hudson jump in his chair. "I'm just thinking here."

"Yes, whatever, peasant," he muttered before turning back to his work.

"Well goo-what did you call me?" Milo gasped.

"I called you a peasant because that is what you are," Hudson replied, crossing his arms.

"You're just rude," Milo stated, not wishing to put up with this annoying kid any further. "So, don't talk to me."

"Well, don't talk to me either!" Hudson cried, making the teacher at the front of the look up from her desk, a scowl on her face.

"Hudson, Milo, come here, please," she said, making Hudson give Milo the finger. It was his fault for not understanding his ranking in the world after all. "I will not-"

The right side wall of the classroom exploded; sending Milo to the ground and making Hudson scowl.

This really was not his day, was it?

No, it's not…he was thankful he was a sailor, or he would need cussing lessons as his brown eyes met Aizen's. "Fucking bastard," the Segunda Espada muttered under his breath. What in the world does he want?

He watched the Shinigami glance around the room with a calculating look in his eye; the students within, save a few, knocked out by his mere reiatsu. "Um…" Aizen muttered, only to smile a little, making Hudson shiver as his eyes landed on Janus who was starting back. "You… come here."

Hudson watched his fellow classmate stand and bow. What? What the hell? Don't bow, you dumb peasant!

"And you," Aizen continued, his eyes flickering to Milo who shot a desperate look at Hudson. "come here."

"N…No," Milo stammered as Hudson pulled Arrogante out of his backpack, ready to fight. Aizen was not getting away from him this time and-

"I have no interest in you anymore, Baraggan," Aizen stated duly, much to his surprise.

"Wh..What?" Hudson gasped, more pissed at being ignored than anything else. "Why?"

"You are of no use," The Shinigami replied, stepping over to Milo and grabbing him by the collar. "I need Granz."

Before Hudson could even open his mouth or even move to attack, Aizen was gone. Milo and Janus along with him and- damn it! How the fucking hell was that bizarre freak of nature more useful than he was?! He, Baraggan was the King of Hueco Mundo! And what was Gabriel?! _Some kind of-_

_Wait._

_Gabriel?_

_Damn it!_

Hudson grabbed his backpack and left the classroom behind him. He had to find Gabriel and get his rightful place back. For if that freak was now the Sugunda Espada, well…

"I'll deal with him."

* * *

Author's notes: Yep, Good ol' Hudson. And The Pokemon Trading Card game has TOO many coin tosses it's not funny. I am loving the Online TCG too much for my own good. But I swear, there are TOO many coin-tosses… I avoid those cards like the plague. And I am STILL looking for a beta. For this story or any of my others. I am willing to work with on person for each story, so please, if you have any interest at all, please PM me. Thank you!


	26. Dreams Of The Dead

Damn, he looked so weak and pathetic…

Trying to stand up and continue fighting a battle he had no hope of winning.

_Why… _

_Why are you doing that, Grimmjow? You're nothing. So, live on and get the fuck out of my way._

The crescent blade left his hands and slammed into the side of the panther, sending him crashing into the white sands.

He grinned.

It was time to die.

He gripped the handle of his sword and slowly woke up to find himself staring at the white ceiling of the room of the youth shelter. Right where he had fallen asleep.

And yet, the sword was still in his hands. Laying across the bed was the same crescent blade from his dream.

"Wow, you look… stunned," a voice said with a hint of glee in it.

Teresa glanced up and frowned.

What the hell were these people doing here of all places?

Well, they were dressed in leather and looked rather out-cast, so, he sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's is four in the morning, what the hell do you two want?"

"Nothin' much," the young man grinned a bit and sat down on the bed next to the pale-skinned teen who was wearing a maroon-coloured suit to sleep of all things. "I was just thinking that we could use your help, Nnoitra. That's all."

"Why?" Teresa didn't like what was going on…"What is happening?"

"Aizen's back," the woman with red hair at the foot of his bed stated, her arms crossed and her deep-brown/black eyes staring down at him. "Whose side are you on."

"Hey," Teresa frowned, not liking this even more. "I just woke up, bitch! Shut up and let me sort this out!"

"Fair enough," she replied, not pleased to be called such, but she had heard worse. "Five minutes. Go."

Teresa was about to cuss at her when he realised she was serious. And knowing Harribel, she really meant five minutes. No more, no less. Not that he ever spoke to her more than needed as she was a woman, but since she never bothered him like Nelliel, damn bitch, Nnoitra just let her be.

_Now…_Teresa sat back in his bed and closed his eyes. Only to open them again to glare at the person sitting on the bed, invading his personal space. "Move it, who ever you are!"

"Okay, okay!" the young man held up his hands and stepped away over to Harribel. "Is over here, good?"

"Yes, now, shut up!"

"I'm here, I'm here, damn it," Teresa muttered as he walked outside into the dark street with Harribel and her annoying brother who had to be Yammy or some idiot. After weighing all his options, he figured that he'd be better off with them than with Aizen.

"What do you need, Starr-Holy shit! You're a girl!" Teresa screamed as he saw the Primera standing in front of him.

"Yeah?" Lyneth put her hands on her hips, "so what? Still sexist are you?"

"No, but what the hell?!" Teresa cried, throwing his hands into the air and Vicente handed him Santa Teresa. "What happened to you? And where is Lilynette?"

"I AM Lilynette and-this is Starrk, pleasure to meet you once again, Teresa. Now, as for how this happened, well, Szayel put us in the same body."

"…Shit."

"Yes, I have the same thoughts," Starrk said all to honestly, "and don't be alarmed, the pink hair can be dyed."

Teresa froze and Vicente couldn't help but laugh at the look of horror on his face as Azura realise how shocked Teresa was, not even attempting to nail Vicente for his unneeded laughter.

_This isn't good. _She thought and walked off into the lightening dark of the morning, allowing the others follow behind.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you so much for all of the favourites, follows and reviews on this story! It means a lot! :)


	27. Kidnapped by Superman!

Milo looked at his brother.

Janus sighed.

They had wanted a part in this story, but they never expected to be kidnapped by a guy who burst through their school wall like to Kool-Aid jug, but he didn't scream,"Oh yeah!" Instead, they were captured and dragged to this place; hands tied behind their backs and secured with duct tape.

"What now?" Milo asked Janus who glanced at their captor who was speaking. He couldn't really see a clear figure, but he could tell it was a man, "he seems busy talking."

"Yeah…"Janus watched the man in the plaid-shirt and jeans finish pacing the room again and turn to repeat the action. "I… I think he's trying to interrogate us or something…"

"I'll say." He thought it was Mandarin Chinese or Korean." Milo glanced at the man who still hadn't introduced himself, "Worst part, he looks like Clark Kent. Do you think we should start thinking like Lex Luther? I bet he'd have some idea how to get out of this and-"

_"Watashi wa Aizen!"_ The man suddenly stated, turning towards them, anger in his voice. "You. Talk me!"

The two captive brothers shared a look. So he wasn't Superman… Okay.

_Now he starts talking English…_

_Really, really bad English…._ Milo rolled his eyes, only to get a look from 'Aizen', was it? He couldn't tell, but the man's last statement seemed to be in introduction. "Hi. I'm Milo and this is my brother, Janus.."

Aizen's eyes glanced from one to the other captive. _"Hai."_

Milo assumed that was 'yes'. "And, Aizen… Um… we see you want to take over the world or what not," -so he assumed- "evil superman, and we want to help you with your English."

"English?" Aizen wasn't going to stoop so low as the learn that vulgar language. He learned what he needed to get by and nothing else. "No."

"Ah, so you do know a little…" Milo grinned, pleased to make such progress in such little time. Even though he was pissed about being here and how his stupid brother actually bowed as 'Superman' entered the classroom. But he could deal with that later as he needed to know one thing: "what's your name?"

"Sosuke Aizen." Their captor replied, proud as could be.

You won't be proud for long…"Good. Why are you here?"

"Make sword me."

"You want us to make a sword, is that right?" Why a man wanted a sword so bad, Milo had no idea, but it was bound to be bad.

"Yes. Sword me you make, Granz."

"Um…" Milo wasn't sure, but he had to say it anyhow, "our last name isn't Grants. We're… not the-" He shot Janus a grin. "The droids you're looking for. Yeah…We don't know a Grants. But we could use the money."

Milo watched Aizen stared at him a moment, thinking. "No? Know Szayel?"

"No? We don't know a, however you say that name."

"But…" Aizen glanced at the two. He was honestly now more baffled then he was before. He knew the Granz Brothers hated one another, but, his captives were clearly related and had the same reiatsu it seemed. "Not Szayel?"

"No." Milo repeated, hoping that maybe Janus was figuring out an escape plan, but he was just sitting, doing nothing. " Um, Aizen. What does he look like? Grants? Maybe we can help you find him."

"Yes. Can't picture." Aizen nodded, not seeing that Milo was trying to stall for time instead of wanting to be of use. "Help me."

"Yeah." he nodded slowly, "that's the idea. Now, I know you don't like English, but I am sure that he does, this person you're looking for and you don't want him scheming behind your back, right?"

"No, no." Aizen had to admit this kid was right. Szayel was bound to know English and he didn't want to be tricked by the scientist. "Teach."

Milo grinned.

It was such a cruel thing to do, but they were kidnap-ees and desperate measures were needed.

"Well…" Milo put the most scholarly look on his face as he noticed that his brother Still wasn't doing anything. As if captivated by some spell. "Aizen, If you want to master the language of English, I suggest you sit down and I can begin our first lesson. Thank you. So, I think it would be best to start easy. Now, repeat: We all live in a yellow submarine."

"Nani?" Aizen wasn't sure what he said, although, he did catch the word 'live'. "Again, again, Po?"

Milo tried his not to laugh. Teletubbies did such a wonderful job…and it gives me an idea of his vocabulary… Now to get the hell out of this… Janus! Do something, don't be such a pest! "Yes. Again. Repeat: We all live in a yellow submarine."

"Yellow?" Aizen wasn't sure what a colour was doing in the sentence.

"Yes." Milo replied with a nod, "yellow. But let's try something easier. Easy. Now repeat: my aunt is a chimpanzee."

"My…" Aizen paused, only to see the teen give an encouraging nod. "My aunt is a chimpanzee-zee."

"Good!" Milo would have clapped, but his hands were still tied behind his back, making him wish that Janus would figure out his plan fast. "Now repeat: I have a hairy butt."

That sounded easy enough.

"I have a hairy butt." Aizen repeated, not sure what a hairy was.

Milo used all his will-power keep a straight face.

Wow… this is amazing…I should get a prize for this.

"Good! Repeat: Welcome K-Mart Shoppers."

"Welcome K-mart shoppers!" Aizen cried as if he understood it was a greeting.

"Great!" Milo glanced at Janus who glance who made him want to scream with rage. He sill wasn't doing anything! Janus, don't you care?! We are going held captive here! This isn't a movie! No one is going to come save little ants like us! "Repeat: I like to read…"

"I like to read." Aizen actually understood that one. Suddenly, he was so proud of his ever growing skills in the English language.

"Lemon Slash." Milo finished, praying this man didn't know what that meant.

Thankfully, he didn't.

"I…I like to read…" Aizen slowly said, making sure to use his best pronunciation as he was given another encouraging nod. "Lemon Slash."

"Awesome. Now, repe-" Janus gasped as the air behind Aizen rippled and opened to reveal a- oh, how he hated to feel such hope- Hudson. Battle Axe in hand and a angry look on his face. "Uh….repeat: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, Aizen."

"Supercali-" Superman stopped speaking as the flat of an axe connected with his head. The moment he fell forwards, Hudson rushed over to the two brothers. "Awe, you pathetic whippersnappers…" he muttered as he ripped away Milo's restraints with his bare hands. "Here I was thinking you were Gabriel; but whatever, I have to get you away from-"

"I am staying here," Janus stated as his hands were freed.

"What?" Hudson gasped, glancing at Milo dashed behind him for protection.

"I said I am going to-"

"Whatever," the snob grabbed the younger brother's arm and dragged him back into opening of darkness.

* * *

Author's Note: _Watashi wa_ = I am. (If I remember correctly. Google Translate helped). _Hai_ = Yes.

I usually do not use the little bit of Japanese I know in my stories as it's takes away from it, but I wanted to show the language barrier between the characters better. So, I got to use a little. :)

I love Milo and Hudson so much! And the Kool-aid gag is thanks to Dane Cooks' comedy sketch on the character. It's really quite funny!


	28. Bribing Always Works

The moment the doorway of Garganta closed, it all sank in.

His brother had betrayed him.

"J…Janus?" Milo whispered into the comforting darkness around him. How he wished that his brother had snuck in at the last moment, but he knew it wasn't true. "Why…_Why did you stay?!_" He screamed, slamming his fist into the soft wall of the corridor. "_I thought you wanted to come home!_ Why didn't you come?!"

Something snapped.

An explosion of red light sent Milo sliding back into the opposite wall.

Hudson frowned and after hoisting Arrogante over his shoulder, he marched off, hoping the idiot could follow.

* * *

Gabriel slowly opened his eyes to find himself staring at Connor who was sleeping in the bed next to his with Karri who had cried all of last night. After she told them the news of the divorce, they all packed, she not wanting to stay in the house and headed to a hotel. Once there, she had finally calmed Connor down and finally broke down herself, leaving Gabriel to comfort her while Connor escaped the world through the television. And even though he was starving, Gabriel couldn't find it in himself to just leave his mother all of last night, so he finally fell asleep at four in the morning after he made sure everyone was in bed and properly taken care of.

_Damn it… I'm so soft…_

_No,_ Fornicaras muttered from where he was in the bed next to his other self, _you have changed. It's the natural process of things. I didn't expect myself to be the same when I came up with this plan. That was the risk we both had to take._

_True. It was. Now… did I fall asleep, or did I actually pass out? I can't remember._

_I don't recall, to be honest, Szayel._

_Okay, okay…_ Gabriel reached over to the nightstand, a bit concerned as a shaking hand grasped his white glasses.

_Ugh… it's been too long, hasn't it, Fornicaras?_

_Yes, I suppose it has…it's been nearly three days since you have eaten anything at all. It is not something I tell you I am pleased with. You need to get up and find some food before we die._

_Wait, we can starve?_

_Well, yes, everything needs food! Arrancars more than others. I swear I won't let you eat them._ The sword muttered, sending Gabriel an image of Karri and Connor, _we've changed too much. Since our mask has been torn from us, we can last longer than the average hollow whose span is 1-2 days… but, that does not mean we don't need food, Gabriel. Now, get up and get dressed. I don't want to revert to a mere Gilligan._

_I already am up_, Gabriel rubbed his eyes and glanced around the hotel room. It was a boring room like any other.

Two beds, nightstand, desk by the window and a chair. A television on top of a dresser and a small bathroom by the entrance. He didn't want to get up. Not when he was warm in bed and he felt ill from the lack of food. I just want to go back to sleep…_Go back to sleep and you won't have a choice who you eat. The other downside to being a hollow is, when one begins to revert, you lose your reason. Mask or no mask. Now, get up, Gabriel and get somet-_

_But Aizen is out the-_

_Do as I say and eat. If you remember right, you brought back the others for a reason and they had better serve you._

_True. I am getting up now and-guess not_, Gabriel sat back down on his bed and took a deep breath, his eyes closing to keep the world from spinning. _Oh, how am I going to hunt when I cannot even stand?_

_Instinct will take over. No need to worry._

_Okay…_Gabriel gripped the sword in his hand and drew it to steady himself on his feet when the phone rang. He sighed and picked it up. "Hello? Oh, hello Officer Douglas. You want my mom, don't you? Yes, I thought so. Just a moment..."

He set the phone down and crept the best he could over to the other bed, nearly falling on top of Connor who thankfully was a light sleeper.

"Shh!" Gabriel put his hand over his brother's moth as he opened it to yell. "I am just trying to wake mom up. The police want to talk to her!" He watched his words register in Connor's mind and let him go a moment later. "Can you get her up?"

Connor nodded and poked Karri who yawned a rolled over, muttering something along the lines of: 'go away kids... eat cake.'

Gabriel and Connor shared a snicker before the youngest tried again, this time telling her the police were on the phone. She sat up in bed and took the phone that Gabriel handed to her. "Um, yes?" Karri asked, trying not to yawn. "And um... what do you mean?"

"We found Lyneth and brought her into the station," Officer Douglas repeated.

Karri froze.

"R...really?!" she screamed, making everyone wince, "we will be right down! Thank you, thank you! I love you so much! I mean, oh, whatever the hell!" she slammed the phone down the receiver and if Connor wasn't so happy as well, he would have laughed at how she actually jumped out of bed and rushed to get dressed in such a cartoon fashion.

In less than five minutes, they were both ready and Gabriel could do nothing but stare at them as they finally noticed he hadn't moved.

"What are you doing just sitting there!" Karri cried, not sure what else to say, "we have to get-"

"I will stay here, if you don't mind," Gabriel offered, only to get a scowl in return.

"Gabriel..." his mother began, her mind jumping to too many conclusions. "You haven't been doing anything illegal, have you?"

He shook his head, "no. I haven't. I just am very hungry..."

"Oh, I see. Well, we can get you and Lyneth something to eat after we leave the station, how is that?"

"You can have a cracker!" Connor offered, pulling one out of his pants pocket. "It's still whole and the butter should be soft by now."

Gabriel couldn't help but make a face. How lucky it was he was an Arrancar... "um, thanks, but no thanks. I will come, but we have to walk slowly, I am feeling faint."

"Okay, okay..." Karri sighed, a new reality setting in. "Could we-oh, no we can't. That would be stupid and I guess you are going to have to come with us."

Gabriel blinked. He didn't even get an explanation. "What do you-" oh, he was hungry if he didn't catch her train of thought. It would be stupid to leave him with Connor and if Aizen found him, it would be bad and so, he was going to have to come with them...

"I get it...give me a minute..." he let out a deep breath before standing up slowly, a hand coming to assist him. "Now, to the door."

Karri nodded and slowly, but surely, they made their way to the car where she had Gabriel sit in the back and Connor in the front. Rules aside, she didn't really want Gabriel getting any ideas being so hungry he could hardly stand without seeing stars.

"Are we all buckled in?" she asked and after getting a yes, she drove out of the parking lot. It wasn't until a few blocks away did she remember that Connor knew nothing of what was going on. "And you are oddly quiet." she stated, not sure how to put it. If something odd was up, Connor was usually the first to ask, but he had been nothing but quiet.

"What is going on?" she asked a second time, hearing nothing.

Her youngest sighed and stared out the window of the passenger seat. "Mom," he began, not sure where to start. "Do you love me?"

Karri nodded. "Yes, I do. Very, very much. What makes you ask?"

"Because..." Connor sighed again, "if you did, you would make it work between you and daddy."

Karri took a deep breath and tightened her grip on the steering wheel. She knew Connor didn't know the whole story and how to present it to him, she had no idea; nor did Gabriel it seemed and it was fine. He had his own problems and how could Connor not think she didn't love him?

"Connor, listen here," she stated, making him roll his eyes. "Yes, this is a lecture. I love you more than I can possibly say and I think it's so sad that your father wasn't who I thought he was. And I am sorry. No, wait. I shouldn't be. _He _should. And please, listen to what I tell you, dear. Okay?"

He nodded.

And with that, Karri went on to explain the situation they were in. From Aizen, the Espada and what happened between her and Evan. And by the time she had, they reached the police station, prompting her to add, "and do not say a word, all right? If you keep quiet, I will get you five new Pokemon decks."

Connor raised an eyebrow.

He liked bribes.

But...

"Take me to see the new movie too?"

Karri nodded.

"With popcorn and candy?"

Karri nodded again. Who needed $200 dollars anyway?

"Okay!" he chirped, bouncing out of the car. "You got a deal!"

* * *

Author's note: Phew... he can be bribed...I honestly have been worried about how to make him keep his mouth shut. The the cracker part IS right out of _Ferris Bueler's Day Off. _And yes, I am still in need of a Beta Reader! Thanks for reviewing Timothy and I am doing well. :) And I am sorry about the long, long wait for the next chapter. I have been busy, but I know the next update will be very soon. Thank you everyone who has favourited and followed this story!


	29. What Am I And Who Are We?

Lyneth glanced around the police station, feeling horribly alone. Vicente and Azura had been taken into custody as they had other charges along with Teresa and Starrk had fallen quiet.

_Please... wake up,_ she tried again, but still nothing..._Starrk, I need you right now_! We are back where we started!__

Lyneth felt something twitch in the back of her mind, nearly making her cry.

_I am here, Lily. What do you need?_

_I... I am scared.  
_

_Of what? _Starrk yawned, not sure what she was so scared of. They were the Primera Espada and they had already defeated Aizen once. _We still have Coeur and Pagan. They are at the hotel where we left them. We are still ahead of Aizen._

_I know that! I am not as scared about that! It's my mom. I... I didn't mean to run awa-wait..._Lyneth frowned as it dawned on her, her blood beginning to boil as she sat in the plastic chair. _You made me run away, Starrk!_

_Yes. I did. _

_Why?! Why did-_

_You did not want your friends to die. Now, Lily, it's not so bad... It will all be over soon. We have more important things to worry about._

_I know, I know! And I don't know what to do! _Lyneth cried as she saw Karri, Connor and Gabriel walk into the station, her mother coming to instantly embrace her. Half of Karri's lecture unheard as Lyneth glanced at Gabriel who was trying to act casual, but she could tell he was starving. A_nd he's all we have now... _

_Don't give up so soon, cowboy. _Starrk said, switching out for a moment, making Lyneth more annoyed than ever. _And stop doing that! And don-_

"Howdy, Ma'am," the Primera began, making Karri jump and let go of her daughter. "I'm Coyote Starrk, pleasure. We've got a problem. We got a few of our companions in the pokey."

Karri glanced back at Gabriel not sure what to say in return. Her sweet daughter's voice suddenly sounded like a... a man's. This wasn't the weird she signed up for! Or was it?

'Is this normal?' she mouthed, only to have her older son smile a bit.

"Howdy, Starrk," he said with a sigh. "Yes, I gave into your stupid cowboy obsession... Now, can you come over here to talk?" Gabriel didn't want to say why and thankfully he didn't have to as Lyneth nodded and swiftly came over.

"What do you need?" Starrk asked, not quite so shocked to see that Szayel hadn't changed much. Still had white glasses, an evil look in his eye and an annoyed tone of voice. "And don't lecture me."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and sighed, "I am not going to. That's Mom's job. What I want to know is, the others, they are here, right?"

Starrk nodded.

"Who?" Gabriel knew they couldn't have found everyone in about a week. "Tell me."

"Aaroniero and Harribel," he replied smoothly. "Along with Nnoitra," he finished, instantly grabbing Gabriel's arm as he saw a dangerous spark in his eye. Even if he couldn't stand, Starrk knew he was still dangerous. Especially to one who left him to die. "And Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. But he's not co-operating." But his words did nothing as he watched them go in one of Gabriel's ears and out the other as his mind was set on one thing and one thing only. "Hey, cowboy, don't make me do this."

"Let go of me," Gabriel demanded, glaring at the Primera. "Everything has-"

Starrk's hand connected with his face.

"Everything has changed and nothing will be changed if we don't get along," the Primera stated, frowning a bit as he realised he had accidentally broken a cheekbone. "And sorry, friend, I didn't mean to do that."

"Yeah," Gabriel muttered, his hand coming to gingerly touch his face where he knew a bruise was forming as he tried to regain his footing. "It's okay. Thank you. Now... You're right...Do as you wish, Starrk."

"Thank you,"

"Are you okay?" he added a moment later seeing that Gabriel still looked hurt in more than one way.

"I...I will be fine," he replied, his heart hurting more than his face. "It's just my pain tolerance went down levels... I'll be okay, Starrk. It only hurts a little to talk. Go talk to Mom and please don't freak her out..." he glanced up to see Karri and his younger brother staring at the scene before them. "And..."

"And what?" Starrk asked as he let go of Gabriel's arm, wincing as he realised he left a bruise there as well.

"Don't worry about Connor. It's..." he wasn't sure how to put it in a way the Primera would believe it. "Different."

Starrk frowned a bit, making Gabriel sigh. He understood and Yyfordt was dead anyway, it was Nnoitra he had to deal with next and how he didn't want to.

But he knew he had to.

And that hurt more than anything.

"Just..." he nodded towards the others, "go. I will be okay... I just... I have to..."

Starrk glanced over his shoulder before reaching out to wrap an arm around Gabriel's shoulder. "Hey, I'm here. And let's go talk with them together..." Starrk waited for a moment and much to his pleasure, Gabriel nodded and the two made their way over to Connor and Karri who opened her mouth to lecture about hitting when Starrk held up a hand. "It's okay. We apologised. Let's get the others."

Karri nodded and went over to the clerk's desk.

* * *

The ride home was quiet. Too quiet from where Gabriel sat in the backseat, wishing he could curl up around the phsyical pain his heart, the stabbing sensation along with the hunger he was feeling making it nearly impossible to listen to the conversations around him.

Vicente, also known as Aaroniero was talking to Karri in the front seat about how he owed her for bailing him out; Connor cutting in every so often to complain that he wanted to go to the store now and get Pokemon Cards and Lyneth back to her usual self and speaking at a non-stop pace with Azura about make up or something...

Gabriel didn't really care.

Nnoitra was still back at the police station and surely not in the mood to talk.

Not that it would be much of a talk.

It was more a: listen while I lecture.

Not that it mattered.

The chance was over now and besides...

_I don't know him in this life... oh, what is going on here?! I... I hate someone I don't even know. And that... Isn't fair, is it?_

Gabriel sighed and climbed out of the car as they arrived home, Karri heading there as she knew she would need more than a hotel room for all of them to sleep in. Or something like such, the whole conversation missed, but Gabriel didn't really care. He showed Vicente and Azura to the living room where they would be sleeping before heading upstairs where he shut the door to his room.

It was such a horrible...punishment.

He who hated so many, didn't have to right to hate at all.

_I don't know Nnoitra or even Aaroniero. I can't hate them... and why am I even thinking this?! This is human morals and I am not... I am not..._

Gabriel opened his eyes to find himself staring into the full-length mirror. The one hanging on the back of his open closet door, his image staring back at him, both with the same question:

_What..._What am I? I am not human and yet I-  
__

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

Gabriel sighed and closed his eyes.

"Who is it?"

"It's Vicente." came the reply. "Dinner's ready."

"I am not hungry," Gabriel said, not feeling like telling Vicente he didn't actually need to eat human food. "You can go on without me."

"Are you sure?" he asked, "Adjuches are hard to resist..."

Gabriel paused, making Vicente snicker a bit, much to his annoyance. "Fine...give me a few minutes."

"Got it," the Novena nodded from where he was standing in the hallway before heading downstairs to help his sister slice up the hollows she and Lyneth had found roaming the streets outside the house. "And so," he began as he set down the plates of oddly-coloured meat on the table. "Wh-wait a sec, kid," Vicente nabbed the plate out of Connor's hands. "That isn't for you."

"Aw," Connor frowned and crossed his arms. "Why not?! It looks cool!" It was every ten-year-old boy's dream to eat creepy gooey food!

How dare Vicente take it away!

"This is hollow food," Vicente replied with a sad sigh. "I understand, but this would make you sick."

"Are you sure?!" Connor asked, feeling ever so slightly jealous.

"Yeah. Sorry," he replied, setting a plate of spaghetti in front of the ten-year-old. "All you get tonight is some brains..."

Vicente smiled a bit as Connor cheered, making him feel better. When he was ten, he didn't worry about what he ate, he worried about tomorrow and if he would see the sun rise..._It's nice to see him so happy..._ Vicente thought as he sat down at the table and glanced at Azura who seemed hesitant to join him. "Azura, do you want sit or not?"

"I..." she crossed her arms. "I have sat enough."

Vicente wasn't sure what she meant, but whatever. "If you insist."

He heard her exhale as if she was nervous about something so simple. What it was, he didn't know, but knew from the tone in her voice, not to ask.

Soon everyone whom wished to sit, was around the table, Lyneth was the first to speak as she watched Gabriel shiver as he finally joined them as if remembering something. Something she remembered as well, but dare not say.

"So, are Coeur and Pagan going to join us?" She asked the group once he had sat down next her and Connor who was sitting next to Vicente.

"Who?" Gabriel asked.

"Coeur and Pagan, also known as Ulquiorra and Grimmjow," Azura stated from where she stood in the corner, not sure how they could enjoy sitting around at a table once again. "They are at the hotel and Murcielago seems to not agree with Coeur. Ideas?"

Gabriel instantly nodded. "I do. It is a simple solve. He just has to release and then, they shall synchronizes to their current state. Do you want me to call and tell him that?"

"If you will," Azura walked over and handed Gabriel her phone. "Their numbers are in there."

"Wait," Karri began from where she was sitting at the head of the table, "no phones at the table."

Gabriel nodded and was about to hand it back to Azura when she glared down at him. "It's an order."

He sighed and glanced at his mom.

If only she understood what that meant...

* * *

Author's note: Yes! A double-update! Why? Because I love you my readers! :)


	30. The Trash Compactor And The Drama Queen

Coeur woke to find himself staring up at Pagan.

Where was he?

"You're in a hotel!" Pagan cried, a smile appearing on his face. "Vicente, Azura and Lyneth went out to get Nnoitra and who he is, I have no idea, but he's coming back here, I think. But anyhow, I silenced Murcielago and he's not very happy I am sitting on him, but he'll live and are you okay?"

"Uh…" Coeur nodded a bit, "I am. But… why am I still out of my body and why do I have pink hair? I am supposed to have black."

Pagan shrugged, "I am not sure. Lyneth seems to know, but won't say a thing. I suppose it's a secret."

"I suppose…" Coeur moaned, putting a hand to his throbbing head. "Do you have any-"

Pagan pulled a bag of ice out of the ice bucket on the nightstand, and plopped it on the Thief's head, "my mom says always prepare for anything. So, how are you feeling?"

"Horrible…" Coeur whispered, not sure what had happened to him. "I am ashamed of what I did, Pagan. I am so sorry, I didn't want to hurt you but-"

"I already talked to Murcielago," he cut in with a frown, "he's not nice and doesn't get why I like you. So, I am sitting on him. It should teach him a lesson, if not, I am putting him in a trash compactor. Vicente says he knows a really good one! It crushes things into goo and-"

Pagan froze as it dawned on him, "it's… full… of bodies… EWWW!"

Coeur winced and covered his ears as the blonde screeched.

"No way!" Pagan continued, "he wasn't lying when he said he worked with-the mob." He whispered, a bit panicked. "Anyhow, Coeur, I forgive you. I didn't do nice things to you when I... oh, what did I do?"

"Nothing."

"I guess you're right!" Pagan cried, throwing his hands in the air. "You don't have to feel bad at all! It happens! Once, I was hanging out with my cousin, Jean and we got mad and I accidentally slugged him and I felt really bad, but he forgave me and you did that! So we can let it go!"

"I... I guess we can," Coeur sighed, glancing away. "Pagan... I... don't know how to say this. I... I don't know if I should love you."

Pagan paused.

"What do you mean?" he asked, praying it was not what he thought.

"You... you and I... We're not..." Coeur continued, "I...don't know who I am."

"Well, I guess it's time to close your eyes and tell me who you are!" Pagan cried, a grin spreading across his face. "Haha, it's your turn now! Get to it, Coeur!"

The thief sighed and did as asked. It was so mean of him to...well, it was funny, if Coeur really thought about it... Who knew that he would fall in love with Grimmjow and what was even more so... was, did he actually hate the Sexta Esapda back then?

_Or..._

_Did I love him?_

_Well... either way..._ "I am Coeur D'Monde. And I-" he never finished his sentence as Pagan took that moment to kiss him. His hands coming to caress his face and dance through his ugly-coloured hair. "I love you," the blonde whispered as he pulled away. "Is it possible to love both of you?"

"I don't know," Coeur admitted, reaching to wrapped his arms around Pagan. "I suppose it is. The line between who we were and who we are is so thin...It is possible."

"What line?" Pagan asked, unsure what to do with the feelings stirring in his heart, his hand coming to fix the hair he messed up on Coeur's face. "We are... the same. Yet, we are not."

"Are you contradicting yourself?" Coeur had to scowl, "you said earlier, you are Pagan Vanfleet, but now... You have not allowed Grimmjow to die."

"Because," Pagan sighed, not wishing to undermine what had been said earlier. "I... Have been thinking. Murcielago made me think when he claimed to be your other half. As if you are not whole without him. And then, I got to thinking about reincarnation and... some people have so many lifetimes... and in each, we learn something. And once we have, we move on... And so, Grimmjow is one of mine and maybe, before that, I was someone else. And Grimmjow was much different than I am. He was mean and power-hungry, but he was kind. Just like I am an-"

"How can he be mean and nice at the same time?" Coeur asked, frankly lost.

"Because he was cruel to his enemies, but to those he cared about, he was nice. And I am nice. So, maybe, I got his nice-ness in this life and maybe he got his meanness from another and if that is so, then each life we live, we gain something in our personality. Does that make sense? Like layers. That make up your personality. So, in a way, Grimmjow isn't quite dead. A nice piece lives on... and since it came up, as my mom told me when I called her earlier and told her all about it, there must be a lesson I must learn before I can completely let it go. You too, Coeur. But that is between you and Murcielago. Whom I have made see reason. Mostly. Still wants you not to go out with me, but... that's its or his problem. You want to go out with me, right?"

Coeur nodded. "More than anything."

"Awesome."

"And anything-" Just then, Pagan's phone gave a ring, making the two sigh. They were about to kiss again, damn it and someone had to nerve to- "Hello? Who is it?!"

"Um, Gabriel," came the reply.

"Do I know you?" Pagan was sure that he knew a Gabriel but... he couldn't remember.

"Yes, you do." Gabriel snapped, "it's Szayel. Listen up. Coeur needs to release Murcielago and it will stop being such a pain, is that understood?"

"Oh, okay...Szayel? I know that name..."

Pagan swore he could hear Gabriel groan in annoyance. "Are you...oh, I won't ask. It's Szayelaporro Granz."

"Oh!" the hippy cried, suddenly realising who it was. "Oh! Sorry! It's been a long day and nice to hear from you! Is your brother there?"

"...No. My brother is not," Gabriel gritted his teeth, wishing he could just hang the hell up.

"Well, where is he?" This reincarnation this was really awesome! If Pagan could put it in a bottle, he would!

"Not here."

"When will he be back, then?"

There was a long, long pause.

"He's dead," Gabriel finally stated, making Vicente shiver from where he sat across the table.

It was that voice.

The one that, oh, he couldn't remember.

"Yeah. I said, dead, Pagan. Deal with it." Gabriel continued, a cold smile creeping onto his face, "what? You expect me to-my goodness, you're crying, aren't you. Well, that's just-who says I am antagonising you? Well for a fact, I am and I am enjoying myself. And you want to know that, don't you? Ah, well... "

Vicente nearly dropped his silverware as Gabriel sat back in his chair, one hand coming to fix his glasses and the other a piece of stray hair.

Something about that move...

Just freaked him out.

"I ate him. And-" Gabriel sighed and held the phone away from his ear; Lyneth's hands rushing to cover Connor's own hearing from the curses echoing from the phone. " You know, Grimmjow, I like it when you cry... It's so nice to hear. But it's not much of a loss, so get the hell over it! And…"

Vicente shrank back as Gabriel began to laugh.

Just like he used to.

_Just like when I died. _

"If you're so damn pissed," Gabriel continued, only feeding the fire he created, "you can fuck the hell off! Because nothing going to change the fact I ate Yylfordt. You can scream at me all you want, but let me tell you, he did the same thing before I ripped through his skull!"

With one last flourish of the hand, Gabriel hung up, marched out of the kitchen, leaving everyone stunned and Lyneth to explain.

* * *

Author's note: Szayel has returned. :) And Coeur and Pagan's kiss is brought to you by the Hueco Mundo Roleplay that my friend Tsarina Torment and I have. :) Also, I totally forgot this wasn't cannon, it was so well written. I hope you can forgive me, Estella! But This fiction also inspired this story! (All of my favourites have and so, go read ALL of them:

s/7237415/1/Goodbye-Brother Selena Estella

Super-sorry and how I forgot, I don't know! XD_ Please, please go read and review this story!_


	31. This Life and Our Love

He door to his room shut with a slam and Gabriel closed his eyes, he wished he hadn't said anything. Yet, it was so much fun...

And why did his heart still hurt so much?

Nnoitra was less than fifty feet of him and he couldn't.._.I couldn't..._If he was really daring, he could go back to the station and- _No. I... don't want to do that. He'll come to me, right?_

_No._

_I suppose not._

_He didn't come when I needed him, he won't come now._

_I..._Gabriel glanced through the window at the night beyond. I_ have to take this into my own hands. Yet, Aizen's out there and I don't want to face him either. I don't think I can. He would just...oh... damn..._his hand left his heart to rest on his stomach where he swore he could feel a scar, even though he knew there was none. _He... wants his sword back, doesn't he? If...I brought back the Espada and their swords were returned, then... it would in theory, work the same for Soul Reapers and-_ Gabriel reached out and locked the window of his room, letting the blinds slide down to settle on the ledge.

_I have to find somewhere safe and-_

He paused as he heard voices from the kitchen.

_No need to worry about that, my life is over._

_I am grounded for life and wait, does Yylfordt actually count?_

_He was already dead when I made that deal and yes, he's still technically related to me... But it was before this deal when down. Even before I was reborn. So... I have nothing to worry about._

_Right?_

He jumped as someone knocked on his bedroom door. And for some reason, he hoped it was his mother coming to ground him and not Aizen coming to dissect him. "Um, yes?"

"Hey, cowboy, it's Starrk, lemmie in already! And stop like switching with me! I know you want-"

"Come in," Gabriel said as he opened the door, gesturing for her to enter. "I... I am sorry."

"Hey, I know you are," Lyneth wasn't going to deny that as she sat down on her brother's bed, only to frown a bit. "Do you want me to take you to talk to Nnoitra? Would that make you feel better?"

Gabriel glanced down. "I... I don't know. I don't want to talk to him, I want to just leave him like he did me, it would be a sweet kind of revenge, but I... I can't do that to him. He deserves to know I am mad at him and I... I am sorry I left you to explain."

"N-No worries," Lyneth said with a sigh. "It was easy sorted. I just told her that you had a brother you didn't get a long with years and years ago and you were a different person back then and the rules were different. And yeah, I admitted you were, well _are_, sadistic, but told her that there were a lot of other factors playing in to your fountain of foul language."

"Mom was pretty upset, wasn't she?" Gabriel dared to ask, feeling a little bad for doing so.

"Yeah, but it's okay...she's busy explaining things to Connor. Thanks to you, he now knows what the 'f-word' is and so she's doing damage control. But I honestly wouldn't put it past him to be faking. I bet you he already knows it... but whatever...So, Gabriel, I only heard from Santa Teresa what happened. Now, can you tell me your side?"

"I...do I have to?" he began, only to see his sister nod. "O-okay. Close the door."

Lyneth hopped off the bed and did just as he asked, only to turn around and grin at him. "So, what happened?"

"I don't want to put it into words, I really don't," he sighed and drew Fornicaras from where it was sitting on his bed. He had left it in the car when they went into the police station and now it was home once again. "I could show you. Do you want to see?"

Lyneth shook her head. "No, not really. I can see other people's memories, being a zanpakuto myself, but I... I don't want to."

"What are you, a coward?" Gabriel shot back, not in the mood to deal with her refusal.

"No, I need to hear it from you and _you alone._ I don't want to hear it from who you used to be."

"...Fine," Gabriel closed his eyes a moment before laying down on his bed, the view of the ceiling making it much easier to speak. "It... Ugh... I don't want to say this. I don't and you just want me to make a fool of myself and you're going to laugh an-"

"No. I won't. I know it was painful." Lyneth said.

"But I...I wanted Nnoitra to come save me. I knew that he was suicidal, but I just couldn't help but think that maybe he would... he would live for me and Lyneth, there was so much more to all of this, but I... I can't explain it. And it hurts. It hurts so much. I thought he loved me, but when it came down to it, he..."

"He didn't." She finished.

Gabriel nodded, ashamed of the tears sliding down his face. "I wanted to…When we were at the police station. I wanted to…"

"I know you did," Lyneth smiled faintly and wrapped her arms around her brother, "and I... I am sorry."

Gabriel just nodded again, his hands coming to grip her jacket as laid he his head on her shoulder and sobbed.

_Why did it come to this?!_

_I… I loved you so much, Nnoitra. So much and you did nothing but turn your back on me when needed you. But I…I don't know you and I can't…_He looked back at Lyneth who stood in the doorway of Garganta sometime later.

"You can," she said, glad she was able to convince her brother to speak to Teresa in the last fifteen minutes once he began to calm down. "I believe in you."

Gabriel nodded and turned back to Teresa who took that moment to glance up at him from where he was sitting on his bed, making him pause.

Was this the right thing to do?!

Both of them had changed and maybe for the be-

_No._ Gabriel pushed the thought out of his mind and stepped out of the spirit way onto the old wooden floor of the Youth Shelter. "Hello Nnoitra." He stated before slapping the teen across the face as hard as could. " That's for what you did. Now, do… you want to talk?"

"Yeah," he replied with a heavy sigh, a hand coming to rub his injured face. "And it's Teresa. But yeah, we should talk."

Gabriel nodded and glanced around the room to see many other youths sleeping and if they weren't well, he did not give a damn. "Where?"

"Outside?" Teresa offered, only to have Gabriel shake his head. "I don't want you to be taken into the station again."

"I understand…how about…in there?" Teresa asked, pointing into Garganta. "It is safe."

Gabriel glanced behind him and Lyneth gave him a thumbs up. "I'll clear out," she said, glad she got them talking. "Sound good?"

The two shared a look.

There were not any other options, really.

"Yes," Gabriel said, only to add, "if that's what you want too, Teresa."

'Yeah," he nodded, slowly standing up to make his way over to the opening, dreading what was to be said, but he knew they had to talk. There had to be understanding and closure if they were to move on. "Would you clear out?"

Lyneth glanced at Gabriel who nodded, "you can leave. We'll be fine."

"Uh… Okay," she muttered before asking, "you're not going to attack are you?"

Gabriel shook his head and Teresa let out a sigh of pure relief. "No. I just… want to talk, Lyneth."

"Good."

With that, she turned and opened another door leading to her room at home, shutting it behind her seconds later. Leaving Teresa and Gabriel alone in the Spirit Passage way, the only light coming from the top of Santa Teresa's blade, it not liking the darkness around him. Teresa himself, watching Gabriel lace his hands behind his back nervously as he finally spoke. "Um, you first?"

"No. You. I know what I did."

"But I don't want to…" Gabriel let his voice trail off, not sure if it sounded right to say, but did so anyway. "I don't know you and so I don't want to hurt you. It's… Nnoitra I am angry with."

"I know," Teresa replied, glancing into the darkness around them. "I will listen."

"You don't want to," Gabriel shot back, suddenly angry. "You didn't listen to-I… I am sorry. I don't want to yell at you. I…can't. This was a mis-"

"Be honest," Teresa glanced down at the young man before him. If there was one thing he learned from their relationship, it was to be honest. "I can take it."

"Are you-"

"Yes, I am sure. I know that Nnoitra isn't me. It was who I was and if it brings you peace, Szayel, just… talk to me."

"I…how could you?!" Gabriel finally let it all out, "how could you leave me to die?! I-" his hand froze inches from Teresa's face. He couldn't do it again. It wasn't fair now. "I loved you! I loved you much and you just let me die! I…wanted you to come save me! You could have and we wouldn't be talking about this right now and damn it, I wanted to believe in you! I loved you and you… you never came. I… I died alone. Scared, drugged and in pain. There was a sword through my heart and I…am crying again, aren't I? I am sorry, but I…died alone and…You didn't love me. I… I was used and betrayed and I hate you so much!"

"I know," Teresa said, his voice soft but distant as he looked away. "I felt your reiatsu dim that day, but I… I couldn't walk away. I had a chance to die a noble death and I couldn't give that up."

"…If you wanted to die," Gabriel looked down so his tears wouldn't be seen in the yellow light, "why didn't you ask? I would have done anything for you… I knew how much you suffered."

"It wouldn't have been the same, I wanted a worthy opponent."

Gabriel nodded, not wanting to sob again. Not in front of Teresa. "I.. I get it, but why am I still pissed at you?!

"Because I should have done what was right," Teresa replied, not ashamed to admit it. "Now, I can't change what I did and that… makes me sad, but I…made my choice and now we…"

"We have to move on," Gabriel stated for the both of them. As much as it hurt…"But… before I do, please." He paused to compose himself a moment, his hands coming to wrap around himself as he stared at the ground. "Please tell me why you left me… when did you stop loving and caring for me? When..when did we drift apart?"

"We didn't drift away from one another," Teresa said. "I… It was my fault. I tore us apart and I… I wish I could change that and I wish I didn't have to see you cry, but… It's over now. We have new life and we have to accept that."

Gabriel paused.

"I… guess I do. And damn, I have to admit," Gabriel began, finally looking up to stare at the blurry image of Teresa before him. "I… thought maybe we could work something out or you didn't mean to leave me and it was something else that stopped you and we could be together again. But… I see that's not the case and that's fine. I would rather us go our own ways then try to make something work. I wouldn't trust you anymore and that's not right for a relationship. I am sorry I thought such a thi-"

"Don't be sorry," Teresa took a deep breath, his hand slowly turning the blade he held. "I thought maybe as well and that you could forgive me, but I did something that cannot be forgiven. Ever. And that's… unacceptable on my part, but I am not who I was, so I can forgive myself and you have to forgive yourself too, Gabriel"

"For what?"

"Hating me," Teresa said bluntly, "this…all has come as a surprise to all of us and it's okay. "

Gabriel sighed and closed his eyes again, "…Thank you and the worst part about this is, Aizen needs to go away."

"He does need to go away," Teresa agreed, feeling strange himself, "and maybe.. We could be civil with one another… but I don't think we should be friends."

"Phew…" Gabriel felt relief wash over him, "I agree. I was standing here dreading that idea. So, after Aizen's gone… we part ways for good and if we do run into one another by accident in the future, we are to civil to one another. I… I won't say anything to your future boyfriends."

"Sounds good and," Teresa paused, not sure how to put this. "Girlfriends?"

"Oh," Gabriel smiled a little, glad to hear it. "That's good and how it happened, I don't know… It's genetic thing. A person can't choose."

"Nah, they can't," Teresa replied, "and so when we part ways… I want to go to Asia."

"Sounds fun for you," Gabriel agreed, still feeling awkward, but it was getting easier. "Can I have Quebec? I love Montreal and-"

"Agreed, but the airports are neutral," Teresa added, "and um… Europe.. And Canada, can it be neutral?"

"Yes, all airports neutral and does Russia count as Asia?" Gabriel watched the tall teen think a moment.

"Um, yeah…" he said only to add, "but who would want to be gay and go to Russia with the way it is right now?"

"Oh, true. Totally forgot." Gabriel stammered, "and I have no need to go to Africa, but can Egypt be n-"

"Yeah, neutral. And let's not make it complicated.. I just want to li…" Teresa's voice trailed off as something dawned on him. "I'm still not an adult and so… I might still have a-oh, this is great… the chance to be adopted, so… until then, everywhere is neutral. Is that okay? Once I am legal or with a family, may I send you a map?"

Gabriel tried not to laugh, but he did so anyway. "Yes, you can. I forgot about that, sorry about that.. I bet it wasn't fun…"

"No, it wasn't," Teresa admitted wholeheartedly, "I kinda wished you could come kill my mom, but that wouldn't be good. History hates me or something. I don't know. Anyhow, what is up with Aizen? Harribel and Aaroinerio tried to fill me in, but I'm still lost."

"I don't know really," Gabriel admitted, not sure what to say. There was so much to be said on the matter but, "He wants his sword back.. That's all I have figured out so far… So you're not in any personal danger. It's me. And can I… I tell my future boyfriends it just didn't work out for either of us?" He didn't want to tarnish Teresa's reputation, yet he knew he had to have something to say…In case something came up somehow.

"Sounds good. If it 'doesn't work out', it's no one's fault and…" Teresa paused, thinking a moment. "Szayel, I…Szayelaporro Granz, I am sorry I left you to die. I was a fool and I am sorry."

He watched Gabriel freeze, tears coming back to his eyes as he realised what he heard.

It was in the moment Teresa knew made things right and as they should be.

Now, they could move on.

And Teresa was thankful for that.

* * *

Author's Note: Ship Sunk. I win. (Writing fanfiction is like playing Battleship.) On another note, thank you so much for all of the reviews I have been getting lately! I love hearing from my readers.


	32. An Untitled Chapter

"And so, what do you plan to do about Aizen?" Teresa asked after a long silence between them.

"I don't know," Gabriel admitted with a sigh. Part of him wanted to ask if Teresa would like to help, but knew it would be better to keep him away from the front lines. Nnoitra didn't need to die again. Teresa deserved better. "I am sorting it out."

"I see. Thanks," Teresa could tell Gabriel was lying, but in the long run, he was saving him pain. If he heard what was really going on, he might give into his old ways or Nnoitra would take over or something. He wasn't sure how this all worked still and it bothered him. He got all his memories back and Grimmjow was a weakling, but Teresa wasn't sure if Santa Teresa would make him go crazy. "And…before you leave," he began as he watched Gabriel open a door in Garganta, "I won't suddenly switch to my old self, will I?"

Gabriel glanced up, not sure what to say. "Um…The swords may be your other 'half' but in fact, they are about 1/3 of you. No, Teresa. You won't forget who you are. The sword can't control you if released…Not that I have had a problem with mine, but… no need to worry."

"Thanks," Teresa replied, not sure why he doubted his thoughts he had before on the matter. "Bye."

"Bye," Gabriel stepped through the opening, "have a nice life, Teresa." With that, he let the doorway close and took a deep breath. I am so glad that is over… phew… he sat down on his bed and closed his eyes. I…I can move on. But…why do I still feel sad? I guess… that's why it's called a break up…. Gabriel stood and was about to pull back the covers of his bed to crawl underneath them for the next week when he heard a knocking on his door.

"Come in?"

No one replied.

_I guess it wasn't my door._

Gabriel flopped back on his bed and listened to the half-mumblings he could hear. It didn't matter really… it was talking. He already had enough of it as it took them ages to get Vicente and Azura out on bail and Lyneth's runaway case all closed up and it took up the whole day. Not that he wasn't doing much but sitting in one of the plastic chairs, trying to ignore the people walking past, some with souls fit for eating. But talking to Connor all day while trying to ignore his hunger wiped him out.

As the voices seemed to continue on, Gabriel let them go and crawled into bed, not feeling like changing his clothes. Not now. If something happened while he slept, he didn't want to be in his sleeping clothes. So, for now, he turned out the light and cried himself to sleep, letting the rest of the pain and sorrow leave him once and for all.

* * *

Lyneth sat down on her bed, Garganta closing behind her. Hopefully both of them would come out alive…

Promises aside, it was a dangero-

"Hey, Lyneth."

She glanced down and screamed.

"What the hell are you doing in my room, Vicente?! You have boy cooties and you're a guy! Get out!"

He didn't move.

She kicked him.

He didn't move.

"I am scared."

Lyneth's foot froze mid-motion. "What?" she gasped, "but you're a tough kick-butt gangster and… Oh…" she sighed as she realised what was going on. "It's okay Aaroniero. Don't worry. Szayel isn't going to eat you."

"Are you sure?" Vicente replied, not sure why he was so scared. "I just… got so freaked out when he started to laugh, I came up here to hide away from him."

"I know," Lyneth reached down and patted Vicente on the head. "But good news, Gabriel is surely yelling at Nnoitra right now. So, it's okay and…what do you want?" She asked Azura as she appeared in the doorway, a concerned look on her face. "What is wrong?"

Azura sighed and glanced down the hallway. "I couldn't convince Karri that she's a good mom. After she finished explaining to Connor, she broke down and she feels horrible right now."

"Gabriel, right?" Lyneth asked with a sigh.

Azura nodded.

"She thinks she's failed as a mother as Gabriel has, in her eyes become so cruel and evil. And she doesn't know what to do." The redhead leaned on the door frame, not sure how to put it. "I tried to tell her that Gabriel was much worse back in the old days and that she had made him into a much nicer person, but… No luck… and worse, she's thinking about calling your father and tell him he was right."

"Right about what?" Lyneth suddenly felt lost.

"Hollows are monsters…" Azura repeated what Karri had said in her tears. "Your mom and dad were going to split, but… I don't know and-" she sighed as she watched tears come to Lyneth's eyes. "Come here. You need a hug."

Lyneth nodded and rushed off her bed to embrace Azura tightly. "I… I didn't know and…all of this…."

"It's okay," Azura smiled a little and wrapped her arms around the teenaged girl, "it's a lot to carry on your shoulders…There…cry all you want. It's going to be all okay." As she spoke, she gave Vicente a glance and he slowly stood up.

"I'll be back, I have to talk to your mom," he announced, pausing to pat Lyneth on the head before heading into the hallway.


	33. Under The Floorboards

"Where are we?" Milo asked Hudson wearily hours and hours later. It was still dark, his feet hurt and he was tired and- "I just want to go home!"

"I am getting there, youngin'…"

Milo sighed and continued to march along. They had already gone over this and he was in no place to be annoyed with Hudson. Not after he as saved from Aizen…

_Unlike Janus._

_Why?_

In the last hours, he had tried to figure out why his brother decided to stay, but Milo couldn't figure it out and what was he going to tell his parents? And were their parents even missing them? If not, Milo was going to be mad.

Very mad.

"Hud…"

"It's Hudson, what is it?" the lovely snob's voice asked from somewhere in the darkness.

"I am hungry. Can we stop to eat something?"

Milo heard a sigh.

"Fine." Hudson opened one last doorway and Milo smiled and rushed into the hallway of his house. He was home! He was -"Mom! Dad!" he cried, running down the steps and into the living room. "I am back! I am safe and-" he did not have the chance to say more when he found himself being crushed in a loving hug.

Tears rained from the sky as the happy reunion made Hudson smile a little. He wished his parents were nice to him, but who needed them now anyhow? Besides, he was hungry and in need of food, so, they no longer bothered him.

"Are you about done crying?" He asked Milo, only to get a glare from the three happy family members. "What? I have work to be done. I have to find Gabriel and I-"

"He's in the house across the street, Hud-" Milo winced as the front door shut with a slam. "Uh… sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it!" Hanson, his father cried as his wife Silvia dialed the police. "I am just so glad you are home! Where is Janus?"

Milo paused.

"Son, where is Janus?" his father asked again, his voice more serious than before.

"He… he stayed," Milo cried, tears finally flooding from his eyes as he buried his head in his father's shoulder. "There was nothing I could do about and I tried, I really did, but Hudson said we had to leave and I tried… I am so angry right now!"

"I… I know," Hanson sighed and held his youngest son tight. "The police will sort it out though… I know it."

"I… hope they do too," Milo hated crying. He really did. "Because when Janus gets back here, I am punching his face."

"Don't do that…." Hanson muttered, stepping back so his son could look at him. "He'll get a lecture. Maybe he couldn't leave."

_"He could!"_ Milo cried, turning and marching off into the living room. He hated all this and most of all, he hated Janus. He could have come with them, but no. He had to stay. He had to stay with Aizen, that stupid tea drinking, whatever the hell he was!

"And ow!" Milo screeched, the last thing he needed was a stubbed toe of all things and stupid board on the living room floor… Well, it was being put back into place if it was the last thing he….

Red.

He liked red.

"Son, what do you have there?"

Milo glanced up to see his father standing over him, staring in awe at the large sword in the floor. "Uh… I don't really know. It's…red."

"But how did it get there?"

"I don't really know…" Milo had to confess, a hand reaching down to touch it. "It is a good boy…."

_Just like you._

_You'd follow me around all cute and I'd just… glare at ya, 'cause I could. But really, you were the only one who believed in me. No one else did. They thought I was stupid and brainless. Hah. But you…_

_You stayed by my side._

_It didn't matter what everyone said 'cause you can't understand them anyhow._

_Could you, Kukkauro? You know that death is a funny and dumb thing? I died as a human and now I will die again…._

_I wonder what adventure waits me this time…_

_I will miss you, my Kukkauro._

_I'll…_

Milo opened his eyes to see his father staring at him.

I'll _miss you…_

_Because this is going to be one hell of an adventure…_ Milo sat up and glanced around the room._ That is for sure… Now… What should I do? I… don't feel mad anymore… Aizen must be the one who did that and if he did that to me, then…._

"Dad, I have to stand up."

Hanson just stared at him.

"What?" Milo asked, slowly doing it himself, the sword in his hand coming to be used as a resting post or cane as he did his best to walk towards the front door. His skin burning from his previous injuries and his body trying to compensate for blood loss. "I have. To talk to Gabriel. Hudson. Janus. It isn't safe." Milo frowned at the front door which refused to open, so he just raised his hand and a cero blasted it into pieces.

He was angry around Aizen.

He was not angry now.

_Anger is my aspect of death…_

_But they are really just enchantments aren't they? Made. By Aizen to control us…_

_And Hudson is an old fart and Gabriel has mental health problems and they both don't know it. I can't let them face Aizen or they will go back to that and I know he's coming this way and…don't think, just walk… one step at a time._

Milo brought his foot down on the sidewalk on the other side. Not too much further. He could do it.

_I cannot let Aizen get to them and-_

Milo finally knocked on the door.

* * *

Jean held Pagan.

Pagan was glad that Jean lived in the city.

Not too far away from the hotel.

"And it was…" Pagan choked out, "sad and I… I didn't know what to do. All of my friends were dying and I didn't know what to do. Jean, are you listening to any of this?"

Jean nodded. "I am, go on. You had a lifetime as a soul-eating creature named Grimmjow and had his soul-eating friends that passed on…"

"Yeah!" Pagan sniffed, trying to calm himself down. After Gabriel hung up, Pagan immediately turned to Coeur for comfort and Coeur did his best, but he still had his own problems to deal with as he realised that he still needed money for his sister's medication and so, felt upset for forgetting so easily; so he asked that Pagan called Jean and now they were at Jean's house.

Then a miracle happened:

Jean's mother was nice enough to give Coeur $150 for the medications and how she came up with that money really wasn't a miracle as Jean's large mansion had marble floors.

But Coeur was forever grateful.

Now Pagan was telling his cousin all about Grimmjow and Ulquiorra and he seemed rather shocked, but understanding of them. However, soon learned not to ask Coeur about the subject as he didn't want to talk about it.

_At least you're saying anything at all either…_ Coeur thought as Murcielago hung on Pagan's side; Pantera on his own as the two decided to swap for safety. _And everything will work out now…I am happy about that…_

Coeur smiled a little as he leaned back on the sofa to listen to the rest of Pagan's latest speech.

"The two people can be the same, right? I mean, I can still be Pagan and Grimmjow, right?"

"Didn't you say Grimmjow _died_?" That seemed pretty final to Jean. "But yeah, I guess you did get personalty pieces from Grimmjow… Which is pretty neat."

"I know! But…"

"Pagan, it will be okay," Jean reached over and put his arm around his cousin. "You have Coeur."

"I know, I know…" Pagan sighed again, not sure how he was going to get through this lifetime without his fracciones. "But Yylfordt's worse than dead! Szayel _ate_ him! And if anyone got to to eat him, it would be me! Because that's kinda a death ritual back in Hueco Mundo and so yeah… He went over my head and they didn't like one another anyhow and I'm annoyed about it!"

"How about just plain pissed?" Coeur offered, only to be asked not to say bad words, so fell back into silence as Pagan went on.

"And I don't even know where Gabriel lives or I would go march up to him and eat him instead!" Pagan cried, laughing a bit at the idea, making Jean give his Cousin's boyfriend a look. Since when was eating other people an option?

This was a whole different lifetime, wasn't it?

Coeur shrugged.

Jean sighed and let Pagan go back to talking. "And oddly enough, all this talk of food is making me really, really hungry. So I think it's lunchtime and th-"

"It's almost midnight," Jean noted, only to have Pagan state that it was lunch still as he had only 1 other meal today.

"And the second meal is always lunch and the third is dinner. Sometimes I only have breakfast and lunch because I get up at 1 in the afternoon and then end up in bed by midnight… I have very short days, it seems…." Pagan finished, making the other two young men nod as 12 hours really was a short day. "And so, what do we have for food?"

"…Food?" Jean guessed, "what do you want?"

"I don't know, something hardy, like potatoes."

"You, Coeur?"

"Um, I am not exactly sure," the thief muttered, not sure why Pantera seemed to be purring of all things… "Whatever you wish to make."

"Good," Jean grinned and got off the sofa, "to the kitchen!"

Pagan cheered, making Couer raise an eyebrow. They were only going to the kitchen….

But whatever made Pagan happy.

Once they were there, Jean began to make some mashed potatoes and corn.

"Do you want some too?" Pagan asked, seeing his cousin make a small batch."

"Nah, I'm good…" he muttered, putting potato flakes into the water. "Really."

"But you're always good," Pagan argued, sitting down at the bar next to Coeur. "I have tried to feed you a record time of 2837 times in the last two years. Not once have I succeeded! What is this?!"

Jean sighed and turned the stove burner off, removing the pan. "You really wish to know, don't you?"

Pagan nodded.

"Well, I have something I need to do anyhow. Want to come with me?"

Coeur and Pagan shared a look. Where could Jean be going at this time of night?

"Sure?" The hippy asked, not sure what else to say and soon the three were in the car driving down the street, Pagan doing so as Jean was still learning. "Now, which way?"

"To the left," Jean instructed and much to Pagan's surprise fell silent for the next hour of driving except to give out directions and once they arrived in the parking lot, Jean just let them follow him where ever he was going.

Soon they ended up standing in the middle of a park, in the dark.

Pagan was anything but happy, but said nothing.

Coeur was anything but happy and did say something. "Jean. What in the world are we doing here?"

"Because I asked," the teen replied, walking off into the darkness, making Coeur follow him. "I will be a little bit. And how are you?" he asked, sitting down on a bench next to someone.

"Okay, I guess," came the reply.

"Oh, I see," Jean sighed, "if there is anything I can do or say, please let me know, Nnoitra-sama."

* * *

Author's note: Yes. Yes. And if you are wondering why this just happened, after I said I introduced all of the Espada in chapter 10 or 11, I don't remember which, it was because I _had. _I had introduced all of the _Espadas._

Hehe.

Enjoy.


	34. Everything

How it happened, Vicente wasn't sure, but something in the back of his mind clicked as Gabriel began to laugh. If he had not left everyone stunned, Vicente wouldn't have been able to sneak off to hide, his memories sliding into place; the remote broadcast power he held even before he knew who he was, filtering all the sounds and images into his head.

_Thankfully, it didn't hurt too much…._Vicente sighed, rubbing his head a bit, glad he hadn't fallen over in pain or something stupid._ But I still I don't know how I died… Anyhow… Karri should count herself lucky and the best mother in the world._

Vicente knocked on the closed door, only to hear a quiet, "come in?"

He gently opened the door to see Karri sitting on the bed, looking horribly distraught.

"Oh, Vicente, I'm busy, what do you want?" She thought was one of her children, but now it was too late to tell the guest to go away.

"I wanted to talk," came the reply. "May I come in?"

"I… I am not really in the mood to talk, Vicente," Karri said, making the teen frown a bit. "Can I have some alone time? You're just a guest here and-"

"He's not as bad as he was, thanks to you."

Vicente watched Karri sigh and shake her head. "No, Evan was right…he's evil. And I can't believe I said that about my own child. I never though-"

"Karri. I was the Novena. I had to take direct orders from Szayel." Vicente cut her off before she could go on. "He was much, much worse. I am shocked that he hasn't taken to beating me up given all the stress. Yeah, I know he's stressed, leave it to me to know. That's the only time he would talk to me in the old days. Aizen's after him personally and I can't believe I am saying this, but all of our fates, our previous lives rest on his shoulders. If he wants to keep on living a free life, then he has to stay safe. And oh…Aizen might re-start his plan to kill God. That's great… and at least that's what Gabriel thinks and he just did something he really didn't want to do. How does one speak to someone who left them to die? I don't know… but he's been worried about it all night it seems… awe…poor guy. Anyhow… that's besides the point, Karri. He was much more twisted and the way you raised him really mellowed him out."

"Re..Really?" she finally glanced up at Vicente who was leaning on the door frame, glancing down the hall. "And how do you know all that?! And… why didn't Gabriel tell me? And what do you mean, 'left him to die?"

"It's… a long story," Vicente said with a sigh, and backed out of Gabriel's mind, not wanting to dig into something that personal. "And it's not mine to tell. Karri. Your son is a good person. He's just… Gabriel. The thing with his brother, Yylfordt was a long battle that spanned over two-hundred years and it was going to end one way or the other. And like everything in Hueco Mundo, where hollows live, the strongest always wins."

Karri stared at Vicente silently for a few long minutes. "You… mean that? It's nothing I did? I-"

"No, nothing you did," Vicente stated again. "You actually made him better and things are really hard right now and both of you have to come to understand one another. Gabriel…" he paused to search through the former octava's mind once again, "he's trying to figure out who he is. He's really confused, two weeks ago, life was normal and now…. He's not and his mind is sti-"

"What the hell are you doing in my head?!" Gabriel screeched at Vicente who grinned back. "What have I told you about staying out and-"

He froze.

He how he wanted to nail Aaroniero in the face, but he couldn't.

Vicente was a different person.

Just like Teresa.

He didn't deserve it.

Aaroniero did, but not Vicente.

Gabriel sighed and let his hand fall to his side. "I… I am sorry."

Vicente paused. Wait… I wasn't hit for digging in his mind?

"What is going on?" he asked a moment of silence later on to hear Gabriel sigh as he fixed his white glasses, placing them back on the bridge of his nose.

"You're a different person now," Gabriel finally replied. "And so am I. I can't take it out on someone I don't know. I am sorry."

Vicente turned and gestured to Karri who was watching the scene in shock. See? I was right. He has changed.

"What are you two talking abo…" Gabriel's voice trailed off as he realised his mother had tears on her face. It's all my fault, isn't it? He looked down. He hadn't meant to make her cry. No. She deserved better than that. She deserved better than him. I… I am…what am I?! I still…haven't figured that out! But this isn't about me…

Gabriel stepped past Vicente into the bedroom. He had no idea what to say, so settled with, "I am sorry. I… was wrong."

"I know you are," Karri whispered back, unsure herself. "There is a lot going on isn't there?"

Gabriel glanced at Vicente, a scowl crossing his face. Leave it to him tell his mother everything, but part of him was relieved Vicente did. Or he would have to explain a lot more than he wanted to at the moment.

"Talk," Vicente encouraged, not sure if he should leave or not, so did nothing. "Not like I don't already-

"Why are you daring to order me around?" Gabriel asked as what just happened registered. "You can't do-"

"Things have changed," Vicente stated, staring at him."We don't have numbers or orders and we all need to deal with that. Things are never going to be the same and…yeah…go talk to you mom." He gestured behind him at Karri as it looked like Gabriel was really going to cry. "You two need to talk."

"I… I don't want to," Gabriel stated, not sure if he could talk at all right now. There was too much going-

"Talk," Vicente ordered, pointing into the room, annoyed he could no longer tower over Gabriel as they were the same height. "Because if…you dared to talk things out with Yylfordt, things could have been very diff-"

"Don't." Gabriel warned, making Vicente flinch as their eyes met, but he didn't back away. "Don't say that to me ever again."

"And to think-"

"I don't care, Vicente. Just go away." Gabriel turned his attention to Karri, not sure what to say. He took a deep breath and slowly walked inside the room, shutting the door behind him. He was who he was and she had better accept that. Things were not going to change and- Gabriel threw his arms around his mother and began to cry. No! He didn't want things to change, not at all and he didn't mean to get upset, it was just…

Just…

Everything.

"And I am so, so sorry," he choked out, not wanting her to hate him.

But she did anyway, didn't she? And maybe… maybe that was fine. He could move on and it was just the way things were.

He tried his best to push people away and it worked. It didn't matter how, they left him anyway. Yylfordt, the other Espada and Nnoitra.

_Damn it, why do I do this?_

_Why do I always end up alone?_

_I… I don't want to be alone._

"I am sorry…" Gabriel whispered once more, hoping his mother would forgive him, the ache in his chest worse than before. "I… I don't want you to…"

"Want me to what?" Karri asked, crying as well. What was she supposed to do? This was… this was her son and she loved him so much. She had to forgive him and yet…why was it so hard. He was a… a monster and she couldn't keep thinking like that. It made her no better than Evan. "Gabriel, what do you not want me to do?"

"I… I don't want to push you away." He said, the horrible loneliness he kept hidden away, coming back for more. "I… I thought that if I could fill the void I felt, I would be okay. I ate soul after soul, but that…. That didn't work. And I thought that if I was alone, I could forget about it. But I… destroyed everyone. Some deserved it, yes, but I… I don't want to hurt you, Connor or Lyneth. I love you all so much."

He wanted nothing more than forgiveness.

Yet, why was he listening to silence?

_No… I… I have gone too far, haven't I?_

_No, don't worry. It's okay, Szayel. It's okay. It will all work out and hell, I don't even need anyone._

_No. I am good. It will be okay. For who needs-_

"I am…" Karri finally spoke. "I am sorry, Gabriel I…It's been hard for me too and I… I love you too, dear. I love you too." She closed her eyes and returned the embrace, "I… I won't leave you."

"You…" he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You won't… leave?"

"No, I won't," Karri said, realising that no matter what happened, this was their life and these were her children and… and she loved them. "Gabriel…what happened?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying to wish away the sorrow he felt, but he couldn't.

"Vi…Vicente said someone left you to die. Why… didn't you tell me before that happened? If you-"

"It…" Gabriel sighed and closed his eyes. "It hurt too much, I didn't know how to talk about it. I am sorry I didn't, I just hate this. I wish that life could… return to the way it was before. Just... normal. Go to school, bug Connor and yeah. Someone left me to die. Someone I loved very much."

I can't…cope with all of this. I tried, but I… I can't. I just wanted to be free and damn it, this is the price I pay." Gabriel looked away, not wanting his mother to see him cry again. "I just wanted to… why is this life so hard? The one I loved let me die... it's a long story, but do you have time to hear it?"

"I always do," Karri said and without another thought, Gabriel told her, hoping it was the last time he would ever have to repeat that story. "And that's why... why I couldn't hit Vincete. I hate that everyone is different now."

"Why?" Karri couldn't believe what she heard, but it was the truth.

"Because I can't control them. Not like I used to," Gabriel sighed. "I am weak now."

"So, this is all about control?" Karri didn't really like that, but like Vicente said, her son was a lot different whenever. "But you were only the eighth out of ten. How could you-"

"I had my ways. Most people were scared of me, but no one wanted to admit it. Besides, I... I brought them all back to take my orders. now they are in debt to me... but that.. that is really the least of my problems and I thought I could use it against them, but... I am finding I don't hate them anymore and I am really confused. Everything I knew or thought I knew is gone now." Gabriel hated the tears that came back to his eyes, but it was true. "What... do I do?"

"I am not really sure," Karri admitted, trying her best to understand. "Maybe you just have to accept that this is your life. You're not who you used to be..."

"I have tried! I have tried to leave the past behind, but it's not easy when it keeps catching up on you!" Gabriel didn't want to think about it, but it wouldn't leave his mind. "Aizen now that he seems to have some kind of plan, he won't give up. He's not stupid and I… I know he wants to use to me to finish the war he started and I… I can't get rid of this fear in the back of my mind. Lyneth is the strongest of all of us and even she couldn't kill Aizen and I… I don't stand a chance and-"

"Hey," Karri cut in, "it will be okay. I'm your mom. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I hate to doubt yo-"

"I mean it," she stated, but Gabriel just sighed. "No, really. You've got me, your brother and sister," Karri continued, an idea coming to her mind. "And Vicente and Azura. Now, why don't we all go plan something. It may be pointless, but it might make all of you feel better and…"

"And what?" Gabriel didn't like her tone of voice.

"Why… Why don't you call Pagan back and apologise?" she suggested, "I did my best I can to understand, but… you need to apologise."

"Mom, I can't." Gabriel wasn't sure how to put this. "Pagan's got kind of a short fuse I lit and… it will take a while. But…I don't know if I can anyhow. I don't…I don't know how I feel right now."

A week ago, he would have been horrified at the idea of what he had done to Yylfordt, and part of him was, but now… It just_ was._

Nothing more, nothing less.

"Let's go downstairs." Gabriel said and Karri nodded. It was time to show Aizen that he was a dumb-ass.

* * *

"No, really!" Karri insisted half-an-hour later to the crowd of five. "He really is a dumb-ass!"

Vicente sighed, Gabriel rolled his eyes, Lyneth yawned and Azura said nothing as Connor stated: "Mommy! Don't use bad language!"

"Yes, I know, but these people here don't get it!" Karri cried, pointing at Angry, Sleepily, Sarcastic and Dopey. "Don't you see? He's out-numbered! Gabriel said there are 10 Espadas and now, there is 1 Aizen and-were there more Aizens-s-s?"

The group shook their heads.

"No, just one," Azura said from where she sat on the couch next to Lyneth and her brother who annoying Gabriel by sitting next to him. The brunette would have moved to the chair, but Connor was already sitting there.

"Good!" Karri cried, pointing at the art stand that now had pad of news print on it. "And Lyneth here," she pointed at her daughter, "is equal power to Aizen and so, while she distracts him, you guys come in and- What is it, Vicente?"

"Um," he slowly lowered his hand. "I don't even have my sword. And I would be crushed under the reiatsu pressure. As would Gabriel."

"Hey! I would not, you-"

"What's reiatsu?" Connor asked, not sure what was going on still. Everyone was acting so strange. His mother asked for his art easel and now seemed to be planning some kinda attack on an Aizen. Or was it island? Connor didn't know, "so is this all about?"

Karri froze and glanced at her other son and daughter both of whom realised the same thing at the same time:

_We forgot to tell Connor._

"I will!" Gabriel and Karri cried in unison.

Vicente glanced at Azura.

They were hopeless.

"Hey," he stood and walked over to Connor who wasn't sure what his mom and Gabriel looked so panicked about. "Lemmie."

The two paused.

"Go for-"

"No way, Aaroniero!" Gabriel screeched, only to have Azura grab his arm and make him sit down again. "You are no-"

"Hey, Connor." Vicente began, letting a smile creep onto his face. "Do you know what happens to people when they die?"

"Yeah? They go…to heaven or another life or something?" Connor was not sure where this was going. "Right?'

"Well, kinda." Vicente yawned and sat down next to the chair. "When you die, you become a ghost and dead people are lonely. So, lonely dead people become hollows and hollows eat other hollows and human souls. Got it?"

"Ugh…" Connor made a face. "Cool? I guess? Can you eat my art teacher?"

"Uh… I don't think I should," Vicente admitted, "I could. But I won't."

"Awe…" Connor groaned loudly, crossing his arms. He didn't want to make another pasta noodle picture. That was for kindergarten, not fifth-grade! "What's good to have hollows as family when they won't do something nice for you." Vicente and Gabriel both shrugged, making the kid frown even more. "And yeah… I want that for Christmas, got it?"

"Maybe. So, back to the story," Vicente said, "Hollows, the lonely souls have masks to hide who they were in the life before. Then, Aizen came along and removed those masks from some hollows and you get arrancars and from those he made the Espada with the ten strongest. Lyneth, Gabriel, Azura and myself were all chosen to be Espadas. Now, the Espadas weren't really… meant for anything. They were just tools for Aizen to use to do what he wanted with. That's why Aizen's bad. Because he used your brother and sister to do bad things. Got that?"

Connor nodded. "Yeah. Aizen's bad. Like Team Rocket."

Vicente gave Karri a look, but went on anyhow. "Yeah. Like… Team Rocket. And so, Gabriel here, he got smart. Yeah. I said that; don't give me that look."

Gabriel sighed and Vicente smiled a bit.

"And, he wanted to not be under Aizen's control anymore and so, made all of us reincarnate here."

"Why didn't you just come here?" Connor asked, not sure what was wrong with knocking on the door. "If you needed us, why didn't you just come?"

"It didn't work that way," Vicente smiled a bit, thinking of what would have happened if he had just shown up at someone's house. "We had to stay in Las Noches, our place prison in Hueco Mundo that Aizen made."

"Then…" Connor was good at finding plot holes in stories…" how did you guys get here? Why didn't you guys just band together and have a prison break?!"

"Well, it wasn't that easy. We couldn't just start a riot… Aizen… He had placed a magic spell on us and I didn't want to leave. None of us did except Gabriel here and you wouldn't have liked us if we just showed up at your door back then."

"Yes I would!" Connor insisted, "Gabriel and Lyneth are my siblings and I would always love them."

"Well…that's good. But they were very were different people back then and the only way… " Vicente took a deep breath, knowing it was not just him who did not want to hear this. " The only way we could get here was to die first."

"Die?" he let Connor ask, knowing it was sinking in.

Vicente nodded.

"But… You guys aren't old."

"Old?" Gabriel laughed, not sure how to put it. "I am over three-hundred. Lyneth here is nearing one-thousand-five-hundred. Vicente there is still a-"

"Older," Vicente stated, only to see Gabriel roll his eyes. "Well, not. Gabriel is older than I am, but the two of us are old by human standards, but not that old by hollow standards. Now. Baraggan and Ulquiorra are _old._"

Azura smiled a little as Connor laughed. It was nice to hear.

"And, so…why did you guys all die, then?" the ten-year-old asked, making Vicente sigh again.

"Well… We were forced to work for Aizen, so we got in some fights with some Soul Reaper Captains. The people who run the people who save souls of people from becoming hollows."

"But… I thought hollows were good," Connor said in all honestly,"besides that they eat other hollows…"

"And souls," Gabriel added, reminding his brother of what Vicente said a few minutes ago." And somehow, people don't like that."

"Yeah, they don't," Vicente said, letting Connor climb into his lap for the rest of the story to come. "Now, since we all died, we came here. And now, Aizen's here too and we got to beat him. Okay?"

Connor nodded.

"I do… but… how did you die?"

Vicente glanced at Gabriel who returned the look of horror.

"Wh..why do you want to know?" Gabriel asked, trying not to panic at the idea of telling his little brother of the dreadful things that had caused his death.

"Be…because, Gabriel, Aizen is pretty powerful with magic, like Mom was saying and you all musta been powerful too since you were Espadas and so… you all didn't just keel over, did you?"

Vicente shook his head. "I didn't just 'keel over'."

"Wish I did," Gabriel muttered, only to sigh in unison with Azura.

"I don't remember," Vicente admitted, now glad that one detail was left out by his sword which resided somewhere or another. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Connor smiled a little, only to glance at his brother. "How do you die, Gabriel?"

"M…Me?" he stammered, angry that Connor could ask something so… so calmly. "Wh…why?"

"Because I wanna know?"

Gabriel closed his eyes and sighed. It was already a horrid night as it was, this wasn't going to make it any better or worse as far as he knew. "…I was stabbed through the heart-why do you ask?"

"Because…I…" Connor's voice trailed off. That sounded so- he rushed forwards and wrapped his arms around his brother. "I'm so sorry!"

Gabriel staggered back, not sure what to do or say except listen to Connor's repetitive apologies. "Um, it's ok-"

"Can we fix your heart?!" Connor cried, not wanting to let go just yet. "Because last time the doctor checked, it wasn't fixed!"

"I… I don't think so, but can you plea…" Gabriel sighed and closed his eyes. This is what it was like to be loved, wasn't it? When someone would try to do anything to fix someone else's cares and pain. "Th…thank you. Connor. Thank you."

Gabriel was about to wrap his arms around his little brother when a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Would someone get that?"

Azura was up before anyone could say a thing. As she walked towards the door, she drew Tiberon, not taking any chances.

Aizen was odd and odd people always knocked.

* * *

Author's note: True. He is odd... I wouldn't be shocked if he was knocking. And yes, this is a back-track chapter, but see? Jean and Pagan are 1 hour in the future, so we have to have the group catch up to them. Thank you everyone who has reviewed and Timothy, thank you. You are awesome. Don't worry about how long it takes you review, seriously. :)

And thanks again to Tsarina Torment for all her help with the plot and time-lines and everything. You're awesome too!

**_And I totally forgot! I now have written and posted 300,324 words on ! Yay!_**


	35. Pagan: The Not So Perfect

Azura opened the door only to be instantly shoved aside as Hudson marched into the house; a scowl on his face and his battle-axe drawn. "Since when…when are you-" he gestured at Gabriel who still being crushed by Connor, who was just as shocked as he was. "When were you made the Segunda Espada?!"

"I-I wasn't!" Gabriel cried, "what do mean?!"

"Aizen burst in class a few days ago and it sounded like he was after you and he totally ignored me!" Hudson screeched, wanting to hit the former… whatever his number was-over the head. "And don't lie to me! Aizen said I was useless and being useless is what old people are!"

"You are…" Vicente muttered, making Hudson glare at him.

_"You!_ Quiet, human!"

Gabriel watched Vicente raise an eyebrow and he shrugged in return.

This was interesting…

"And I am not just tossed aside like so!" Hudson went on, "I was once and I won't be again! And if he needed you, then we're all screwed because you're insane! Now, give me back my title!"

"Um…" Gabriel began, thankful that the Primera was his sister and she was now standing between him and Hudson. "First. I didn't take your title. Second. The Espada don't even…" Oh, he was going to hate to admit it for it would be giving away his power over Vicente and whoever Yammy was…But he couldn't… he couldn't keep them tied down by the past they were all trying to escape anymore. His plan had worked as he had wished and he had them all to work by his side. Not as drafted soldiers, but- he hoped- friends and now it was time to set them all free and let the chips fall where they wished.

"The Espada don't even exist anymore. We are our own beings."

* * *

Pagan's jaw hit the ground. _No way! No, no, no-_

"What is it?" Nnoitra asked, turning around to face who he could tell was mumbling gibberish. "What is… hey…"

Coeur froze.

"Uh… Hi? Teresa?" the thief stammered, giving an awkward wave. "What do you want? I… uh…sorry? I mean, I really just picked your house and random and I thought I knew where Jean lived, but I wasn't sure and-"

"Whatever," Nnoitra sighed, his eyes turning to Pagan, Santa Teresa's blade catching the moonlight from the sky. "You. We have to settle-"

"No, I don't think we should!" Jean cried, stepping in between them as Pagan reached for his sword, which happened to actually be Murcielago who broke his silence to protest.

"Let's not… Pagan. Sit. Teresa, calm down. Got it?" Jean waited a moment before continuing. "Good. Thanks for sitting and thanks for not moving. Now, Pagan here is my cousin, so be nice Teresa. Teresa has had a crappy evening and he just had a horrid breakup, so be nice, Pagan."

The two shared a look before nodding.

They could do that.

Maybe.

"But…" Teresa glanced to his left, "what about the thief over there?"

"Coeur?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, him."

"One…" Jean grinned, not sure how to put this, "he's Pagan's boyfriend. Second, Nnoitra-sama, he's too powerf-"

Teresa suddenly doubled-over with laughter. _No fucking way… No way…_

"You…" he laughed, "you are going out with _Ulquiorra_, Grimmjow?! That's so…"

"Haha." Coeur frowned, not sure why everyone had the nerve to laugh at him and his boyfriend. "Funny. Not."

"Well, whatever," Teresa continued to snicker, turning his attention to Jean who finally began to laugh as well. "Tesra, how in the world did you keep from laughing your ass off when you heard this?!"

"I…" Jean hated to admit it, his hand coming to wipe the tears out of the corners of his eyes he was laughing so hard, "I thought of the saddest thing I could and let the words go in one ear and out the othe-"

"What was that?" Nnoitra suddenly said, causing a hush over the conversation.

_It's another Garganta opening…_

_Oh, is it, Santa Teresa?_

_Yes… there was another before when I was traveling with Aaroniero and Harribel, but I kinda ignored it because I was busy thinkin'._

_What were you thinking of?_ Teresa had to ask, making the sword fall silent._ Oh… It was about Szayel, wasn't it?_

_Yeah…We'll get over it. And we have to go._

_Wh-why?_ Teresa stammered, not wanting to-

_Zommari's headed out for a search and he's not far from here or Gabriel who I am assuming Aizen is looking for…_

_Oh, yeah…_Teresa really hated this. First he has to break up with someone and then that someone needed his help… this wasn't a good day for him at all. In fact, it sucked.

But there was nothing he could do about it, was there?

He turned to the other two Espadas who still looked annoyed. "I'll stop laughing at you two if you go fight."

Coeur glanced at Pagan. "Um… yes, sure, but… why, Teresa?"

"You like to fight," Pagan pointed out. "What's wrong?"

"Fine, fine, I don't give a fuck anymore…" Teresa sighed and explained everything. Not leaving out a single detail. "And I know it's important, but I can't do it… actually, I don't wanna do it. But I don't wanna be under Aizen's control as much as the rest of you…"

"Well, why don't you just come with us," Pagan offered, "and Gabriel did say he'd be civil, right?"

Teresa nodded.

"Good, because Aizen must be planning something if he's sending Pumpkin Ass to do his dirty work."

"Yeah, I suppose you-"

"Hey!" Coeur snapped, turning to Pagan in shock, "you just cussed!"

"Sooorry! It just came out!"

"Then don't nit-pick me, will you?" The Cuatra ordered, not liking this at all. "Because it isn't-"

"Batty and Kitty, shut up!" Teresa cried, grabbing both their arms while Jean did his best to pick up their feet, which wasn't very hard. "We have to get to where Zommari is and I hate to say this, we are going to have to stick together because I know that Aizen is the kind of man who would want to use one to get all the others. Now, get in the fuckin' car, damn it! Tesra, let them go."

Pagan and Coeur fell to the ground of the parking lot. "Ow! What was-"

"Just get in the car, Pagan," Jean ordered, opening the driver door for him. "We have to get going. Now. Zommari's a pumpkin, but he's a sneaky pumpkin."

"Yeah," Teresa muttered, climbing in one of the back seats next to Jean. "Get in and drive."

* * *

"Wha…what?!" Hudson stammered, not believing a word he heard. "The Espada do not exist anymore?! Well. They do now."

"How so?" Starrk asked, not liking Snobby one bit.

"I am the king of Hueco Mundo and-"

"If memory serves me right…." Vicente began, not sure if he should say this, but did anyhow… because goodness knows that it would so funny to see Hudson try to attack him. "Ichigo Kurosaki, went to Hueco Mundo to rescue his girlfriend from Aizen and he did have the potential to beat up Aizen… we all know he beat Grimmjow into a pulp and then…oh, I don't know. I died before whenever… but I can tell he didn't succeed. So… beat Aizen, Hudson and you can be king."

"Really?"

Vicente and Gabriel shared a look.

This was so…

…Funny, but pathetic and Gabriel yawned. "But you're going to have to beat Grimmjow out of the running and-"

"And Ulquiorra," Vicente added, "they're going out now…"

"And Ulquiorra was the cuarta," Hudson laughed, "I am a whole rank higher than he is."

"True…" the former octava and novena groaned in unison, only to have Starrk speak up.

"You will have to beat me out for the throne as well," he said, glaring at Hudson. Anyone who wanted to re-create the Espada was automatically placed on the top of his hit-list. "And trust me, I'm not going down easy, Bara-"

There was a knock on the front door.

If that was Aizen, he was an idiot for walking in on a group of angry Espada…

Angry at one another, yes.

But angry none the less.

Starrk sighed and opened the door, only to gasp as she saw Milo standing in front of him, barely able to stand as he leaned on the large sword with a red hilt.

"Ya…Yammy?!"

"Lyneth," Milo gasped, thankful the pain from his memories was not too horrid. "We need to talk. Now. The Aspects… I… I figured-"

Starrk caught Milo before he fell to the ground, the poor kid out cold. The Primera glanced over his shoulder at the others who were just standing there. "Hey, a little help?"

"Oh, yeah." Vicente nodded and came over to the door along with Azura. Together they helped bring Milo over to the couch and laid him down, much to Hudson's annoyance as he was busy talking and this idiot had to interrupt him with his theatrics.

"And now you all go make sure he's okay!" Hudson cried as everyone, including Milo's parents who came running in seconds later, gathered around the couch, ignoring him even further. "He's not dead, he's fine. Now, I have some orders to give you-"

Starrk nailed the snob over the head, sending him to the floor.

The present Espada glanced at the Segunda and shrugged, turning back to Milo who was just beginning to wake up.

"Hey…" Starrk smiled down at the first-nation young man, "are you okay?"

"Obvious not…" Gabriel rolled his eyes, fixing his glasses, "but… what else are you supposed to ask?"

"I don't know," Vicente admitted, taking a minute to think about it. "There really isn't thing else you can say besides: You've fainted."

"I don't think that's very bright idea," Azura admitted, "telling someone they've been injured is dangerous…."

"Yeah, forgot. Sorry." Vicente agreed, thankful she knew that. "It is..."

"So, I guess there isn't anything else we can say," Gabriel sighed, "the world is so cliche…"

"I know!" Vicente cried, "it reall-"

"Shut up…" Milo groaned, trying his best to sit up, but he couldn't find the strength to do so. "I… came here ta tell ya somethin'…"

The group froze.

"Ah… you." Milo corrected himself, realising that he had sounded too much like Gin. "Sorry…"

"It's okay," Starrk smiled a little, wishing he had a goatee to stroke thoughtfully, but damn teenage girls… they didn't get facial hair! "You are waking up and are still out of it. So, what do you have to tell us?"

"The aspects," Milo said, not pleased at all to have to be the one to bring it up. "I… And Janus, were kidnapped by Aizen and while… I was there, I just… felt so angry and I realised that once I escaped, it's Aizen. He's… the one that caused all of the aspects and when… w-we get around him, then… they come out. I… Janus is Zommari and I… I am so sad."

"I know," Starrk was one the only one who could find it in himself to speak. "I am sorry. I felt lonely around Aizen and I should have pieced this all together. I am sorry about Janus… but we'll get him back. Promise."

"Thanks…" Milo smiled a bit and let his eyes close again. He was so tired and hungry and he just wanted to sleep. "I hope so…I… I miss him."

Starrk nodded again before turning to the others as Milo's parents continued to tend to their son, Karri coming over to help as well. "You all. Sit."

Vicente glanced at Gabriel and the two sat next to Azura who was ready to face her fate.

"You," Starrk hated to do this, but he pointed to Gabriel and Harribel. "Are not allowed to face Aizen. Vicente, that leaves just you, Milo and I. We are now in need of Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Gabriel, call them and apologise."

"Me?!" Gabriel cried, "What did I do and why can't I-"

"It's for your own good," Starrk stated, glaring at him. "Now, go call Pagan and apologise."

"Fi…fine."

"And we need Nnoitra as well."

"No," Gabriel's finger lingered on the 'call' button of his cellphone. "Don't do that."

"Oh, yeah. But… then how are we going to defeat Aizen and second," the Primera said, wishing more than ever to have a goatee. "What if Aizen gets to him first?"

"Then…" Gabriel smiled, "We're not in trouble. I still have Harribel and you and here," he pressed 'call' and put his phone to his ear. "Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Besides… Nnoitra isn't valuable to Aizen. It's his sword, Santa Teresa. Through that, he can find anyone. Myself included…so… no worri-hello? Pagan?"

_"What do you want?!"_ Pagan yelled, making Gabriel hold the phone away. _"If you haven't puked up Yylfordt, then I am no-"_

"I am sorry."

There was a long pause.

Gabriel waited.

And waited.

"What?" Pagan asked, rather baffled. "You're sorry? And how do I know you're not lying Gabriel?"

"Because… I really am?" he tried, adding, "we… really should have talked things out… but it didn't happen and I am sorry. I mean, we could have gotten along but you know we're both so stubborn…."

"I know," Pagan crossed his arms, not pleased… but it made sense.

Barely.

"So, I am sorry." Gabriel said again, suddenly realising that was the best Grimmjow was going to get. "I… am and I hope that you can at least come help us fight Aizen. You and I don't have to be friends or anything, but we all need you over here."

"And we are headed your way," Pagan said, "and yeah… I guess I should apologise as well… I was mean and I am better than that. I… I forgive you. It's in the past and we're both different, same souls, but different. See you in a few."

"A few?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, Coeur, Teresa, myself and my cousin Jean, who-you won't believe this, is Tesra, are-"

"I believe it," Gabriel smiled a little, excited to see the fraccion, but then realised that maybe he wasn't… but it didn't matter. "Go on."

"We are headed your way. Zommari's on the prowl and we are betting that Aizen is right behind him."

"I got it and take Santa Teresa," Gabriel instructed. Only to correct himself, "actually, give it Ulquiorra. It has the power to locate everyone."

"Got it." Pagan grinned, "see you in a few."

"Okay," Gabriel, smiled a little himself. He felt oddly calm and… _Happy._

"Bye."

He hung up and turned to the others who were helping Milo sit up on the couch as Karri did her best to explain everything she knew about hollows, Aizen, the works to Hanson and Silvia who looked rather and understandably alarmed.

"Good news!" Gabriel cried, gaining all their attention with his dramatic hand gestures. "Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Ulquiorra and…um…" Dare I mention it? Ah, it's better mentioned now. "Tesra are on their way. I… I am sorry, Azura and Hudson. I had to choose. Now, can we move on?"

Azura grabbed Hudson at the last moment and pulled him back. "No. It is understood, Gabriel. It is all right."

"Thank you," he replied, meeting her eyes as Hudson continued to rant and cuss, making Karri sigh.

Did she really have to explain all these new cuss words to Connor?

Why didn't people tell her before they said words like 'whore' and so many more…

"But I thought you said Nnoitra was not going to be joining us?" Karri asked her eldest son, proud that he had at least been civil to Teresa.

"I thought he wouldn't be," Gabriel said, putting his phone away, "but he is and what he does with his life is his own decision. Now, I think about it… " He turned to Starrk in one swift move, drew Fornicaras from his side. "Take this. Then, Aizen can't use my powers against me… _but please_… don't break it."

If his sister did, then he would lose his released form forever and that was-

"But I can if we need to?" Starrk asked, his tone suddenly serious.

"Only if I say so," Gabriel stared into his sister's eyes, to make sure that the Primera understood.

"I do," Starrk replied with a nod. "I swear I will not break this unless you say so. Thank you for your sacrifice."

"You're welcome."

Anything to keep Aizen powerless.

* * *

Author's note: Yay! I am so pleased to bring you this chapter. And Teresa's line about Batty and Kitty come from Tsarina Torment who always has Nnoitra refer to Grimmjow as Kitty and so, I thought... Kitty and _Batty _had a cute ring to it. And I have to admit, Coeur is having horrid luck. He keeps running into people who want to hurt him for non-payment and breaking and entering. Talk about karma. And yes, Starrk wants a Goatee. I laughed when I wrote that. And I would not be shocked if Lyneth wakes to find a sharpie Goatee in a while here.


	36. The Great Pumpkin

Janus frowned from where he sat on a rooftop a few blocks away from his and Gabriel's house. It was such a shame that Milo was unable to see the light.

_But then again…Why do I serve those I-_

_I will make you strong and powerful to protect your own kind from the Shinigami, Zommari. _

_Yes, that is why, but… _Janus glanced over his shoulder, his many eyes noticing the moon overhead near the horizon. _It's far too late for me to be awake and, _he searched his surroundings for Aizen, but he was back at the hotel room across the city. Once Milo escaped, he and Janus had left the hut in the woods, deciding to head to the city to finish what ever Aizen had begun. When they had arrived hours and hours later as Janus himself had to scrape up the money from something, so hours of humiliation in the form of begging followed, Aizen decided to settle in a hotel for the time being.

_And I am still being humiliated,_ Janus realised, feeling tears come to the many eyes of his released form. "I… I was lied to." Ever since he regained his memories from the sword Aizen handed him after they had arrived in Toronto, a little voice in the back of his head kept saying: _What are you doing serving him? He lied to you. Why? _

_Why can't life be as it was before? _

_So much better. _

_We can go back to that, Janus. We can._

"I _can_," Janus took a deep breath. "I have a choice." He glanced around the darkened world around him. He had to call Milo and his parents. He wasn't going to stand for this anymore. He wasn't going to be used anymore to gain something he did nothing but die for.

_And Aizen is wrong if he thinks I'm going to die for what he wants.  
_

_No. _

_I am going to live a long life and give up yoga. No more calm me. Being calm is stupid and how do I get out of this? Do I just…I'll just go to where I am needed, but I can't lead Aizen there. _Janus knew what the shinigami wished to do as he spoke of his plan on their venture to the city and it seemed to be all to possible. _But then again, if Aizen isn't a hollow, would it work? Using Szayel's regeneration powers? I doubt it…. The DNA and stuff shouldn't match and if he hasn't thought of it yet… why would he be sending me out here to find Gabriel? And if Aizen's busy trying to get this reincarnation thing to work, then it will buy all of us time to figure out how to kill him. _

Janus grinned.

It was a risk worth taking-_Or is it? _

_What if he really does succeed, then we're in trouble. But we're in trouble now. If I do nothing, I'm gonna die and that means one less for our team and Aizen doesn't have the ___Hogyoku_ __ anymore. He traded it and his hollow form-Oh. Hollow form. He doesn't have one anymore! Yes! His plan isn't is going to work. He traded that, some of his natural intelligence (it seems), and the stone for his freedom from the shinigami prison. He made a deal with the Hogyoku to make a imprisoned copy, didn't he or something? Aizen talks too a lot.  
_

Janus glanced around the quiet suburban section, the houses all lined up in their perfect little rows and perfect little green yards. He had to get moving before Aizen thought he was stalling or his plan was a failure. _Sorry, Gabriel. I don't mean any of this, but if I can keep him busy…_

Janus appeared in the street just as he saw his parents make their way across the street. _What happened? _He thought as he captured both of them with two of his eyes, their forms completely in his control. It was the only way to keep them safe for what was to come. The second he appeared on the street, he sensed Aizen move, surely planning to join him in the next five-no wait- Aizen was slower than before- fifteen minutes.

_Now,_ Janus glanced at the front door of Gabriel's front door, but nothing happened. _How long will it take for them to realise that our parents aren't in there? I hope not long… _

…_But leave it Gabriel to talk and talk and talk and-_Janus yawned ten minutes later, wishing _someone _would at least notice his presence, but no such luck. _Great. And it's cold out here. Come on!_

Janus wanted to yell at them, Aizen less than ten blocks away and this time, _this time I won't listen to the voices in my head. Not like I did before-I will make you strong and pow-Why does Aizen even have to come here? And I am NOT going to empty my mind! That was a mistake I made. I wanted to be enlightened, but it-the Shinigami, Zommari. I will make-Old MacDonald had a farm! Ei I Ei I oh! _

Janus knew it was silly, but it was the only thing which made it possible for him to think correctly, his whole world becoming pretty and full of colour… _everything's so vibrant…._

"Is everything taken care of, Zommari?"

Janus looked to his left to see Aizen standing next to him, a thoughtful look in his eye.

"Yes," Janus replied, moving his captives away to the side, glad they fit in with the rest of the-

"What are you doing with two mere humans?"

"I was trying to capture Yammy, but I missed and captured these two in his stead," If Janus said they were his parents, he knew Aizen would kill them. That was the last thing his little brother needed and himself as well. "He seemed to run into that-"

Just then, the door of Gabriel's house opened-_finally! _And Janus watched Lyneth, Karri, Connor and Gabriel along with a whole bunch of other people rush outside.

_Where's Milo? _Was Janus' first thought as he and Aizen were swiftly surrounded by the others. _I don't seem him out here. _

"What do you want?" Lyneth demanded of them both, not sounding pleased at all. "I thought I drowned you, Aizen."

"Takes more than that to kill me," came the shinigami's reply, "you know that, Starrk."

"Well, you're not getting the chan-"

Janus appeared before Lyneth and captured her in his eyes with a single word. _Damn it. Seems like Starrk hasn't been practicing soindo and I'm sorry. _He made Lyneth turn around as his other eye captured the woman with red hair just as she drew a gun from her jacket. Where she got it, Janus didn't want to know and nabbed the young man in the leather jacket as well. He didn't need to move either.

_Just please work… _Janus prayed as he watched Aizen walk up to Gabriel who didn't seem able to move; if out of fear or the shinigami's mere presence, Janus didn't know.

The two look at one another for a moment, neither saying a thing and it was over in a mere second. Janus didn't have to time to be shocked as Aizen's hand went right into Gabriel's middle, extracting some flesh of sorts before just disappearing.

Just up and disappearing.

No speeches or anything.

_He must be despera-_Janus let his captives go before taking a step back so Karri could rush past him to where Gabriel's body was laying on the pavement. From what Janus could tell, the scientist was alive, but definitely injured. While they were all in shock of the event, Janus stepped back and after a moment of clearing his head, he reverted back to his usual human form.

Yes, he wasn't wearing anything and his hair was pink, but he wanted to let everyone under his control go. "I want to be free too," he whispered and sat down on the street, throwing Burjeria across the pavement where it skittered, sparking, at Azura's feet.

Janus met her eyes and she picked the blade up before making her way over to the others, leaving Janus to close his own eyes and slowly fall asleep.

* * *

Author's note: Finally. The next chapter! I was so hesitant on this one as the first three versions didn't seem correct and then all of a sudden Janus just began talking and I went:

THAT'S IT!

And here it is.

And yes, he's falling asleep, but they've all been up about 24 hours by now, so I don't blame him.

On another note, I wanted to thank _Timothy27_ for their wonderful story about Zommari that inspired the part about Janus' vibrant world:

s/10462196/1/Ecstasy-Broken

Read it. It 'tis wonderful.

(Also, thank this story for some of Janus' traits.)

I love reviews and questions, so feel free to leave some if you wish. Most of all, I want to thank all of my readers for being so patient for this next chapter. The next one won't take a month, I promise.


	37. Aero Is An Angel

Author's Note: The Rating of this story went up to **'M'** **for gore and violence ONLY. There will be NO sex in this story and all romance will be kept 'T' rated.**

* * *

Vicente stared down at Gabriel over Karri's shoulder. He really didn't look so good.

In fact, it was truly nasty.

"I don't know wha-" Vicente turned around just in time to grab Connor's shoulders as he came over as worried as the rest of them and turned him around. "Connor. Don't. You don't need to see this."

"But Gabri-"

Vicente shook his head. "No. Now…can you go over to Lyneth and have her bring the purple sword she's holding?"

"The granny store sword?" Connor asked, glancing back at his sister who stood unmoving.

"Yes," Vicente didn't want to ask what the ten-year-old meant by that. "And then you should stand back." He glanced at his watch. It had already been one minute since Aizen left and hospital was too far away to get here in time as Gabriel was losing blood and fast.

Vicente glanced at Connor as he asked for the sword, but Lyneth shook her head.

The former Novena frowned, his dark eyes meeting hers, "I need that sword, Lyneth. Give it to-"

"No," Starrk said, sighing heavily as he spoke, his eyes traveling to Milo and Janus' parents who were beginning to wake from where they laid on the sidewalk. "If Gabriel releases, then Aizen can use his powers. I… I am sorry, Lyneth, Connor, Karri, but I-"

"No, he can't."

Vicente glanced over Starrk's shoulder at Janus who really wanted-could use a jacket about now. It was cold out here and he wasn't wearing anything and worse, he was going to have to explain this to his parents, wasn't he? "Aizen's plan isn't going to work, just do it."

"I thought you were sleeping." Vicente said, standing up.

"Too wound up," the young man said, really trying to ignore his own lack of clothes, but it was hard not to.

"Are you sur-" Starrk began backed away as Vicente tried to snatch the blade out of his grasp. "No, Vicente I won't ris-"

"Do you want him to _die? _Starrk. Think a minute. Do you want Lyneth and Connor to be without a brother?"

He was silent a moment before thrusting the sheathed weapon into the young man's hands. "There. Take it. Don't want to lose any of my friends." This was _not _working out like Starrk had first planned. Not at all."Is that understood?"

"It is. Now, step back and watch after Connor," Vicente ordered him, turning and rushing back to Azura who was trying to comfort Karri over Gabriel's state. "Here," Vicente skidded to a stop next to Karri and got down on his knees next to her oldest son. "I don't have time to explain, but don't scream at me."

"What-" Karri gasped as he drew the granny store sword from its sheath. "What are you-"

"Just let me do this, I will explain later. Azura, hold her. Hud-_Hudson!" _he yelled, making the snob look up from his cellphone.

"What the hell, Arrurueire? I am busy! Faceb-"

"Come here."

"You can't order me around peasant! Social media needs a proper king!"

Vicente sighed and turned his attention back to Gabriel who was already struggling to breathe."Sorry. This isn't going to make things any easier," he glanced at Azura to make sure she had a hold on Karri. "Got her?"

His older sister nodded and Vicente gently turned Gabriel over. He wasn't sure if was a fortunate thing he fell face first or not. Broken nose aside, but glasses and surely some kind of concussion as well. _And maybe that was a good thing…_Vicente thought, ignoring Hudson's complaining as Karri threw up on his 'priceless' shoes at the nasty sight before her.

"You like to be resilient, don't you?" Vicente muttered, sure the blow to the head had knocked the former octava out long enough so he wouldn't die by trying to do something stupid; like actually try to stand up and fight.

At this point, the blood, the weird crawling creatures emerging from the wound, and the pieces and lengths of intestines strewn across the pavement were the least of Vicente's worries as he found it hard to keep Gabriel sitting up and his head tilted back just so. "And guess this is going to have to do it." He let Gabriel's back lean on his chest, the leather jacket already dirty, and carefully brought the sword up to Gabriel's lips; his free hand trying to align everything as close as possible. "Hope this works. _Sip, Fornicaras."_

Karri screamed as Vicente slid the whole sword down her son's throat, the cold metal waking Gabriel with a start.

_What-_ the pain was worsened as he felt all of insides melting into nothing, but then… then it faded. _What just…happened? _He heard voices and something was nearly choking him. _Hey. I don't wan-_ Gabriel opened his eyes and found himself in a comforting hug, his mom's arms wrapped tightly around him. "What-" he gasped in pain as he tried to take a deep breath. Everything felt better, but… off at the same time.

"And the pest returns…"

"Wh-"Gabriel glanced around, but didn't see who was talking.

"Up here."

He looked up and found himself staring at Vicente who smiled. "Why…you…"

"I won't eat you, promise."

"I am-" he stammered, wondering for a moment how the _hell _he ended up in a hug between his mom and frickin' Aaroniero. But that didn't matter. _I am alive… _"Hel-"Gabriel frowned and tried again, but to no avail. _What's wrong?_

"Don't move too much," Vicente ordered, holding him even more tight as Karri finally let go. "This just healed your wounds and stopped the bleeding, but not your organs."

Now it all made sense, too much and it was annoying.

"Aw…damn," Gabriel muttered and closed his eyes again. "Why." He hated only using one word at a time, but it was still so painful to breathe. "Better…then-"

"Butterfree?!" A voice screeched from somewhere. _"My brother's Butterfree?! This is the best day of my-"_

"_Shut up, peasant! _I am listening to music!"

"_Butter-"_

"Connor! Stay!"

"Aw…" Gabriel managed to groan loudly as he finally added it all up, his wings drooping a bit more than they already were. _"Why?"_ He just wanted to know_ why._ Of what, he couldn't quite add it together in his state. "Too much…blood." He honesty felt like he would pass out any minute even though he was sitting down.

_Or am I?_

"Honey," Karri began, her hand fixing some of her son's strange pink hair back into place, "rest, okay?"

Gabriel nodded the best he could and did just that, only to feel Vicente sigh heavily. "We have to take him inside. It's almost six in the morning and people are getting up. We don't want them finding a mess…"

"No, I don't think that would be good," Azura agreed, glancing at Hudson who was no help at all. _He can clean it up. I'll make him. Somehow. _"Get Gabriel to his room and I will take care of this."

Vicente nodded and glanced at Karri, "See? It's all okay now."

"Uh… okay." She didn't really appreciate him almost skewing her son's insides even more, but she was too tired to complain. "His room is upstairs."

"Okay…" Vicente glanced around and sighed as he found himself without a person to help him. Janus could be of help, but he was shorter than he was, Hudson would refuse and was shorter and- "Azura, can you help me lift him and then clean things up here?"

"Yeah," she nodded and carefully stood, not wanting to track any blood into the house, but her foot crushed one of the crawling lumps of flesh anyhow. "Gabriel, We are going to have to move you."

"Move?" He asked, glancing at her with his amber-coloured eyes. "Why?"

"You're kinda in the middle of the street," Vicente laughed, getting a tired glare. "Oh, come on… now, this is going to hurt, but we have to do it." He didn't wait for a reply as he saw a light on a second floor turn on down the street. "And-"

Gabriel screamed as Azura carefully swept him into her arms. _Damn, this hurts… why don't I have the same pain tolerance I had? This- _He glanced at Connor and Lyneth who were being escorted along behind him into the house, Vicente making sure neither looked behind them.

Primera or not, Lyneth did not need to see the blood and gore either.

"And Butterfree's room's upstairs," Connor pointed, still in awe of the sight before him. "Want me to help yo-"

"I think I got it," Azura smiled at the child and made her way upstairs and down the hallway to what she figured was Gabriel's room as he didn't have pokemon wallpaper or a Girls Only sign on his door. "And here we are," she announced, moving slightly to open the door.

"Than.." Gabriel managed to say. For some reason, he was very, very glad to see his room. It was something… something normal that hadn't changed. The one and only thing left of the life he had before all _organs _he had left before this. It was a nice tidy room, save the unmade bed that Azura gently laid him down on after calling Connor take half the blankets off the bed and roll them up to put under the injured's knees. "Here you are. We aren't going to move you anymore."

"Goo…" Gabriel tried to take another deep breath as being set down caused him more pain, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. "No…"

"No, we won't attack you," Azura said, knowing he was worried about the other arrancar. "Promise. We're…a family now."

He half smiled/frowned that. He wasn't sure how he liked the idea of getting along, but things changed and that… _It's okay. _

"Try to sleep," Azura ordered, tucking Gabriel in much to his shock, "I am going to take care of your mom and you rest. I'll keep him-" She glanced at Connor who was still marveling at his older brother's wings. Actual, real life _wings!-_"Busy."

Gabriel nodded a little before closing his eyes. He felt rather sick, the pain still ever present and a bit hungry of course, but at least…_ I am alive._

That was enough for him.

* * *

"How is he doing?" Karri the moment Azura walked into the kitchen, Connor behind her, the kid worried but so amazed at the same time.

"I told him to rest," Azura replied, sitting down at the table, glancing at the now empty- "Where's Milo?"

"Oh…" Karri yawned, "Janus came in a took him back to his house. The one across the street and Hudson's helping him take his parents."

"Wh-what?" Azura didn't believe it. "How?"

"He promised to like him on facebook."

"…_Really?" _Now she had a plan. An evil and brilliant plan."I will be right back."

Karri nodded and Azura left the kitchen where Connor was instantly sorting through his pokemon decks looking for Butterfree.

"I have to see what powers he has and if there is anything useful he use to get better," Connor said, still looking, "or we're going to have to put him in a pokeball."

Karri winced in unison with Vicente as he walked into the room, placing a hand on Connor's shoulder.

"No, I don't think we should," he said, not sure how to explain this all to a ten-year-old at this hour. "I don't think we have any pokeballs right now either."

"Oh," Connor nodded a bit, finally finding the card he wanted, "Guess you're right. But we need honey. Lots of it. Says here, Butterfree collects lots of honey, so I guess he eats it."

"Well," Vicente really hated to say this," I don't think Gabriel likes honey… He's a hollow."

"But I thought he was a pokemon!" Connor cried.

"Yeah, I know you did… maybe…." Gabriel was going to hate him even more now, but it didn't matter. "He's half-hollow-half-pokemon. Ever thinka that?"

Karri gave him a look, but Vicente just shrugged.

It was better off this way, didn't she see that?

"I do," she muttered and slumped so more onto the table, almost asleep now. "Dowhatyeawan."

Vicente didn't understand a word of what she just drawled, but he nodded anyhow. They were all tired and it was best if they all went to-

"_AHHH! Get it off! Get it-"_

He winced as he heard a sickening crack.

What his sister did to Hudson, he didn't want to know, but the snob should at least keep it quiet as not to wake the whole neigh-

"_You didn't get it! AHH! It bit me and-" _

Vicente heard another crash. No. More like, thud.

He sighed.

He was going to have to finish cleaning, wasn't he?

"Oh, great…" He yawned and glanced to make sure Connor was still busy, and he was, so the tired young man with leather jacket headed outside to find Hudson passed out on the street while his sister stared at the ground, taking a step back as if crept out by something.

"What is it?" he asked making his way over, only to stop as Azura motioned for him not to come any closer.

"Stay…where you are," Vicente's older sister ordered, "I don't know what these things _are _but one just crawled inside Hudson. Stay back."

"What?" He glanced down only to step away as some lump of flesh began to crawl towards him as it sensed his presence. "What are these…?" he counted the moving pieces. Some headed towards Azura, the others eating away at Hudson, or more like into him. _Three, five, six… _"Azura…back away and get ready to run inside."

She nodded and swept another one away from her with a mop. She stepped on two already and she was sure she saw Aizen take at least five of his own. "But why he'd want them, I don't know…."

"Who wants what?" Hudson cried, trying to get the other creepers off of him, but they were fast and, "I am _not _an apple, you worms! Get off me!"

"Aizen," Azura carefully stepped over to her younger brother. "He was stupid enough to take some of these… creatures."

"Creatures?" Vicente wasn't sure, but by the way the moved… "they're caterpillars. From… from inside Gabriel. I didn't think they were more than falling pieces of flesh, but…."

"But what?!" Hudson screeched, sending another one flying into the grass. "I hate this and they bite! Caterpill-what?!" It finally registered, "These creepy things came _out _of Gabriel? Well, get his creepy weird kids off me!"

_Kids?_

Vicente smiled, making Hudson scream even louder, complaining how no one _cared. _And how his parents didn't care either and how he ate them, and so forth and- "I know how he does it. I know how he brings himself back to life." It was a great day in Aaroniero Arruruerie's life. One that would be cherished and held dear for the rest of time.

But, "ow, that has to hurt."

"Yeah," Azura winced as well as the realisation settled in. "What are we going to tell Karri?"

"I donno," Vicente shrugged, noticing a garage door opening. "On no. We can't-" he rushed over and made Hudson stand up and seconds later the three of them hid the mess and the mop behind them as the car drove by, the driver only seeing three 'friends' hanging out.

The moment it was gone, the three rushed inside Karri's house, Azura abandoning the mop on the lawn before slamming the door shut.

"Phew, are you okay?" she asked Vicente as Hudson tried to dig into one of the holes in his face to try and grab another as it tried to craw inside. "And you," Azura opened the door and promptly kicked Hudson, sending him staggering outside. "Stay out!"

"No!" he screamed, the door slamming shut before he could try to get back in. _"It's eating through my face! No!" _

Azura winced as he continued to scream and howl even.

She felt a bit bad for him, but there was no way she was going out there.

"Go upstairs, Vicente. Get far, far away," She ordered, feeling Hudson's reiatsu begin to stir as she leaned her back on the door. "_And don't you break this down!"_

"_I will if I have to! They are all-" _

She winced again as she heard more screams, her eyes watching her brother do as he was told. The caterpillars they had left must have sensed Hudson's reaitsu and made right for it. _Damn, they're fast…And don't look at me like that, Karri… I will explain. I promise._

She couldn't help but feel sorry she made the woman worry even more due to the scene Hudson was mak-

Azura froze.

Hudson had stopped screaming.

_Is he dead?_

Azura turned around and looked through the peephole in the door only to gasp. _The others. Coeur and… everyone else. Damn it. They are outside and- _

A blond knocked on the door

"What do you want?!" Azura called.

"Can we come in?" the young man asked,, not sure why the other on the steps was moving away from him like carried the plague.

"Uh…" Azura glanced at Karri who was still confused and scared of what was going on. "Use the back door. Jump the gate!"

"Okay!"

The redhead listened to the sound of footsteps and followed them to the glass door she slid open for the group. "Welcome. Hudson's just…" She didn't know how to put it. "Weird. Come in.""Come in. I'll get your sister's meds later today, okay? No charge…"

"Why?" Couer asked as he staggered inside into the hallway. "You like to charge me."

"Things changed," Azura muttered, yawning as well. "Go to the living room and sleep. It's all sorted out for the moment. Take where you want…"

"Okay," Pagan nodded and made his way to the living room, hoping to get to sleep as soon as possible. "Anywhere?" he glanced around the room, the couch already claimed by a jacket and a few other items while someone seemed to have claimed the chair and another a piece of the floor next to the couch.

"Yeah," Azura wished she could have referred them to Milo and Janus' house as well, but their parents had been placed under Janus' complete powers, so they wouldn't remember a thing of what happened after. So, as far as they knew, Milo found a sword under the floor and Janus was still missing.

And being the nice person she was, Azura didn't want them to freak out, so said to the news guests, "Take anywhere you want, I'll steal your wallets later and ID you while you sleep…"

"Good idea…" Teresa yawned and laid down on the part of the floor that wasn't claimed. It felt strange to be in Gabriel's house. He didn't like it, but they both agreed to be civil and so he said nothing. "Thanks."

"Nothing of it," Azura said and left the room to let the others settle down. She knew they would be of no help at the moment and she didn't feel like explaining the events of the evening, so instead went and grabbed Hudson a blanket-she tossed it out the door of course, along with a pillow- before going upstairs where she found her brother on the floor of Connor's room.

Both of them sleeping.

Vicente on the floor and Connor on the bed.

Azura smiled and took her jacket of to lay across her brother. Hopefully he'd be warm enough until she could find something more to use. She kissed him good night before making her way to Lyneth's room where she gently knocked.

"Ugh?" The teenager's voice asked as if half-sleeping as well.

"It's Azura, can I come in?'

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Hi," Azura opened the door and stepped inside, trying not to wince at all the cute boy posters and boy band posters and the sort. "Can I borrow your floor?" She knew she claimed a place downstairs, but with more people, she didn't want to have to fight the others. Not to mention she couldn't help but feel the nasty discomfort she used to feel in Hueco Mundo about being around men.

"Sure, you can camp in here," Lyneth didn't want to be alone either. Not with Starrk that evil jerk. He wanted to let her brother die. "And I am ignoring you still!"

Azura watched the teen fall silent for a moment as if caught up in an internal battle with her other side. "I"ll get my stuff."

Lyneth nodded and Azura left the room, to get her blankets, one of which she draped over Vicente before heading to her room. As she fell asleep on Lyneth's floor with an extra pillow, she faintly heard Karri talking in a calm soothing voice.

Azura glanced at Lyneth's sleeping form and smiled faintly.

_I wish I had that kind of love in my house… But I guess… I do. _

_Don't I, Aero? _

_I do. _

_Damn, I wish you were here to see it. Vicente's such a pest, you'd love him. I say that every night, don't I, big brother? I don't want you to become lonely. I don't want you to become like me. _

_But I know you aren't, _Azura smiled and closed her eyes. _You're an angel._

* * *

Author's notes: Wow. Some people are _finally _getting some sleep around here. As I was writing this arc, I was trying and trying to get them to sleep, but it wasn't happening! Thankfully it has now and I must say I feel rather bad for Hudson. He'll be okay though. And don't forget to 'like' his facebook page.


	38. The Aftermath

"How are you doing?" Karri whispered, placing and other damp cloth on her son's forehead after she heard Azura shut the door to Lyneth's room. "Can you try to get some sleep?

Gabriel shook his head, listless and tired.

He wanted to sleep, but he was too much pain; it took too much energy to _breathe _at the moment, he wasn't going to try rest.

"But you have to try," Karri hated seeing him like this. "I don't want you to burn out trying to stay awake… you're safe and," she reached over and gently wiped more sweat from his face and neck. "I am going to stay up with you. All night. I can call Evan to see if he can take Connor to school tomorrow and-"

"No," Gabriel managed to say, "…no." He didn't want her to do that. She didn't need to talk to their dad. He was mean and didn't care about his family….

_Should eat him, damn it._

"But Connor has to go to school," Karri sat down in the desk chair next to the bedside again, "I can't drive him like this and he has school in half-an hour…poor kid, but I…I'll explain."

Gabriel tried to sigh, but only ended up shuddering in pain. "Azur…" She could drive, couldn't she?

"What did you say?" Karri didn't quite catch her eldest's attempts to speak. "Oh… Azura? I can't… ask her to do that. Maybe… Milo and Janus' parents?"

Gabriel shook his head.

Not after they had been kidnapped. That was enough for them to deal with at the moment.

He wanted to say someone could walk his brother to school, but he was done talking for a while. Besides, once Connor got up, he knew he was going to have to act in less agony than he was. He didn't want to freak his little brother out as from what he could sense, he was sure he was scared enough as it was.

And what was his mom doing?!

Gabriel snatched the phone out of her hands with his top right wing. He wasn't going to let her call their dad. Not yet. She needed sleep and to calm down.

Too much had happened.

"Gabriel!" Karri snapped, suddenly remembering her son's new look, "give that back!"

He shook his head and kept it held tight in his shuddering wings. He wasn't going to let her do it. "Slee-" Gabriel tried to order, only to have the phone slip out of his grasp and onto the floor of his room where Karri looked at it.

"I can't," she wasn't going to. Yes, she wouldn't call Evan right now, but she was going to stay wake. "I'm here for you."

Gabriel frowned.

She wouldn't be there for him much if she didn't take care of herself first. Part of him didn't want her to sleep, scared he would somehow _die, _but ever since he sensed a connection with Hudson, he felt okay about letting her do so.

She needed rest just as much as the others and-

Connor's alarm clock when off in his room, making Gabriel wince, his ears now in pain as well.

_Why? _

_Why does it have to be the damn pokemon theme song? Every, single day?!_

But his brother was up and at'em less than five minutes later. "Hey, mom?" Connor asked, popping his head in the doorway of Gabriel's room as if it was a usual boring day. "I'm going to go to school, okay?"

"Um…" Karri glanced at her eldest who tried his best to put a smile on his face, "don't you think you should stay here, Connor?"

"I said I'm going to school, mommy," he replied happily, making Gabriel give his mom a look. His younger brother needed an escape and school seemed like the best place right now as he'd learn something and be around friends.

"But," Karri was lost between the two of them. Connor oddly happy and Gabriel who couldn't find it in him to talk anymore. "What about-"

Her eldest gestured for his notebook on his desk. She handed it to him along with a pen and waited while he wrote. Shaky, but readable:

_Let him go to school. He needs to. _

_Connor, don't say anything about this to anyone. _

"But… what about Aizen?" Karri couldn't help but worry about the frightening man who caused all of this. The moment he appeared last night in the street, she found she couldn't move as if held by an invisible force. "Won't he-"

Gabriel rolled his eyes and turned the page and wrote some more:

_Yylfordt. My brother. He knew we didn't get a long and that I ate him. I doubt he gives a shit about the other one._

_Sorry. _He added after seeing his mom scowl at him for many reasons, _Aizen knows he can't use my family to get at me. _

_Fact. _

"That's great," Karri muttered, leaning over the bed to clean Gabriel's face of sweat once again. For a moment she wondered why Connor wasn't all worried about his brother, but maybe he was too tired. "But who is going to take him? I can't drive him there. It would be dangerous with no sleep."

"I could walk with someone," Connor suggested, trying to forget that his neck could be on the line as Gabriel's next brother.

But even worse: Did he eat _just _brothers? Did they taste yummy?!

"Um, I could walk with Henry," Connor offered, a moment later, only to add, "You… won't eat me, will you?"

Gabriel shook his head.

"No, no," Karri spoke for him, "for if Gabriel did, I would disown him and kick him out of the house. Okay?"

"Okay!" Connor laughed and rushed over to sit on the bed, only to stop as his mommy told him not to. He sighed and glanced up at his older brother, his voice suddenly sad."You're still not better, are you?"

"...no." his older brother managed to say.

"But it's been two hours!" Connor cried. It didn't work that way in pokemon! "You should be better by now! You're _Butterfree!_ Pokemon just get tired and…"

Gabriel closed his eyes and bit his tongue so deeply it began to bleed. If heard anymore about pokemon this, or that, he was going to scream. He was an _arrancar, _not some silly creature from an animated show!

He knew his young brother was worried, but there was only so much he could take. Worse, he didn't want to worry Connor by revealing his pain, so Gabriel listened, nodded the best he could and hoped his little brother would go away.

"…And so… will you be better by the time I get back from school?"

Gabriel shook his head and Connor frowned, "Tonight?"

The Arrancar grabbed the piece of paper available to him and wrote the best estimate he could:

_One or two weeks. _

_Go to school._

"Weeks?! What do you mean-"

"Sch-" Gabriel tried, but he was unable to breathe again, or so he was unpleasantly reminded. Sadly, he knew if he wasn't more careful, he knew he would open up his wounds inside; then nothing could save him.

The organs inside were a mess and he could feel it.

Both were shredded almost beyond repair.

His barely there regeneration the only thing keeping him alive at the moment.

_Not that dying would be bad. Hudson has plenty of reiatsu for me to use…_

_But…_ he glanced at his mom and Connor. He didn't want to let go just yet. Not unless he had to. He didn't want his mother or Connor anymore worried than they were. But also, he knew they didn't like seeing him in pain.

Connor especially who looked scared under his guise of happy.

_Just go to school, _Gabriel thought, daring to glance at his little brother and his mom who understood. _Maybe someone can take him today?_

"I'll call Henry's mom," Karri said glancing at her phone on the floor and picking it up. She didn't want to go over her son's head, but she was going to have to call Evan at _some point. _"You go downstairs and get ready, Connor."

Her youngest nodded and walked off without a word, making Gabriel feel bad. He could tell his little brother was tired as the rest of them, but he seemed so… normal, it wasn't normal.

_I think he's in shock over what happened. _

_Don't blame him. _

_I would be too._

_I guess._ He closed his eyes and went back to focusing on coping with his current state and in awhile, found himself in the depths of sleep.

Finally.

* * *

Aizen smiled and looked around the laboratory he found. It was perfect for his perfect plan and he slowly began his work. It payed to get things right and he had all the time in the world.

Six little caterpillars at his disposal and if needed, he could go back for more.

The world was before him and for the taking; he wasn't going to mess up this time.

Everything had to be and would be perfect.

* * *

Karri smiled faintly as she watched her eldest son finally fall asleep. Once she was sure he was resting, she didn't check how deeply in fear of waking up, she crept downstairs where she found Connor eating breakfast. The rest of the guests were all curled up on the living room floor still sleeping. Who was whom, Karri wasn't sure, but she knew she would get names later in the day.

"How are we, sport?" She yawned, sitting down at the table, not caring if Connor was putting chocolate chips into his Lucky Charms, whatever it took.

To cope that was.

She'd let him do it today.

"I'm good," Connor chirped back, happily, "I can't be late for school as we had this really cool assignment about bugs today."

"And don't say _anything _about your brother, okay?" That was all Karri could ask for the ransom she was paying in the price of the sugar she was letting him have, "and you can have chocolate chips tomorrow, too."

"Wasn't going to say anyhow," Connor turned suddenly quiet. "But thankies! Walk me to school?"

_Wa…walk? _Karri yawned again. "Sure. Let me get dressed and stuff… okay?"

Her youngest nodded.

And half an hour later, sure enough, she was walking down the street towards school which wasn't more than five blocks away, so it was possible.

_But why does it feel like forever?!_ She yawned again and waited for the crossing sign to turn green. _I'm so tired… _Karri glanced down at her son who seemed happy as he hummed his favourite song and held her hand like he always did when they took the time to walk to school.

Which was like what?

Five times a year?

At most?

Karri shrugged to herself and crossed the street. Hopefully Gabriel would be okay while she was away… _oh. Damn it. Why do I forget these things?! _She could have cussed right out loud, in the middle of the school playground for what she did.

She left her injured son at home.

Worse, with people who would maybe eat him.

_And even worse, worse, worse, his ex-boyfriend who left him to die. _

"Shit!"

"_Excuse me?!" _

"Goodness knows they might _kill _each other!" She cried, her next thoughts accidentally spoken aloud.

"Madame? There are children pres-"

"Oh." Karri glanced at Connor who was looking at her in shock and then at the teacher in the hallway and the front desk assistant. "I don't know who that is, do I? That's the worse part. Could be any one of them and I really hope it was that cute blond and not Mr. Facebook. Bet it was though. Leave it to my son to date someone who likes power. Anyhow, Connor?"

"Uh… yea, mommy?"

"Go… go to school," Karri let go of Connor's hand and nudged him forwards. "Okay?'

Her youngest nodded and she bent down and kissed him good-bye. "Be a good boy, okay?"

Connor nodded and once he was gone around the corner, she turned around and faced the music that was frowning at her. Two pieces of music anyhow. "Um.. Sorry." She glanced at the Principal's office. She really should go in there… She cussed in front of little children. "It's been a… a long-long night." Karri told the two people before her still wanting an explanation for her actions. "See, my other kid isn't feeling well and I've been… be up all night, you know? And so…I gotta go now. Back home and-"

It was then her phone gave another ring. "Just… a minute."

Karri fished her phone out of her purse and picked up, making them frown even more. "Um… what is it? I just cussed in an elementary school."

"Hello," A worried voice said, "this is Karri, right?"

"Is this Gabriel's ex-boyfriend?"

"No…? That's Teresa. He's still asleep. This is Coeur."

"Who?"

"Ulquiorra?"

"Oh… I head of you. Sorry, _heard_ of you."

"It seems that…" Karri listened to a long pause, "Grimmjow's passed out. Pagan, I mean. And he's not waking up. I don't know what to do, but I know what's wrong, but I-"

"Give me a minute," Karri put her hand over the bottom of the phone, "Just a sec, another problem…But you what?"

"He hasn't eaten for three days now and I… Don't think you should come back here."

"Wh-why?" Karri was too tired to deal with this right now and she should really find a way to disappear. "What about-"

"I will ask someone to take care of him. Don't worry about that. Just don't come back because when a hollow gets too hungry, they lose all reason and will eat anyone."

Karri nodded slowly. "Anyone… okay….Got it."

"I will call you back when you can _come_ back."

"Okay, Coeur…."

"Everything is-oh, Pagan's waking up here. Gotta run, bye."

She listened to the call end and sighed. "Great…" _Hopefully my house will be all right… and I have to call Evan now, don't I? Don't want him walkin' in and gettin' his head bitten off. _

_Granted, I kinda wish he did. _

"Evan hasn't called me…" Karri glanced at her phone before putting it away. "Jerk."

The teacher and front desk assistant frowned even more, if that was possible, and Karri sighed, tossing her phone in her bag. "Really… really sorry. I mean, really sorry. Stomach flu keeps you up as a parent… yeah…" She laughed a bit and backed out of the front doors and carefully made her way down the steps of the elementary school.

Thankfully still in one piece.

Unlike her brain.

But none the less, she had to call Evan.

* * *

Author's Notes: Bonus Points to Aceidia who actually wrote this when tired, so it's pretty genuine. :) I just wrote whatever came to mind.

And poor Karri… She's not handling this well and I don't think Connor is either. Poor kid's in denial….

As for Aizen, should I remind him that being a perfectionist isn't always good? Nah.

And now, Gabriel... don't you _know? Bleach _is an animated show... sorry.


	39. The Snob With The Phone

Coeur stared into Pagan's eyes and he stared back blankly.

"Pagan?" Coeur began, not sure if he was there with them or not, the look in his blue eyes distant was… "are you ok-" Coeur backed away as Pagan lurched forwards, his teeth attempting to rip away the fingers placed tenderly on his face mere seconds ago.

"That's what I…" Coeur backed away even more, glancing to his left at Teresa who was sleeping soundly. Too soundly for his liking, given the situation, but that was the least of Coeur's concerns. Right now, all he wanted to do was somehow capture Pagan without getting bitten. For if he lost any flesh, Coeur, like the rest of all hollows and arrancar, he would lose their ability to evolve.

"Pagan…" Coeur stared at the blond who slowly stood up, shaking, but standing; his eyes rather dull with pain, but his movements were hardly slow as he leapt forwards.

Coeur stepped to the side and winced at Pagan crashed into the kitchen table, falling all the way over with it all the way to the floor. "Okay… think." He knew he had some kind of solution to this.

Coeur had to open the correct door in-

He froze, but at the wrong moment as Pagan screamed and drove for him again, all reason lost at this point. But Coeur reacted faster than he thought he would.

He stepped aside, his hand waving through the air, creating a doorway, and Pagan disappeared.

Coeur closed the door a second later and took a deep breath.

That was too close.

And after a moment of catching his breath, he followed the blond, leaving Jean and Teresa sleeping peacefully in the living room.

* * *

Karri yawned and knocked on Evan's office door. She didn't want to talk to him about this, not so soon, but she had to. The last thing she wanted was for him to wander into the house and get eaten for goodness sake's.

"What do yo…" Evan stared back her from the doorway moments after he opened it.

Karri smiled.

He looked tired too. "What do you want?"

"I need… need to talk to you." She walked into his office and sat down in the chair across from his paper-cluttered desk and sighed. "It's about the kids. Us. All of us." On her way here, she thought it all over the best she could and…"I miss you, but if you… you really meant what you said, I can't love you."

She waited for the words to sink in.

Karri didn't want to say what she actually came to say, but she did, "and things… aren't any easier now. But that isn't really why I came. I couldn't call you last night, he wouldn't let me, but now I have to tell you Gabriel's been injured."It wasn't something she ever, _ever _dreamed she would have to tell her husband or even hear. "And I don't know what to say about how or why. I don't really even know that much about any of what is going on and I feel so lost, Evan. I feel like I knew everything, but I… can't remember it all and I am so tired. I didn't know where else to go or who to talk to. I knew I needed to talk to you, but that's a different matter. But…." Karri paused and glanced up at her husband who was now sitting across from her, his face pale and frightened.

"It… It was the sword, wasn't it?" he asked hesitantly, swallowing hard. "That started all of this?"

"I… I guess. I don't know." She thought she was going to hear him tell her to go throw it out so their eldest son would return to normal. But no, Evan remained silent a few more minutes.

Neither of them speaking.

Nor _daring_ to speak.

"Is…he okay now?" Evan knew he was lying to himself, but it was better than facing the truth.

Karri shook her head. "N-no. He- Gabriel's not. I… don't know-want to explain this." The teardrop wings and pink hair aside, she still had a lot she had to tell him and a lot she didn't know. "Too… too tired, but I can't… go back to the house right now. It's a long story. I just… don't have anyone else and I cussed in a elementary school and my life is falling apart."

Evan waited for more, _that jerk…._

"What?" Karri asked, almost a sleep in his office chair.

"What happened to Gabriel? You didn't say thing. What hospital is he in and can I… can I see him?" Evan couldn't believe he was asking and yes, he said some pretty bad things and he… wasn't sure how he felt about them.

"I… don't think you can," Karri said only to quickly add, "because Gabriel can't be seen now. It…" how was she supposed to explain something she didn't understand. All she knew was that her eldest son was alive, but he transformed into a butterfly or butter-free, starch-free or whatever. "He's not… Gabriel got turned into a… uh…"

"A what?" Evan was fearing the worst now.

"Butterfly."

* * *

Coeur stepped onto the sands of Hueco Mundo right behind Pagan who was hard enough to keep up with as it was, Coeur still tired from the night before. But he said nothing as Pagan rushed at the first hollow he saw and bit into its neck, the sight of blood making Coeur wince. He didn't like it and ugh, he felt sick.

No wonder Pagan had waited this long to eat.

Coeur's previous food was just spirits and they didn't- he bent over, the fist earlier that week to the stomach surely not helping at all, now he thought about it.

But it didn't matter, his stomach was now empty and he wasn't proud of himself.

_Whatever, it's a lot to get used to, _Pantera spoke, making Coeur jump a bit as he had forgotten he had Pagan's blade at his side this whole time. _You were human before this or whatever. It takes a while to get used to. _

_I have to get used to this? _Coeur knew that, but didn't like it. He'd rather eat things that weren't… bloody.

_That or you live in a graveyard._

_I will do that-_

_But you can't lurk in one, or so people say. Did you read the sign with the rules? Rules. Heh. But I'm not much for rules, so do what you want._

Coeur ignored the rest of the Pantera's speech as he watched Pagan-fun-loving, caring, Pagan dig in with delight, only to feel sick again as he realised the creature's-no hollow's-organs were still functioning as Pagan ripped away at the flesh.

_I can't do this._

_You can't? Pagan is and he's such a wimp._ Pantera cared to point out, making Coeur frown._ Had to starve himself before giving in. And hey, why do you feel these things for him?_

_What thi-_

_Love. Why do you love him?_

Coeur paused, "because I do?"

_Doesn't the past piss you off?_

_No._

_Not at all?_

Coeur shook his head and Pantera said nothing more, content to fall silent again. Uncaring that Coeur was on his knees in the sand, too shocked to move, but determined to watch this grotesque scene before him through to the end.

_I have to._

_This is life._

_ This is my life._

_But why am I like this if is what I am meant to do?_

Coeur had to know at least that. He didn't want to accept it now. He had before. He loved his power, he loved his past but… This was barbaric. He couldn't do it.

* * *

Evan paused to stare at Karri in shock.

What the hell was this? (Pardon him.)

"Wh-what? A butterfly?" He was sure that his son was very much… well, not human. But not a- "What do you mean?"

"Um… with-" Karri paused to gesture behind her back with her hand, hoping she was gesturing at her hair, "pink. Pink hair and white hollow mask here." She touched the sides of her face and Evan raised an eyebrow. "You don't like it do you?"

Evan shook his head, "but I think I have a solution, Karri."

"And what's that?" She yawned and kicked her feet up on to his office desk without thinking, the papers on it flying into the air.

"Um… you know the people in black?" Evan began hesitantly.

Karri nodded.

"We could have them get rid of the hollows in our kids."

"But they _are _hollows," Karri said, her mind trying to wrap around the concept, only to stand up a moment after it registered. "No! Evan!"

"No? But I tho-"

"You'll _kill _them!" Karri wasn't going to let that happen. "The people in black purify their souls and send them away! Hollows aren't _in _our kids! They _are _our kids and people in black will send them away!"

"Away?" Evan was confused.

"Away, away! Gone, forever!" Karri said, trying to get it through to her soon not to be husband, "I don't know it all works, but they don't stay on earth and-"

"We could ask for them to stay on-"

"No!" Karri shook her head. "That's not possible and don't you go-" Her phone gave another ring and she swiftly picked up, "what is it?"

"We have a situation here." Hudson's stern voice said, snobby as ever. "I woke to many rude shinigami who won't leave me and they wish to attack the house. Should I let them or shall I eat them?"

_Eat? _Karri was lost for a moment until it clicked.

_Oh. Hollow. Hudson's a hollow. _

"Um…" Karri glanced at Evan. She was going to have a talk with him some more after this, wasn't she? "Can you make a deal with them or something? Can… Are they there right now?"

"Yes, they are. Horrid swordsmen," Hudson replied, blocking another lame attack from annoying Shinigami #6 of 8. "Here," he held out the cellphone for one of them to take, dancing out of the way of the next blade. _And this is what you get when you have one too many hollows in a house. _

_The Shinigami can find you. Should have though of it, Granz. _

_This is all your fault. _

"Lady on the phone wants to talk to you. I won't eat you ants on a stick until you're done." And to be good on his promise, Hudson stopped fighting and let two of the blades hit him uselessly. He didn't want to die without taking on Aizen and if listening to the annoying shinigami was the only way, he would do that, but he had to get his revenge on Sosuke Aizen.

"Hand over," the leader of the group said, the others still not moving their blades. "Thank you." She said, wiping her hand off like Hudson was covered in slime or something before holding the phone to her ear. "Moshi-moshi?"

"Hello?" Karri said into the phone. "Do you speak English?"

"Yes, I do," Came the reply.

"Good…" Karri was grateful for that. It helped a lot. "Now, what do you want?"

"What do you want, Arrancar?"

Karri paused. _Arrancar? Oh. Yes. _"I'm not an arrancar, so you-"

"What _are _you?" the Shinigami asked.

"Um… human? Can I explain?"

The leader glanced up a the house and nodded; still baffled. "Yes. I would like that. How does your house have… one…three… _five _very powerful hollows in it?"

"I don't kno-five?!" Karri cried, "there _were nine! Where-you didn't kill them did you?"_

"No," the shinigami said, "we were met by…the sleeping one on the porch. What business do you have with Sosuke Aizen?"

"Ai-_Aizen?_ How do you-"

"He has been killing off Shinigami since he appeared here in Canada."

Karri stared at Evan. What was going on and what did _he do?! _

Her ex-shrugged and she glared at him, not wanting to say this, but she was going to have to. "Can you wait there and not kill anyone? And tell Hudson I say that he has to wait to do anything to you." _Don't know what he can do, but…_ "I need to talk to you face to face."

"_Hei."_

"I said, goodbye?" Karri muttered and hung up and without a word marched out of the office, Evan following after her.

* * *

"Why did you call the Shinigami?!" Karri cried angrily as she found herself in a cab with her ex. "I told you that you shouldn't do that and it was stup-"

"I didn't call them!" Evan cried back, knowing that his wife just needed to go home a rest. She was _crazy! Even more crazy than before! _"They just showed up at wherever they are! And why is our son a butterfly?! You haven't explained that yet!"

"I don't want to! Not right now!" Karri said and for the rest of the cab ride, she was silent. "And here we are," she announced half an hour later as she climbed out of the car, and onto the sidewalk next to her house; leaving Evan to pay the confused and strangely intrigued driver. From the looks of the current state of her house, Azura and Vicente had cleaned up nicely, or whoever cleaned up the mess Karri didn't want to think about.

_Thankfully. I don't know how they cleaned it up- Don't think about it. Talk to them, people in black._

"Hello," Karri said to the group of shinigami who were all sitting on her front stoop while Hudson did whatever he did with his phone. "Um… who did I talk to?"

A middle-aged woman with many scars and red hair raised her hand from where she sat in the middle of the group, keeping an eye on Hudson who didn't care. "You talked to me."

"Um, nice to meet you," Karri walked over and held her hand to the woman who shook it cautiously. "I'm Karri and this is my ex, Eva-"

"I'm not your ex! We aren't even divorced yet!" he cried, "and why are you talking to air?!"

Karri glanced behind her and back at the shinigami. "Air?"

"He can't see us," came the reply. "But then how can you?"

"Um… I don't know? I have been able to see you all for years now?" Karri was too tired for this kind of conversation. "Been up almost two days in a row… I gotta sleep…. Wow. Two days." It really had been that long and wow, she felt so tired all of a sudden... "And who are you? Your name, I mean."

"I am Nejiwa Regashi, a former officer of the fourth company," the woman introduced herself proudly. "It is-"

"Fourth company, eh?" Karri was in no place to be making company deals.

"Of Soul Society?

"Heard of them," she replied. This was all confusing. "Why?" Why was it all so-

"We are exiled shinigami, no longer of use or need inside the Seireitei."

"Serengeti, got it." Karri yawned and nodded again. "Smile and listen and pretend you know what they are talking about."

Nejiwa glanced at her fellow shinigami before looking back at Karri. "You seem very tired. We should let you sleep provided that the hollows inside this house do not attack."

"Hollow?" Karri shot a look at Hudson. "He's not a hollow…" He was something else she couldn't remember…. "No attack."

The snob with the phone nodded.

"Good." And with that, Karri sank to the ground, out cold.

* * *

Author's notes:

Poor Karri. I feel so bad for her. Evan and now the shinigami.

On another note, Moshi-moshi is a standard telephone greeting in Japan and 'hei' means yes. I also wrote this chapter tired and it helped me get into Karri's shoes. Also, imagine if this was your life. No wonder poor Coeur's freaked out. I know this chapter seems like bunch of little pieces, but it will make sense. And so will the Shinigami here. Hang on folks!


	40. Such Comfort

What had he done?

Why was he not hungry anymore?

Why was he covered in sand?

And blood?

Why was he still hungry?

But he just ate, he could have sworn he did.

But where? The diner?

Where _was_ he anyway?

He looked around the vast blank desert before him, was nothing there. Nothing but a small tree and a moon and a- "Coeur!" He cried and rushed over to hug him tightly. "You're here!"

"Pa-Pagan," Coeur knew his own form was shaking and wished it would stop. He didn't like being scared and- "what… what happened?"

The blond glanced up at him, confused. "Happened?"

Coeur did his best to nod, not wanting to accept this. Or his own life. "Pagan… You ate hollows. You scared me and I don't know if I can do this."

"Do what?" Pagan's smile disappeared from his face as the words sank in. He glanced around the sands only to stare at the trails of blood, the same that covered his hands. "No. I coul-"

Coeur nodded and Pagan began to sob. He didn't know what to do! It wasn't his fault! He was so hungry and-damn it, how could he slip like this?

He wouldn't do it again!

Ever!

"But I don't want you to die," Coeur whispered, hugging Pagan tightly, not wanting to let go. "I don't want to lose you. You have to eat and so will I. I lost everyone in my life. My sister the only one there for me… but she can hardly move, now. So, please do as I ask... I love you."

Pagan nodded, but only cried more.

He was a horrible person and nothing was going to fix him.

* * *

Karri opened her eyes to see Evan- that jerk and the group of shinigami staring down at her. "Why? What happened?" Why would they be staring at her anyway?

"You fell over," Evan placed a cold cloth on her forehead that she tried to swat away. She didn't need him to help her right now. "And you're on the deck in the backyard. Hudson wouldn't let us inside the house."

"That's right," the segunda Espada stated, crossing his arms again. Now he knew why Karri was going to divorce this man. He was annoying as hell. "Now someone get me some whiskey."

"You're too young to drink!" Came the annoyance's first response, making Hudson frown.

"What the hell you mean I can't have any damn whisky, you diaper-wearing Whippersnapper?!" he demanded, his hands coming to rest his hips. He had better get his drink or someone was going to die. Evan maybe. Karri wouldn't miss him.

"You're too young to drink, young man! And there isn't any-"

"I am six-thousand years old, I can do whatever the hell I want!" Hudson cried back, leveling his battleaxe at Evan's head, his other hand drawing a cigar he took from his house. "Anyone got a light?!" Hudson was going to do what he wanted or be times be damned. "I don't like your attitude, child!"

"Ch-child?!" The shinigami watched Evan stammer, reaching to take the cigar out of Hudson's hand, but the young man evaded him easily. "I am a child? You are the-"

"Stop fighting," a stern voice demanded, making both of them look up. Evan scared for his life to be honest, and Hudson pissed to see that it was that little snot, whomever it was. "You are going to wake Nnoitra-sama and that is the last thing we all want."

"Why?" Hudson sneered at the blond kid who was about his height. "I don't give a damn about Nnoitra. He's-"

"I don't care," Jean replied, stepping in between him and Evan. "You both have been yelling and it isn't appreciated. You are going to wake up Teresa and you are going to wake up Gabriel. Even if they are not speaking to one another, I am sure they will join forces to kill you. Got it?"

"Me?" Hudson scoffed, making Jean frown more. "The _king of-"_

"Nelliel Tu Odelschwank," the fraccion stated bluntly. "The former Tres. They murdered her."

Karri couldn't hold in a gasp.

_They- Gabriel did what?!_

She and Evan thought collectively as Jean went on. "And Nnoitra-sama was the Octava Espada at the time and Szayelaporro was a mere Numero. But it isn't so anymore. Nnoitra is the Quinta and Szayelaporro is the Octava. Wish to cross them now?"

Hudson paused a moment and with a scowl, lowered his battleaxe.

"No," he said, "I will be quiet."

Jean smiled and patted Hudson on the head. "Good boy! We can all get along now!" He turned and marched back inside, leaving Hudson and the others stunned, if not completely so.

Things were just getting worse, weren't they?

Karri tried to stand up to follow Jean into the house, but her body wouldn't cooperate with her. She cursed, making Evan give her a look.

She gave _him _the finger and tried again to stand.

This time, the shinigami did their best to help her and soon Karri was inside the house, making her way slowly up the steps. The leader of the group and the assistant helping her make the journey. She didn't care where Evan was or if he was following her. She had to talk to Gabriel.

What the hell had he done to this poor Nelliel person?

* * *

Aizen stared at the creatures before him in the glass containers he placed them in. The lab was not bound to open for another hour and that gave him plenty of time to finish his work. He was working on assumption yes, but he had seen Szayelaporro recreate himself completely before. So it was no mystery that these caterpillars could do the same for him; the magic of them was their DNA adapted to the host; or so he speculated. If there was more to this simple process, Aizen was not going to admit he didn't know as he fed the creatures a few slices of skin, their blank-slates ready to accept his form.

_Now, I am in need of a host._

He would find one easily for sure and the rest would simple. With that, he picked up the small creatures and headed out of the lab, He would be on top of the world again in no time.

_Wonderful._

* * *

Gabriel woke with a start, a cero instantly forming in his left hand as his wings wrapped protectively around him.

He was going to live.

He wasn't going to die some pitiful death.

_If I am going to-_

"Wait, Gabriel!" A voice cried, making him pause for the second Vicente needed to grab his wrist, making the cero die as Karri and the others walked into the room. Why there were shinigami with her, Vicente didn't know, but he knew Karri wouldn't let them in if she didn't trust them.

"What is going on?" someone demanded a moment later, making Vicente look up from where he was trying to talk to Gabriel and tell him to calm down. "That was a cero I just saw in-"

"It _was_ whatever it was," Karri stated to the Shinigami behind her who was brave enough to open the door to her son's room. "Or I think anyhow. Now, can you all go sit outside? Still in the house of course, while Evan and I have a little talk with Gabriel?"

The group instantly looked at their leader who nodded and beckoned them away from the door and into the hallway.

"Thanks," Karri smiled a little and walked into her son's room, Evan carefully trailing behind her. "How are you?"

Gabriel frowned and his wings began to unfurl, carefully unfolding to their original state.

There really wasn't that much improvement in the last three hours or so. The wound was still fresh and it did not hurt any less either. Yes, he could heal up completely, but it would take a long time.

"So not any better?" Karri summarised sadly, sitting down in the desk chair, leaving no place for Evan to do the same. It didn't matter what he was doing, granted he was doing nothing but staring at the bed. "I'm sorry about that… I am so tired…."

Gabriel just frowned more and glanced at Vicente.

Was she for real?

He had been trying to sleep since she left and he _had _dozed off for a while, but he had been rudely awakened.

_Now I am not going to get any more, am I?_

_Oh, what does it matter anyhow…? This still hurts._

_And what is wrong with you, Dad?_

Evan was still staring at the bed, making Gabriel flinch. He didn't like to be stared at when injured. It just… made him feel vulnerable.

Then it dawned on him.

"He can't-"

Vicente glanced over at Evan, hearing Gabriel speak. Maybe he was right.

"Hey," the teen began in the most-friendly tone he could muster, tired as well and having to watch over his arch-enemy, or sort of. To be honest, Vicente had no idea where he and Gabriel stood at the moment, but that didn't matter. "Hey, Evan?"

The man with brown hair turned to look at him, "what?"

"Can you see?" Vicente asked, gesturing to the bed to his right, "or more like, what _do _you see?"

Evan paused a moment, surveying the scene before him, "um… fuzzy? There is nothing in the bed, but I can see the covers don't say that. Given the lump."

Gabriel gasped.

A lump?! He was _not_ a-

Vicente sighed and patted him on the head, "you aren't. Anyhow, your dad can't seem to see you right now. And that might be a good thing," he added, leaning in to whisper that last part. "He would freak."

Gabriel nodded.

That was true.

So he turned his attention to his mom and smiled the best he could. He would be better as soon as possi-

Red and blue flashes outside his window caught his attention and Vicente was the only thing keeping him from trying to move, the other teen's arms wrapped around him tightly.

"It's okay…" he whispered, "it's okay… it's just the police, Gabriel."

_The police?_

The police were okay.

They weren't here to kill him.

Or so Gabriel hoped.

But why _were _they here?

He watched Karri get up and leave the room followed by Evan without a word, leaving him with Vicente who Gabriel never thought would be such a comfort. He faintly heard talking from downstairs and it wasn't until he heard a nasty crash did Gabriel begin to freak out again.

But once more, Vicente was there.

Through the ruckus and soon the police had gone, making Gabriel smile.

Everything was as it should be.

* * *

Author's note: The left-hand shift key of my computer isn't working properly and so hence the long time it took me to get this chapter to you. To be honest, Evan died in the first draft of this chapter. I really didn't know what else to do with him, but after a re-write, it worked out this way. As for the cero dying, I figure reiatsu has to channel through them or maybe I have been reading to much Naruto. Anyhow, we will get back to Coeur and Pagan. I know this chapter is rather in pieces, but bare with me, please. The next chapter is completely written and shall be out in the next few days. I also wish you to know that I am taking my time with this story to make it the best it can be.

Thanks, Aceidia


	41. The Next Plan

"Why the hell do you look so smug?!" Lyneth cried as she marched into her older brother's room fifteen minutes later, covered in blood and grumpy. "The police came and took Hudson in for questioning and Teresa's nowhere to be seen because he's not supposed to leave the Youth Home. And that all happens while I am out for breakfast?! Why couldn't anyone stop them?!"

"Hudson tried," Vicente stated with a shrug. "It wasn't my fight. So, I stayed up here. Besides, someone had to watch over Gabriel. He's jumpy and he's hungry. Two things that don't end well."

"Argh!" Lyneth screamed, making the house actually shake; her reiatsu flaring due to her anger, "we are dead without Hudson or Teresa! I can't believe you let the two go! And where are Pagan and Coeur?! This wasn't a sleepover! They weren't supposed to up and leave!"

Vicente shot a look at Gabriel and both did their best to shrug as Lyenth continued her rant.

"And worst of all, that leaves me with just YOU, your sister and my dumb-ol' brother!"

Gabriel's mouth fell open in shock.

"I am-"

"I don't care!" Lyneth cried, throwing her hands into the air. "And I don't even know what the veggies over there are doing!" She gestured to Milo and Janus' house out the window of Gabriel's room. "And Dad's downstairs demanding an explanation for what the hell is going on! And _why are there Shinigami in this house?! Someone's got to go kill them!_

_Calm down, Lily. Let's not go killing people shall we? _Starrk offered only to roll his eyes at Fornicaras' personal idea. _And no. We are NOT doing that. And NO! How DARE you say that to Lily! I will not have her know what-_

_Already know, _she said, making Starrk frown.

Where _had_ Lily learned _that_?

_Oh, never mind about that, _she thought, turning her attention back to Vicente and Gabriel who both were staring at her stunned. "What are we going to do? We only have four of us now, Jean left to go talk to his mom. A judge of some sort to help sort out the mess with Teresa. And Aizen could be anywhere and I have a feeling he isn't going to wait for the 'perfect moment' to attack. Or whatever he wants."

"True," Vicente sighed and glanced at the sky out the window across the bed, "And I don't have my sword back… Without that, you're down to three. Two. Sorry, Gabriel."

The injured one just rolled his eyes.

Yeah. They could do fine without him.

He wasn't much of a combatant anyway….

It was fine.

He was worthless anyway.

Vicente sighed seeing the look on Gabriel's face. "You're not useless."

The former octava just shook his head.

Vicente sighed again and turned his attention back to Lyneth who was still standing in the doorway. "If I can get my hands on my sword, then I could be of some use. I can use Shinigami Kido, thanks to Kaien Shiba and his wife, anyhow. I must admit, Mestica had taste."

"But how _much_ use?" Lyneth asked, not wanting to say what her next thoughts were, but they came out anyhow, "you're not going to be much use against someone like Aizen. I need Coeur, Azura and Hudson. Teresa doesn't matter so much, but I need Hudson. Is there any way we can bust him out of jail? He was sent in for questioning about his parents who seemed to have 'disappeared'. Yeah, he ate them, but...we need him."

"Ah…" Vicente thought a moment, not pleased by any of this, "I don't think we can get Hudson. Unless we nabbed him out in our arrancar forms, but we don't have any clothes."

"And Ulquiorra always made those," Starrk spoke up, making Lyneth frown.

"I don't like being interrupted, Starrkie!"

"I know, Lily dear, I was just stating the facts. Coeur is not here at the moment and he and Murcielago do not get along."

"And so, unless _you're_ willing to go to the police station in nude," Vicente added, "we are at a dead end."

"True, we are...Unless…" Starrk glanced at Milo and Janus' house making Vicente breath a sigh of relief. "We use Zommari. He can control people or so it seems…."

Lyneth smiled.

That sounded like a plan.

"So why are you rolling your eyes, Gabriel?!" She demanded of her older brother who continued to frown and gestured at the floor, suddenly making her remember the rest of their problems. "Oh, yeah. Dad and the Shinigami. Can't you take care of them, Vicente? I have to go get Janus."

Gabriel still stared up at the ceiling.

His wonderful sister was missing a huge detail.

Aizen was still out there and Janus was a blinded follower of the Shinigami himself and if they ran into one another, it would be the end. Why Lyneth didn't see this, Gabriel didn't know, but figured it was better just to beckon her over to the side of the bed.

"And what is it you wa-" He grabbed her hand and pulled her down to his level.

"It…" he knew he could whisper. He _had _to. "Zommari and Aizen bad. The end."

"Um, okay… scratch that idea, Vicente," Lyneth said, "let's leave Hudson to the police… poor officers."

Gabriel smiled a bit at that comment and let go of his sister's wrist.

"So, what's the next plan?" Vicente asked as Lyneth gave Gabriel a small kiss before standing up again. "We don't have that much to do here. Just intimidate some Shinigami and then talk to Evan."

"Yeah. Basically," Lyneth sighed and crossed her arms. The Shinigami would be easy. The Dad was the problem and she didn't know where she stood on the whole matter.

They had all- this change had happened so suddenly and out of the blue that Lyneth was still processing it all. As was everyone else. Their lives had turned completely upside down in the last week or however long it had been and her dad just needed to accept it.

'But I need to deal with the Shinigami first."

"Good luck!" Vicente stated with a smi- Lyneth grabbed his hand and shoved him towards the door. "You get to talk with them."

"Why?" He was good at delegating, but… did he really have to-

"Because you are the weakest of us and so they have to know the lowest threshold of our power."

"What if they kill me?" Vicente was man enough to admit he was scared of what he was being asked to do.

"They won't and wait…" Lyneth sighed and walked past him out the door, letting his hand go as she realized something he had said earlier, "you don't have your sword. Stay here. I'll do it."

Vicente let out a long sigh and sat back down next to the bed where Gabriel was staring straight ahead, bored as could be. In pain and bored, the worst thing that had ever happened to him.

* * *

His tears had finally dried up and Pagan found himself on the sand, wrapped protectively in Coeur's arms.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't be," Coeur stated, not sure how to put his next words. "The strange calm of this world has allowed me to think and I cannot help but thing that we need to forgive ourselves for eating hollows. We need enough power to kill Aizen to protect the world, so we need to eat."

"And what about after that?" Pagan asked, scared what Coeur would say. He didn't really… really want to die. He had so much ahead of him and if there was any other way. "I understand what you're saying though. It's for the better of the world that… that we…"

Coeur nodded.

He understood that Pagan didn't want to remember what he did.

Nor did Coeur want to remember as well.

So it was settled between them.

"But there is something I have to do."

"What?" Pagan asked, glancing at Coeur who was suddenly looked more worried than the blond thought he should.

"Give me Murcielago."

"No," Pagan shook his head, his hand coming to guard the weapon at his side; the blade now an almost rust colour as the blood from his hunting had almost dried. "You're not touching that sword again. It hates you. I just beat it into obeying-shut up. I don't care. Want me to sit on you again?"

Murcielago fell silent.

Pagan smiled.

"Hehe, there," he glanced at Coeur who was giving him a look of shock and confusion. "What?"

"Why… why did you have to sit on him?" Didn't Pagan get that Murcielago was special and was not fit to be placed under one's tush? "I really don't think that you should do it again. Besides, I need that sword if we are going to defeat Aiz-"

Pagan gasped, making Coeur jump.

"What is it?" he demanded, "Are you okay?"

"I have-we-another sword, Coeur! I have a different sword you can use!" Pagan scrambled to his feet and with a wave of his hand, opened a garganta door and pointed inside. "Follow me!"

Coeur watched Pagan disappear and sighed. There was no way he was going to able to convince him, was there? So, the former Cuatra Espada made his way into the darkness as well.

Pagan was smarter than he looked after all.

Or so he hoped.

* * *

"Hi! I'm here," Lyneth said as she walked into the living room where Evan, Karri and the Shinigami were watching Azura eat breakfast. That being a strange mix of blue goop and cereal.

Lyneth did not question it.

She didn't want to know if Hollow and Capt'n Crunch tasted good or not.

She hated the fact that Azura could still mostly eat human food.

What she would give for a candy bar, or damn! A hamburger….with fries and a shake and just the right amount of salt and pep-

"What's wrong?" Evan asked seeing his youngest staring at Azura, the messy eater longingly. The woman seemed unable to eat in small bites as if she hadn't eaten in days or something. "Are you okay, Lyneth?"

The former Primera looked up and nodded. "I am. So um…" She smiled and walked over to the couch and sat down between Evan and the Shinigami leader with red hair. "What's up?"

"Why don't you tell us, that?" Nejiwa asked her after she sat down, "why do you have so ma…" Her voice trailed off as she picked up on this young teen's reiatsu. She swiftly stood up and drew her zanpakuto. "What are you?"

Lyneth stared at the blade in her face and sighed. "A average human like two weeks ago? But like now, I am all cool and awesome? Ever like heard of the Espada, lady?"

Hey, she could totally inform both parties at the same time! This shinigami who had seemed to have forgotten to introduce herself _and _her own dad. This was great!

The Shinigami paused, only to gasp.

"You mean…"

"Mean what?" Lyneth was totally like going to use her to like get one half of the explanation out of the way.

"The… _Espada?_ The hollow army that Aize-_Aizen?!" _Nejiwa screamed, it all clicking into place. "The hollow army that Aizen made with… with…"

Lyneth nodded.

"Yeah. The-whatever-the-hel-heck it's called stone."

"The hollows that… are more-"

"Yeah. More powerful than a captain-class Shinigami? Yep. That's me!" Lyneth cried happily, glanced at her dad who looked very, very lost, but she went on anyhow. "Now, I'd like to make a deal with you guys. I haven't thought of it yet, but I-"

"No deal." Nijiwa stated sternly, sword back at its place by Lyneth's neck. "We do NOT make deals with hollows!"

"We are arrancars! Like much smarter, lady!" Lyneth pointed out, "and if you don't want to like make a deal with us, I am going to have to fight you all, but I don't want to because I don't have the time. Aizen's busy trying to make an Espada Reunion happen and I have to stop it. I don't want to-"

"Wait," Nejiwa frowned. This didn't add up. "You don't… serve Aizen? I thought the Espada were made by-"

"Yeah. They were made by him, but we don't serve him. Now we don't anyhow. See, we all like died and then we got brought back to life by my strange bro and we didn't like know that Aizen was still alive and now he wants to make us work for him again. But we don't want to," Lyneth finished in one breath and was only greeted with silence. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No…he's… he's been hunting down the Shinigami for their weapons. Hence the…" Nejiwa gestured at her crew in the living room, "lack of weapons and people. He kills them. I don't know what for, but we can't even go for help. We are the outcasts of the Soul Society."

Lyneth's eyes widened. "What?" She gasped, "outcast? Why?"

"Because, after Aizen disappeared to Hueco Mundo during the execution of Rukia Kuchiki, or failed, more like, they decided to exile Shinigami instead of killing them."

"So, living in Canada is a fate worse than death?!" Lyneth cried, "I am offended! Canada is a gre-"

"The land out here is much more dangerous than in Japan or Asia. The hollow population has been let to flourish and many do head to Hueco Mundo, but we have some Vasto Lordes here that are ruthless."

"So…" Lyneth began, adding it all up in her head, "you are saying that there are a lot of hollows here and they want to eat you and that's why Soul Soceity sent you here. And wait. How is it that I haven't seen any hollows in my thirteen years?"

"Because we try to keep Toronto hollow-free and we had a lot more people until Aizen started killing us for our Zanpakuto. Any ideas why?"

Lyneth nodded, "I do. Kinda. But maybe he was gearing up to gain more power. He kinda lost the Espada seventeen years ago and he's a grump about that kinda thing. Doesn't like to lose. So maybe, he was going to use the huge hollow population and the stolen Shinigami blades to control them and continuing his plan he had that way. But then he ran into some of us Espada and magic change of plans. Hopefully this one doesn't work out."

"That makes sense," Nijiwa said with a sigh, "but what is his-"

A piercing scream echoed through the house.

Lyneth was gone in an instant, rushing up the steps and opening Gabriel's door with a bang. "What is going on?! Vicente don't eat him!"

Vicente blinked.

"I am all the way over here," he stated from the chair he had been sitting in this whole time. "I wouldn't want to eat him anyhow. Too prissy."

"Hey!" Gabriel cried, firing a weak bala at the Novena's face before turning to Lyneth. "I have an idea!" And that was all he managed to get out as the others from the living room joined Lyneth in the doorway of his room.

"If you have an idea, just say it!" Lyneth cried, "don't scare the hell out of us by screaming!"

"I know," Gabriel whispered after a long pause, still trying to breathe. It wasn't easy, but he had a solution. "I…"

"Vicente, what is he trying to say?" Karri asked, sure he knew how to speak 'Gabriel' too, given their dislike of one another.

"Nope," came the reply, "none at all. But quiet, I think he wants to speak."

Gabriel glared at him and Vicente rolled his eyes.

"I was just trying to-"

Another blast to the face left another scorching mark.

"I was say-" Gabriel really hated not being able to talk. That was the worst part. And the boredom and the hunger. "Hudson." He could get Hudson back for Lyneth and maybe even Teresa.

Then everything would be right again. "I can-"

"Don't push yourself," Karri instructed and handed him a notebook and a piece of paper. "You are tired and need to rest."

Gabriel sighed and began to write once again, this time taking a long time to do so; as if he needed to express all his thoughts. The others waited in silence, none of them sure what he was doing or what was going on in Evan's case.

But regardless, Gabriel turned the notebook around so it could read by all:

_I can get Hudson back. And maybe Teresa. Yes, I would do that. Why? Because I would rather put up with him than Aizen any day. And how, you ask? It's simple. _

_Kill me._

_Hudson is my current host it seems and if I die here, I can go there and get him. Wherever he is and then, I am assuming Teresa's being asked WHY he left the Youth Home and so should be in the same building. _

_Gilga should go die in the gutter, but Teresa's got a life ahead of him and that's what matters. _

_But back to my plan._

_I am going to need Azura or Lyneth to kill me. I don't trust Vicente yet. _

_Understandably. _

_Even if he had been nice to listen to. He's got some good stories. _

_Anyhow, we need to do this quickly before they finish talking with Hudson. Teresa I am more worried about to be honest as it's bound to be a short conversation and don't stand there gaping at me. _

_I know what I am doing. _

_Besides, I have done this many a time and you are going to have to trust me. Or I will do it. _

_Now, go get Azura up where. _

_Sorry, here._

_We need to take me out of my body first as we can't let my human form be damaged anymore._

_And I will call you when I get Hudson back. Pesky snob, but we need him. _

_Do you all understand?_

Everyone in the doorway nodded at different times as they finished the page.

"But…" Lyneth began, worried about it all, even if Gabriel 'knew' what he was doing. "I don't… don't want to lose you. I don't think that I want that… or we should do. I mean, how DO you bring yourself back? And when?" She didn't want to be without a brother for years.

Gabriel turned the page and pointed.

_About… ten minutes? Or less. Depends on a few factors and don't question the how. It's one of my powers and don't you tell them, Vicente. Or I am going to have to bring up how you pitifully died. _

_Now, do we have a plan?_

Lyneth glanced at Karri who was telling Gabriel no, he wasn't going to do that and Evan who was furiously shaking his head. No one was going to die. Especially not Gabriel. He didn't understand anything his son was talking about and he didn't like it.

"But I guess we DO have a plan," Azura hated to admit that Gabriel's idea sounded pretty good. "But, how do you know it will work?"

The injured one glared back at her and she sighed.

"Okay…" She reached out grabbed Gabriel's arm and with a yank, pulled his soul right out of his body. Before anyone had time to gasp at her actions, she drew Tiberon and slit Gabriel's throat, the blood on the walls making Vicente wince.

He was not cleaning that up.

* * *

Author's note: Yes! A double-update! Because I love you all! And yes, there is more to be explained and I shall get to it. I know how it all works, though, so no worries. Yes, Lyneth and Nejiwa never formally introduced themselves and the next few chapters will be long and awesome. As for the Veggies next door, think about it. It's Yammy and Zommari the Flying Pumpkin. We will have more from the swords in the later chapters too! Thanks for all of your reviews and support!

And yes, Tsari, Azura and Gabriel get along it seems because of our roleplays. And also the headcanon that Ulquiorra makes all the clothes! Thanks!


	42. 600,000

Karri stared at Azura and Evan caught her before she fell to the floor again. He was too stunned to speak.

What in the world had Azura just done to his son and why was she- he cringed.

Why was she licking Gabriel's blood off the blade of her square weapon?!

That was downright barbaric!

"What the hell is going on around here?!" Evan finally managed to cry, gently setting Karri on the floor of the room, not sure what else to do with her. His poor wife had fainted twice in the last hour and that couldn't be good for her at all!

"And so?" Vicente began with a sigh, glancing at Gabriel's hollow form that was pulled out of the one on the bed and was now laying on the floor, release faded away leaving it in its human-shaped form. "Do I get to eat it?"

"I do-"

"_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no one is eating anyone!" _Evan cried, rushing over to the bedside to protect what was left of his dear son. What in the world was going on here?! He had entered this crazy-wait. He was already in_ The Twilight Zone_ and now he was in _Loony Toons_ or something!

He couldn't handle it!

He wanted- he wanted-

He wanted everything to go back to the way it was!

There had to be some kinda button somewhere!

The joke was over!

_"__You guys can stop fooling me now! I don't like being on a prank show!_" Evan cried, making everyone stare at him. _"What?! I am tired of this- this crazy-"_

"Dad," Lyneth placed a hand on her father's shoulder. "It's okay. It will all be okay. Gabriel isn't really-"

"But you saw it! You saw the blood, he's dead!" He turned to Azura, "how could you do that?!"

"He asked," came the stern reply.

"I don't- I didn't hear it!" Evan cried and continued to rant about how he was the adult here and someone had better tell him what the heck was going on or he was going to scream and he wasn't going to- to- to cry! He's son wasn't actually dead, dead was he?!

"Gabriel, don't tell me you're really dead," Evan shook his son, trying to get him to wake up. He didn't know what he was doing, but it had better wake him up. "Stop fooling around. You are so very grounded! All of you! And hey, Gabriel! Wake up! That the um…hockey team is here in your room? No wait, the uh… uh…"

What _did_ his son like?!

Oh no!

He didn't know his own children!

He was going insane!

He didn't know anything about his own children and he was a horrible father! This was all a bad dream and Karri was waking up and he tended to her, not sure what to say or do and oh, good, his phone rang! A distraction!

This wasn't really happening!

"Hello Gabriel, what do you want?" Evan asked after glancing at the number, "I am kind of in this really, really freaky dream and I don't know how to wake up! Son, help me! I don't know what to do and are you back from the movies yet?"

There was a long pause.

"Dad. I wasn't at the movies," Gabriel said, "I will be home soon. Okay?"

"Okay, but where are you? Your mother fainted and I think I am going to have to take her to the hospital and I don't know what to do because Gabriel just got killed by some psychopath and I don't know what to do!"

"Okay. I am at the mall, give me a few to get home."

Evan nodded.

"Okay! Be quick, okay?!"

"Can do," and with that, Gabriel hung up, leaving Evan to continue his panicked rant.

Not like he could stop and comfort his father who really seemed panicked by the most recent events, hence the lies.

But he also didn't care in a way. If Evan was so cruel as to abandon him like those who had forgotten him in the first place, the man could be forgotten as well.

Besides, he had work to do.

* * *

The moment Coeur stepped out of the Garganta and into Pagan's living room, he was hugged.

After all that had happened, it was just what he needed and so hugged Wilson back. It felt like forever since he was here and in reality, it was only… a while. A long time, though none the less.

To be honest, Coeur couldn't remember what day he had left their house and why, but it didn't matter.

Everything was as it was supposed to be.

The next few minutes were a blur from where Coeur was made to sit down on the couch, suddenly feeling tired and rather sick. Alice asked what had happened, why there was blood on Pagan's hands and face and so on and so forth. Soon, the whole story came pouring out.

But much to Coeur's shock, all that poured out of Pagan's parents mouths were words of love and affection.

Another round of hugs and so much love, Coeur was shocked.

Alice and Wilson only loved them. Nothing more, nothing less.

It was unconditional and Pagan found himself crying anyway.

His parents were the cool-ist and he kept trying to tell them how sorry he was and how horrible he was, but all they said in response was how much they loved him.

"We'd love you no matter what," Alice told her son with a smile.

"Even if I killed your goldfish?"

Alice nodded and laughed a bit, "we don't have one, but I would love you then too. Now, let's get you and Coeur cleaned up and then we can talk more." She let her son go and directed him to the nearest shower to wash up.

* * *

It was nice to be able to move again Gabriel decided as dragged Hudson down the hallway, the mere pain having knocked him out for the next five minutes at least; giving the former octava time to explore the piece station before the brat started complaining.

_If I have to put up with that, I might just eat him. But Lyneth would kill me if I did. I know it. We need Hudson's powers anyhow and adding to mine won't do much good will it?_

Gabriel paused in the middle of the hallway and smirked.

_Or will it?_

_Hudson's being looked into for the death of his parents and if he gets sent to jail, it would be a life sentence and he'd be stuck in there forever and there is no possible way Lyneth would allow him to go the Hueco Mundo… note to self, make rules for Hueco Mundo when I get home… and oh, call Lyneth._

He pulled his phone out of his pocket again and dialed his sister who swiftly picked up.

"Help," she said to him before saying hello, "Dad's over here bawling his eyes out over you and it's not helping that he can now see ghosts. He's got a few questions involving your body. A few of which… I really don't want to repeat."

Gabriel sighed.

He should have thought this through a little more.

When he left his body, his release had faded and traveled with him to his new one, leaving his form in its normal state. His hollow hole as well and that was the _last _thing he wanted to explain to his dad who was surely staring and stammering about the whole matter.

Or would.

One of the two.

"So, what am I gonna do?" Lyneth said, bringing her brother back to the present, "he's so embarrassed he's stumped so low as to use childish terms."

Gabriel rolled his eyes as he sighed again.

"Tell him it's no big 'effin' deal and to get over it. Now, Lyneth, do you need Hudson?"

"What?"

"Can I eat him?"

"No."

Gabriel paused, frowning a bit. "No?"

"No," Starrk said in a stern tone. "We need Hudson. If you ate him, you would gain his powers, but it would leave you less powerful than he currently is at the moment."

"Oh, yes," Gabriel totally forgot about that, "because it would have to make up for my lack of powers and if he's a brat when he wakes, can I tell him that you said I could anyway as long as I don't?"

Starrk sighed and rubbed his forehead in stress. He didn't have a goatee, but he had one of those, so he used it. "No. I don't want you to die either. Now, I have to deal with your father who is sprouting nonsense. Do you by chance know what a tin-"

Gabriel hung up and turned his attention to his task. He had to find Teresa and as much as it still hurt and he hadn't had a proper cry over the break up just yet, they needed the former Quinta to help them.

For Aizen defeat, Gabriel was willing to put aside the past for the sake of the future

He wandered down the hallways, trying each of the doors as he went, but they wouldn't open save a few. He turned around and went the other way and thankfully enough in a different section of the station, they did open and he walked over to Teresa who didn't look well at all from where he sat across the table.

"Hey," Gabriel began, walking over to the teen, still wanting to punch him in the face, but he already did that and from the look of it, Aizen's reiatsu did worse than that. "Teresa?"

The teen shrugged as the woman glanced at the door that had opened on it's own accord.

"Teresa?" Gabriel tried again.

The teen glanced at him and sighed.

Gabriel smiled and pointed to the door that was being shut.

"I don't know why it opened," the woman sat down again at her desk.

"I don't kn-"

Gabriel stepped on Teresa's foot and grabbed his arm, "hey! Earth to Teresa! It's Gabriel! We have to get going and don't just pretend I am not here! We need to go and- "

Teresa glared at him and he glared back.

"Come on, what is wrong?" He asked as the teen stood up.

"I am done with this," he muttered, walking out the door and into the hallway, "and you too, Gabriel. I just want my life back and I hate all of this. You deal with Aizen. Can't do anything anyhow, so just go away. You yelled at me and I deserved it, now leave me alone."

Gabriel glanced at Teresa who was clearly not thinking properly and frowned. It wasn't his fault the other arrancar was depressed. "Aizen's the reason you feel like this. Now, let's go kill him. Come on."

"I'm no use anyway," Teresa muttered, still not moving from where he was standing. "Lyneth couldn't beat him."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and shoved his phone at Teresa. "You. Talk to Starrk. Meet you outside." The Primera was much better at these pep-talks and Gabriel didn't want to have to put up with this all so soon. He wanted to feel sorry for Teresa, but he couldn't. He was still pissed and yes, he was concerned about the teen's mental state, but he knew that someone had to hit him over the head and Gabriel wasn't in the right place to do it.

He dragged Hudson outside and sat down on the bench next to the entrance to the police station, letting his head fall into his hands.

He was so confused.

He felt so angry and yet, he was happy to see Teresa.

He knew he could never forgive the Quinta for what he did, but that wasn't what hurt the most.

It was the fact that he somehow still hoped things were as they were, as it had been.

None of this happened.

That he was still happy.

That he knew what to do about his feelings, something that he never paid much attention to or even cared about. But here was Teresa, back to the way he was and Gabriel felt horrid.

_Why do these things happen? _

_Why… why did he stop caring about me?_

_That is all I really want to know. _

_What… what did I do?_

Gabriel's wings wrapped around him as he began to cry, not even noticing Hudson as he slowly woke. Everything was so confusing and he wished life could go back to the way it was. His dad hated him, his mom was dealing with everything, Connor was being such a trooper, but Gabriel knew he was hurting and Teresa was so confusing and Hudson sucked at giving hugs and everything was a mess.

"Your tears have gone viral," Hudson muttered, glancing at his phone in his other hand. "Kid gets randomly impaled has one-million-one-hundred thousand views so far."

Gabriel nodded and continued to cry.

He wished Hudson hadn't put his nasty injury online, but he had no say in the matter. No one was going to say anything about Aizen besides he was an asshole for randomly impaling youth.

"Hey, by the way," Hudson muttered, glancing over his shoulder to see if Teresa was outside yet, but he wasn't. "You've got six-hundred-thousand."

"Six what?" Gabriel managed to say, oddly thankful for Hudson's company. It wasn't anything like Vicente who would be sure to cuss and tell him that Teresa could do die in the dirt or anything of the sort, but it was nice.

"Dollars," the snob muttered, "I set up a donation for your recovery."

"Nice…"

"That's half-a-million dollars roughly. More or less given currency exchange."

Gabriel paused.

What?

Wait.

Half-a-million dollars?

"What?" He repeated himself. "I have that much mon-"

"I get ten-percent as your agent and you better hire a damn good lawyer, kid."

Gabriel nodded.

He'd do that.

Hudson slapped him on the back, making him wince, but he did his best to smile before going to back to crying.

"God, why are you still crying?" Hudson demanded five minutes later in a tone that made Gabriel want to smack him. "What about anyway? You not hurt now and-"

"Shut up."

"Is that a way to speak to your king?"

Gabriel frowned and rephrased the question when he was able to speak again, "Okay…Sorry. Please you majesty, shut up. I don't want to talk about what happened. Not to you."

"Then who?" Hudson hated people who cry because it ruined his day. "Need to stop bawling like a toddler. It's annoying."

Gabriel took that insult and shook his head. He couldn't stop crying and Hudson wasn't going to make him. As for who he wanted to talk to, he didn't know, but he wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

Maybe that was what Teresa was doing as he wasn't with them yet and why did he even have to speak to him anyhow? It wasn't Gabriel's fault he was the only one who could get the others out of jail. It was just something that happened and what was he going to do about school anyhow?

He had wanted to graduate and go onto university and from the looks of it, Gabriel knew better than to assume he could do any of those things. Socialising would be a pain and someone stop his mind. Dating would be impossible and what if Teresa was the only person who would ever love him? Or did, more like?

What then?

There was no way he was going to be going on dinner dates as he wouldn't be able to eat any of the food and even though he was human, or so he hoped, for the majority of his life, he couldn't imagine going out with one.

It would just be weird.

It would end up something like this for sure:

_"__Oh, by the way, Honey, I'm a hollow."_

_"__A what? Ahhh! Go away! I have a mother-in-law who will kick you out!"_

_"__This isn't Bewitched! Wait! What? This is reversed!"_

Gabriel just cried more as his mind went crazy with so many different horror scenarios. His life was over and Hudson poked him in the ribs. Again. And Aga-

"What the hell is it?!" He screeched, looking up to see Teresa walking out of the building, a small smile on his face. Obviously the talk with Starrk helped and Gabriel was glad for that, but he himself now felt like crap as he climbed to his feet.

"Ready?" He asked Teresa who glanced at him and it was obvious he didn't know what to say, so only nodded. "Good."

Gabriel grabbed his and Hudson's hands before making his way back to his house using soindo. Everything was so much easier in that manner, but everything else in his life had faded away and Gabriel didn't know what to do about it as he opened the door to his house.

At least here was normal.

The table he had set his keys the night before in the hallway, the staircase that was half-covered in Pokemon cards…

It was normal and Gabriel couldn't help but cling to it desperately.

* * *

Pagan glanced at his father as they all sat in the living room, Wilson and Alice eating some soup they heated up. The blond really didn't want to ask what he was going to, but he had to.

"Dad," he began, making Wilson wonder why his son was so nervous. "Coeur… Coeur needs your sword. Athame."

Wilson paused.

"What… what for? It's a sacred sword," he told his son, shocked he would ask for such a thing. "It's not a weapon to be used."

"I know," Pagan looked down, ashamed he asked, but at least he tried. "It's just that Coeur can't use his own and Murcielago doesn't like me. Sorry about asking."

"Don't be," Wilson smiled a bit, accepting his son's apology. "It's okay to ask, but the answer is no."

Pagan nodded.

He understood and his father was thankful for that as they all went back to visiting about different matters. None of them speaking of Aizen, nor of what was going on with Coeur or Pagan, but of life as a whole. The love and the joy and the fact they were all together once more.

* * *

Gabriel walked into his room and sighed as he found everyone inside and all in a panic. Something he didn't need to as it reminded him of how much had changed. He thought he was okay and everything was going smoothly, but he broke anyhow.

"Hello everyone," he muttered, walking in and carefully picking his human form off the floor. He needed to fix it and a moment later he was sewing up the neck, carefully and slowly as not to leave too much of a scar. "Can… Can I be alone, please?"

He ignored all of the questions and just gestured to the door. He wasn't in a mood marvel about how he was still alive or uninjured and so on and so forth. He just wanted to be alone.

"Are you sure?" Karri asked, putting a hand over Evan's mouth to get him to shut up. She was feeling much better and just needed to rest. It was all so much at once and she was so glad her son was okay.

Gabriel nodded.

"Please?"

His mom nodded and ushered everyone out of the room, Vicente included even though he tried to become invisible to her eyes, but it didn't work, making Gabriel smile a bit at his attempts before Karri shut the door, leaving her son to the peace he wanted.

For that, he was thankful as he sat down on his bed and picked up his old body after finishing fixing his human form the best he could. It wasn't the best patch up job, but it would have to do. His neck and abdomen sure to scar, but right now, Gabriel didn't care as he sank his teeth into his old hollow form and began to eat it.

He needed comfort food and this was the best he was going to get at the moment. There were no box of chocolate or ice cream he could eat and that just made him more depressed.

He wanted chocolate and french fries and so many things he couldn't eat.

It didn't matter to Gabriel how good the hollow he was eating tasted, he wanted a shake and a burger, damn it!

He let the last leg fall to the floor and began to sob. Why was his life like this? It hurt.

He didn't pay much attention to the questions as they had come up before, but now all the cards he had written them on had fallen on him and he couldn't get up.

* * *

Author's note: I was writing that last line and going, "Should I write that?" And after a few minutes of debating, I did. Anyhow, the video thing will be explained and yes, Hudson is stupid. Very stupid, but you will see how it unfolds. And I am back after my left-hand shift key stopped working and then the cord for my computer up and died in a thunderstorm and I am still waiting for a replacement, but at least I have a computer to use. :)

Anyhow, as why there is so little Coeur and Pagan (again and I am really sorry), it's because I wanted to keep the timeline about even so I didn't have to go back an hour or two to try and line things up properly. And yes, we will get more Milo and Janus. I promise you they are not abandoned. (I really don't get why most authors don't use them in stories like this...) Also, the thing about the goldfish was inspired by the movie,_ About Time._ A very different context, but it just came to mind.

Anyhow, thanks for reading!


	43. The Silent Treatment

So…

The silent treatment wasn't just for teenagers it seemed as Milo watched his mother and father say nothing twenty-four hours after telling them about what happened.

From being kidnapped, finding the sword under the floorboard in the kitchen, about being hollows, to everything.

They were their kids and Milo really hoped that something good came from being open and honest, but…

"Still quiet," Milo told Janus from where he had taken refuge in his brother's room, the two not wanting to be apart after all that had happened. At least it had brought the two of them together and they stayed up talking about everything.

School, dreams and women.

But what worried the both of them was the strange silence that lingered in the house.

Their parents weren't talking to them or even acknowledging they were there.

It made Milo angry than anything, Janus grabbing his arm before he made another dent in the wall of his room. "Don't."

"But they forgot about me!" Milo cried, turning to his brother, "It makes me mad and I am gonna do something about it!"

"We have to deal with Aizen first," Janus reminded him, making him sit down on the bed. "Then, we will talk to them and it will be good. I will always be here for you."

Milo let his hand fall to his side. Janus always meant what he said and, "I will be here for you too. We gotta get through this and we will. We survived Las Noches, this is nothing."

"That's the spirit," Janus smiled and hugged his brother tightly, "let's get out of the house."

Milo nodded, only to realise Aizen might still be looking for them and shook his head.

"Aizen's not going to bother us," Janus said, opening the window of his room so Milo could see that the Shinigami in question was nowhere in sight, or so he hoped, and he wasn't. "He's got what he wants and it's not going to work. He doesn't have Hollow in him anymore. He gave that up."

"'kay… Do they know that?" Milo pointed across the street and Janus shook his head, only to smile.

"Let's go over there and tell them."

"Good idea," Milo agreed and the two made their way out of their silent house, swords in hand. Their parents didn't want to believe they existed, so they were going to do whatever they wanted.

* * *

"Is he okay?" Evan asked, looking up at the celling as everyone but Gabriel sat down in the living room after coming downstairs. "Do you think I should go talk to him?"

"I don't think so," Vicente said, glancing at Hudson. He was going to have to talk to that idiot after everything was figured out. "It would be best to leave him alone."

"Are you sure and when since when are an expert on my son?" Evan demanded, making Karri give him a look. He didn't have to be so rude. "I know him better than you do and don't tell me otherwise."

Vicente sighed and rolled his eyes.

And thankfully, the landline rang, making everyone look up.

"I'll get it," Karri muttered, not sure what to do with all if the people in her house.

"Hello? Oh?" She paused a moment realising who it was on the other end, "okay. I will be right there. Thank you." With that, she hung up, leaving everyone in silence yet again.

"What is wrong?" Evan asked.

"I need to go get Connor from school and-"

"I'll do it," Karri's soon-to-be-ex-Husband stood up and was about to head to the door when she stopped him.

"No. Let me."

"But you can't drive right now," the last thing Evan wanted was for Karri to get hurt driving tired. "We will both go and Lyneth, stay here and don't run away again. Everyone else be good and be normal and don't do anything weird."

The Espada and Shinigami glanced at one another.

They could do that.

* * *

When Evan and Karri arrived that school, they found their youngest son in the nurse's office crying his dear little eyes out. Both of them rushed over to his side and Karri hugged him before Evan could. If he didn't like his kids, then he wasn't gonna hug them.

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked Connor, ignoring the strange look from Evan. "What happened? Did Darline tease you again?"

The boy shook his head.

"Was it Mark?" Evan asked, trying to be helpful. Even though they had tried to do everything to help their kids get through school with out bullying, it still happened from time to time. "Did he call you a dumb-thumb again?"

"No," Connor whispered finally, reaching out to hug his mommy tightly. "I wanna go home."

Karri glanced up at the nurse and he shrugged.

"You can if you want," he told them.

"Thank you," Evan said, standing up. "We can take you home, Connor..." He knew there was something that his boy wasn't saying and he didn't like it. The three of them walked out of the office and down the hallway to the front doors, Connor trying not to cry, where he could be seen. Soon they were all sitting in the car and as Evan drove down the road, Connor finally spoke.

"Mommy...is Gabriel going to die?"

Karri paused a moment.

He hadn't been there for the events of this morning and-

"No. He's not. He's okay now," she said, glancing back at her youngest. "He's all better."

"All better?" Connor didn't buy that. His brother had been injured by some scary man and he couldn't be all better. It just didn't...

"Do you want to talk with him?" Karri offered and Connor shook his head making Evan sigh.

"Your brother is all okay," he wasn't happy about what happened this morning personally with Azura, but it could have been worse. His son could have been bed ridden for the rest of his life in a hospital and wait a minute! Evan stepped on the break, pulling the car over to the side of the road before turning to Karri. "Why didn't you take Gabriel to the hospital?"

"What?" She looked at him like he was crazy.

"I said, why didn't you take Gabriel to the hospital when he was injured?" Evan demanded. It seemed like such a rational thing that somehow didn't occur to his wife of all people. "Did you call the police or anything? Connor, did the police-"

"No?" Connor looked at his mommy. Daddy was not making any sense. But was.

"And what _did _you do?" Evan asked his wife, "I still haven't figure that out and why are you looking at me like that?! What-why didn't you do anything to-"

"It wasn't like that!" Karri cried, hating how she felt so 'stupid' and intimidated by his words. "If you had been there you-"

"I would have done the right thing and called an ambulance!"

"Evan. Shut up," Karri demanded.

"Don't ta-Karri," he glanced at Connor in the backseat, "don't start a fight in front of the kids. It isn't good for-"

"I don't care!" she cried, "you were not there! So just get out!"

"Get out?" Evan glanced at his door.

Karri nodded.

"Just get out. You don't know what it was like and you never will," she spat, unlocking the doors and gesturing to the sidewalk. "So don't tell me what you _think _I should have done, because you wouldn't have either. I _couldn't move _when it happened and don't give me that look like you would have known what to do. It scared me. It's as if you think this is some kind of bad joke and it doesn't affect our lives or if you think that whatever happened wasn't a big deal, as if we are all in some action movie where people stand up and walk away. Well they don't. I don't. No one does and you expect that Evan, you-"

"I don't," the man wasn't going to get out of the car just yet regardless. "I don't expect you to be perfect, but not taking our son to the hospital was unac-"

Karri gasped at him.

"What is it?!"

"You _do _care!" she cried, "you care about the kids and how dare yo-"

"I care about our kids, yes," Evan nodded, "but our kids are not soul-eating monsters. They are _not _hollows!"

"Get out," Karri decided it was time for him to leave. "Now."

"I am not going to get kicked out of my ow-"

"Fine," Karri unbuckled her seatbelt and opened her car door. "Come on, Connor. Let's go. Your father will see me in court."

"Wait, what? No!" Evan cried, quickly getting out of the car as well as Connor did what his mother said. "I don't want to-Karri. Please stop. You don't know what you are doing. You are tired and-"

"I know perfectly well what I am doing," she grabbed her purse off the floor of the passenger side and slammed the door shut. "I always do. Goodbye Evan. I am taking the kids you hate and you can have the house and I won't clean it when I leave as you want all of our perfect happy memories intact. Before this all happened."

She grabbed Connor's hand and walked on down the street, leaving Evan in the distant noon sun.

* * *

Author's note: Hehe. A Western Ending! A reverse more like.

Thank you all for waiting so well for the next chapter! I was on vacation and such this past month and didn't have time to write this story until last night. So, here you all are and I hope you enjoyed. The next will be out soon and am I the only one who hates Evan? I have been trying to kick him out of the story for the last 5 chapters and it seems that Karri really is going to have to take him to court.

And yes, girls do bully. Both genders do. Please go to to learn more about it.


	44. Something Flawed and Unwanted

"So what is the issue again with Murcielago?" Alice asked after they finished their meal, "you said the spirit inside was not cooperating."

Coeur nodded and glanced at the blade at Pagan's side, "he's not and I personally wish not to try and do so." He went on to explain what happened and the blond's two parents listened quietly to the whole story, even if Coeur was hesitant to express everything.

Most of it painful and unwelcome to his memory, but Pagan held him tight while he talked, making it all okay.

"And so, I do not know why I am here, or have pink hair, but I need to convince Murcielago that I am in control," Coeur finished to three intent listeners who all looked sorry for him. "Is there anything you can do?"

"Nothing," Wilson said from where he was laying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, his favourite place to be. "It sounds like an inside job…."

"Maybe you should try to talk to him again," Alice suggested, "maybe he's trying to tell you something."

"Maybe," Pagan wasn't sure if that was a good idea, "but it might hurt Coeur and I don't want that."

"I understand," she smiled a bit, "but if you are going to defeat Aizen, you need this, right?"

Coeur nodded, "I do _need_ Murcielago." He didn't say why, but glanced at Pagan none the less. "May… may I have him back?"

It was time to talk to himself and know all there was to know.

What he would find, he didn't know, but Coeur was ready.

The blond nodded and handed the green-hilted blade to its owner.

But why would they have something like this?

It was so… strange.

Hearts.

He had lost his.

Why?

Why could he not regain that he had lost?

Her's was just within his reach. The hand that wanted to rend the organ from her chest and see if it was as flawed as it was claimed to be.

But humans were not perfect.

But he was.

Yet, humans owned hearts.

This confused him.

Why did he wished to be flawed?

Or did he wish to show this woman that hearts did not truly exist?

But if he took her's from her body, she would die and be useless to Aizen-sama.

Aizen-sama who was counting on him to protect Las Noches.

From what?

Kurosaki Ichigo?

The man with a heart?

Who had come in here to save that whom he loved even if it was in vain?

It was foolish and Ulquiorra now understood.

He understood it all.

He was to protect his world from feelings, leaving it in nothing.

That he would do.

If only Aizen-sama would give him a reason.

But nothing needed no reason as it was nothing and he was content to do his duty, the battle carrying on to the roof of Las Noches, the fortress of nothing to protect from something.

Something dangerous and unwanted.

A heart.

Something he could never accept he had within himself now for that made him flawed.

It made him human.

_And that I cannot accept. _

_That I cannot accept. _


	45. The Beginning of the End

Aizen glanced at the suburban house where he watched a mother and her son walk inside, a smile on his face.

It was so simple.

Or so he hoped.

He had not worked out all of the details. He knew he had to find some kind of host and he wasn't going to use some kind of lesser hollow. No.

Harribel had attacked him and he was going to get even. She defied him in the end and so, she was not needed in his new empire. Nor was Baraggan. The Shinigami glanced at the glass containers he took from the lab. The two were perfect test subjects for the beginning of his perfect world.

Szayelaporro of course would be rewarded with a promotion, Grimmjow placed back in line, Ulquiorra at his side again and all would be as it should be. As for Lilynette, the Espada was no place for a woman after all and as he thought about it, he had a better idea for Baraggan.

He would just kill the traitor.

From there, he would make up a plan as he went.

Besides, Szayelaporro would know what to do.

And as for who was all inside, he couldn't tell; but he was strong enough to take all of them.

The Shinigami walked up to the door and knocked.

* * *

"You are going to have to take this down," Vicente stated from where he now sat on the couch between his sister and Gabriel who wasn't looking at the screen. "We can't have the video you took of the injury getting to Japan."

"You are stupid, Baraggan," Azura muttered before reaching over her brother's arm to press the delete button. "I don't care how much money you made."

"But!" Hudson couldn't believe it! "You don't-"

"Don't bother," Azura muttered, glancing up at him where he was sitting next to the group of shinigami- keeping guard. "It's gone and I hope you don't-"

The front door opened with a slam and Connor came running into the living room a moment later, almost tripping over Jean who was sitting by the door next to Teresa who was still sleeping.

"Gabriel!" Connor nearly screamed, running right to his his older brother and hugging him tightly.

"What happe-" Gabriel cried, "What a-"

"You're not dead!" Connor cried, beginning to sob again. His poor, poor brother! "I didn't want you to die! But you got hurt and I didn't do anything!"

Gabriel glanced down at him in shock.

Had this all been building in Connor's mind for the past six hours?

"Hey," Gabriel began, resting a hand on his little brother's head. "It's okay now. I am all better."

"But you're not!" the ten-year-old insisted, hugging him even tighter if that was possible. And if Gabriel wasn't an arrancar, he was sure his newly-healed insides would have been crushed to goo.

"I saw you get hurt and then-" Connor sniffed, burying his head in his brother's shirt to hide all his tears. "Then I wasn't able to help you. I am so sorry!"

"You really don't have to-"

Everyone froze as a familiar feeling swept over them.

Aizen was at the front door.

Gabriel glanced at Lyneth and his mom who scowled and went over to the door in a huff.

So this man dared to bother her and her family again, did he?

What was he going to do this time?! Rip out someone's eyes?!

Karri opened the door and punched the man in the face, her fist alight with lavender reiatsu.

And much to every one's shock, the shinigami fell over.

* * *

Author's note: Yeah... you got your ass kicked by Starrk, Aizen. But you don't remember or care about that, do you? Anyhow, here we are. The beginning to the end. Hehe. Or so I like to think. I debated this chapter a very long time. It was one of those chapters I knew had to be carefully planned and I think it turned out very well. Also, my life has been quite busy lately, so here is the latest chapter to you. I am hoping to get the next one out as soon as possible.

Thanks for reading along!


	46. Teenage Espada Are Aways Sassy

Azura grabbed Hudson's arm as he took a step forwards.

No one was going to attack.

It was something she was not going to allow.

Even if it meant sacrificing their freedom.

They had to see what the shinigami's next move was this time before attacking.

Aizen slowly stood up, brushing himself off- his face completely fine save a light bruise.

"Stupid woman…." he muttered, his eyes glancing at Karri who instinctively stepped behind Lyneth who stepped forwards as the shinigami was standing. "How dare you…"

What Aizen was saying, Karri didn't know as she was sure it was Japanese, but she knew one thing:

He was anything but happy.

Something she was sure the others didn't want as she glanced behind her to see all of the others still. Even the other shinigami were unmoving in fear of this man. It was freaking her out.

Yet, Karri said nothing.

She didn't want to.

If Aizen was as dangerous as claimed, the last thing she wanted to do was make him even more upset.

A punch to the face was bound to offset any one's day.

"Where is he?" Aizen asked, glancing around the room full of what he wanted, but which, he could not tell. "Where is Szayelaporro Granz?"

"What do you want?" Vicente asked, knowing he was confused and enjoying it. He did not need his senses to tell him that everyone felt… a lot alike. There was a strange energy to everyone that was undoubtedly Gabriel, but not.

Like it or not.

And much to his own shock, Vicente found himself snickering at the next thought that came to mind.

Forget the Aspects of Death. They were nothing compared to Aspects of Gabriel who glanced at him, confused.

What in the world was so _funny _when Aizen was standing in the doorway?!

_Are you stupid?! _Gabriel mentally asked with a frown, only to freeze as he felt Aizen appear before him. _Damn it! Vicen-_

"You," the shinigami said, a hand coming to grip his shoulder. "Are going to be useful today."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and glanced up at him, the same type of sass he always used, "how? You know I am busy. I have many things to figure out."

_Including how to kick your ass… _

_And saving every one else's._

"I want you to bring me back, Granz," Aizen demanded, pleased no one was moving to attack. His senses where the woman with red hair stood. He was sure she was Harribel. Where Baraggan was, he did not know, but he was sure it was the snobby looking blond. Given that the tall one with black hair had to be the real Nnoitra. (And it was such a shame he wasn't a girl. That would have offset the annoying punch that ruined his day.)

However, Aizen's attention was brought back to Granz, who was stupid enough to wear the same damn white glasses, who yawned loudly as if bored.

"And why do you want me to do that?" he asked, rolling his eyes, making Aizen wish he didn't need the scientist so badly. "You're already here."

Aizen paused a moment before letting out a long and exasperated sigh, making almost everyone on the room hold in a snicker.

This was funny.

As dire the situation was, it was funny.

"No, Granz, I want you to bring me back with your power," Aizen clarified with a kind smile, his hand tightening his grip on the espada's shoulder. "If you do, I will give you the tools to become a Vasto Lorde."

Gabriel paused.

_Is that all? Is that what you think will get me to do this for you?_

_You're so pathetic. _

_You're not even a hollow! _

_I think. _

_I swear your reiatsu is different from when we all were in Las Noches…._

_Which…._

_Um…._

"No," the scientist stated after thinking it over for a good fifteen seconds. "It would be pointless for me to waste my kind of power on someone like you."

He watched Aizen's eyes instantly narrow.

Before he knew it, his knees were slammed into the floor as the shinigami's mere reiatsu shoved him to the floor.

_Perfect. _

"Don't refuse me, Granz. You will do as I say," Aizen said from somewhere in the mass of energy. "Rebel again and I will not be so tolerant."

Gabriel wanted to say something, but found he could only nod, the rest of his body paralysed.

But that hardly mattered to him.

The shinigami's reiatsu had returned to what it had been when they first met.

It was all more simple than Gabriel first thought.

However, there was one issue he needed to remedy in his slowly forming plan.

"Okay…" he whispered, "I will."

"Good," Aizen was more than pleased by that; however did not allow him to stand up yet. "I have everything ready. You are a genius, Granz, but nothing I could not figure out on my own."

_And the issue I need to fix is finding out if he did the same thing I did… then…._

"I always knew you were a weird creature," the shinigami began, a hand coming to rest on the espada's head tenderly. "Half-man, half-woman… I know you can do what I want."

Gabriel mentally groaned. How was he going to explain that one to everyone else? His parents knew, but no one else. Not that he _had _to explain it to anyone, but it was true. His physical anatomy was rather messy as Karri and Evan found out when he hit puberty, but it was useful now even if he was crept out by it when he was younger. His little caterpillars were live creatures and so, he had some kind of womb to keep them so. Yet, he had male anatomy and identified with that gender, but still.

Aizen was correct.

And Gabriel was insulted.

_Intersex is a much nicer term, even if it IS still a label, you ass._

_So fine, eat this._

"I will do as you ask," Gabriel whispered once more, hoping he was heard instead of insulted again. "What did you do?"

"I did exactly as you did," Aizen replied, "I fed the creatures my DNA and now I am in need of a host. I would have done this sooner, however… I wanted to know what could go wrong before I ventured on such a path."

"Not much," Gabriel replied with a smile, "but first… How did you know about the caterpillars?" That was something he had not yet figure out and needed to know.

"All living things have reiatsu," Aizen said, staring down at him pleased with himself. "I can sense them inside you. I would have asked to you to bring me back when we met before, but then I realised your secret… one I can use over and over again. As long as I keep you alive. What makes a god, a god, Granz?"

"He is immortal," Gabriel muttered, looking down again.

This was _not _working out the way he wanted….

Besides sounding creepy as hell, Aizen was very smart.

_But I am smarter._

"And that, I can make you," he said, glancing up at the shinigami before him. "I need you to let me go."

Aizen didn't move.

"I won't attack," Gabriel promised with another smile. "Besides, you are so much more powerful than I am."

Aizen compiled a moment later, making it possible for him to stand again- his vision blurring, but Gabriel was able to stay steady on his feet. He glanced at the Aizen and made his way to the front door, past the others to Lyneth.

"I need my sword back." he said and his sister stared at him for a moment.

_Are you sure?_

Gabriel nodded.

_I have a plan._

His sister handed him the purple hilted sword and he smiled at his mom to reassure her. He knew she was worried more than ever, but she was going to have to trust him. "I am ready," Gabriel turned to Aizen who nodded and followed him outside, the others from inside trailing them into the backyard.

"And what now, Granz?" Aizen asked, staring intently at the Espada who was standing with his blade level in front of him a few feet away under a tree. "I am need of host, if I am correct. I did see your last battle in Las Noches. Quite clever of you…."

"Thank you," Gabriel muttered, glancing at the others. Who could he use and not kill? His first thought was Teresa, but it would be anything but fair… and Harribel was out of the question for various reasons, Lyneth as well. Vicente would die in his current state, not quite hollow, but not quite human.

That left the banished shinigami, Hudson and Aizen.

Gabriel knew Aizen would not work as the process drew on his reiatsu and so would cause it to stop… As simple a process it would be to kill him… But then Gabriel knew he would truly die. Something he was not willing to do yet until he attempted the radical idea in the back of his mind.

If Aizen was smart, he would have made two chances and so…. If it failed, Gabriel would get another chance to kill him. Besides, he was willing to bet Aizen would wish to get this process right if he failed the first time, so Gabriel knew he would not be personally murdered until then.

So, he decided to just do what he did before.

"Hudson, get over here," Gabriel gestured and the young man shook his head.

"Not again," came the reply, "use someone else."

Gabriel's eyes narrowed.

_You don't understand, Hudson… I can't use anyone else. The DNA from both parties is used to make a third and I really, really don't want to end up with Teresa DNA!_

He knew it was no use ordering him again, so turned to Aizen.

"Order him."

The shinigami nodded and appeared next to the segunda and before Hudson could react, knocked him out. "Is this useable?"

Gabriel frowned a bit. It wasn't the way he was he was thinking of doing what was ordered… but, "it is."

Karri glanced at Lyneth who was standing next to her silently. Had her son fallen off his rocker?! What the hell was going on and why was he doing what Aizen wanted and no one else did?! Why was no one attacking?! And-

Something was thrust into her hands.

_Hey there, I gotta explain this a tenth time, so listen up, bitch._

Karri nearly dropped the tall crescent shaped blade but, Lyneth grabbed it and made sure her hands were still holding the hilt.

_Mom, listen._

_Woha… what? I can hear your voice in my head, Lyneth! What is-_

_Mom. I will explain later. Listen to Santa Teresa. Don't mind the cussing. _

_What-_

_Okay. It's really simple. _Santa Teresa sighed and began to explain and Karri listened to it all- as much as she hated it-before handing him to Lyneth who soon handed it back to Teresa. The moment it was out of her grasp, Karri grabbed Connor by the shoulders and turned him around to face away as Aizen withdrew the small box of caterpillars from his pocket.

"Here," he glanced at the other Espada who seemed frozen in fear as he handed the scientist the box. "I fed them bits of my DNA."

Gabriel grinned. "Good. Then we are ready to go."

He carefully got down on his knees in the grass next to Hudson's body and opened the box of caterpillars and drew one of the two out. All Gabriel could do was smile as it crawled inside the already made holes by their previous kin.

It was perfect.

_This plan is perfect._

He shoved the box in his pocket- hopefully someone would pick it up for him before he came back- and turned to Aizen. "You die after me."

Aizen froze and Lyenth grabbed Karri's arm and pulled her back. The last thing they needed right now was for her to stop all of this. It would only get her killed as well.

And for good.

"Is that really what it takes?" he was not ready to make such a gamble. In the moment before this, the plan was perfect. Yet… now it came down to it, "must I die?"

Gabriel nodded.

"That is part of the fun," the scientist said with a grin on his face all the while. "And you will have to-"

"What happens if it goes wrong?" Aizen was not one to ask what failure could result in, but with his own life on the line, he could not help but ask.

"Your soul is grounded in your body by the chain of fate until the caterpillar latches onto it and if it takes, you will have all the power in the world like you once did. If not, you will be returned to your body."

"How?"

Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes at this, making everyone flinch. The scientist was _unhappy._

"Didn't I tell you that your soul is anchored in your body a few seconds before?"

Aizen sighed and returned the eye roll, "yes. And can you not be such a smart-ass? I hate that all my Espada are teenagers…."

Gabriel's eyes caught Lyenth's for a mere second as the shinigami looked elsewhere, "Like I can't help it, dude."

The shinigami clenched his fists tightly as he exhaled, exasperated. "I won't take sass from you, Granz. You are NOT seventeen-years old. And won't act like it in front of me. Now, get on with this."

"Fine, fine…." The scientist sighed and fixed his glasses before twirling his sword in his left hand before tilting back his head. _"Sip, Fornicaras."_

* * *

_Author's notes: _ No mother is ever going to be completely fine or happy with the plan. And yes, intersex people exist. It is actually more common that you think. (No, Gabriel is his own rare creation, but one can end up with organs from both genders.) To read more about it, go to the Intersex Society of North America (Note: There are frank facts about human anatomy.) And I love Karri and you have to give Evan credit as well for not wanting to change Gabriel's gender to strictly male or female. (Now, I love you Evan!) And also, next chapter ASAP! There will not be such a long gap this time!

Thanks for reading!


	47. Nothing

Aizen smirked.

It was only a matter of time now that the butterfly's wings gently unfolded behind the espada.

"And now," Gabriel smiled at Aizen. "Kill me. Then yourself. None of us can do it without one through four."

Lyneth gasped.

What the-what the-_fuck _was her brother-

Aizen ignored the ear-shattering scream as he watched the scientist's body fall backwards into the grass where it laid still. Even when he kicked it with his foot, it remained still.

_It is only a matter of time now._

He closed his eyes and began to chant, drawing reiatsu out from within, the black walls slowly coming together as he chanted. Causing a few in the yard before him to fall to their knees, but Aizen payed no attention, even if he found it thrilling. The last panel set on top, trapping him in the dark.

It was then he spoke the last words.

"_Hado #90 Black Coffin."_

Lyneth stared in horror as Aizen's body fell to the ground mere feet away from Gabriel; lifeless.

"Wh… what the fucking hell is going on?!" She screamed, not sure what to do. Should she destroy Aizen's body now or what the hell should she do?! Gabriel didn't seem to be reappearing and their mom was sobbing and Connor had fainted… What was she going to do?!

Worse of all, Aizen was dead.

"We are free."

Yet, why did she feel a sudden fear?

She gained nothing as there was nothing left in her life.

Everything was as she always wanted it to be, but… she had to figure things out on her own now.

All alone.

She was back where she started.

Lyneth fell to her knees and cried.

There was nothing.

Or there would be if Hudson didn't scream so much.

"Shut the hell up, you-" Lyneth began, only to laugh. She wasn't sure why, but somehow she found this all so funny. The end wasn't all that bad…. She didn't know what end it was, but she didn't look up. She didn't want everyone see her crying; not at all.

It was then something nailed her in the head and just before whatever it was, hit her again, she grabbed it with her hand. "Hey, cut it out!"

She only heard a long, long sigh.

"What?" Lyneth demanded, looking up, "do you-"

She paused.

When did….

Whatever this hollow was, it looked like him, but… not. Its tall mask covering its face from the tip of the nose to a good six inches above the top of the head. Large white wings spanned out behind it, the edges coming to touch the base of the knee-lengthed ribbed lavender skirt.

"You... " Lyneth stared up at the silent creature a moment before her fist nailed its face not too carefully. "You jerk! you made mom cry and Connor faint! Do you have anything to say, you skirt wearing ass?!"

Gabriel winced as he hit the fence, going right through it into the neighbour's yard. There went his new, untangled long pink hair that was as long has it had been years ago in Las Noches. "Ack, I thou-"

"You have _no consideration!" _Lyneth screamed at him so loud, all the other former Espada winced and covered their ears. "Being so stupid and-" she stared down at her inconsiderate brother who was nice enough not to move from where he was half-through the wooden fence of Ms. Jenkin's garden. "You _jerk!"_

Gabriel flinched, only to find himself being hugged.

"Ah… What brings this on?" he asked after a few moments had passed and his shoulder had begun to become thoroughly soaked from a river of instantaneous tears. "I always come back."

"Yeah!" Lyneth sobbed, clinging to him tighter than ever. "That's what Santa Teresa said, but I worry! If you had left me with Connor and Mom, I would have killed you!"

"I am sure you-" Gabriel paused. _Wait. What? Santa Teresa? _

"And why are you wearing a skirt?!" Lyneth cried, wanting to move, but not at the same time, so chose to continue to hug her brother instead. "It looks dopy with those wings. And where is Aizen? He's not you, now, is he?"

Gabriel shook his head.

"No. he's not. It was a risk, but-"

Lyneth punched him again.

"Risk?! You were taking _risks?! You fricking idiot!" _She screamed at him so loud, Gabriel could only wince more. "_You could have died, you… you…. I love you. I_ love you so much! If you died, I would miss you _so _much. No one to wake up in the morning!"

Gabriel sighed and nodded the best he could. Oh, the simple things of life.

"You can wake me early tomorrow if you want," he said, knowing he would regret it, but didn't as Lyneth smiled and playfully nailed him again with her other fist.

"And where is Aizen?" she asked again.

Gabriel could not help but grin.

"All gone," he said, deciding it was time to get up off the ground as he spoke, pausing as he remembered his arms and hands were now two long white blades. "I took all of his reiatsu. The way he set things up, it was perfect for me to take it. Besides, he didn't have any hollow reiatsu anymore, so he could never use my power in the first place. I can use his reiatsu because my power can transform it and any other kind into hollow reiatsu, but cannot transform it the other way around. Kinda. Aizen could have never gained form because he is not a hollow. I am. So I have a form, but all I got was his reiatsu, thankfully. Not his mind. That is lost forever."

Gabriel carefully moved Lyneth off of him and stood up using his wings to do so. The delicate white fluttering gently behind his back as he staggered to keep his balance. "And wow. I have a lot of reiatsu. It seems that it took more of it than I thought to bring me to the Vasto Lorde level, being a lower-class Adjuches, but I made it. What do you think?"

Lyneth stepped back and looked her brother up and down. "I like it."

"Thanks," Gabriel said with a smile.

"But there seems to be hole in your skirt where your-"

"Hey!" Gabriel screeched and glanced down only to frown. Lyneth was right. There _was _a whole where it should be, but thankfully the skirt covered it. "Why are you laughing?!"

"Because Connor's going to laugh his ass off," Lyenth cracked up herself as she watched him glare at him. "And by the way, you're hardly a Vasto Lorde. You're a little newborn….I could still kick your ass quite well. Did I break anything when I punched you?"

"I won't test that," Gabriel said, knowing better than to ask for it. "And yeah, you broke a lot of things. I don't know what right now, though. Anyhow… how is everyone?"

Lyneth paused and gestured behind her with her thumb.

"Hudson's almost dead, Vicente and Connor were knocked out, Teresa's not in good shape either, but since when is he and Mom's a mess. And Azura is really confused."

"Ah…." Gabriel winced, making a face. He didn't want to face them all just yet...but he was going to have to. "Give me a minute. I... need it."

"Oh… okay," Lyneth paused as well. "Why?"

"I don't know," Gabriel sighed, glancing down at the grass, his still amber-coloured eyes closing. "I… don't know what to do with my life now. Aizen is gone and… I don't have anything to… to work for. I… this feels like the end of the road."

"Yeah," Lyneth felt the same way. "But it's not. You've got Connor and Mom and me and Starrk. We'll get through it."

Gabriel nodded.

"Okay. We will," he said, still feeling… confused. "But tell me, Lyneth…."

"What?"

"Do you still feel lonely?"

She paused.

"Not… not as much as I was."

Gabriel smiled and pulled her into a tight hug, "I am glad. I… guess Aizen no longer being around helps. I… my head is a mess."

"It is?"

He nodded and passed out.

* * *

Author's note: I had to do it.

I love Gabriel's new form.

It has been in my head for awhile now and it is inspired by the Lovers Card (VI) in one of the decks I have. And no, Gabriel is not ALL Powerful. He is just a newborn Vasto Lorde, so a little over the cusp of that rank. We will learn his limits here in a few chapters. And so, the Aizen arc is finally over. Phew. (We will learn more about all of this though. Don't worry, if you are wondering what I am thinking about his hollow powers, it will be explained.) I will also TRY to draw a picture of his new form and post it on dA.

As for his appearance, I really hated the battle between Ichigo and Ulquiorra, but I really liked that moment where Orihime looks up. Hence, the scene we have here.

With a little more humour.

And now onto the actual fun of this story. No, it's not over yet! But I swear it shan't drag on too long.

But to be honest, I was writing the Aizen arc going... When can I get to the truly fun stuff? LAA. Life. After. Aizen. Hehe!


	48. Der Wintergarten

Lyneth caught her brother before he fell all the way into the grass, her arms wrapping around

him tightly. She was rather worried; Gabriel was fine a moment ago. Talking and everything. It wasn't like him to sudden faint and all!

Lyneth glanced behind her shoulder the best she could at the others who were all standing silently, staring. What in the world had just happened to Aizen and wasn't anyone going to help her? Her brother was like way bigger than she was!

"Hey! Hel-"

Azura was right by her side and helped the former primera keep Gabriel from sliding any further; his

whole form shaking violently the moment after he was settled in her arms. Azura to almost drop him, not prepared for such a reaction as she made her way over to Karri who was doing her best to stand after falling to her knees. She wasn't sure what hit her that caused her to fall, but Karri was more than thankful that she was in one piece.

Gabriel and Lyneth were not joking when they spoke of how powerful Aizen was.

At first Karri didn't believe it, but now she did.

His energy alone was enough to make her freeze.

But that didn't matter right now; Aizen was gone and hopefully wasn't coming back.

Karri didn't know where the man went, but she didn't care as her hand came to rest on her son's forehead.

Concerned.

"Is he okay?" Karri asked Azura who tightened her grasp as Gabriel flinched violently once more. "I don't think he should be doing that."

"No," Azura agreed, taking a moment to think. "He is not, but from what I heard him speaking to Lyneth about, he absorbed all of Aizen's reiatsu-or energy, the names are the same- all at once. It cannot be pleasant."

Karri sighed and nodded.

She was sure it wouldn't be.

And wait…

"Is reiatsu coloured?"

Azura paused, but nodded as well. "It is. Why?"

"Because when I punched Aizen like ten minutes ago and that was a long time-ago and my fist had lavender sparkles." Karri didn't know how else to put it in her current state. It was bright and lavender. "Is that magic?"

"You are tired, aren't you?" Azura was completely sure of it as Karri nodded slowly. "You need to sleep, but yes. That was reiatsu. I am sure you got that from your kids."

"Can I punch 'em again?" Karri asked, now about ready to fall over again. Everything was gonna be okay once Gabriel was tended to. Again. Then she could crash. "I gotta know if I have powers because if I do, Evan is go bye-bye."

"I don't know if you do, right now," Azura loved Karri, but she really needed some sleep. "We will talk about it once Gabriel is resting calmly and you've had some too. Okay?"

"Yeah…this way," Karri turned and was about to leave to go inside when she noticed Connor laying on the grass out-cold. "Is he okay? I donnowanna him to be dead!"

"No, no!" Lyneth came rushing over to her side from where she had been instructing Vicente and Teresa to tend to Hudson and Aizen's body. Lyneth didn't care what happened to it as long as it was permanently gone with no chance of returning. "Connor's okay, Mom. He's just been knocked out. No need to worry, okay?"

Karri glanced at her middle-child a moment before nodding a little.

"Go to sleep," Lyneth ordered sternly before looking at Azura. "Make sure she does."

The former Tres nodded and led Karri inside where she was made to lay down on the couch with Gabriel on the floor next to it.

"Best he doesn't fall off," Azura muttered, laying a blanket on his shivering form before pausing to

glance out the window to see Lyneth helping Connor sit up.

The poor kid quite ill and shaken himself.

But there was nothing she could do herself right now, so Azura went back to her task of fixing Gabriel's blanket when he somehow pulled off himself. She couldn't really imagine what it would be like to absorobe a thousand year's worth of reiatsu all at once, the more she thought of it. But it had saved them all.

But she wasn't going to tell Gabriel that at all.

And she was sure no one else was either.

Even though he was a different person than he was, the scientist was still prone to have an ego from what she had seen so far.

So it was best to keep their mouth shut or Azura was sure Gabriel would use it as debt against them eventually.

(Although, he was entitled to one or two favours and that she wouldn't object to it. If they were reasonable, that was.)

"Wow, I'm gonna conk out here," Karri said, interrupting Azura's thought process that caused a small smile to appear on her face. "I'll sleep here. Let me know if Evan calls. If Gabriel is okay. I ditched him. Did I do the right thing?"

She really hope that she did.

Or she screwed shit up or whatever.

She was tired and closed her eyes.

As she did, Karri felt a gentle hand come to rest on her arm.

"You did," Azura reassured her, "I know you did. It was one of those decisions that define you.

You did it not just for children, but yourself. Now, sleep well and I will let you know if anything

else happens."

* * *

Vicente glanced at Hudson who was well enough. He was complaining and wasn't that enough

information to know he was completely fine? If he wasn't, Vicente was sure the King of Hueco Mundo would have been silent.

But he wasn't.

So that called for:

"Will you shut up?" Vicente asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, really," Teresa had had enough of the former segunda's complaining too. "The more important issue is what we are going to do with Aizen's body. I don't want to eat it, but we have to do something

with it before kids get back from school and all. That gives us two hours. Or less."

"Eeh...that is not good at all," Vicente agreed, ignoring the next set of complaints from Hudson who was rightfully complaining about his stomach.

But Vicente ignored him anyhow. "What do you think we should do? I would say we auction it off piece by piece, but there is no more reiatsu left. So, no one here is gonna eat it. And all we would get is the satisfaction, which is boring. I would say we save the body for later, but I don't think anyone wants to risk his returning. Donno if that is possible, but I say we just eat it right here and get it over-"

"I don't want him taking me over somehow," Teresa confessed honestly, "I don't want to touch

it."

"Yeah, now you say that..." Vicente began, trying to think of a solution. "It would be better to

take inspiration from the Egyptian Myths and chop him up into pieces and scatter them."

"Sounds good," Teresa stood and leaned on his tall zanpakuto as he waited for Hudson and

Vicente stand. "Get rid of it how you want, but no pieces can end up in the same

place. That includes the sewers. Shall I start chopping?"

Vicente nodded, his right hand knocking Hudson over again- surprisingly enough. "Get to it. We also don't wanna set it on fire and have the firefighters come. That would be the worse. I don't

care if the others are mad if we decided what to do here and now. Do you?"

Teresa shook his head and swiftly began his work; severing the various limbs from

The shinigami's body, beginning with the head. Then the arms and legs. It took him a few minutes, but soon he had seven different sections- the torso split into two pieces to make sure none of the organs were completely connected. Once he had finished, Teresa stepped back from the body and Vicente nodded approvingly.

"Now what?" the former Quinta asked and the other former Espada shrugged.

"We get rid of it. Simple. I donno how exactly, but we get creative." It really wasn't that hard. Or

so Vicente hoped. "I say we do this job between the two of us and not make it an ordeal with all

of the others."

"Yeah," Teresa agreed. "They have a lot on their hands."

Vicente glanced back at the house and then at the tall teen. "And you don't?" He wasn't going to

say he knew most of what happened between Teresa and Gabriel thanks to being too curious a few hours ago, but he was sure Teresa had other things to fix in his own life.

"Yeah," Teresa replied, "I do. Gotta find somewhere to live and all. My family is shit. Anyhow,

how about you?"

"Well," Vicente sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets of his leather trousers. "I have to work

on staying clean. Been so for three months now and this whole turn of events isn't making it

easy. But I'll get through. I got Azura, but she isn't looking forwards to talking to our parents

again. May eat them, donno. It is a long story."

"I know," Teresa muttered in agreement. "We've both got a lot to get through. You're doing

really well. Three months is a long time. Good job. And yeah, we have to get Aizen dealt with and I am just not up for a long conversation right now, sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Vicente laughed a little, "it is okay to say no. I am learning to do that the hard

way."

"Yeah, I bet."

"Yep. Not easy, but it can be done. So, now what?"

Teresa shrugged. "Nothing."

"Okay," Vicente sighed and wanted to offer his assistance to him, but...he couldn't.

It was all confusing him.

And his confusion was not yet to be resolved for some time, so Vicente said nothing as he and Teresa began to pick the pieces of Aizen up one at a time. Where they would be placed, neither of them knew, but figured it was best to start with the head that they mashed and spread in the garden.

Hopefully no one would use it this winter.

* * *

"Connor, are you okay?" Lyneth asked a third time as she set her little brother on his pokémon

sheets on his bed and carefully pulled the comforter up to his chin. "Sorry you got sick back there. I was only trying to get you to stand up and walk inside."

"It's okay," Connor sniffed, cuddling up in his blankies. "Sorry. I cried." He was not a crybaby at all, but he felt like it. "Don't tell anyone, okie?"

Lyneth smiled and ruffled the brown hair on his head, "no one likes puking. I cried the last time I

had the flu. No, I won't tell anyone. Except mom, okay?"

Her little brother nodded and hugged her back the best he could. His mommy was okay and wouldn't make fun of him like the kids a school would. "And Gabriel is okay, right? He looked really cold when I saw him in the living room."

His big sister nodded again, "He is. Now, go to sleep, my Ash."

Connor laughed a little and hugged his sister. "I love you."

"Love you too," Lyneth bent down and kissed his face. "We will all be okay. We'll get through this together, I promise."

Connor smiled tiredly and closed his eyes and it wasn't until he was completely asleep, Lyneth left the room.

She made her way downstairs, only to stop at the bottom of the steps as she found herself face to face with Jean. "Um, can I help you?"

He nodded and kissed her, his hands coming to touch the sides of her face.

* * *

Author's notes: a 36 hour car trip and I wrote the draft for this! (Thankfully during the first 12 hours… I got a bit loopy after 24…) :) I would have written more, but I needed my phone for other things. And I know it seems kinda strange to have just these people in this chapter, but I am going in order of time and it is supposed to be awkward. I mean, what are they going to do without Aizen?

Another update is coming, but may be a while as I am beginning a new semester of university on the 17th.


	49. Something New and Wonderful

Lyneth froze.

What was happening?!

Was Jean really, _really _kissing her?!

_Whoa there, cowboy! Back of-_

_Hey! Starrk! Don't ruin this! _Lyneth leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Jean. His lips were so smooth and nice and damn it, her face was red hot. But it didn't matter at all. This was amazing.

Her insides were in knot.

Her heart was frozen with joy.

_But..._The former primera really was not sure how he felt being kissed by another man. It was not his cup of tea, if Starrk had a choice. _Ick…_

_Oh, Starrkie! Shut up! _Lyneth screamed at him, wishing he would be quiet for once. _Lemmie kiss him, okay?! This is the greatest moment in my life and you're messing it up!_

And the little voice in her head was silent.

He would respect her.

After another moment, Jean pulled away, still keeping his face close to hers. "Had to do it," he whispered, making her smile. "I am so happy and your brother would kill me."

Lyneth snickered and kissed him again briefly before asking. "Wanna go out?"

"It would make me happy," Jean replied and hugged her close where she closed her eyes and relaxed.

She had something now.

Something new and wonderful.

* * *

Author's note: I have now figured out why Starrk and Lilynette are alone... she likes men and he likes women. But they don't like what the other does. What a dilemma...XD

This scene is so cute!


	50. Charity For All And Elevators Alike

Milo finally stood up right as his phone rang, taking his mind off the fact he had just been sick. It was anything but fun like the meal he and Janus just had. Well, him. Janus refused to try to eat human food and now he knew why.

Sadly.

"Hi?" Milo mumbled, thankful for Janus' hand on his shoulder. "Who?"

"Azura," came the reply on the other end. "Are you okay?"

Milo shook his head.

Azura waited a minute before saying, "that's a no. I have news."

"What?" Milo managed to say, hating the taste in his mouth right now. "I am not gonna fight Aizen with puke mouth."

"Don't worry," Azura said with an understanding sigh, "you won't. He is dead."

Milo paused.

"What?" He asked, holding the phone out so Janus could hear. "Aizen's dead? How?"

"Come to Gabriel's and we will talk it over. I have a few others to call as well."

"Okay…" Milo muttered and hung up a moment later. With Aizen dead, life was better. His mouth still tasted bad, but this news made it all feel worth the while. "See you there."

* * *

"What do you mean he's fucking dead?! I can't fucking believe this asshole up and died on me! I don't buy it! I'm gonna scream and shred him to bits! I fucking hate you for fucking killing him without my permission! He wasn't supposed to die without me ripping his fucking face off, that asshole!"

"See you at Gabriel's?" Azura asked.

"Yeah! And I'm going to have a word with that-"

"Okay," she hung up and crossed Pagan off her list. Coeur as well. Who could miss such a rant?

* * *

"You sure we should give that to a dog?" Teresa asked Vicente as the creature happily walked away with half a leg, "isn't it weird? The police would find it and-"

"Come on," the other teen sighed, placing his hands on his hips. It had already taken them a good ten minutes to track down a wandering dog and it was a pretty perfect plan. "What does a dog do with a bone? He buries it and it's end of the story."

"But you gave him half a leg," Teresa pointed out, not wanting to think about how downright gross this was. Granted, _eating _Aizen sounded worse, but at least it would make him less annoyed for a while. "With the meat on it."

"Yeah?" Vicente asked, not sure what was wrong with it. "We gave it a meal, now think of it as charity. Now, let's move on to the other half of leg."

Teresa nodded and handed Vicente the piece of cloth it was wrapped in. He really didn't like this at all, but that was him.

He didn't sign up for any of this...

_Really._ He didn't.

The shitty parents, being a hollow, living at the youth center and chopping up Aizen. Let alone carrying the bundle of limbs around Toronto in a backpack while Vicente had another of his own. Leaving both of them in debt to Lyneth and Gabriel- again - for use of the bags. But yet again, that was the least of Teresa's worries at the moment.

What worried him more was the fact they had only gotten rid of one piece so far and his mind couldn't think of anything creative- save the usual things he saw in the movies.

But thankfully Vicente seemed to know what he was doing.

(Or was that really a _good _thing?)

None the less, the tall teen sighed and followed the other to the hospital to rid of the half of leg, then to the woods where they left half a torso to the animals - "More charity!" Vicente cried and Teresa only sighed and rolled his eyes.

This was taking too long.

Especially when Vicente tried to flush a few fingers down one of the toilets in the men's room.

In short, that was a disaster.

But what was worse was when Teresa was forced to put the toilet water-covered-thumb and index back into his bag. At that point, he would have thrown up, but there was no way he was going near _that _toilet.

Nor near the _The Royal King's Wok e_ver again.

So, Teresa took a deep breath and followed Vicente- the most evil-to a dumpster about ten minutes away by car- which thankfully didn't smell too nasty. However, Teresa was sure that the person they had stolen this from was not going to be anything but happy when they returned it.

But that was the least of his troubles as the next stop was an office building.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Were the first words out of Teresa's mouth as Vicente told him to get out of the car.

"What we've been doing," he replied happily.

Teresa sighed and reluctantly followed. Wondering for a moment if Dante who followed Virgil through Hell ever doubted the man's sanity.

And that Teresa truly did as the lift stop with a jolt.

Vicente was crazy.

And that is all he could think as his guide opened the top of the lift and climbed out- leaving Teresa to wince as he heard a - "Bombs away!"

It was in that moment, he realised they only had an arm left.

And the lift would never be the same.

Nor would he as Vicente climbed back into the lift, smiling happy as he brushed his hands off- backpack still on his shoulder- "I always wanted to do that."

Teresa sighed and closed his eyes, leaning against the wall.

_This had better be over soon..._

"And good news," Vicente said as he pressed the the ground floor, "we're done. That stench won't be noticed for a really long time and hopefully the rats will find it delicious before then."

"What if not?" If Teresa was going to be arrested, he didn't want it be over stashing a dead body. "Then?"

"It will be pretty smashed," Vicente replied, grabbing on the handrail behind him. "Because things that fall, must go-"

Teresa found himself on the ground a moment later as the lift hit something that was _not _the bottom of the shaft. "You're sick, Vicente."

"I know," came the happy reply.

"You and Gabriel should form the sicko-club or get help." That is all Teresa had to say before he found the lift traveling upwards again- Vicente only whistling contently. "I mean it. You need help."

"Yeah, yeah..." the former novena had heard it all before. "going down again!"

"No, do-"

But it was too late. The lift was going down again and all Teresa could do was decide to sit on the floor and wait.

And there it was.

The body that was crushed into pieces by the weight- cracking and snapping under the strain.

Worse:

Vicente only laughed.

* * *

Author's Notes: Why am I laughing too?

Pagan's rant is amazing and I'd like to thank Tsarina Torment for any possible inspiration for it.

Anyhow, I am glad to say that I am back and I am in college now, so the updates might be a little more spread out and I have to fix some stuff in the next few chapters. Thanks for reading a long and there is a lot more to come! I hoped you enjoyed!


	51. 5000 Canadian Dollars

Milo stared at the money and the damn card. He wanted to rip it into shreds and scream, but it was all he had.

"Assholes."

He shoved it in his pocket and turned to Janus who was standing behind him in the hallway as he looked at the note he found on the small table. "Bad news."

"What?" Janus didn't like the silence around him at all. He and Milo had walked into their house there was nothing but silence.

Silence he didn't like.

"Bad news or good first?" Milo asked, taking a moment to set the note down and strap Ira to his side where it belonged- the weapon one of the only things he had left.

"Good," Janus liked to be an optimist.

"Okay," Milo took a deep breath and did his best to smile. He knew his brother could see that-or at least sense it. "We have three-thousand dollars."

"And..?" Janus thought that was cool, but...he knew it wasn't the whole story and he wasn't going to like it at all. "What is the bad news?"

"Mom and dad left the country," Milo said, pulling his brother into a hug- a tight one. He needed it. "They wrote a note saying that they are leaving and not to find them. We've been ditched in Canada by our parents because we're hollows."

"But we have three-thousand dollars," Janus said, trying to stay on the upside of life.

"But Mom and Dad returned the house," Milo pointed out with a sigh, "we have twenty-four hours to leave. I guess you can return houses... I donno. I don't care. We can sort it out after we go to Gabriel's okay? Maybe they would let us stay a-"

"Szayel giving us charity? Really?" Janus would _love _to see _that. _"I doubt it."

"But Starrk would," Milo said, kinda happy about it all. "And Gabriel isn't _that _bad. Or so I hope."

The two shared a smile and hugged one another tightly. It was all gonna work out.

They knew it.

* * *

"What's wrong with your face?" Teresa asked Coeur as he and Vicente settled in the living room-far, far away from one another- along with Pagan, Jean, Lyneth, Azura, the rouge shinigami. Along with Milo and Janus whom they had met at the front door when they arrived home.

"What happened to yours?" Coeur asked in returned, his hand still nursing the side of his own face. "You look green."

Teresa paused a moment.

That was the last thing he need to-

He turned and rushed out of the room, leaving Coeur stunned. All he had asked was why Teresa looked sick.

"And why are we all here?" Lyneth asked, not happy at all to be where she was. Connor and her mom now sleeping peacefully upstairs along with Gabriel who was not waking, nor able to stop shivering. "This had better be quick. I have people to tend to."

"I know," Azura said from where she was sitting in the arm chair as if she were the boss. "Do you think we should wait for Teresa?"

Vicente shook his head, grinning all the while-and Azura sighed.

Her brother had been too creative.

Again.

But it was Aizen, so she let it go.

Her brother was a genius after all.

"All right," Azura took a deep breath as Hudson snored loudly from where he was now laying on the sofa, resting. "we have a lot to discuss, but the main issue we have now that we can talk about while the others recover are the Vasto Lordes you speak of, Nijiwa."

"Yes," the leader of the rouge shinigami nodded from where she was sitting by the television end of the living room with her company. "We wish for you to rid of them."

"We could do that," Azura stated, lacing her fingers together in front of her, "but we cannot."

"Why?" Nijiwa inhaled deeply. There was no need to be upset until she heard this hollow's reasonings. "Why can you not do anything about them? They demand we leave enough hollows for them to eat and those hollows consume the population."

"That's what we'd do," Vicente muttered, still feeling the adrenaline from his previous task. Damn, he loved the thrill of anything thrilling. Especially getting away with something he wasn't allowed to do. "If we kill off the Vasto Lordes, we'd have to take their place and it would bring us attention we didn't want."

"Exactly," Azura said, pointing at her brother casually. "We wish to stay under the radar."

"Why?" They were powerful enough to take care of themselves...

Weren't they?

"We've already died once," Azura stated coldly, "we will not be sacrificed again."

"Of coruse you have," one of the other shinigami said, "you were human and then lost your hearts. That is a death in itself."

"No, no, asshole," Teresa stated as he walked back into the room, looking worse than had before, but at least his face was less discoloured. "We actually died once as hollows and-"

"It if wasn't for you, I would still be running free and wild!" Pagan pointed out angrily, "I would have gotten up, you know! And-"

"Shut up, Grimmjow," Teresa wasn't gonna take it from him right now and shoved the blond back onto the ground with his hand. "I get it. I was in a bad mood that day. Wasn't dying."

"Yeah?!" Pagan stood right back up again and glared at the tall teen whom seemed taller now that Pagan himself had shrunk. "So what, Mr. Depresso! That rhymes with espresso, I was gonna be King of Hueco Mundo after Baraggan croaked-" he gestured to Hudson who only snored again, "and you ruined it! You owe me restitution!"

"How?" Teresa really didn't like being shaken violently by someone so much smaller than he was. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, get me ungrounded for a start, then we can talk," Pagan said, making the former Quinta give him a look. "What?! I got grounded! I cussed a lot and got grounded, okay?! Now get me outta it."

Teresa sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Okay. Let me get better and then I will call whoever and talk to them."

"Awesome! I love you!" Pagan cried, hugging him tightly- almost too tightly before asking, "what happend to you?" 

"When?" Teresa managed to say, trying to keep his mind off his now crushed insides.

"Just now," Pagan said. "Your face was green and then you puked. Why?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"And that's why you feel like poo all the time," Pagan observed happily- finally stepping back, "you need to express your feelings and know you are a good person!"

Teresa nodded as if he was listening. "Yeah, yeah... Will do. What happened to Coeur's face?"

Pagan paused and glanced behind him at Coeur who was still gingerly inspecting the invisible wound. "Honey, it's been two hours since you woke up...are you still in pain?"

Coeur nodded.

"From what? Teresa had to know. It wasn't everyday that Ulquiorra had a wound that lasted _that _long.

"Orihime Inoune..." he muttered and the Quinta burst out laughing.

"Her?!" he didn't believe it. "How?! The one with the hair-pins tha-"

Coeur nodded.

"What did you _DO?!_" he really had to know.

Coeur was silent a moment.

"Oh, come on!" Teresa cried, trying to laugh and breathe and not throw up again all a the same time. "What could you have possibl-"

"I touched her chest," came the quiet confession, barely audible. "I didn't have a heart and she did, and I...I guess you were not suppose to touch a woman's breasts. She hit me. Hard. Too hard. It still hurts..."

"A different life and seventeen years _later?_" Vicente didn't buy it, yet Coeur nodded. "Ouch..."

"You deserve it," Lyneth and Azura said at the same time, much to their shock.

"I do," Coeur nodded again as the two made a wish. "I didn't understand a lot back then... and I can still feel the bruise. Here on my face and... she nailed me too. Couldn't walk for an hour."

By this time, Vicente, Milo, Janus and Tersa were on the floor laughing their heads off, Jean was blushing and Lyneth and Azura were silently judging him.

Yet, the injuries still hurt more.

* * *

Author's note: I don't care if it isn't realistic. It's funny and I _wish, wish on a star _that Orihime had slapped Ulquiorra so _fucking hard_ for touching her chest. Even if it was mere fingertips, I don't care. It happened. So, THIS happened. :) I am now happy. On another note, poor Coeur. And Azura thinks quite highly of her brother, doesn't she?

Thanks for reading!

I HAVE returned! I thankfully wrote this chapter way before today and so it was finished. I just didn't get around to posting it- I got in this dark-space, so didn't write anything for about 3 weeks time. It wasn't fun, but I'm back.

:)

Cheers,

Aceidia


	52. Why Was Killing Aizen So Easy?

However, Coeur's pride was much less damaged by the arrancar than that of his sister's wrath. He returned home to find her sitting in the living room, angry as hell.

"Where have you been?!" she screeched, making Pagan who was standing behind Coeur wince. "You haven't called me in a week and if I didn't know-know-"

"What?" Pagan wasn't sure why she was stammering, but something was fishy. "Why didn't you call the police?"

"I did and they are still looking for you!" she screeched, making Coeur smile foolishly. He was rather ashamed of what he did. However, he couldn't contact his sister this past week due to everything that had happened to him. _Besides, she wouldn't understand. She is only a human. _

"What are you staring at me for?!" the woman demanded of her younger and obviously clueless brother. "Explain yourself! You made me worry so much it isn't funny!"

"Well, it wasn't really my fault," Coeur began, not realizing he was defaulting to his usual explanation he used in this life and the one before. "It is really Gabriel's fault because forgot to give me black hair, Kimmie…."

His sister raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms even though it hurt her joints dearly. "Gabriel? Who is that?"

"Well, he's Lyneth's brother."

"Lyneth? Who is she?" Kimmie knew he would get the point of the story eventually. He always did even if his way to telling stories happened to unfold _like the Day Jimmy's Boa Ate the Wash._ "Who is she? Your girlfriend?"

"Oh!" Couer shook his head furiously, "no not at all. She's only a young teen. No. Not at all. Pagan here is my boyfriend and you know him. He's the hippy I met in jail."

"And…." Kimmie glanced around the living room that was sparsely decorated as their apartment was still lacking in much other furniture; save a kitchen table and an old couch that Coeur and Pagan were now sitting on. "What else happened this week?"

"Well," Coeur sighed heavily and unhooked the sword from his side, "meet Murcielago."

* * *

Hudson stared at the police officers, hardly impressed. "And you're the one accusing me after being so stupid as to let me walk out of this damn dump? Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"You didn't give us an answer to the question," the officer said from the other side of the interrogation table. "I will ask it aga-"

"No, you won't," Hudson was not going to take part in this pointless questioning. "Yes, I ate my parents. Now, you reply why you are such idiots and let me _leave _this statio- hey! What are you writing down in your notes, I-"

"Mr. Kemper, you are under official arrest for two counts of cannibalism"

Hudson opened his mouth to protest, but the cuffs were slapped upon his wrists before he could utter a single word.

This was _hardly _fair at all.

* * *

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Wilson asked the man who had come to his and Alice's house to inform them that Pagan was going to be a while as he was going to try and explain everything to Coeur's sister. Vicente and the other two decided to part ways and it wasn't until he got there that he found out that Pagan forgot to call his parents ahead of time. So, after getting to know one another, Vicente thought it was okay to ask about something that had been bothering him.

"Um, do you have a sword in the house?"

Wilson gave him a look, but said: "Yes, we do? Why do you ask?"

"Because I can hear it talkin' to me," came the reply, "that's all. It's like one of the swords that Pagan and Coeur has."

"Ah…" Wilson nodded slowly, a hand stroking his chin. "No. You can't have it."

Vicente paused.

"Why?"

"Because it is sacred," Wilson explained, glad that the young man asked him why. "It's an athame that is used in ceremonies. So, it isn't meant for… battle is it?"

"Ah, I see," Vicente smiled faintly, "so there isn't any way I can talk you into giving it to me?"

"'Fraid not, kiddo," Pagan's father laughed a bit and then the conversation moved, leaving Aaroniero Arruruerie's zanpakuto behind.

* * *

"And I guess I feel bummed," Coeur confessed after the whole explanation finished. He, Pagan and Kimmie were sitting on the couch together, the woman holding her little brother close. It had all sounded so scary. If she didn't understand that he didn't have time to contact her about everything and that all three worlds hung in balance, she would have been angry.

"See, the thing is," Coeur continued after a pause to gather his thoughts. "Aizen was killed so easily this time, it was stupid. None of us could have attacked him before and now, the eighth Espada alone was able to get rid of him. It's a real blow to my pride."

"Aw, come now," his sister muttered, messing with his hair. "I think that Aizen had an unfair advantage last time. He had a magic sword, remember?"

"Yes, but I think that I should have been able to-"

"Don't beat yourself up," Pagan sighed, adding himself to the hug, "Kimmie's right. Aizen had a lot of power."

"And sadly," Coeur sighed, "all that power's gone to…Szayel."

The group sighed.

At least it could be worse.

Maybe.

* * *

Author's note: I have returned! Finals are evil! I know that this chapter isn't the best, but I have to get back into the swing of writing here. :) Yep. Hudson isn't sure what in the world happened at the police station. But it will be explained later, promise! I hope you enjoyed!


	53. Hudson Saves The Day (For Real)

Hudson frowned as he stared at the other teen in the jail cell sitting across from him. The young man had been glaring at him for the past day and it was starting to get on Hudson's nerves. This whole situation was completely unfair! It wasn't his fault he got hungry and it also wasn't his fault his parents couldn't get he exactly what he wanted for his birthday. So, in truth, Hudson was very innocent. Regardless of what was said in the interrogation room an hour before. _Besides, I can escape anytime I want, fools. _It was quite foolish of the humans to think that a jail cell could hold him, the King of Hueco Mundo inside. It would be simple enough to escape using garg-

Just then, the sound of the door unlocking interrupted Hudson's thoughts. He looked up from where he had been sleeping only to have himself dragged out of the bunkbed.

"What the fuck?!" he cried as he was swiftly handcuffed and led down the hallways of the police station to the interrogation room. "Why can't I sleep in?! Is it that hard to-"

"Sit down," the officer stated, pointing to the chair across the table. "The DNA results are back from the lab- thankfully someone had interest in this case. Now, we have a few questions for you."

"And?" Hudson rolled his eyes, still sleepy as someone in the jail wouldn't shut the hell up and let him sleep. "What?"

"Do you know what happened to your father?"

"Can I get a cup of water?" Hudson asked, wanting something to drink to wake him up-coffee out of the question. "And what do you mean by that question? You should know what happened to my parents, that's why I am fucking here with fucking you. Call yourself a detective, you-"

"I'm a police officer," the man stated, agreeing to the water a moment later. "In the lab, we sorted through the evidence and we don't know what happened to your father. Your DNA and your mother's match, but not your mother's boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Hudson laughed at the idea- scoffed actually. "My mother and father have been married for thirty years or something stupid. I went to their sappy anniversary party a year ago and trust me, they were all party and no… you know. There's a reason I'm the only child."

"Ah, I see," the man across the table nodded slightly. "So, are you sure your mother didn't have a boyfriend?"

"Yes," Hudson said, "she is the one who owns all of that horrid twilight fanfiction. Seriously. If she was reading it, she wasn't doing it. This is getting gross and where the hell is my water, you ant?"

"I will get that water," the officer stated, "but why do you think your DNA doesn't match your father?"

Hudson watched him leave and frowned to himself. What in the world was all this about anyway? DNA was what things were made of and The King of Hueco Mundo's mouth fell open.

_Damn it!_

_That little-_

Now it all made sense.

_That fuckin-_

"_SHIT!" _Hudson screeched, standing up so suddenly that he knocked over his chair. "Officer! Officer! I need to make a phone call!" He rushed over to the mirrored glass wall behind him and began frantically waving his arms. "I have to make a call! It is a life or death situation! I swear to _God _that I mean this! _I need a phone!" _

How could they have all missed this?!

THIS?! '

"Shit!" Hudson cried, slamming his hands into the mirror-only feel it shatter under his fists. He paused a moment before vaulting over the ledge of the opening- disregarding the gun pointing at him. "I need a phone!" He slammed into the wall as a bullet slammed into him. "Damn it! Stop shooting!" Hudson cried, grabbing the officer's arm and jerking it upwards with a crack. "I just need a- damn it." He shoved the woman aside and opened a doorway to Garganta.

Hudson hated using it in view of those who were determined to keep him locked up, but this was a true emergency. He stepped through into the darkness and it shut behind him as he made his way to Paris. The city somehow the nearest opening and rushed into a restaurant and grabbed the phone behind the counter.

It was then, Hudson realized he didn't know how to dial and that he was still handcuffed.

_Damn it! _

He snapped the cuffs apart with a swift jerk of his arms and rushed back to the spirit passage way where he returned to Canada. Of course it took a few tries, but he finally made it to a phone inside a house where the inhabitants were gone for the day. Hudson swiftly dialed, praying someone would-

"Hello?" Pagan asked, "who is this?"

"Hudson! I need you to –"

"But aren't you in J-A-I-L?" The teen asked, not sure if he should hang up now so he wasn't involved in this whole mess. "I'm busy. I don't know what you-"

"Hudson! I mean, Pagan," the snob said in a rush, "I need you to listen to me! You can't go out with Coeur. You can-"

"Why not?" Pagan didn't see anything wrong with it. "Do you li-"

"No! I don't like him you, ant! You're related!" Hudson cried, only to hear silence on the other end for what seemed an eternity.

"Wh…What?" Pagan was sure he heard Hudson wrong. He _had _to.

"You're related, you fucking twit!" Hudson screeched, trying to get it through this idiot's head that-

"How?!" Pagan wasn't going to buy it until he had proof. Why? Because he had already begun planning out his future wedding, that's why.

"Because!" Hudson cried, wishing that _someone else. Anyone _else but him had to say this. "It's gross!"

"What's gross?!" Pagan demanded, wanting to hang up right then and there, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. "Explain! I have my whole life-"

"Gabriel's our dad!"

_"EW! Star Wars!" _Pagan screamed and hung up, leaving Hudson listening to the dial-tone of doom. The King of Hueco Mundo stared at the phone a moment before hanging up himself. It all as shocking to him too! It wasn't just Pagan who was going to have to suffer because of this! This was all so weird and-

The phone rang.

"Yes?!" Hudson cried as he picked up.

"It's Pagan!" The frantic voice on the other end said, not slowing down his speech. "What do you mean, their-we're related?! And what have I been doing this whole time and why the hell did no one tell me before and what am I going to tell Coeur and shit! This is gross and AHHHH!"

Hudson winced and held the phone away from his ear.

It wasn't really Pagan's fault! None of them knew and –

"Calm down!" Hudson ordered suddenly, making Pagan freeze mid-scream. "We didn't know. Final. Now, the crap they dug up in my case showed that we're all related because we all have pink hair. I don't know how that damn creep ended up getting us all here, but I don't wanna know."

"M-m-me too," Pagan stammered, shivering as his mind went wild with all of the-well., there was only one explanation for all this really. "I just uh… I uh… I feel sick. I uh… gotta hang up."

Hudson sighed a moment later as the call was disconnected.

"One down… one, two… to go?" Hudson couldn't remember who like who and it really wasn't his fault if he didn't remember. He sighed and dialed another number- he really needed to buy a secretary… an attractive one like Charlotte. Well, maybe Charlotte… _If he wasn't dead, damn it. _"Hello, Coeur?"

* * *

Milo and Janus stared at Teresa who stared back at them.

"Weird," they all agreed, not wanting to think about it too much after Hudson was kind enough to call them at the youth center.

"At least we're not alone?" Milo grinned nervously, kinda glad that he really wasn't abandoned by his family. Janus and Tere-

Teresa slapped him across the face.

There was no way that he was going to suddenly play…play…

"Who is the oldest?"

* * *

Lyneth hung up the phone with a slam- making Karri jump from where she was playing a round of Pokemon Cards with Connor. The little kid beating her by a long-long-shot; but that was nothing compared to Karri's sudden worries. She hadn't see Lyneth so freaked out since… well, _that_ talk.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

Lyneth opened her mouth, only to shut it again.

Only to open it again.

She did this a few times before finally saying: "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!" With this, she turned and rushed out the nearest door.

* * *

Well, Jean had to admit that Szayelaporro was a genius, but… but…

"His methods are seriously flawed."

* * *

Author's note: Ships sunk. Sanity saved. I know I sunk them quickly, but there is NO way around this. I thought there was, but there wasn't. I suppose I do owe a slight apology. I thought I had a way around it, but no. I realised after looking at my Forensic book, there really isn't. Magic or not. There are only two sets of DNA per-person and 3 is very rare. Very, very. But I feel your pain! I had to crash my latest and favourite ship, AaronSzay into a giant cliff. But at least this opens a few very interesting doors! I wonder who IS the oldest...


	54. Let's Not Go To J-A-I-L

"Okay! This is an emergency meeting of- of-" Lyneth stammered as she glanced at Coeur, Pagan, Hudson, Vicente, Azura and Jean who were all sitting in the Library meeting room half-an-hour later. Hudson himself invisible as he left his body in the jail cell where it was supposed to belong. If they thought he was dead and buried it, he could surely dig it out later. So, for now, he just left it.

Milo, Teresa and Janus on the other hand were to be informed of the decisions made here later in the day as Vicente was kind enough to take minutes. (At the moment he didn't have his sword or a stolen video camera.)

"This is an emergency meeting of us," Lyneth said once again, glancing around the room. "Whatever we are- I don't want to think about it. Now, I know this is all really bad and I don't want to go into detail. But… we have some things to sort out. First, who is the oldest?"

"Who cares?" Pagan drawled, wishing this was all some kinda stupid dream. He felt so… icky! He didn't _mean _to fall for Coeur and he didn't want to think about it. His feelings were still all over the place and as long as kept reminding himself of the situation, he felt better. Couer was out of the question and it wasn't wrong what accidentally happened because it was an accident.

They didn't know.

No one did.

"Okay," Lyneth sighed, "that doesn't matter. None of it does. In fact, it's really all stupid because my brother is a stupid idiot. Now, I think that we need to fix all of issues here. We all know what happened with certain people-" she glanced at Coeur and Pagan who cringed, "and I think it is all safe to agree that we'll forget it. All of it. None of it happened and no one is going to you-know-where." She didn't want to say _jail _as it would just be better not to say for many reasons. "We can all say, 'oops, it was a mistake' and I know myself was… included in that mess."

But it was really Jean's fault. He was the one who kissed her.

_But I'm the one who liked him and- wait! What is going on and what next?! I-_

"Let's just forget about everything that like ever happened before today," Lyneth stated again to the group, "like ever." She didn't know exactly what she was saying, but she was talking anyway. "And let's not like tell everyone. Okay?"

"Hell no," was the general response to that request.

"And…" Lyneth glanced around the room. "Who gets to tell Gabriel?"

* * *

Author's Note: I am so sorry for such a long wait and how short this is! But there will be more! I promise!


	55. Into the Sunset

"And so that is how they asked-bribed me to tell you," Starrk finished from where he was sitting next to Gabriel's bed two days later. Granted, the bribe was only about $20 Canadian dollars, "and I am starting to think I shouldn't have taken the money."

"Why?" Gabriel asked, giving Starrk a look. "Is it really all that bad?"

"…Yeah," Starrk confessed, still hating the cold tone he was hearing from his older brother. "Because I'm the one who had to break your heart again. It sucks."

Gabriel sighed.

Starrk was right…

"But you told me the facts and that is all I need to move on," he knew it was foolish to think that he stood a chance with Vicente anyhow. This news was somewhat welcome honestly. The last few days, his mind had been wrapped up with worry about all the various aspects of a relationship- and even if he was ready to allow himself be involved in one again so soon. But it worked itself out for the better.

_I will be alone now._

_Just like I prefer._

_Funny how I always end up back where I started._

_But I suppose that is in my nature isn't it?_

_Right? _

_Or… am I wrong for once?_

"Starrk," Gabriel began, his mind running over everything he heard in the last hour since he woke. "Did…I do the right thing?" It was honest hard to tell. Here he was with a new life, a whole lot more power, but… he was still alone. It didn't matter, but he… hadn't meant to ruin everyone else's lives along with his own. _But back then, would I have really cared?_

_… No._

_I wouldn't have._

_And why do I care now?_

_Have I become too-_

"I think you did," Starrk murmured, a hand stroking his chin in thought. "You did. I don't know what you're thinkin' right now, but I know that you did what was right. Sure, things didn't turn out properly or whatever- but thanks to you, we don't have to obey anyone but ourselves."

"Is… that right?" Gabriel hadn't thought of it that way. Since Aizen was gone, the Espada had no one to follow and could do what they wanted. He knew he had come to this revelation before, but now it was completely true. But… he couldn't help but wonder…

"Do you think they all hate me?" He was sure they did. Pagan and Coeur especially and honestly, he kind of hated himself as well. "I know we are all free now- for real, but I-"

"No," Starrk smiled a little, "I don't think they do. I think they're angry, but…"

"But what?"

"I think they are grateful they have another life," Starrk said simply, lacing his fingers together in his lap. "When…Lily and I died, I… I felt like I had wasted my life. My second. Granted, I don't know anything about who I was as a human; but as I was disappearing, I wished I could do it over. And you gave us all that chance."

He watched Gabriel sit with his words in silence a minute who in turn said, "I… guess you are right. I… over the centuries have come to fear death. It is the only thing I fear and I… had to find a way to keep from facing it. And I suppose that we… all have fear. We're hollows after all. Pain and fear make who we are and I… did give us another chance, didn't I?"

He saw Starrk smile and wanted to smiled a bit as well, but…

"We can't be truly happy in this life, can we?" Gabriel observed, glancing down at his own hands, "I… ruined it in a way."

"Yes, a bit," Starrk agreed, "but without you, we would be dead, cowboy. So, it's a small price to pay in the long run. We get to continue our journey in these three universes and the best thing about all of this, we don't know what is next. Will we become ghosts again and then hollows once more? Or what will happen to us when we leave our false forms?"

"I…" Gabriel began, "think we won't change when our human forms die of old age… I don't think. Anyhow… you don't hate me? I mean, that thing with…Jean. As much as I don't like the fact my sis kissed someone… Are you okay?"

Starrk nodded.

He was.

It was actually better this way as he wouldn't have to tell Lyneth that he felt uncomfortable with the idea of dating a man. (Although, he knew that she already knew and they would have to discuss it later) But none the less, the news Hudson delivered was welcome.

"So, are you feeling all right?" Starrk asked after a long silence. He was still a bit concerned that Gabriel slept for so long, "you were out for three days."

"I am," Gabriel yawned, leaning back on the pillows on his bed. "You told me that when I woke up."

"Oh, I did, didn't I?"

"Yeah. You did. You just wanted to change the subject. Now, can you tell me something else?"

"Sure," Starrk hoped it wasn't going to be anything he couldn't answer, but he could tell something else was bothering Gabriel. "What is it?"

"…what are we going to do now?"

Starrk paused.

That was a huge question and he really didn't know where to begin.

He leaned back in the desk chair and stroked his chin once again. "Let's see…" he muttered, trying to figure out how to put this all into words. He wanted to ask his brother to ask him about specific people, but that would take too long. So, began where Starrk felt it would be best. "Lyneth and I are doing fine. We had a few fights the past few days, but we've sorted it out. I get the weekends unless she has a sleepover. Speaking of, she's having one next week with Arabella and Rachel, whatever their names are. I can't exactly remember. And so basically, you get a sis for the week and a bro for the rest. Ah… I love slang. Makes me feel more… western. Now…"

Starrk paused to take a breath.

"Mom. She's doing fine. She's dealing with the courts and the divorce and dad wanted to have Connor come live with him for the rest of eternity, but I sorted it out."

"How?" Gabriel asked, knowing all too well 'how'.

"Need I tell you?"

"Nah," Gabriel shrugged, figuring that Starrk could come up with a decent threat. Peace-loving Espada or not, Gabriel knew that Starrk would not let his friends or little brother leave him. "Now, go on? What else?"

"Yep, cowboy. Moving on. While you were sleeping, we had that meeting at the library, remember? The whole crazy mess wasn't the only thing we talked about. Hudson's bailing and gonna be bringing us all food from Hueco Mundo. We all figured it was safer to have him do that than draw attention to ourselves when we're hungry. Hudson looks nothin' like what he used to, so no one's gonna care. I doubt that soul reapers are patrolling the sands or anything. They can hardly take on a Menos Grande alone. The ones here are gonna just keep on doing what they're doing, but I doubt we'll be bothered. And in exchange for the food, we'll be nice to Hudson, got that?"

"Yeah, yeah," Gabriel sighed and crossed his arms. "I don't like it, but I'll do it. I'm hungry right now. Anyhow, what else do you have to report?"

"Milo and Janus are going to be headed to California; seems their aunt wants to take them in while the authorities look for their parents," Starrk said, only to add because he knew Gabriel wouldn't ask, "they ditched the kids here in Canada. So, they're livin' it up with Teresa for the time being."

"Oh, he must _love that," _Gabriel snickered, trying to picture the three of them hanging out. It was a very odd image, but an image none the less. "And what about Vicente and Azura?"

"They're dealing with their parents too," Starrk said, "it seems that their parents killed their brother, Arno or so-"

"Aero," Gabriel corrected, not sure if he did the right thing or not. "His name was Aero and he was Azura's older brother who kinda, from what I head, made them mad and he got shot. So I guess they're out for revenge then?"

Starrk nodded.

He wanted to say revenge was anything but good, but he was a hollow too and how could he judge?

"It seems so."

"And… Coeur and Pagan?"

"Them?" Starrk had completely forgotten, "I think they're not… they are trying to figure out where they should stand with one another. It's kinda a mess, but they're sorting it out. But I think they'll still be friends."

"Good," Gabriel was glad for that.

"Anything else?"

"No, not really," he admitted with a sigh. "I am good for now."

"Cool," Starrk muttered and stood to walk away when Gabriel spoke.

"You got that word from Lyneth, didn't you?"

"Yep," he grinned, "I did. It's great to be youthful."

"Indeed it is," Gabriel smiled in return and when Starrk was gone, he closed his eyes. It was wonderful to be full of youth again with eternity ahead of him once more; forever and always.

_\- The End - _

* * *

Author's notes: Ah, wow. I finished this.

Whoo!

To be honest, I feel very sad about leaving this story behind as it was so much fun to write. I always wanted to do a reincarnation story and I finally wrote one. I think it turned out well and I love that I set it in Canada- one of my favourite countries. There are a lot more things I love about this story, but I know you already know them, dear reader.

Thank you so much for following along and all.

Until next time,

Aceidia


	56. Extras

Extras

I had so much fun writing this whole story and I hoped you enjoyed reading it. While I was writing, I made a whole soundtrack that is best enjoyed with the reading of this story.

_Demons_ – Imagine Dragons – This one I felt was really the theme for the whole story.

_Coming Undone_ – Korn – I always thought of Pagan and Teresa with this song. It first was going to be more of a story song, but I decided to let the swords introduce the past lives. Before, I was going to have it be when someone spoke their old name, they would remember. (Yeah, I like what I did better. It makes more sense.)

_Wanted Dead or Alive_ – Bon Jovi – This one. Need I explain? This is Starrk's song in this and the previous life. It is his story. (I don't know what that story is, but… this song explains it.)

_White Walls_ – Macklemore and Ryan Lewis – Azura has to have a big black Caddie and she and Vicente really paint the town, or so this song says. I know for sure that they did and Azura loves her car.

_I Walk the Line_ – Johnny Cash – This one made me think of Coeur and Pagan as they walk the line between the two lives. (If you have skipped to the end of this story to see how it ends, I am not spoiling anything.)

_A Boy Named Sue_ – Johnny Cash – Teresa explained. Need I say more? Besides, I can see this totally happening.

_Rolling in the Deep_ – Adele – This song explains Nnoitra and Szayel too well and it makes me cry!

_The World Has Its Shine (But I Would Drop It On A Dime)_ \- Cobra Starship - This one felt like a song about past lives and always has in my mind.

_We're So Starving_ \- Panic! At the Disco - Hey, the Espada are apologising for being gone so long, but hey, they're back!

_That Green Gentlemen (Things Have Changed)_ \- Panic! At the Disco.

_She's A Genius - _Jet - Azura's song hands down. This one really fits her.

_It Was All A Lie_ \- Evanescence - I think this summed up the whole story with Aizen.

_Teenagers_ – My Chemical Romance – Hey, they are teens after all. This song is what I feel that the parents felt.

_You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison_ \- My Chemical Romance - Need I say more... Hahahaha!

_The Sharpest Lives_ – My Chemical Romance – This one, I don't know exactly how it fits, but I really like it a lot. I think this one sets the tone for the whole story as well in a way.

* * *

The story itself was inspired by the fact, I had never read a good reincarnation story that was serious. A lot of them were parodies or serious, but missed the mark. And as I was developing the story that is now finished, many things changed.

1\. Coeur was going to be a son of a garbage man. (Yep. Laugh all you want, but it was the first plan.) And Teresa was going to be a librarian or someone who worked there. I just found the idea of him trying to be nice to people so funny!

2\. Azura and Vicente were always going to be related. (Because I had no one left to place in certain roles. To be honest, I was a bit worried about them, given their past. But… It worked better than I had thought.

3\. They were also going to be the next two people to get swords after Gabriel. But then I remembered a few details, leading to the events of the story. Making the second who it is.

4\. Even though not shown in the story, Azura has a fear of flying. Heh.

And lastly, I want to thank TsarinaTorment, Timothy27, SpottedMask77 and DAIrin-Chan for helping, inspiring and cheering me on through this long story. I hope you all enjoyed!

Cheers my dear readers,

Aceidia


End file.
